Shadows of Night
by splitheart1120
Summary: Somethings are meant to stay in the shadows of the night, but what happens when dawn breaks through? Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping, Oldrivalshipping, Contestshipping, Heartsoulshipping/Soulsilvershipping
1. Prologue: Shadows

Hi Readers. (^_^)

This is my new story, which is going to be mainly Ikarishipping, although Contestshipping and Pokeshipping will play a roll much later.

The Prologue is more of a background to the story, so don't confuse it for the actual story.

Anyway….

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech

On with the story…

* * *

><p>Prologue: Shadows<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, Sandgem Town, Sinnoh*<p>

"I don't want to marry Kohei!"

_Why Kohei out of all people?_

_What did I do to deserve this?_

My mother sighed, "Hikari, Kohei is the heir to the Yadoking line, and it will help our family greatly. You are a member of the Berlitz family, Hikari. It's time you made some sacrifices for our family."

I clenched my fist, "I will never marry Kohei; I would rather die!"

My father walked over to me and gripped my shoulders.

I lifted my head to glare at him, but he only glared back.

"Hikari, you have no choice. Kohei is coming up with a crazy accusation that you are a witch. If you don't marry him, he will tell the entire population of Sandgem and our reputation will be ruined. Kohei is the king's cousin, no one will disbelieve him."

_How did Kohei find out I'm a witch?_

_This is not good only Platina, Shinji, and Pearl knew._

_Platina would never betray me, she is my sister._

_Shinji is my secret lover, he would never tell my secret._

_Pearl is one of my closest friend, I trust him with me life._

_He couldn't have found out from them, how?_

_Oh no!_

_Kohei must have followed me into the forest when I went to heal Giratina after the villagers attacked her._

_He must have figured I was a witch because only a witch could heal a ghost Pokémon._

_What will I do now, my biggest secret is out?_

_If I marry him, then maybe I can spell him to forget or I could kill him._

_A dead man is a silent man._

I smirked slightly and fake sighed, "Fine I'll marry Kohei, but I think I'm not worthy of him."

Mom and Dad both smiled, "Thank You, Hikari. We'll send a messenger to Kohei right away."

I fake smiled, "I can't wait until our wedding! Kohei is such an amazing man…"

Mom and Dad's grins widened and they looked at each other and nodded, probably exploding with joy over the fact that I was going to marry the king's cousin.

_If only they knew…_

I jumped up and down from fake joy, "Can I tell Platina and Pearl now?"

_Shinji will need to know as well._

Mom and Dad nodded, and then Dad pointed to the door, "Go ahead; just take a guard with you. I won't have a Lady from the Berlitz family unattended."

I sighed, "Fine…."

_I still think I'm old enough to not need protection though._

I walked as quickly as I could in a dress to the door and grabbed the arm of the guard there, "You need to protect me, so come along."

The guard quickened his pace to be just behind me, "Where are you going?"

_That voice._

I stopped running to turn and look at the guard, and then I smiled, "Out of all guards to be at the door so I could drag you along, it just had to be you, didn't it Shinji?"

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Seriously, where are we going?"

I smirked and said as sarcastically as I could, "We are going to go find Platina and Pearl and tell them about my engagement to the best man on earth, Kohei!"

Shinji's eyes widened, 'You're parents arranged for you to marry Kohei? Don't they know you hate him with all your heart?"

I shrugged, "I doubt they pay attention, they never really make sure that I'm okay or check in to see what I'm doing. How else do you think it's possible for me to have an affair with the Captain of our house's guard, also known as you?"

Shinji nodded, "That makes sense…. Shouldn't we be going?"

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly, "Sorry, I forgot… Come on, we don't have all day."

I grabbed Shinji's hand and started running towards the cliff that Platina and Pearl always met each other at.

As soon as we reached the cliff, I saw Platina and Pearl sitting against a tree, both looking sullen.

Shinji and I shared a glance, the same question on our minds.

_What happened?_

Shinji and I walked towards Platina and Pearl and sat down next to them.

After a few seconds I asked, "What happened?"

Pearl sighed, "My parents have arranged for me to marry Urara."

_Isn't my arranged marriage bad enough news for today?_

Shinji's jaw and my jaw both dropped, "What?"

Platina wiped a tear away from the corner of her eye, "I was there when it happened. Pearl asked his parents if it was alright if he could as my parents if she could marry me, but then Pearl's Mom said no and that he was going to marry Urara. It had already been set and planned."

I gasped, "Doesn't Pearl get a say. Ladies and the lower class unfortunately get no rights in the matter, but Pearl is a Jun, a noble."

Pearl shook his head, "I tried arguing with them, but there was nothing I could do."

I sighed, "Well I have even more depressing news. I've been arranged to marry Kohei."

Platina and Pearl jumped up, "What? That stuck up know-it-all royal brat?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "The one and only…"

Platina pointed at Shinji and me, "What are you going to do about it? Mom and Dad are against us marrying someone we don't want to, can't you change their minds?"

_I wish I could convince them…_

I sighed, "Somehow Kohei found out that I am a witch. He's blackmailing Mom and Dad to have me marry him. Even though Mom and Dad are lenient when it comes to us getting married, they still have a sense of pride."

Platina, Pearl, and Shinji all gasped, "How?"

I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet under my dress, "He must have followed me when I went to heal Giratina last week. If the villagers hadn't hurt her so badly I wouldn't have even needed to heal her."

Pearl nodded, "I thought I saw him sneak off after you did, so it does make sense. What do we do now?"

I smiled evilly, "I agreed to marry him, but let's just say he won't live until the wedding…"

Platina, Pearl, and Shinji all got an evil glint in their eyes, "Count us in."

_Kohei, you don't know what terrors you have unleashed._

* * *

><p>*Kohei's POV, Sandgem Town*<p>

"Sir, there is a message from the Berlitz family!"

_So they've convinced her to agree to my proposal already have they?_

I took the note from the messenger and shooed him away, "That will be all."

I quickly read the context of the note and grit my teeth, crushing the note at the same time, "I didn't want to marry that witch Hikari, and I wanted to marry the younger daughter, Platina."

I threw the note into my fireplace and started walking back and forth in my room.

_I wanted the beautiful and pure daughter and instead I get stuck with the evil witch._

As I walked by the fireplace, the burning paper caught my eye, and idea forming.

_Yes, that could work!_

_I'll get Platina as a bride, Hikari will be killed, and I'll ruin the people's trust in the Berlitz Family at the same time._

_Ruining the lives of others is entertaining._

* * *

><p>*Platina's POV, Sandgem Town, Three Days Later*<p>

_Today is the day that Kohei and Hikari's engagement is to be announced._

_It is also the day that Hikari will slip her special poison into Kohei's food._

I was standing with my parents, Pearl, and his family to the side of the balcony of Kohei's house waiting for Kohei and Hikari to come out.

Since Shinji was a commoner he was below the balcony, but I could still see him.

After a few minutes Kohei and Hikari came out smiling, Hikari's smile holding a hint of evil.

Kohei took hold of Hikari's hand and held up both of their joined hands, "I, Kohei Yadoking, announce my engagement to Hikari Berlitz. We will be married in one month's time."

The crowd cheered and Kohei's smile widened, which was when I noticed the sadistic side of it.

_Just what is he planning?_

The smile on Kohei's face grew a little more when a servant came in carrying a goblet of wine, "Now a drink to celebrate our engagement, you first Hikari."

Hikari sipped a little and slipped a bit of her poisonous saliva into the wine.

Hikari held out the goblet to Kohei, but his hand slipped and the goblet fell to the floor, the contents spilling.

_Oh no!_

As soon as the wine made contact with the ground it started fizzing and turning black.

Suddenly, smoke shaped like a black rose, rose from the wine on the floor.

Kohei backed away slowly and yelled, "She's a witch! Someone kill her!"

Hikari's eyes, Pearl's eyes, Shinji's eyes, and my eyes widened.

_This was what he was planning._

_He wanted to tell/show the world Hikari's secret and then have her killed._

Suddenly I heard a growl coming from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see that and Infernape had been called out.

Two guards appeared and grabbed Hikari prevented her from running away.

Kohei smirked, "Infernape create a fire; this witch needs to be burned. Ironic how Hikari means light, yet she's a vile creature from hell."

Infernape did as he was ordered and soon a large fire was created.

As soon as the fire was large enough the two guards holding Hikari down threw her in.

I watched in shock as my older sister burned to death, "Hikari! No!"

The fire turned black and formed a rose, but before disappearing completely I heard Hikari scream for the last time from within.

_Hikari…_

_You weren't evil._

_You didn't deserve this._

Once all remains of the fire where gone Kohei turned towards me and my parents, "I should have all of you burned as well, but since I know only one witch can be born in a family at a time, I'll let you live, on one condition. Platina, you must marry me."

My jaw dropped and I could see Shinji's eyes and Pearl's eyes widen.

_This is what he planned out._

Before I could reply, my father said, "She would be honored to, Lord Kohei."

_What?_

I turned towards my father to argue, but he sent me a glare and that silence me.

Kohei smiled, "One month from now. Or else, your family will be killed."

I didn't pay attention anymore, because at that moment I saw Urara appear and pull Pearl into an unwilling kiss.

My life had been ruined in under a week.

_Hikari…_

_Good bye…_

Once I said one last farewell, I let my emotion leave me.

I became a rag doll like the commoner children played with.

I became numb to the world around me.

* * *

><p>*Platina's POV, Sandgem Town, A little more than a year later*<p>

_How long has it been since Hikari died?_

_How long has it been since Pearl was forced to marry Urara?_

_How long has it been since Shinji left the village from grief?_

_How long has it been since my parents died?_

_I wish I knew._

"Congratulation, Lord Kohei, it's a girl. Platina named her Saki, blossoming hope."

Kohei smiled for the nurse, but at soon as she left he walked over to me and slapped me, "You worth-less scum, I said I wanted a boy!"

My body was numb, but I still managed to say, "I can't control if a baby is a girl or a boy."

Kohei hit me again, "Your sister was a witch; you have to have some magic in you. I should never have married you. I should have killed you along with Hikari and your parents."

_I would have welcomed death, then and now._

Kohei walked over to the cradle the nurse had left next to me and dropped his daughter in it roughly.

The baby started crying lightly, but Kohei paid no attention.

Instead he walked back to me and pulled a knife out from his belt, "I could stab you and have someone get rid of your body. I could also easily lie and say you died in delivery. The same for the child. Good-bye Platina, may you rot in hell like your sister."

Kohei stabbed me with the knife and I started losing blood rapidly.

Kohei smirked and opened his mouth to yell, but suddenly a chill came into the room.

Kohei turned around, "Who is there?"

A voice replied, "Someone who seeks revenge yet wishes to save the woman and child."

_That voice, it couldn't be._

Kohei started looking through the room, "Where are you?"

Suddenly a pool of dark energy formed in the floor and a figure rose from it.

Kohei backed away slowly and came back to me, "I could kill her. Then you plan will fail."

The figure laughed, "She's already on the brink of death, I can't save her now, but I can still save the child and kill you."

Suddenly the figure rushed forwards and grabbed Kohei by the neck, and then threw him to the floor.

Kohei landed with a sickening crack, but the figure wasn't done yet, she pulled a sword from her back and sent it through Kohei's chest, killing him immediately.

_At least he's gone._

As soon Kohei was dead, the figure walked towards me, "I'm sorry for not making it in time, Platina."

I smiled and coughed up some blood, "At least you made it in time to save Saki. Thank you, Hikari."

Hikari smiled sadly, "I was glad to help."

Suddenly Saki started crying and Hikari floated over to her.

Hikari turned towards me just as my vision began to fade, "I'll see you again, Platina. Until then, I'll watch over her and all her descendants for you."

_How can you watch her?_

Suddenly two pairs of black wings grew from Hikari's back.

I smiled slightly and my vision went black.

_You're trapped here on earth forever, Hikari._

_However, I could never ask for a better family guardian than you._

_Be careful Hikari, people will fear you._

_At least you're able to live again._

_Even if you are and Angel of Shadows._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued…<p>

* * *

><p>Have fun trying to figure out what I'm going to do….<p>

I could have made the Prologue into a story by itself….

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	2. Chapter 1: Secure

Salutations to Everyone (^_^)

I want to thank everyone for giving their input on this story, but don't expect it to be too long...

Anyway...

If I honestly did own Pokémon then, Touya/Black's name in the English would not be Hilbert and White/Touko's name in English would not be Hilda. Seriously, what kind of names are those?

"Thoughts" _Talking_ PokeSpeech

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Secure<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, Turnback Caves, Four Hundred Eighty Nine Years Later*<p>

_What did I do to deserve this?_

I was running as fast as I possibly could through the maze-like caverns of the Turnback Caves, trying to escape my pursuers.

After a few minutes of running, I reached a dead end.

_Arceus damn it!_

_Why me?_

_It's not like I don't believe Arceus is the God, it's just that I believe, no I know that Giratina is a Goddess._

_I've met both of them before, all shadow angels and normal angels serve under their united rule._

_Arceus, Giratina, if you hear me now, please help me._

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I noticed a small hole big enough for me to slip into.

I smirked and went in it.

After a few minutes, the sound of running was heard.

I peeked out of my hole to see my three pursuers standing there staring at the wall puzzled.

Their leader yelled, "Where did that witch go? Don't tell me she managed to escape."

I smiled and backed into my hole again so I would not be seen.

Soon one of the sub-ordinates asked, "Sir, Turnback Caves is the home of Giratina, the Pokémon of Hell, is it possible that Giratina would have helped the Shadow Angel, err I mean witch?"

The leader punched the wall, "That's it; Giratina helped her and then changed the passaged so we wouldn't find her. The witch may have escaped this time, but she won't escape again."

The leader turned to glare at his sub-ordinate, "Do not call that witch a Shadow Angel, angels are pure of heart, that witch isn't even close. Let's leave."

_Me not pure of heart?_

_I saved my sister and healed the Goddess, Giratina._

As soon as the three men were gone, I slipped out of the hole and stretched a bit.

_Finally, no annoying witch/ Shadow Angel hunters._

My moment was cut short when a Silver Arrow whizzed past my head.

_What do they think I am a Vampire or a werewolf?_

_Besides, those things only exist in legends and fairy tales._

I turned to see the same three men as before standing there grinning evilly.

The second sub-ordinate's smile widened, "I told you that as soon as she thought we left, she would come out of hiding."

I grit my teeth, "Can't you just leave me alone? I didn't do anything to hurt you."

The leader crossed his arms, "Your kind is a menace onto our world, its high time you perished."

I rolled my eyes, "Not everyone is alike. I'm not evil, neither were half the witches and Shadow Angels your organization killed."

The leader clenched his fists, "We have never killed any Shadow Angels, only witches. We would never kill an angel."

I raised an eyebrow, "Then what are you trying to do? I am a Shadow Angel. The last one. A Shadow Angel is always dead witch, but not all witches become Shadow Angels when they die. Only the better witches become Shadow Angels."

The leader ignored me and ordered his two sub-ordinates, "Kill her! I don't care how, but do it now!"

The two men smirked sadistically, but before they could make a move a teenage girl with gold-blonde hair, wearing a black, red, and gray dress, with gray pants and black and red shoes appeared in between us.

_Lady Giratina?_

Giratina, who was in her human form, asked, "Why are you here?"

The leader raised a hand, "I'm sorry if you find that this place should be undisturbed. We don't want to be here either. We just want to kill this witch. Please allow us to do so. We do not wish to incur the wrath of the Hell Pokémon Giratina."

Giratina grit her teeth and said low enough for only me to hear, "They've already incurred my wrath."

Then Giratina turned to glare at the three men, "This woman is not a witch. She is a Shadow Angel. You incurred Giratina's wrath the second you stepped in here to pursue her. She is close to Giratina. I will not allow you to kill her."

The leader scoffed, "If we have really incurred Giratina's wrath, then where is he?"

Giratina crossed her arms, "First of all, I should tell you that all Legendary Pokémon can take on human forms. Second, Giratina is not male, but female. And finally, the reason Giratina hasn't attacked you yet is because... I AM GIRATINA! You wanted my wrath; then face it. Shadow Force!"

Giratina moved at lightning speed and cast a dark light at the three men, killing them instantly.

_At least there are three less people after me._

As soon as all the smoke caused by the attack cleared, Giratina stood up straight again and walked over to me, hands folded behind her head.

I curtsied slightly in respect, "Lady Giratina... I am grateful for your help."

Giratina rolled her eyes and then waved a hand, "It's okay Hikari, and like I said to those idiots you're close to me. I consider you a good friend."

I bowed slightly, "I am honored, Lady Giratina. Is there any way I can repay you?"

Giratina sweat-dropped, "The first thing I ask of you is simple. STOP CALLING ME LADY GIRATINA, IT MAKES ME FEEL OLD. JUST CALL ME GIRATINA. Other than that I have nothing to ask of you..."

I nodded, "Or course La- Giratina."

Giratina smiled, "Now we finally have that over with..."

I curtsied again, "May I take my leave, L-Giratina?"

Giratina thought about it for a second, "No. I have to take you to the nearest clothing store first. Arceus and I need your help for something, but you need to change into modern clothes. Feudal Sinnoh ended three hundred years ago, only a few women still wear dresses, most wear pants and a shirt."

_Pants? What have women turned into these days?_

_What happened to modesty?_

I faltered slightly, "I do not wish to part with these clothes. They show who I am, Sinnoh Nobility."

Giratina sent me a glare, "Feudal Sinnoh fell apart centuries ago, and there is no point in wearing those clothes. No one would know of your rank. You are going to get new clothes, whether you like it or not. It will help disguise you. Arceus and I have a mission you may be interesting in, but it will require you to leave isolation and go into civilization. However, we need to find a way to get you adjusted to the modern way of talking..."

_What mission could they possibly assign me?_

I sighed, "I might accept this mission, just tell me what it is."

Giratina smiled crookedly, "Sure, just let's get to the Hall of Origin first. The portal's a bit deeper into the cave. Let's get going."

I nodded and Giratina started leading me through the caves.

_Maybe I won't have to live a life of hiding for a while..._

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_Where are Giratina and Hikari?_

I was standing, in my Pokémon form, in front of the five humans I had called here in order so Hikari could help them, while they helped Hikari.

The group of five was composed of a twenty seven year old blonde haired man, a twenty six year old blue haired woman, a six year old blue haired young boy, a one and a half year old blonde haired young boy, and an infant blue haired girl in the blue haired woman's arms.

After a few minutes the blue haired boy tugged on his mother's pants, "Mommy, why are we here? And why is the Pokémon from my Legend Book in front of us?"

The blue haired woman bent down to the boy's level, "Sweetheart, that Pokémon is Lord Arceus, the ruler of the universe. Lord Arceus is going to help your sister."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened slightly, "That's Lord Arceus! He's such an awesome Pokémon. My book's pictures say so!"

_They're so innocent when they're young._

I sighed, "I won't be the one helping her exactly, thought..."

The woman straightened, "It doesn't matter who helps her. We haven't even named her yet. She's only a few days old. If only those people hadn't attacked us and that poison dart hadn't hit her."

I nodded, "As soon as Giratina and Hikari arrive, we'll tell you everything."

_What is taking those two so long?_

_I don't take that long to escape from witch/ Shadow Angel Hunters._

The blue haired boy looked scared, "Giratina is a bad Pokémon."

I sighed, "Everyone just thinks Giratina is bad. She isn't really bad, just a bit mean. Besides Giratina and I are married and have children; Mesprit, Uxie and Azelf."

The blue haired boy pouted, "Married? Yuck! When you're married, you get all kissy like Mommy and Daddy...If she isn't bad then why isn't she here yet? My sister is dying!"

_I wonder who he'll become when he grows up and who he'll marry._

The blonde haired boy, who was clinging onto his father, asked, "Why awen't dey hewe yet? Does dis hawe to do wid my wittwe thisther? "

_Innocent to the extreme, this one barely even knows how to talk._

I smiled and soon a white light encompassed me.

After a few seconds, I was in my human form, a young man with black and silver hair wearing a white, gold edged t-shirt, with white loose pants.

I jumped down from the pillar I was sitting on, ignoring everyone's gasps, and walked over to the blonde haired boy and squatted down next to him, "I don't know why they aren't here. Once they come we'll be able to make sure you still have a sister tomorrow."

The blonde haired boy nodded and hugged me, "Wittwe thisther wiwl be awl beder?"

I smiled, "Hopefully."

From behind me I heard someone sniffle, "This has got to be the most touching scene I have witnessed in centuries."

_Does she have to make a scene out of everything?_

I rolled and turned around, picking up the blonde haired boy in the process, "About time you two arrived."

Giratina sighed, "It's not my fault that the Turnback Caves are so confusing, even for me. And why are you holding a kid? I really hope you didn't cheat on me."

I blushed and put the blonde haired boy down, "Go back to your parents."

The boy did as told and ran back to his father.

I looked at Giratina and Hikari to see that Hikari was very tired and weary, while Giratina was somewhat out of breath.

I walked over to Giratina and Hikari, and pointed towards the humans, "Since you both are here, we can explain to them the problem."

Hikari and Giratina turned to look at the five humans.

Hikari walked over to the blue haired women and studied her slowly.

The blue haired woman looked a stepped back a bit, unnerved, "What is it that you want with me?"

Hikari moved back a bit to give the woman some comfort before saying, "It's funny how almost five centuries have passed, but my family's genes are still present. I'm Hikari, your great, emphasis on great, aunt."

The humans, except the blonde haired boy and the blue haired infant girl all had shock consume their faces.

After a few seconds, the blue haired woman asked, "How is that possible? You said that it's been five hundred years, but you're still alive. There is no way you could be my, whatever number of greats, aunt."

_Anything is possible._

_Giratina and I are standing in front of you, in human form._

Hikari sighed, "I died a bit over four hundred and ninety years ago. I'm a Shadow Angel now."

As if to prove her point, Hikari extended her black wings from her back.

All the humans except the baby gasped, all of them staring at Hikari in wonder.

Hikari sweat-dropped, "I'm not evil. I was unjustly killed for healing Giratina."

After a few minutes the blonde haired boy asked, "Mommy, Daddy, Misder Awceus, why did wings swout fwom hew back?"

Hikari smiled sweetly, "I'm an angel, all angels have wings, and we help others."

The little boy nodded, and then his father asked, "Are we going to sit here chatting, are you going to help us save our daughter?"

I nodded, "Of course we are, it is partially our fault she got hurt in the first place. We should have killed all the Witch/Shadow Angel Hunters when there were only a few, but we didn't think they would become such a big threat."

The blue haired woman asked, "What do these hunters have to do with anything?"

Giratina sighed, "They have everything to do with the girl. Before, Hikari died, she was one of the most powerful witches in all of Sinnoh. Your daughter has taken after her and was born a witch. That is why the Hunters were after her."

Silence engulfed the room as the humans tried to understand what Giratina had just told them.

After a few minutes the blue haired woman tightened her grip on her daughter and yelled, "She can't be a witch. Witches are evil!"

_Unfortunately, sometimes the good are thought of as evil._

Hikari rolled her eyes, "I'm a witch remember? I'm also the only reason you're alive today. My late sister's abusive husband killed her and would have also killed your great, how many greats I don't care, grandmother, if I hadn't arrived and killed him in time."

The blonde haired man gasped, "A witch saved someone? That is impossible! Besides, all the witches were killed."

Giratina laughed bitterly, "Don't you think we would know that? I'm Giratina, ruler over the witches, just like Arceus is ruler over the healers. I know for a fact that Hikari is the last witch and the last Shadow Angel left alike after the Hunters went on their killing wave. The hunters are still after her, I just rescued her from them."

The humans except the two youngest children turned to gape at Hikari and Giratina.

After a few seconds the blue haired boy asked, "Are you sure you are Giratina? You don't look bad."

Giratina sweat-dropped, "I am sure. People only think I'm bad, but I can be bad when someone makes me really mad."

The blue haired boy nodded, but he still didn't look like he believed Giratina.

_The innocent child mentality of not believing things when they contradict what they already know..._

I sighed and said loudly, "This is getting out of control. We can question whether or not Giratina is good or bad later. Right now we need to help the infant witch and Hikari."

My sudden outburst drew everyone's attention to me, the humans all looking ashamed, while Hikari and Giratina looked amused.

_Girls..._

_Especially the immortal ones._

As soon as everyone had sobered down, I said, "The plan is simple. Hikari is a Shadow Angel, which means she is an angel, so she'll become the child's guardian angel. Hikari's power can hide the girl's magic and hide her own at the same time. However, there are a few problems; your family will have to move to a location the Hunters won't find you in, and since Hikari's powers will keep the poison that was on the girl at bay, if Hikari is far away from the girl too long, the girl will die. Am I clear?"

The human parents nodded meekly, "Yes, Lord Arceus."

I smiled and leaned against a nearby pillar, "Good. Hikari, transform into something that the girl can wear."

Hikari nodded and soon a black light shaped like a rose engulfed her.

After a few seconds the light disappeared and a necklace was left on the ground where Hikari had just stood.

Giratina reached down and picked up the necklace.

The necklace was composed of a silver chain with pendant that was shaped as a black silver edged rose with black silver edged wings coming out of it.

_The necklace symbolizes witches/ Shadow Angels._

Giratina walked over to the blue haired woman and gave her the necklace.

The woman nodded curtly and examined it before slipping it over her infant daughter's neck.

As soon as the necklace was settled against the infant's chest a small black and silver glow erupted from her color filling her pale cheeks.

Once the glow subsided, I said, "Everything is fine for now. When the girl is older, Hikari will transform back and teach the child how to use some magic in case the Hunters come back. If the girl progresses far enough in magic, Hikari will teach her how to counteract the poison and hide her magic as well, and then Hikari won't even be needed anymore. Until that day comes, the necklace must never be removed from the child's neck unless Hikari is teaching her. If the girl wishes to travel, I will send someone to protect/travel with her. Am I understood?"

The blue haired woman and blonde haired man nodded, and then the blonde haired man said, "Thank you, Lord Arceus. You have given us much."

I waved a hand, "I had to help Hikari, her life has been miserable ever since Kohei had her killed and then killed her sister, Platina a year later. It's feels great to see something done right. Maybe one of your children will grow to marry a descendant of Shinji, Hikari's lover that left the village in grief. A descendant of Pearl has married a descendant of Platina, so one thing had been set right."

The blonde haired man raised an eyebrow, "Pearl?"

I nodded, "Platina's lover that was forced to marry someone else right before she was forced to marry Kohei. You're a descendant of Pearl, just like your wife is a descendant of Platina."

The blonde haired man nodded and then turned to face the rest of his family, who then started looking for a way to leave the Hall of Origin.

_Now I feel stupid._

I sweat dropped, "You have to portal or teleport your way into the Hall of Origin. I'll send you back to your house now. May you have a peaceful life for the next few years."

After I finished my sentence, the humans disappeared.

I sighed and slumped down to the ground, "Thank goodness that's over."

Giratina walked over to me and sat down beside me, "It was annoying, but it was for the best."

I nodded, "But, do you know how boring it is going to be here without Hikari to keep us entertained."

Giratina went into thought, "Well I have to check the distortion/reverse world and you know time there is crazy so who knows when I'll get back. Why don't you go into a sleep state? Ever since you woke up six hundred years ago, after that incident with Damos a thousand years ago, you've been too busy taking care of the world to take a break."

I turned my head to her and stared at her in surprise, "You want me to go into a sleep state? That can last for years!... But I do need it..."

Giratina stood up and put her hands to her hips, and then glared at me menacingly, "Then get going! You need a break, but try not to go on a rampage if I have to wake you up."

I chuckled lightly, "I'll try not to. See you in a few years."

Giratina nodded and then pulled be into a hug/ kiss.

After we broke apart, she started walking away and only turned back to yell, "Until we meet again!"

Then, Giratina disappeared in a burst of silver/gold light.

I sighed and got up.

_Time to get some rest._

_Hopefully Giratina won't need to wake me up for a few decades._

_She can take care of all the official god/goddess business herself._

Suddenly a silver/gold light engulfed me and teleported me back into my own dimension, me turning back into a Pokémon immediately, sleep slowly overcoming me.

_Hopefully the world can remain at peace._

_Although that is pretty much impossible..._

_At least the lives Hikari and the lines of Platina and Pearl are secure._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>The names of the humans present will stay a mystery for a while...<p>

Next chapter will finally be in the right time period for the story.

Until the next update (May 19), Review. (^_^)


	3. Chapter 2: Growing Up

Hi (^_^)

I'm surprised I finished this in time...

Anyway...

Pokémon was created by a guy named Satoshi, my name is definitely not Satoshi plus I'm girl, so I don't own Pokémon.

"Thoughts" _Talking_ PokeSpeech

On with the Story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Growing Up<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Arceus's POV, Hall of Origin*

Suddenly a silver/gold light engulfed me and teleported me back into my own dimension, me turning back into a Pokémon immediately, sleep slowly overcoming me.

_Hopefully the world can remain at peace._

_Although that is pretty much impossible..._

_At least the lives Hikari and the lines of Platina and Pearl are secure._

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, Lake Verity, Six Years Later*<p>

_It feels good to be out of my necklace form again..._

_This girl is going to be a strong witch._

I was watching the blue haired girl I was ordered to protect practice her magic, progressing quickly.

_She might even become stronger than me, and I'm a few centuries old now..._

After the girl had succeeded in growing flowers in a patch of barren land, I clapped to her attention.

As soon as the girl turned around I walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "That's enough nature magic training, let's try some healing magic. There should be at least one injured Pokémon near here."

_It's hard to believe that she was an infant when I first met her a few years ago._

_Time has passed quickly._

I turned to look around us, only seeing the sparkling water of Laker Verity, the clearing we were in, the tall grass on the shores of Lake Verity, and the forest surrounding all of it.

(A/N: I am completely basing this location on how it looks in the games.)

_That's strange where are the Pokémon?_

_I don't think there were any here when we first came, either..._

I sighed and turned back to the girl, "Dawn, I'm going to go into the tall grass to find a hurt Pokémon. Don't follow me; I don't want you to get hurt."

Dawn nodded and sat down in the flower patch she created earlier.

I smiled slightly and muttered, "Just as a precaution... Force Field!"

I started walking over to the tall grass, not wanting to go into the forest and no longer have Dawn in my line of vision.

Once I stepped into the tall grass, I felt a sudden chill in the air.

_Something is definitely wrong here..._

_The air has the scent of evil, but just barely._

I walked slowly through the tall grass, my guard up.

Once I was a good distance into the tall grass, my foot hit something.

I looked down only to gasp in horror.

Lying on the ground was a dead Starly, covered in cuts and burn marks, which all oozed black slime.

_Dark magic has been used here._

_Healers can only heal, but witches can heal and cast spells._

_Therefore a witch must have done this..._

_This makes no sense, I am the last living witch/Shadow Angel in Sinnoh..._

I cast a spell to bury the Starly before examining the area further.

_Good thing I placed a Force Field around Dawn so no one can harm her._

_The flowers will keep her occupied so she doesn't worry about me._

As I walked deeper into the tall grass, I came across more and more dead Pokémon, not just Starly, Bidoof as well, burying all of them with a bit of magic.

Soon I reached a black line going straight through the dirt.

When I tried to step into the area beyond the black line, I was stung with dark magic.

_A barrier?_

I jumped up into a nearby tree and looked down from there.

I gasped in horror at what I saw.

On the ground burned the symbol of the Society of Black Star, a pentagram, formed from burned grass and dark magic.

(A/N: A pentagram is a real witch symbol, I Google-d it. It's a star in a circle.)

_I thought the Society of the Black Star had been destroyed when all the witches were killed._

_I should ask Arceus and Giratina about that later._

_I should get back to Dawn now, just in case a society member was still around and saw us training._

_Although this mark looks at least a day old._

I jumped down from the tree, but as I was falling, I saw a flash of brown that caught my eye.

I turned back towards the pentagram and saw the decaying leaves of a witch's herb that I had used many times before.

_Mugwort?_

_I thought they didn't grow anymore._

_That must have been why someone from the Society of the Black Star came here..._

_Mugwort juice can work as a protection shield._

I quickly turned around and ran back to Dawn.

_Healing can wait, it's too dangerous here._

Once I was out of the tall grass, I saw that Dawn was sleeping peacefully in the force field I had left her in.

I sighed in relief and destroyed the force field.

I then grabbed Dawn carefully and carried her back to Twinleaf Town, running the entire length of Route 201 to get there.

As soon as I reached the outskirts of Twinleaf Town, I slowed down considerably, and walked slowly back into town.

_Even though I don't like shopping, Giratina forcing me to buy modern clothes was a good idea._

Some tourists sent me strange looks, but all the citizens of Twinleaf Town acknowledged my presence, with a nod or a greeting.

When Johanna had moved to Twinleaf Town with Dawn years prior, she had me come out of my necklace and introduce myself as her younger sister, so no one would be suspicious if they saw me with Dawn.

_They all think of me as a kind and considerate aunt, who loves my niece very much._

_The peace and security of Twinleaf Town allows me to come out of my necklace state more often, but I still choose to stay that way most of the time for my own, and Dawn's safety._

Once I reached Dawn's home, I knocked on the door from politeness.

After a few minutes Johanna opened the door, "Hikari! Why are you knocking, you're always welcome here. Did Dawn fall asleep again? That girl will never be able to protect herself at this rate."

I chuckled lightly, "I haven't grown out of my feudal Sinnoh manners yet. I left Dawn for a few minutes to check something; she was asleep when I came back. She's progressing fast for someone her age, she'll be as good as me before she's even old enough to go out and travel!"

Johanna smiled a laughed a bit, "Dawn never was the calm and patient girl. Let's go put her inside her room so she can sleep peacefully."

I nodded and stepped into the house, walking past through the living room, past the kitchen, up the stairs, down the hall, and to Dawn's room.

I laid Dawn down onto her blue sheeted bed and walked back to the living room.

I sat on the couch, about to fall asleep when Johanna put a cup of tea down in front of me.

I looked at Johanna and shook my head in thanks and drank the cup slowly.

After a few minutes of silence, Johanna asked, "Hikari, why did you seem so worried about something when you came in earlier."

I sighed, "When I was training Dawn, I went out to find an injured Pokémon we could practice her healing on. I went into the tall grass to find one, when I came across a pentagram burned into the grass."

Johanna tilted her head, "A penta-what?"

I laughed lightly, but then my face turned serious, "A pentagram, it's a symbol for a group of dark witches that was formed back when I was alive."

Johanna's eyes widened, "I thought you and Dawn were the only witches left in Sinnoh!"

I shook my head, "I thought we were. I was shocked to see the symbol, and fearing for Dawn I came back here as fast as I could."

Johanna got up and started pacing the room, "How could a group of witches still be alive? Why appear now?"

I sighed, "It was by pure chance I even saw the symbol. In the center of the symbol were the remains of a Mugwort, an old witch herb whose juice could be used as protection. The land near Lake Verity was perfect for growing them. The symbol will fade in a few days, but I still don't want to train Dawn there."

Johanna nodded, "I don't want Dawn to go there either, but where will you train now?"

_Where could we train?_

_It can't be in the public eye..._

After a few seconds of thinking I replied, "I'll train Dawn as much as I can with nature magic in the Garden, it'll seem like we're gardening. The healing however... I'll take her out for a few hours at night one day to teach her it, but it won't be as good as her nature magic."

Johanna sighed in relief, "At least Dawn will learn the magic she needs to."

I nodded, "I'll teach her as much as I can with our new limitations, but for now, I need to go see Giratina and Arceus and ask them how the Society of the Black Star still exists. I'll be back by the time Dawn wakes up."

Johanna walked over to me and gave me a hug, "You know you really are becoming a sister to me, even if you're five hundred years older than me."

I hugged back slightly, "You remind me a lot of Platina in a lot of ways. I should get going. Good-bye."

Johanna pulled away from me, and then I teleported into the Hall of Origin.

* * *

><p>*Giratina's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

I was running back and forth, in my middle aged human form, yelling, "She's going to murder me. She's going to murder me! SHE'S GOING TO MURDER ME!"

I was wearing my normal outfit; a gray, red, and black shirt/dress, gray pants, and black and red flats; while my gold hair was in a lose pony-tail.

Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, also in human form, were attempting (miserably) to stop me.

Mesprit's pink hair was set free, reaching her chest, and she was wearing a pink and light blue dress with light blue flats.

Uxie's yellow hair was slightly covering his face, and he was wearing a yellow t-shirt, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers.

Azelf's blue hair was slightly spiked, and he was wearing a blue t-shirt, light blue jeans, and light blue sneakers.

_They're my kids, so I really don't listen to them often._

Mesprit yelled, "MOM, calm down. It's nothing to worry about."

I sent a death glare to all three of them, "How can I not calm down? Hikari is going to murder me! I forgot about the Society of the Black Star entirely. They may be witches, but they're so evil, I try my hardest to avoid checking over them unless you force me to. They kill Pokémon without a second thought. I would be crazy to go near them, even though I am a legendary!"

Azelf sweat-dropped, "Mom, you aren't usually the type to FREAK OUT!"

I smirked and shrugged, "Anything that has to do with Hikari is the exception to that rule. She may be completely loyal to us, and my best friend, but she can be scary if she's mad. She's the most powerful being just after the Legendries; actually she is stronger than some of the Legendries. She could take you three out with some effort, I could knock her out before she knocks me out, but it won't be easy."

Uxie rolled his eyes, "She'll be here soon, besides she's not going to hurt you. She'll be mad, but she won't do any serious harm to you."

I gasped and yelled, "You just contradicted yourself... Uxie has contradicted himself! The Apocalypse has begun! She's so going to murder me! The distortion/reverse world will collapse in on its self without me to keep it in balance. After that the universe will be destroyed because the distortion/reverse world won't get rid of all the pollution and repair the damage. We are all DOOMED!"

As soon as I said that I ran towards the nearest pillar in the Hall of Origin and hid behind it.

The Hall of Origin was just a room with many pillars, that held up nothing, and a wide open space in the center, beyond the pillars were doors that led to the domains of each and every legendary.

My three children just stared at me, sweat-dropping, while wondering how to stop my freaking out.

After a few seconds, I felt Hikari warp to the Hall of Origin.

_So she's finally here, took her long enough._

I peeked from behind my pillar to see Hikari lean down slightly to Mesprit's, Uxie's, and Azelf's level and ask, "Where are your mother and father, I need to ask them something."

Uxie put an all-knowing look on his face, "Dad is sleeping and he doesn't want anyone to wake him up. Mom is hiding because she thinks you're going to kill her because she forgot about something to do with something called the Society of the Black Star."

Hikari snickered, "Just like Giratina... Gira, I know you're here so just come out. Did you just seriously put on a freaking out act to get something from them?"

I smiled sheepishly and stepped out from behind the pillar.

I walked over to Hikari and smiled a little wider, "Fine I did, but without Arceus here to stop me, I can mess with their minds all I want. Uxie actually contradicted himself, Mesprit actually spoke up and yelled, and Azelf actually realized he doesn't have the power to control everyone's wills. I taught them that their powers don't always work, especially over themselves or their superiors. Keep that in mind children."

Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf all did an anime-fall, "What?"

Hikari and I rolled our eyes, and then Hikari said, "Your Mom has weird ways of teaching things. All three of you are still young, only three hundred years old. You all don't know the full extent or limitations of your powers, just like Dawn."

_It's not weird._

Mesprit smiled, "Dawn's the witch you're training. She's a nice girl, always bubbling with emotion. She's a lot like me..."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay, now that all that commotion is out of the way. Hikari, I apologize for not telling you about the Society of the Black Star, but it honestly slipped my mind. I was mainly focused on the witches of Sinnoh because you, but I didn't remember to check on the witches of the other regions. By the time you died, the Society of the Black Star had spread to the other four regions, Unova, Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. The Hunters may have gotten to all the witches in Sinnoh, but they didn't get all the witches in the other regions. Unfortunately every witch born in the past few centuries, that the Hunters haven't killed, has been kidnapped and raised within the Society, except for Dawn. The Society of the Black Star has enough members to survive."

Hikari sighed, "So the only witches left alive are the evil ones, the ones the Hunters wanted to kill, while all the good witches are gone, except for Dawn and me."

I placed a hand on Hikari's shoulder, "Don't worry, Twinleaf Town is a safe place, no one will come for you there. The Society of the Black Star isn't strong so they wouldn't try anything even if they saw you at Lake Verity. However, I suggest to not go there anymore just in case they come back to search for more Mugwort. When Dawn wants to travel, stay in your necklace form from then on, I'll have an Aura Knight help her if anything comes to the worst, so you won't even need to reveal yourself."

Hikari nodded, "I should go back and tell Dawn's mother the plan. Even if I'll be trapped in the necklace, it's for the best..."

I pushed Hikari slightly, "What are you waiting for? Get going already."

Hikari smiled and teleported out of there.

_Well that's one thing over with._

As soon as Hikari was gone, my three 'angelic' children came up to me and said, "We're telling Dad!"

_But, he's asleep and he hates being woken up!_

I said shakily, "You do know what happens if he's woken up, right?"

The three children's eyes widened with realization, "Oh yeah..."

I smirked, "Now be good little children and go back to you Lakes."

The Trio immediately listened to be and teleported out of there without any questions.

_Whew._

_That was close; Arceus would murder me if anyone woke him up._

_I think I'll go to the Distortion/Reverse World; a short nap could do me some good..._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Twinleaf Town, Four Years Later*<p>

_Yes, today is the day I'm finally going to start my journey!_

I jumped out of bed and quickly threw on a white undershirt, a black shirt, a pink skirt, a pink scarf, black socks, and pink boots.

As soon as I was done dressing, I heard my mom yell, "Dawn wake up and get dressed. As soon as you're done come down for pancakes. Don't forget to bring Hikari!"

_I almost forgot her._

I quickly ran to my dresser and grabbed Hikari's necklace and put it on, and then I ran out of my room and down the stairs.

Mom greeted me at the bottom of the stairs and pushed me to the Kitchen, making me sit in a chair.

I took the postcard Professor Rowan had sent me, telling me to come to his Lab and choose a Pokémon, out of my pocket and stared at it.

Mom walked to the stove and took the pancakes off the burner, put them on a plate, and then walked back to me and put the pancakes down in front of me.

I grinned, "Thanks Mom! I can't wait to travel!"

Mom smiled, "Barry says he wants to travel with you, he has some more background knowledge than you since his father is a Frontier Brain... Now eat your pancakes so you have some energy, you know how hyper Barry is."

I nodded and picked up a fork, and then I began eating my pancakes, thinking about all the starters I could choose from.

_Turtwig, Chimchar, or Piplup, they're all so good and all of them would be great in contests._

After I finished my pancakes, I went upstairs to grab my suitcase and then ran back downstairs.

I ran to the door to see that Mom was already waiting there for me, a backpack in one hand and a new hat in the other.

I stared at her oddly, before she said, "Dawn honey, you don't need everything in that suitcase, I packed everything you need in this bag and the hat is a gift. If you need a dress for a contest, I'll have it sent to you."

I dropped the suitcase, grabbed both of the things in Mom's hands, and kissed Mom on her cheek, "Thanks!"

Mom smirked slightly, "Who said that was all? I want you to have this, it was my first ribbon I won as a coordinator, and I want you to have it."

Mom held out an orange, slightly worn ribbon to me.

I grabbed it and stared at it in wonder, "I get to have it? Thanks, Mom. You are the best mother ever."

Mom quickly hugged me, but she broke off after a few seconds and pushed me out the door, "Barry came by just seconds before you finished eating. He said he would wait at the edge of town until you came, but only for a few minutes."

I gasped and ran out the door and grabbed my bike, "Bye, Mom! I'll see you soon!"

Mom smiled and waved back, but soon she was out of my site.

I biked through the streets of Twinleaf Town, ignoring the shops and the people.

_Barry is never going to wait that long._

Once I reached the edge of town, I saw Barry standing there, looking impatient.

I biked up to him and said, "I'm here are we going to go to Professor Rowan's Lab now?"

Barry turned towards me, "Took you long enough. I'm going to fine you!"

I laughed uneasily, waved a hand, and started biking slowly, "Come on, I want to get my Pokémon already. You've already been a trainer for a year, so you aren't as excited."

Barry crossed his arms and walked besides me, "It's not my fault I'm a year older than you. Besides, how can I not be excited? My best friend is getting her first Pokémon!"

I rolled my eyes, "Come one, I want to get a good Pokémon, but I don't know which..."

Barry smiled, "How about a Piplup like I got? They're water types so they can make great contest moves without hurting anyone by accident."

I clasped my hands together, "That's perfect!"

Barry pointed at himself, "I'm Barry Jun. Everything I do is great."

I shook my head, "Greatly Hyper. Come on, I want to get there sometime today!"

Barry sighed, "Fine Dawn, just try to keep up."

With that Barry started running as fast as he could down Route 201, with me following as fast as I could pedal.

_It's funny to think that I only met Barry two years ago, after Kenny and I got into that argument and Leona moved away._

_Now he's my best friend..._

After a while both of us reached Professor Rowan's Lab.

I got off my bike, took a deep breath, and knocked on the Lab door.

After a few minutes, Professor Rowan opened the door, "Yes? You are?"

I smiled, "I'm Dawn Berlitz, you sent me a Postcard that asked if I was willing to come here to get my starter Pokémon."

Professor Rowan nodded, "Now I remember! Come in Dawn, your friend can come in as well."

I turned towards Barry, who only shook his head, "This is where I'm going to leave you Dawn. This is your journey and yours alone. I only promised you Mom I would bring you here until you got your starter. Bye, Dawn. I hope we see each other again!"

_He's leaving me?_

As soon as he finished his sentence, Barry turned around and ran away from me and towards Sandgem Town.

Once he was almost out of my site, he tripped and fell on his head, but he got back up and yelled, "I'm fine," to no one in particular and the set off again.

I sighed and turned back towards Professor Rowan, "I want a Piplup, and do you have one?"

Professor Rowan smiled, "Of course I do, young lady, just follow me into the Lab."

Professor Rowan led me past many complicated machines and gadgets until we reached a table with three Pokeballs on it.

Professor Rowan grabbed the middle one and gave it to me, "A Piplup is in this one."

I grabbed the Pokeball and three it into the air, "Piplup! Spotlight!"

Out of the Pokeballs came a Piplup, puffing up its chest for show.

_It's perfect for contests!_

_Barry was right!_

I smiled and picked it up, "You are perfect! Professor Rowan can I have him?"

Professor Rowan nodded, "Just let me get you some Pokeballs and a Pokedex, and you're set to go."

Professor Rowan walked to a machine to the side and started messing with it.

I hugged Piplup tighter, "Here that Piplup, we're going to start our journey!"

Piplup cheered, Yes!

After a few minutes Professor Rowan walked back to me and handed me five miniaturized Pokeballs and a Pink Pokedex.

I took both gratefully, "Thank you, Professor Rowan!"

Professor Rowan smiled slightly, "It's good to see the smile of a starting out trainer. Why are you still in here? Don't you have a journey to start?"

My eyes widened in realization, "Oh yeah! By Professor Rowan, thanks for Piplup!"

I ran out of the Lab and to my bike, placing Piplup into the basket.

I got on the bike and started pedaling to Sandgem Town, "I can't wait until our first contest. Can you Piplup?"

_Maybe I'll bump into Barry..._

Piplup buffed out his chest, Of course not!

I smiled and started pedaling faster until suddenly my bike was hit with a bolt of electricity, throwing me and Piplup of the bike, while destroying it to bits.

I landed on the ground next to Piplup, hard.

After a few seconds I sat up and rubbed my head, "What was that?"

Piplup got up, I am going to attack whatever did that?

I looked at the remains of my bike and noticed a Pikachu lying unconscious next to them.

_A Pikachu?_

_That's a Kanto Pokémon that I saw on T.V._

_What is one doing here?_

_Oh no, it's hurt!_

_I need to take it to a Pokémon Center._

I quickly got up and ran over to the Pikachu, picking it up.

I waited until Piplup walked over to me before we started running the rest of the distance to Sandgem Town.

_Hopefully we make it in time._

_This is a great way to start my journey..._

* * *

><p>And so begins the Diamond and Pearl Arc of the Pokémon Anime, which will be skipped in this story.<p>

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I know I changed the first episode of Diamond and Pearl a bit, but I had to for the sake of this story, but the time skipped will basically be the anime.<p>

When Barry fell, he hit his head, so he doesn't remember Dawn.

The next update will be on May 24th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	4. Chapter 3: Old Friend

Hello Readers. (^_^)

I'm surprised that I actually managed to type this, considering I have been studying like crazy, the number of times I've accidentally deleted it (about five times), and the fact that I've been in Twinleafshipping mode...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "This is when a Pokemon and a human are talking at the same time."

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Old Friend<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Route 201*

I quickly got up and ran over to the Pikachu, picking it up.

I waited until Piplup walked over to me before we started running the rest of the distance to Sandgem Town.

_Hopefully we make it in time._

_This is a great way to start my journey..._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Twinleaf Town, One Year Later*<p>

_I can't believe that my journey with Ash and Brock is already over..._

I was walking down the streets of Twinleaf, with Piplup, going back to my house.

Each step taking me farther from the harbor, and the ship Ash and Brock were taking back to Kanto.

Piplup, who was walking besides me asked, "Dawn, are we going to stay in Sinnoh or travel somewhere new like Ash and Brock?"

I sighed, I could understand Piplup perfectly because I was a witch and same vice versa, "I don't know Piplup, but let's concentrate on the present right now."

_What will I do now?_

_I'm going to take Buneary to Hearthome City for the fashion shoot, but what after?_

As I was walking past the shops and the houses, many people greeted me, but I barely acknowledged their presence.

Piplup pulled on my leg, "Dawn, are you there? A lot people tried talking to you, but you didn't respond."

I picked Piplup up and smiled, "Sorry, I was just thinking..."

_I could travel through Sinnoh again, but it just won't be the same._

_Ash, Brock, Kenny, Nando, Barry, and Paul were all here, making the journey better._

_I don't even know where all of them are now, but I doubt they're all still in Sinnoh._

_Maybe I should travel to a new region..._

_However, I need to ask Mom and Hikari first..._

_Arceus, Hikari!_

_I haven't talked to her since the incident with Arceus four months ago!_

_I need to let her out!_

With a burst of energy I started running back to my house.

Piplup tightened his grip on me, "Stop going so fast."

I started running a little slower, "Sorry, I just remembered that I haven't let Hikari out in a while..."

Piplup loosened his grip, "Oh yeah... Why are you going so slow then? Hikari must have been so bored trapped like that."

I smiled and quickly took off again, reaching my home in almost no time at all.

I slammed the door open and quickly shut it, before walking into the living room.

Mom walked down the stairs and put her hands to her hips, "Dawn! You should never slam doors!"

I laughed sheepishly, "Well you see I kinds haven't let Hikari out in a few months and I just realized that..."

Mom scowled, "Hikari is a very important member of this family Dawn! How could you just forget about her?"

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment, "I was too caught up with the earning my last ribbon, training for the Grand Festival, Ash needing to get his last two badges, and the Suzuran Conference that I didn't remember that Hikari was in necklace form the entire time..."

Mom shook her head, "When you have something on your mind you always forget everything else."

Piplup crossed his arms and buffed his chest, "Just like how I was telling her!"

Mom looked at Piplup and then me, "What did he just say?"

_Oh yeah, Mom doesn't understand PokeSpeech._

I sighed, "On my way back from the docks I tuned everyone out because I was thinking and Piplup was referring to that."

Mom nodded, "So are you going to let out Hikari or what?

I gasped, "I almost forgot!"

I grabbed my necklace and pulled it over my head before throwing it into the air and throwing a small energy ball at it.

After the energy ball hit the necklace it began changing shape until it turned into Hikari.

Hikari floated down gracefully, her blue hair billowing behind her.

She was wearing a black Chinese-style dress that was imprinted with silver roses, black loose pants, and silver flats.

_That wasn't what she was wearing last time?_

Once Hikari's feet touched the ground, Piplup ran over to her and hugged her leg, "Finally! Someone else who understands me!"

Hikari smiled and looked down at Piplup, "It's been a while hasn't it Piplup?"

Hikari then looked up at me, "What did you do in those four months?"

I gasped, "You knew it was four months?"

Hikari rolled her eyes, "My body may be in necklace form, but I can still think and know what is around me. I can also use magic to change my clothes into something else."

_Well that explains the outfit change._

I nodded and then answered Hikari's previous question, "I got my last ribbon and entered the Grand Festivals, but I lost in the finals to Zoey. Ash got all his badges, but lost in the end to a guy named Tobias that only had Legendary Pokémon on his team."

Piplup crossed his arms, "That guy was creepy, even creepier than Conway."

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Really? That's strange; Legendries aren't usually caught unless they trust the person that is catching them..."

I nodded, "It is so weird! He was such a cold and quiet person; I understand how he got his Darkrai, but a Latios?"

Hikari's eyes widened, "A Latios, but there is only one now, the other one died three years ago! That Latios should not have been captured at all. Something is definitely wrong here. I would understand him having a Darkrai considering his personality and the fact that Darkrai are some of the most rebellious Legendries..."

I stared at Hikari in confusion, "I know what I saw. Tobias had a Latios, how that's possible I don't know, but he had one."

Piplup buffed his chest, "There was something strange and evil about that guy..."

Hikari thought it over for a second, "I need to talk to Arceus and Giratina about this... However, there is something I need to do first. Dawn, what do you plan on doing now?"

_I thought about it the entire way back home, but I still don't know._

I sighed, "I don't know. I'm taking Buneary to Hearthome to be in the PokeStylist Contest Paris and Hermione want me to enter, but after that...I know I want to enter contests, but where?..."

Hikari placed a hand on my shoulder, "You don't need to make up your mind now. Finish what you want to do now, you can decide later."

I looked at Mom and she nodded, "I agree with Hikari. Wait until you're ready to make a decision, but for now you should go to Hearthome, Paris and Hermione want you to be there by the day after tomorrow. I have had lunch ready for a while, care to eat you two?"

Piplup and I instantly cheered up, "Lunch!"

Mom and Hikari smiled and then shared a glance, "Let's eat."

I smiled and picked up Piplup before we both ran to the kitchen.

_I can think things over later, but first comes Lunch!_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Three Days Later, Route 208-207*<p>

_That Fashion Shoot yesterday was exhausting, but it was fun._

I had finally finished the Fashion Shoot and was walking back home.

Piplup looked at me "I really hope you don't zone out again."

I rolled my eyes, "I can me aware of my surrounding if I want to be."

Piplup rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Yeah, right watch you bump into something at least once before we get home."

I smirked, "You're on."

_Now to decide where to go..._

_Hoenn has contests, but they're not super contests._

_However, May and her unofficial boyfriend, Drew, are from there._

_Kanto is where Ash and Brock are from, but there are no super contests as well._

_Johto has super contests, but I don't know anyone from there._

_Johto is out, but there are still Kanto and Hoenn._

_Kanto has cities that are closer together and I could see Ash's mom, Professor Oak, Brock, and the girl Ash likes, Misty, while I'm there._

_Hoenn's cities are farther apart, but their routes are easier to travel, plus I could meet May's family._

_Kanto or Hoenn?_

_Where should I go?_

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't see Piplup start waving his hands frantically, "Dawn! Watch out!"

Since I didn't hear Piplup's warning I ended up bumping into someone else on the path, knocking us both to the ground.

I sat up and rubbed my head, "Watch where you're going!"

The person I knocked down got up, "Me watch where I'm going? You were the one that bumped into me. For that I'm going to-Dawn!"

I looked up to see that the person I had knocked down was none other than Barry, holding out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed his hand and got up, "Sorry for bumping in to you. I should have been watching where I was going."

Piplup crossed his arms, "I told you so!"

I glared at Piplup half-heartedly, "I don't need your scolding."

Barry looked back and forth between me and Piplup, "You understand each other?"

I waved my hands frantically, "Only somewhat, I pretty much guess what he means. Anyway, where are you going?"

Barry started walking and motioned for me to follow, "I'm going to Twinleaf, my ferry to Hoenn leaves from there in two and a half weeks. Where are you going?"

I sighed and started following Barry, "I don't know honestly. I've decided not to go to Johto, but I can't decide whether to go to Hoenn or Kanto."

Piplup noticed that Barry and I had started walking and chased after us, "Wait up!"

Barry thought about it for a moment, "Why don't you come with me to Hoenn? We could be traveling partners, just like you, Ash, and Brock."

_Hoenn?_

_With Barry?_

_That would be an interesting experience._

I nodded, "Sure, why not?"

Barry smiled, "Perfect, as soon as we reach Oreburgh City, we can call your mom to tell her to book you the same ferry I'm going on, but we should ask her if you can come with me first."

I grinned, "Hear that Piplup, we're going to Hoenn with Barry! This is going to be my first real trip with Barry, unlike that one to Sandgem a year ago!"

Piplup nodded, "This is going to me so much fun!"

Barry stared at us confused, "What trip to Sandgem?"

_He really did forget..._

_I guess I'll just tell him..._

I sighed, "Well you see you used to live in Twinleaf Town, you were my best friend during those years. The day I started my journey, you came to take me to Professor Rowan's Lab, saying you were going to travel with me. As soon as we reached the Lab, you ditched me and ran off saying that I need to have a journey of my own. However, a short way down the path to Sandgem Town, you tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground and fell down really hard on your head. I think that that's why you don't remember any of that."

Barry stared at me in shock, "Are you serious? I was your best friend when we were younger and I forgot it all?"

I nodded, "That pretty much sums it up."

Barry stared down the path, "I can't believe it. We knew each other before you traveled with Ash. When I met you again after that, I had a feeling that I knew you, but I put it aside."

I sighed, "Well, the past is the past, let's get going, I want to get to Oreburgh before the week ends."

Barry nodded, "Let's get going then, standing around here won't help us."

With that, Barry started running down the path.

I turned to look at Piplup, "You ready?"

Piplup buffed his chest, "Are you really even asking?"

I laughed and heard Barry yell, "Hurry up you two! If you don't I'm going to fine you a million dollars each!"

Piplup and I shared one last glance before running down the path to catch up with Barry.

_This is going to be a great new journey!_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Ferry to Hoenn, Two and a Half Weeks Later*<p>

_I can't believe I'm going to Hoenn._

_At least I have Barry to travel with._

Barry, Piplup, and I were standing on the ship's deck looking at the ocean, while leaning against the railing.

"Aren't you excited to be traveling Hoenn together, Dawn?"

I smiled slightly, "Yes Barry I am."

Piplup buffed his chest, "We're all going to have a good time!"

Barry and I stared at the setting sun for a while before we heard someone behind us say, "Well if it isn't Troublesome and Barry."

_Why him?_

Barry smiled, while I scowled, and Piplup frowned, "Paul."

Both of us turned around and saw Paul standing there, bag slung over his shoulder.

Barry left the railing to shake Paul's hand, "I haven't seen you since your battle with Ash!"

I jumped down from the second rail and walked towards Paul, grumbling, "That wasn't long enough of me not seeing Paul."

Paul let go of Barry's hand to look at me, "You're still wearing that ridiculously short skirt, Troublesome?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's not that short. Seems like you haven't changed, you still can't remember my name."

Paul ignored me and turned towards Barry, "How can you let your girlfriend where something that short? There are perverted guys on this ship."

Barry and I both blushed, "We're only friends!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "That's what Maylene and Reggie always said before they started dating."

_Reggie and Maylene are dating?_

_Finally!_

Barry and I both crossed our arms, "We would never date each other."

Piplup was, by now, rolling on the deck in laughter, "Keep it up Paul! This is hilarious!"

I glared at Piplup, "Don't encourage him."

Piplup shook his head, "It's fun."

I turned my head back towards Paul, "I am not dating Barry."

Paul rolled his eyes, "Yet."

I glared at him, "I am not dating Barry and I never will."

Paul shook his head, "Denial."

My hands curled into fists, "Listen to me. I am not dating Barry, my skirt is not too short, I have shorts on underneath, and I can't believe you had the audacity to say that!"

Paul shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, whatever."

_He hasn't changed at all!_

I yelled, "That's it, he's going to get it!"

Piplup leaped, "Dawn, no!"

I lunged towards Paul, but Barry managed to grab hold of my scarf and yanked me back, "Calm down Dawn. You can murder him once we're on solid ground. Hold that thought! You aren't allowed to murder Paul at all."

By then, Paul had already left, so there was nothing fueling my anger anymore.

I stopped trying to escape Barry's grasp and looked down at the ground.

After a few seconds Barry let go of me.

I turned around to see that the sun was now just a tiny dot on the horizon.

I picked up Piplup from the ground and started walking back towards the cabins, "Barry, it's getting late. We should just go back to our cabins and go to sleep. Good night."

Barry sighed and I heard him start walking behind me, "Good night Dawn. May Cresselia give you good dreams."

Once I reached my cabin I walked in and dropped myself onto the bed, "Why did Paul out of all people have to be on the same boat as us?"

Piplup shrugged, "How could I know?"

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it from frustration.

_Why Paul?_

_I don't even consider him a person worth liking, let alone an old friend._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>And so Paul has finally come into play.<p>

This story was going to have Twinleafshipping from the start, so don't think it was just from my Twinleafshipping craze, it was this chapter's idea that started the craze.

The next update will be on May 29.

See you then, but don't forget to review. (^_^)


	5. Chapter 4: Danger

Hi. (^_^)

I have finally gotten over my Twinleafshipping craze and now I am stuck in a Ferriswheelshipping craze, which is better for all of you, because Ikarishipping will come in sooner (not really the Twinleafshipping was planned from the start).

P.S: I have officially decided that it takes a week minimum to travel between two towns, no matter how close they seem in the games, because the games make all distances shorter to not bore us out of our minds.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ PokeSpeech "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Danger<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Ship to Hoenn*

Once I reached my cabin I walked in and dropped myself onto the bed, "Why did Paul out of all people have to be on the same boat as us?"

Piplup shrugged, "How could I know?"

I grabbed my pillow and screamed into it from frustration.

_Why Paul?_

_I don't even consider him a person worth liking, let alone an old friend._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Littleroot Town, the Next Morning*<p>

_We're finally off that ship and we haven't seen Paul at all since last night._

_That just adds to the good things about today._

_Plus, I'm in a new region traveling with a new partner, Barry._

"Hoenn here I come."

"Uhh, Dawn, we're already in Hoenn."

_Wait, I said that out loud?_

I sweat-dropped and turned around, "I know that we're already in Hoenn, Barry. I meant that Hoenn should get ready because we're about to take it by storm."

Barry grinned and placed an arm around my shoulder, "Hoenn won't even know what hit it!"

I smiled, "What are we standing around here for? Let's go!"

Barry removed his arm from my shoulder and reached into his bag to pull out a map, "We're in Littleroot Town right now; Oldale Town is about a week's walk north of here."

I snatched the map from Barry, "Oldale Town has a contest! That means I can earn my first Hoenn ribbon there! After that we can head to Petalburg City so you can get your first Gym Badge. May's dad is also the Gymleader, so I get to meet the rest of her family!"

_It's only our first day here and we have so many things planned out._

Barry looked at me oddly, "Who's May?"

I didn't look up from the map, but I still replied, "May is Ash's traveling partner from Hoenn and the Battle Frontier. She battled me in the finals in the Wallace Cup, and I just barely beat her. She's a good friend and a great coordinator. I haven't seen her in a while, I wonder if she's home..."

Barry nodded, "She reminds me of Ash, wouldn't it be weird if they started going out?"

I shook my head rapidly, "They have a brother sister relationship, but nothing more. Besides, I'm pretty sure May has a crush on her rival coordinator, Drew, but I know Ash has a major crush on his first traveling partner, Misty. Ash has a fishing lure shaped just like her and he wouldn't even let me touch it!"

Barry laughed, "Ash is so in love with her. I wonder how long it'll be until they confess..."

I nodded, "I wonder how long too."

_If Ash and Misty get together, maybe I'll finally be able to meet Misty, the same thing for May and Drew except I'll be able to meet Drew..._

Barry and I resumed walking away from the harbor and to the Pokémon Center.

Once we reached the Pokémon Center the door opened to allow none other than Paul to step out.

_Seeing him just ruins my day, but probably makes Barry's day..._

I grit my teeth praying to Arceus that Paul wouldn't see us.

Barry grinned, "Paul! It's great to see you again."

_Why Barry?_

_Why?_

_I thought you were my friend._

Barry glanced towards us, "If it isn't Barry and Troublesome. Is it safe to have two people of the opposite gender travel together, alone?"

_He didn't just imply what I think he just implied._

Barry and I blushed, "We're not going out!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Keep telling yourselves that, but someday not even you two will believe it."

I curled my hands fists, "Listen, Paul. Barry and I aren't going out so we wouldn't be sleeping together, plus we're still too young to even try to do that. I'm only twelve and Barry just turned fourteen. We are way too young and we would like to not hear your comments. Besides aren't you only like fifteen, too young to even make comments like that?"

Paul rolled his eyes again, "My age has nothing to do with this. I'm just saying that even if the two traveling partner are still very young, things still tend to happen."

I tightened my fists, "Paul, could we drop the subject already. I was having a great day until you showed up."

Paul smirked and said sarcastically, "Sorry for ruining your day. I guess I should get going so her majesty doesn't get mad."

I glared at him, "Why you (A/N: Sorry but all the swear words must be edited out.)"

Paul and Barry looked at me with wide eyes.

_Arceus, did I just really just say all that?_

Barry reacted first, "Dawn your aunt really is a bad influence on you. You should have hung out with her less when you were younger."

Paul blinked rapidly, "If she learned all that from her aunt, I really wouldn't want to get her aunt mad."

Barry clapped a hand Paul's shoulder, "Well you're lucky you'll probably never meet her. I grew up with Dawn so I had the distinct, uhh, pleasure, to meet her."

Paul looked back and forth between me and Barry, "You two are childhood friends? I always thought you were childhood friends with the brown-haired kid, what was his name, Kengo, Ken, Kenner..."

Barry grabbed a hold of me before I could murder Paul and said, "His name was Kenny, and let's just say that after an argument right before I moved to Twinleaf Town, they hated each other. I'm surprised they even got along during their journey."

Paul nodded, "So you have a crush on the blonde not the brunette. What is with girls and blondes?..."

_Seriously, how thick-headed is Paul?_

I stopped struggling in Barry's grip, so he released me, which was a mad move on his part.

I stalked up to Paul and looked him in the eye, "When will you get it through your thick skull that I don't have a crush on Barry or even Kenny? Kenny offered to travel with me, but I chose Ash and Brock instead because I didn't trust him fully after our argument. I chose Barry to travel with because we have a much better relationship that Kenny and I do. We don't fight, I trust him more, and we can actually get along most of the time. It's just like when I traveled with Ash, just with Barry."

Paul rolled his eyes, "So you have a crush on both Ketchum and Barry, I wonder which you'll choose."

I groaned on annoyance, "Ash loves Misty, I would never ruin their relationship. Barry and I have a mutual liking of each other, but no love."

Paul smirked, "So you admit to liking him?"

I tilted my head, "That's just what I said...What? Wait! That's not what I meant! Ugh, Barry let's just go and have our Pokémon checked quickly. I don't want to deal with Paul anymore today."

Paul's smirk widened, "Seems like I got the answer I was trying to get from you two. I guess I'm off maybe we'll run into each other again and we'll see how well your relationship is progressing, will we?"

I stormed over to Barry and grabbed his wrist, "Good-bye Paul, and good riddance as well."

_At least I won't be seeing him for a while after this..._

Barry waved to Paul with his free hand, "See you soon Paul. Dawn could you loosen your grip slightly. Ouch! Dawn!"

I was too busy trying to escape Paul that I didn't pay attention to Barry or see Paul shake his head, a sad smile forming on his face.

_No more Paul for a few weeks!_

_One more good thing from today!_

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Route 101*<p>

_Why did I make those stupid remarks?_

_Now Dawn hates me even more and she'll probably get together with Barry._

I stopped walking down the path to punch a tree.

_Why was I so stupid?_

_Why do i even care who Dawn goes out with?_

I pulled my fist away from the tree to inspect the damage.

My fist had a few splinters and the tree had a small crater in it.

After I pulled out the splinters from my fist, I resumed walking down the path.

_Reggie told me that Dawn and Barry were coming to Hoenn, shortly after I decided to come here._

_I wanted to avoid Barry because he is such an annoyance, but I wanted to talk to Dawn, rebuild my cold persona towards her, but I over did it._

_Reggie told me to watch my emotions around her because she brought them out the most._

_My emotions went completely out of control just like when I battled dad in Snowpoint City a few months ago._

_My emotions just turned to anger with dad because I hated the fact that Reggie decided to quit being a trainer and chose to be a breeder because of him._

_Dad didn't even care, he barely even does._

_After Mom died he just stayed in the Battle Pyramid all the time._

_I doubt even Ketchum knows my father is Pyramid King, Brandon._

_All my emotions around Reggie are pain._

_Dad changed him into someone more like Mom._

_All my emotions around Dad are hatred._

_He abandoned us._

_All my emotions around Ketchum are envy._

_He's more accomplished than I am, I want to beat him in something._

_All my emotions around Dawn are possessiveness and cruelty._

_Why?_

_Why do I feel jealous when I see Dawn with someone else?_

_Why am I cruel towards whoever is with her?_

_Why do I always put her down, just so she tries harder?_

_Do I care about her?_

_Do I possibly like her?_

_Could I even love her?_

_Could I?_

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV, Meteor Falls, Hoenn*<p>

Within a dark cave sat a shadowed figure on a stalagmite, meditating.

A small river flowing with murky water flowing by the bottom of the stalagmite.

After a few minutes, a cloaked figure walked into the cave.

The cloaked figure bowed down to the shadowed figure, "Mistress, we have received word of a young witch entering Hoenn."

The shadowed figure smirked slightly, "Good. If we capture her and train her to use her powers, we'll have another witch on our side. Soon the Society of the Black Star will be able to overpower and defeat the Hunters. After the Hunters fall so will Arceus and then Giratina will reign supreme."

The cloaked figure nodded, "Giratina will become the ruler of the universe and the Society of the Black Star will have unlimited power over the humans."

The shadowed figure smiled evilly, "Why are you still here? Go send someone after the girl!"

The cloaked figure quickly got up and ran out of the cave.

The shadowed figure stood up, her face still in the shadows, "Soon the Society of the Black Star will rule the world!"

Evil laughter was soon heard throughout Meteor Falls and the earth quivered in fear of what was yet to come.

* * *

><p>*Third Person POV, Sendoff Spring, Sinnoh*<p>

Surrounded by forest and all four sides except for a narrow passage to Route 214, there lies the fourth and Secret Lake of Sinnoh, Sendoff Spring.

On the shore of Sendoff Spring lies the Secret Base of the Hunters.

The Hunters built their base here over four hundred years ago so they would be able to catch and kill any witch that tried to go from the lake to the Distortion/Reverse World, the home of Giratina.

Within the Hunters's secret base a meeting was taking place.

The leader of the hunters was sitting in a chair at the head of a meeting table, "I have recently discovered through a spy that a young witch has entered Hoenn, this young witch however is from Sinnoh. She somehow managed to evade us entirely throughout her childhood."

All the Hunters present in the room gasped.

"How is this possible?"

"Sinnoh is supposed to be clear of all witches."

"Something has to be done about this."

The leader of the Hunters slammed his fists down onto the table, "Silence!"

As soon as silence consumed the room, the leader spoke again, "We will capture and kill the witch and since the Society of the Black Star will also try to capture the witch we'll have the opportunity to strike them as well. We'll be hitting two birds with one stone. Someone contact Takuto and tell him to leave Unova and go to Hoenn to track the witch down."

One of the subordinates got up, "I'm on it, sir!"

The leader smiled, "Good! Meeting Complete! You may all leave."

As soon as everyone was out of the meeting room, the leader laughed, "Soon the Society of the Black Star and Giratina will fall, and the Arceus and the Hunters will reign supreme!"

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Nacrene City, Unova*<p>

_Yes, I finally got my second Gym Badge!_

Iris, Cilan, and I were walking away from the Nacrene Gym/Museum and walking back to the Pokémon Center.

Cilan was talking to Iris about my battle.

"Ash's Tepig had a good flare and spice about it. Oshawatt was just so graceful and soothing. Don't you agree Iris?"

Iris crossed her arms, "I'm surprised he even won. He's such a kid."

_Last I checked you were fourteen and I was seventeen, almost eighteen Iris._

_I'm older than you so I should be calling you the kid._

As soon as we reached the Pokémon Center Iris and Cilan walked up the stairs to our room.

I on the other hand, walked over to Nurse Joy and dropped my Pokeballs on a tray, "Can you have them healed. We just beat Lenora."

The Nurse Joys smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

_They may look nothing like the Nurse Joys back home, but they sure act the same._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Nurse Joy said, "Can I see your Trainer Card for a second so I know whose Pokémon these are?"

I nodded and took out my Trainer Card from my pocket, "Here. My name is Ash Ketchum."

Nurse Joy grabbed the card and said, "Thanks you! By the way, you have someone named Gary Oak on the phone. It's video phone three."

_Why would Gary call me all of a sudden?_

I nodded and walked to video phone three and picked it up.

The picture link started working and I was greeted with the face of a rather frantic looking Gary.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong, Gary?"

Gary sighed in relief, "Ash thank goodness I got a hold of you. I'm still in Sinnoh right now and I went over to Dawn's house to talk to her mom to ask how Dawn was doing. Dawn wasn't there she left the region to go on a journey of her own."

_Why is he so worried?_

I rolled my eyes, "And the problem is?"

Gary groaned, "She went to Hoenn."

My eyes widened, "Hoenn? Why there?"

Gary sighed, "She wanted to travel with her old friend Barry, who was already going to Hoenn, so Dawn decided to tag along so she could do contests there."

I curled my hands into fists, "Didn't anyone tell her the risks of going there? Johanna? Hikari? Giratina?"

Gary shook his head, "Johanna was really shocked to find out that I knew about Hikari, but she said she didn't know of the dangers, and neither did Hikari. They didn't consult Giratina."

_Why didn't they ask Giratina if it was okay?_

I slammed my fists onto the desk the video phone was on, "Giratina would have definitely known even if Hikari and Johanna didn't. Hoenn is the home of the Society of the Black Star. Dawn just walked into the home of one of the two groups that are after her. Sinnoh was safer for her even if the Hunters are there."

Gary thought for a few seconds, "The Hunters will probably go after her as well as the Society of the Black Star. I doubt the Hunters even knew of her existence until she stepped foot into Hoenn."

I sighed, "One of us has to go help her."

Gary nodded, "The problem is that I'm in Sinnoh which is already far from Hoenn and you're in Unova which is even farther away. Leaf is in Kanto, which is closer, but she can't leave."

I groaned, "We're all too far away and there is nothing we can do."

Gary sighed, " I guess we have to go do something. I'll go tell Professor Rowan that I'm leaving for a while to go meet up with Dawn in Hoenn. I'll make up a lie about having to confess my undying love for her before she finds someone else."

I cracked a smiled, "Then Leaf would be mad at you for cheating on her."

Gary sent me an exasperated look, "You know what I mean. Are you going to go to Hoenn as well?"

I nodded, "I'd better call Mom and tell her that I need to have a ticket booked for Hoenn. I also need to tell her to tell Leaf about our situation in case we need help. She can ditch all her work."

Gary smiled slyly, "So she'll be ditching work for me. Score! That's the type of girl I like."

_Will Gary ever not make perverted comments?_

I rolled my eyes, "Go talk to Professor Rowan, I need to call Mom."

Gary's face turned serious again, "See you in a few days Ashy-boy."

I shook my head, "You as well Gare-bear."

Gary sent me a glare but I shut the phone in his face while laughing.

As soon as I stopped laughing, I picked up the phone again and dialed home.

After a few rings, Mom picked up the phone, "Ash! How's Unova? I hope you're having fun there. How many badges have you earned?"

I smiled, "Great! Yes, I am. Two."

Mom nodded, "It's good to see you're making so much progress so fast. It usually takes you much longer to take two badges."

I rolled my eyes, "I usually go at a much slower pace in all the other regions, but I have a time limit in this region. I have to finish it before I turn eighteen in two months, which I doubt I'll be able to do, but that's beside the point. Mom I need you to book me a flight to Hoenn. Dawn decided to travel there without knowing the risks, so Gary and I need to get her out of there safely. Could you also tell Leaf to be ready in case we need back-up?"

_Leaf will be more than willing to help us, but she won't be able to._

Mom sighed, "I understand, once you're eighteen, you won't be able to travel anymore. I'll get a flight booked as soon as I call Leaf to tell her. Good-bye Ash, you'd make any mother proud."

I smiled sadly, "I know Mom, I know."

Mom looked at me wistfully before closing to phone.

I got up and started walking towards the room, Iris, Cilan and I were sharing when a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

_What the heck am I supposed to tell Iris and Cilan?_

_I can't tell them that I have a friend in danger._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>The plot has officially come into play...<p>

The next update will be hopefully on June 3rd, but if it isn't it'll be on June 8th.

Anyway, have fun waiting, but until then, Review. (^_^)


	6. Chapter 5: Silver

Umm hi… *nervously looking around*

Sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot of things to do, studying, school work, testing, you get the point. On top of all that I've sprained/twisted my wrist so I really shouldn't be typing...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the Story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Silver<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Ash's POV, Nacrene City, Unova*

Mom looked at me wistfully before closing to phone.

I got up and started walking towards the room; Iris, Cilan and I were sharing when a thought suddenly crossed my mind.

_What the heck am I supposed to tell Iris and Cilan?_

_I can't tell them that I have a friend in danger._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Oldale Town, One Week Later*<p>

_I can't wait!_

_This is going to be my first Hoenn contest._

_I hope I pass the appeal rounds._

"Our Next Coordinator of the day is Dawn of Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh! Everyone give her a hand!"

I swallowed all my worries, took a deep breath, and then started to walk towards the stage.

I stepped out onto the stage, wearing the new outfit my mother had sent me.

I was wearing a black miniskirt with a pink bow on the bottom, a pink shirt with black sleeves, black socks, and pink and black sneakers.

Since Hoenn didn't have Super Contests like Sinnoh, I didn't need to dress up for the contests, or use Pokeball seals.

I waved to the crowd and looked at Vivian to see if I could start.

Once Vivian nodded as an okay, I jumped into the air and threw Piplup's Pokeball into the air, "Piplup, Spotlight!"

Piplup came out of the Pokeball using Bubblebeam to create a spiral of bubbles as he came swirling down to the ground.

_This is going just as planned._

I smirked, "Piplup, Whirlpool."

As soon as Piplup landed on the ground, he cast a whirlpool at the bubbles to lift them back up into the air in a vortex of water.

_Now to finish this._

I smiled, "Piplup, end it with Peck!"

Piplup jumped into the air and used peck on the bubble and water vortex to break it all into sparkling drops of water.

(A/N: I suck at making appeals, plus this looks so much better in my mind than on computer.)

Vivian smiled, "And Dawn has amazed us with a beautiful appeal, but we wouldn't expect anything less from the runner-up of Sinnoh's Grand Festival last year. Now, let's hear from the judges."

Mr. Contesta closed his eyes and smiled, "That was a beautiful appeal, worthy of one of Sinnoh's Top Coordinators. I give you a 9.9"

Mr. Sukizo just sat there, "Remarkable. 9.8."

Nurse Joy smiled, "That was amazing. You've taken Hoenn by storm, Dawn. 10"

_Just like I wanted to._

Vivian turned back to the audience, "And with that the judges have given Dawn a total score of 29.7!"

I smirked slightly to myself and waved to the audience, before bending down to put Piplup back into his Pokeball.

_I am so going to win this contest._

I walked off the stage to go to the Coordinator Lobby.

I was greeted by Barry who gave me a hug, "Dawn that was amazing."

I smiled, "Thanks! I spent a while working on that appeal."

Barry grinned, "Well, it paid off."

I grinned, "I know."

After the stage was dried off, Vivian announced, "Our last Coordinator is none other than the Princess of Hoenn, May, of Petalburg City!"

_May's here too?_

May walked on stage wearing a white t-shirt with a glittery red rose on the front, blue jeans, a red belt with a pouch on it, and blue, white, and red sneakers.

There was no bandanna on her head, and her hair was set loose, slightly curly.

May waved to the crowd before throwing a Pokeball into the air, "Blaziken, take the stage!"

_I wonder how much she's improved since the Wallace Cup._

May yelled, "Blaziken Fire Spin!"

Blaziken used Fire Spin to create a Fire Spiral surrounding it.

From besides me I heard someone say, "Hopefully June doesn't mess up, especially with all that fire..."

Barry and I turned to see a green haired teenager standing next to us.

He was wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, a dark purple jacket, and black, blue, and purple sneakers.

_This must be the boy May was talking about, Drew._

(A/N: I know that's not what Drew's outfit looks like, but I had to change it, ending up with me changing May's as well.)

_She did say he always got her name wrong, using a different month, usually June._

_It's weird that he has a nickname for May that she hates, just like Paul and me..._

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard May shout, "Blaziken Will-O-Wisp!"

_She's trained her Blaziken well..._

(A/N: I know that May's Blaziken doesn't know Will-O-Wisp, but Blaziken can learn it.)

Small burst of blue flames were added to the orange spiral of flame created a mixed spiral of blue and orange flames, with Blaziken at the center.

_Drew was right, this is getting dangerous._

After a few seconds, May said calmly, "Overheat."

Suddenly a whitish-red light erupted from the center of the fire spiral, destroying it entirely in a wave of sparkles, amazing the audience and the judges.

As soon as I got over my initial shock, I turned to look at Drew to see that his eyes were wide and his jaw was a slack.

_Seems like the audience and I weren't the only ones shocked._

After Vivian got over her shock she announced, "Seems like Dawn wasn't the only one that came her to take Hoenn by storm. Let's hear it for May everyone! Judges!"

Mr. Contesta shook his head for a few seconds to get out of his daze, "That was an amazing performance. You had us all worried for a moment with all that fire, but you pulled out an amazing appeal in the end. I give you a 10."

Mr. Sukizo smiled, "Remarkable. 10!"

Nurse Joy grinned, "That was a beautiful performance, and I expect to see you in the finals with Dawn later on. 10."

Vivian turned to the audience, "And the judges have given May a perfect score of 30. So ending our appeal round with a bang. The match ups for the first battle round will be announced shortly!"

_She got a higher score than I did!_

May waved to the audience once before returning Blaziken and walking off the stage.

As soon as May walked into the lobby, I ran over to her to give her a hug, "That was amazing May! I wish I could make an appeal that beautiful!"

May looked shocked for a few seconds before realizing that it was just me and then hugged back, "It's great to see you again Dawn!"

Drew and Barry walked over to us, and then Drew asked, "You two know each other?"

May and I let go of each other, "Yes."

Barry grinned, "You must be the May Dawn was talking about. I'm Barry, an old childhood friend of Dawn. I'm also her current traveling partner."

Drew tilted his head, "Vivian said you were from Sinnoh Dawn, so how does May know you?"

I laughed lightly, "May came to Sinnoh to participate in the Wallace Cup, besides I traveled with Ash and Brock in Sinnoh."

Drew nodded, "That makes sense... June, I didn't know it was possible for a rookie coordinator like you to come up with a somewhat good move like that."

May growled, "I don't need your petty remarks, Drew."

Drew smirked, "I'm just telling you the truth, June."

_They seem to have a love-hate relationship._

May huffed, "Dawn and Barry can we leave, the battle round won't start for another half an hour and Drew is being a nuisance. He isn't even in the contest; he just came here to annoy me."

Drew flicked his hair, "You should spend the time touching up on your Pokémon's moves, but I can't control what you do, June."

May rolled her eyes, "Dawn, Barry, do you guys want to come with me to the Pokémon Center, I had my Venusaur sent there so I need to pick her up."

Barry cut in, "Don't I get a say in this?"

I nodded, "Sure, we would love to. I only brought Piplup with me from Sinnoh, so I don't really have another Pokémon for the battle round."

Drew snorted, "What kind of Coordinator are you? You brought only one Pokémon with you? That's pathetic and stupid."

I shook my head, "I caught a Poochyena on the way here from Littleroot Town, but I'm not sure if she's strong enough to use in the battle round of a contest yet. May, Barry, shouldn't we leave now, there's only twenty minutes left until the battle round."

_I should catch some more Hoenn Pokémon..._

May nodded and grabbed mine and Barry's hands before dragging us through the Coordinator Lobby, the Contest Hall, down the streets of Oldale Town and to the Pokémon Center.

As soon as we stepped into the Pokémon Center, May let go of Barry and me before walking up to the Nurse Joy and asking, "Can I have my Venusaur, I need her for the battle round of the Pokémon Contest."

The Nurse Joy nodded and a Chansey walked up to her, a tray with a single Pokeball in its hands.

The Nurse Joy handed May her Pokeball with a smile, "Here's your Venusaur. By any chance, do you happen to know a girl names Dawn?"

_Why would Nurse Joy ask about me?_

May nodded, "Yes, she's a close friend of mine."

The Nurse Joy sighed in relief, "Could you tell her that her mother called her?"

I tilted my head, "Why would mom call me?"

Nurse Joy turned towards me, "So you're Dawn, I'm presuming? Your mother asked for you to call back at the earliest possible moment."

Barry and May turned me to see how I would react.

I sighed, "I guess I'll go call mom. Barry, May, you can just wait here..."

Nurse Joy pointed at the Video Phones, "Someone is already on hold for Phone 1 and Phone 2 isn't working, so you'll need to use Phone 3."

I nodded and then walked over to the phones.

I picked up the handheld and dialed my home phone number into the machine.

After a few seconds, my mom picked up, "Dawn! You're alright!"

I looked at mom confused, "Why wouldn't I be alright?"

Mom started crying slightly, "Because I put you in so much danger."

_Danger?_

_I haven't gotten hurt at all since I got to Hoenn._

I asked shakily, "Mom, I'm in no danger. What do you mean?"

Mom started sobbing, "Two days after you left for Hoenn, and friend of Ash's, who I guess must also be your friend, Gary Oak decided to come and ask me how you were doing. I let him come in and set out a cup of tea for him, which he took graciously. I then told him that you had gone to Hoenn as you next region. Instead of just nodding, he started choking on his tea and yelled, 'You sent here where?' I started at him oddly before saying Hoenn again. Gary grabbed a tissue and cleaned up the spilled tea before asking, 'You didn't know?' I shook my head so Gary sighed and continued, 'Hikari should have known, but Giratina definitely knows...'"

I cut into Mom's story, "How did Gary know about Hikari and Giratina?"

_Could Ash know as well?_

_No, Ash isn't that smart..._

Mom shrugged, "I don't know how he knew about them, but he is a researcher so maybe he has access to top secret files. Anyway, after I got over my initial shock, Gary got up and headed towards the door. As he was leaving, he said, 'I need to have something done about this, but for now, tell Dawn to be careful.' I didn't know what to do and since I couldn't reach you I went to the Turnback Caves to talk to Giratina. She wasn't shocked about Gary knowing any of this, but what she told me was much worse."

I looked around nervously, "What did she tell you?"

Mom sighed sadly, "The headquarters of the Society of the Black Star is in Hoenn, so the second you stepped into it, they knew about your presence. Giratina also said that the Hunters have spies in the Society of the Black Star to destroy it inside out so the Hunters probably found out you're still alive... After all me, your father, and your brothers sacrificed to make sure that both groups didn't come after you, our plans still failed."

I stared at Mom's image on the video phone in shock, "You mean that both groups could come after me at any time? That means that no one I know it safe. Ash, Brock, Gary, Barry, May, Drew, Paul and everyone else are all in danger. Arceus, this is bad."

Mom looked down, "I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. Giratina was pretty upset too, that's why when she asked why I wanted to know about Hoenn, and I told her, she quickly created a vortex and jumped in, saying she had to talk to Arceus. I wonder what she has in mind. Be careful Dawn, you don't know who to trust anymore, so unless you were friends with them from before or they are close to one of your friends don't trust them."

I sighed, "Thanks for the warning, Mom. I'll try to stay out of danger. No need to worry about me."

Mom shook her head and said teasingly, "It's when you say that I worry the most."

I laughed, "Bye Mom, I'll call you again soon."

_If I'm still alive and safe soon..._

Mom smiled slightly and wiped away the remains of her tears, "Good-bye, Dawn. Be careful!"

I shook my head, letting out a chuckle before closing the video phone.

Once the phone line was terminated I used the side panel to destroy all records of my phone call with Mom before walking back to May, Barry, and strangely Drew, who were all waiting impatiently at the door.

As soon as I walked up to them Barry complained, "I am fining you a million dollars for taking so long."

May and I both rolled out eyes before May said, "The battle round is going to start in five minutes, so we need to run back to the contest hall."

Drew sighed, "May, Dawn you aren't going to face each other unless you get to the finals."

I nodded, "So what are we waiting for, let's get going already."

After I said that, we all walked out of the Pokémon Center and back to the Contest Hall in silence.

_I wonder if this contest will end just like the Wallace Cup..._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, an hour later, Oldale Town*<p>

_Now for the final battle between me and May for the ribbon._

Vivian walked to the side of the field, "Coordinators send out your Pokémon!"

May and I looked at each other before nodding and throwing our Pokeballs up into the air, "Venusaur Take the Stage! /Piplup Spotlight!"

Vivian looked at both of us to see if we were ready then announced, "Let the battle begin!"

I shouted, "Piplup Use Whirlpool to lift Venusaur off the ground!"

Piplup used Whirlpool, but Venusaur was too heavy to be lifted up by it, "Your trainer should have known better than to have you lift me up with a simple Whirlpool, Piplup."

My point score went down an eighth of the way because of my failed attack.

I grit my teeth, while May smirked, "Venusaur use Petal Dance and Razor Leaf!"

May's attack combination worked perfectly and beautifully attacking my Piplup with a critical hit.

My point fell quickly to only half way.

Piplup fell down with a lot of scratches, but got up soon after, "I'm not going down that easily."

_May's a lot stronger than I gave her credit for; maybe I should go a little more all out on her..._

I smirked, "Piplup, use Ice Beam!"

May's eyes widened, "Venusaur Dodge it! Quickly!"

Unfortunately for May, her Venusaur wasn't fast enough and was hit with the Ice Beam, severely injuring it.

_Grass types are weak to Ice attacks._

May's point fell, reaching half of the way, just like mine.

_She's still ahead of me._

May looked as calm as ever, "Venusaur use Synthesis."

A bright light erupted from Venusaur covering it in a glowing light that healed all its injuries.

Venusaur smirked, if that was possible for a Pokémon, "You're going to lose Piplup."

My points fell another eight of the way.

_I'm going to lose at this rate._

I clenched my fists, "Piplup use Brine!"

The dual water/ice attack hit Venusaur before May could even open her mouth, leaving her a little less wounded than when the Ice Beam hit.

May's points fell to one fourth of the way.

Piplup crossed his fins and buffed his chest, "Who's going to lose now?"

May's eyes widened and I heard her mutter, "Her Piplup didn't know Brine or Ice Beam during the Sinnoh Grand Festival. She must have done a lot of training to get him to learn and perfect both moves in a little more than a month."

I smirked, "Piplup use Ice Beam to finish this!"

May quickly broke out of her thoughts and yelled, "Venusaur Solar Beam!"

_Venusaur didn't know Solar Beam before; I guess I wasn't the only one training..._

Both beams hit each other midway through the field, but after a few seconds the power built up grew too great and an explosion occurred.

May and I screamed, "Piplup/Venusaur!"

After the smoke cleared I saw that Piplup was lying on the ground, out cold, Venusaur was still standing but after a few seconds, she fainted as well.

Vivian looked at both Pokémon and then announced, "Both Pokémon have fainted, but since Piplup fainted first, Venusaur and May are the winners!"

_I lost?_

_Maybe I shouldn't have come to Hoenn._

I silently walked over to Piplup and picked him up, "Good job, Piplup. You can return to your Pokeball now."

Piplup nodded weakly, "Sorry for losing Dawn."

A returned Piplup and walked over to May as she accepted the Oldale Ribbon.

May turned towards me, "That was an awesome battle Dawn! I only one because of the type advantage. If we had both used Pokémon of the same type, you would have won."

I smiled slightly, "Thanks May!"

May grinned, "What are friends for?"

I thought about it for a second before replying, "Annoying you to death."

May laughed, "They sure are Dawn; they sure are."

_Even though I may not have won the ribbon, I still did well._

_I guess I'll give Hoenn a chance._

_Besides, no region is safe for me anymore._

As May waved to the audience I threw my head back and laughed.

_Hoenn may have some bad memories coming, but it already has plenty of good._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Oldale Town, Two hours later*<p>

_That dinner was great._

"Those were some of the best noodles I ever ate, don't you guys agree? Dawn? Drew? Barry?"

Drew sighed, "You only thought they were great because you forced me to pay for them so you wouldn't need to."

The four of us were walking back from a restaurant in Oldale to the Pokémon Center.

May glared at Drew, "You offered to take me out to dinner, so you had to keep your deal."

_Really?_

_When did he ask that?_

_Maybe Drew is sad because he wanted it to be a date with May..._

I smirked slightly, when I heard Drew mumble, "I only wanted it to be the two of us, not the blond and his girlfriend as well."

_So Drew did want to go on a date with May..._

_Wait!_

_What!_

_I am not dating Barry._

_Why does everyone always think that?_

_First Paul, now Drew as well._

And evil smiled formed on my face, "Drew what did you mean when you asked May out to dinner? Did you want to go on a date with her?"

Drew stared at me in shock, while May looked horrified, "Dawn!"

I shrugged innocently, "Well it was the way you said it May..."

May blushed fiercely, "I didn't mean it that way, Dawn! Besides, you already have a boyfriend."

Barry's eyes suddenly widened, "What! Dawn has a boyfriend! Dawn why didn't you tell me! I'm your best friend! I'm fining you for this!"

I sweat dropped, "She thought that we were dating, Barry."

Barry stopped panicking before turning towards May with a completely out of place, serious look on his face, "Dawn and I aren't dating, we're only friends."

Drew rolled his eyes, "That's what they all say."

I placed my hands on my hips and stopped walking "What about you and May then? Hmm? You guys sound like you're in denial."

Drew blushed lightly, while May's blush darkened, "We aren't dating!"

_They so like each other._

I waved a hand and turned towards Barry, "I told you they were going to fall for each other, now if only they would get out of their denial stage, and then everything would be perfect."

May and Drew glared at us, "We aren't in denial!"

I laughed lightly, "Denying it only makes it seem more obvious."

May and Drew stayed silent the remainder of the walk, carefully avoiding each other's line of sight.

Once we walked into the Pokémon Center, I turned towards both of them, "The silence is killing me can you guys just-Tina!"

_Why is Giratina here?_

Barry, Drew, and May looked at me oddly before I said, "I think I just say an old family friend. I'm going to say hi to her. You guys can go back to our rooms."

I quickly left May, Drew, and Barry and ran over to the hall that I saw Giratina walk into.

After I walked into the hall, I saw that no one was in it, so I decided to ask around, but before I could do anything a hand reached out and grabbed me, pulling me into the Janitor Closet.

I opened my mouth to scream, but another hand covered my mouth and I heard someone say, "Dawn. It's only me!"

I sighed in relief and stopped struggling before turning around and hugging my 'captor', "Giratina! It's so good to see you again!"

Giratina smirked, "Who else did you expect it to be?"

My expression soured, "The Society of the Black Star or the Hunters."

Giratina's face turned serious, "Dawn, since Arceus and I cannot meddle too much in human affairs, we cannot make the Hunter and the SBS, Society of the Black Star, forget about you. It wouldn't be fair to any other witch you was captured my either. However, I managed to convince Arceus to allow one of his Aura Knights to protect you."

I smiled slightly, "So when will I met this Aura Knight?"

_I get an Aura Knight to protect me!_

_I wonder if he's going to be cute..._

Giratina sighed, "I don't know. Four of the Aura Knights are facing a very personal problem that could prevent them from acting out their Aura Knight duties... Arceus did mention something about a precious metal while he was talking about the Aura Knights, but I was too busy worrying about what Hikari would do to me if she found out about the danger you were in."

I laughed lightly, "Hikari would probably try to kill you, even though she's knows that's pretty much impossible.'

Giratina smiled a crooked smile, "True. Just remember, whatever happens, unless you are sure you can trust someone entirely don't trust them. If anyone claims to be an Aura Knight see if they have a connection to a precious metal first."

I nodded, "Mom pretty much warned me about the trust no one part. I'll keep an eye out for the Aura Knight, but could I leave now Giratina? The Chlorine in here is getting to me."

Giratina sweat-dropped, "I guess a Janitor's Closet isn't the best place to talk... Take care Dawn. Good luck."

As soon as Giratina finished her last word, she disappeared in a black mist.

_Well that was interesting..._

_I wonder when the Aura Knight will show up._

I walked out of the Janitor's Closet careful to make sure that no one saw me walk out, that would have been awkward.

I made my way back to the lobby to see none other than Mr. Sunshine himself, Paul.

Barry was chatting with Paul, but I could tell that Paul wasn't paying attention; he was too busy looking at May.

_Please don't tell me that Paul likes May, that would be just wrong._

_May belongs with Drew and vice versa._

I walked over to them in time to hear Paul ask, "Are you Petalburg City Gymleader, Norman's daughter?"

May nodded, "Yes, I am. Why did you ask?"

Paul smirked, "I challenge you to a Pokémon Battle."

I decided to step in, "Paul, May is a Pokémon Coordinator like me. I doubt that she'll accept your-"

May cut me off, "I would be happy to accept your challenge Paul. I may be a coordinator, but I am still a good battler."

_How could May accept his offer?_

Barry grinned, "We can ask Nurse Joy if we can use a battle field right now, even if it is getting slightly late."

Paul and May nodded, before Drew walked over to Nurse Joy's desk only to return less than a minute later, "She said yes, but we have to come back inside before it gets too late."

May smiled, "That's great! I hope you're prepared to lose, Paul. I won't go easy on you."

Paul snorted, "I'm not going to lose I got top 8 in the Suzuran Conference."

I smirked, "But you still lost to Ash."

Paul rolled his eyes, "I went easy on Ketchum."

May cut in, "And Ash went easy on you. His strongest team is the team he originally started out with, the team he used to beat Pyramid King Brandon. He used none of those Pokémon in the Suzuran Conference."

I noticed Paul flinch slightly when May said Brandon but I ignored it.

Paul crossed his arms, "I'm still stronger than Ketchum."

_When will he truly accept that Ash is stronger?_

May glared at Paul, "In your dreams, you'll be. Ash is a great trainer. One of the strongest I know. He's like a brother to me. I won't allow you to tarnish his name. I am going to wipe the floor with you in our battle."

Paul smirked, "Of course you will, let's go to the battle field already."

May sent one last glare at Paul before the five of us walked out of the Pokémon Center and to the battle field.

I walked to the center of the side of the field, "I'm refereeing!"

Paul rolled his eyes, but didn't comment.

May smiled, "Thanks Dawn. Now you can say you were referee of the battle in which this idiot was squashed by a girl."

I smirked, "That is going to be great blackmail to use on him later. Anyway, take you positions, you two."

As soon as May and Paul were in position, I raised a hand up, "This is going to be one on one battle between the challenger Paul and the cha- Ahhh!"

I quickly dropped to the floor in order to avoid a dagger that had been thrown at me.

_Hunters?_

_The Society of the Black Star?_

_The SBS would use magic not weapons, it must be the hunters._

I turned to look at the direction that the dagger had come from as did my four companions.

Standing there was a figure covered by a dark blue-almost black cloak with a white letter 'H' on one of the sleeves.

_Hunters it is._

May glared at the figure, "Who are you and what do you want?"

The figure didn't flinch or move from the anger in May's voice, "Give me the girl and I won't trouble you."

Everyone looked at me questioningly, except for Barry who walked over to me and placed an arm around my shoulder, "How about no?"

The figure pulled a sword out of nowhere, "Fool! She could kill you all without a second thought. Why do you try to protect her?"

Barry rolled his eyes, "Isn't that obvious? She's my best friend. I won't let you hurt her."

The figure shook his head, "I see the girl has tainted your mind. Just give her to me and there won't be bloodshed."

_No bloodshed?_

_Yeah right._

_Piplup is more likely to learn flamethrower._

I clenched my fists, "Why can't you freaks leave me alone? You already tried to kill me when I was an infant and failed. I've lived over ten years in hiding and running, will I ever get peace?"

The figure rushed forward, "Not until you're dead and gone form the world, daughter of darkness."

I pushed Barry as far away from me as possible and heard all four of my companions, even Paul yell, "Dawn!"

I covered my eyes and closed them; waiting for impact but it never came.

I moved my hands and opened my eyes only to see a silver cloaked figure holding a Silver and Crimson glowing sword in his hand blocking the attack of the Hunter.

_Who saved me?_

The silver cloaked figure quickly managed to knock the sword out of the Hunter's hand.

As soon as the Hunter saw his sword fly away he ran as far away from the silver cloaked figure as possible.

I turned towards the silver cloaked figure, "Thanks you!"

The silver cloaked figure shifted his sword, "You shouldn't thank me. You still don't know if you can even trust me. There's no saying that I saved you just to protect you. I might have a motive of my own."

With that the silver cloaked figure turned around and raised his sword, "You shouldn't trust so easily."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he swung his sword towards my neck.

_This doesn't make sense._

_He should be on my side._

_His cloak is the color of the precious metal silver._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>I actually put a real cliffhanger in for once.<p>

Have fun waiting until the 13th of June for the next chapter, which unfortunately for me is the first day of my finals...

Anyway, I'm going back to reading Shaman King Fanfics, Review. (^_^)


	7. Chapter 6: Wrong

Hiya Readers ^_^

I honestly should be studying for my Finals, but I'm not in the mood to right now...

Anyway...

If I really did own Pokémon, then Silver would appear for a time length of more than three seconds in the anime because he looks epic in the scene he does appear in, and the anime deserves more of his epicness. XD

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**Pokémon and Human Speech mix**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Wrong<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Oldale Town*

The silver cloaked figure shifted his sword, "You shouldn't thank me. You still don't know if you can even trust me. There's no saying that I saved you just to protect you. I might have a motive of my own."

With that the silver cloaked figure turned around and raised his sword, "You shouldn't trust so easily."

As soon as he finished his sentence, he swung his sword towards my neck.

_This doesn't make sense._

_He should be on my side._

_His cloak is the color of the precious metal silver._

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Oldale Town*<p>

_No! D-Troublesome!_

I could only watch in shock and horror as the silver-cloaked figure swung his sword at Dawn's neck.

May turned away and Drew looked down, Barry was in shock as well as me.

However, right before the sword could make contact with Dawn's flesh the silver cloaked figure returned it to inside his cloak.

_What the heck?_

Dawn stumbled to the ground in surprise, "Why didn't you hit me?"

The silver cloaked figure scoffed, "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

May snapped out of her shocked mode and stalked over to the silver cloaked figure, "Who are you to say that? You nearly killed her."

Drew snorted, "Seriously, dude where do you get the audacity to think that you can just say that?"

Barry glared, "I'm fining you for this!"

_Will he ever not fine people?_

The silver cloaked figure crossed his arms, "She was warned not to trust anyone except people she already knew and those trusted by the people she knew. She trusted me too easily; I was just trying to get that lesson into her head."

I glared at him, "You didn't need to be that extreme."

The silver cloaked figure didn't respond and instead let out a hand to help Dawn up.

Dawn grabbed his hand suspiciously and he helped her up.

_That should be me helping her up..._

_Wait!_

_Why do I even care about who helps her up, it could be the grass-head, Barry, or the new guy for all I care..._

Dawn looked at the silver cloaked figure before narrowing her eyes, "How do I know you're the Aura Knight assigned to protect me. I was told that something that had to do with a precious metal, but anyone could have worn a silver cloak and passed off for that."

The silver cloaked figure nodded, "True, but, Aura Flame."

The silver cloaked figure extended his hand, a silver and crimson flame erupting from it.

We all stared in shock before May slowly raised a hand and pointed at the flame and then the silver cloaked figure, "How did you do that? Don't tell us that you have some type of dark powers and that you're going to destroy us."

The flame disappeared and the silver cloaked figure's cloak dissolved to reveal to us his true identity, a teenage boy with red shoulder length hair, wearing a black and red jacket, with blue jeans.

Dawn glared at the teen, "See you have nothing silver about you except your cloak. I should have never trusted you."

The red head shook his head, eyes closed, and then he opened his eyes and stared Dawn down, "Nothing silver about me? I don't really think that's entirely true."

Dawn gasped, "You're eyes! They're silver!"

_What does silver have to do with anything?_

The red head rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Really? I never knew! I've never had time to ever look at my reflection before. Thank you for telling me!"

Dawn crossed her arms, "Okay fine. I admit I was wrong about nothing being silver about you, but I still don't trust you."

May put her hands to her hips, "So what if there is something silver about you? You still tried to kill Dawn."

Barry walked over to Dawn and wrapped and arm around her shoulder, "Why don't you just leave us alone. If anyone tries anything again we'll defeat them."

The red head scoffed, "As if. That was only one Hunter. There are still the other Hunters to worry about, and you haven't even met a member the Society of the Black Star. You don't know what either group is capable of, I do. This isn't a simple game of keep away or one hit run. This is a game of life or death. Besides it's your fault all this even started, Barry Jun and Dawn Berlitz."

Dawn walked over to the red head and raised a hand to slap him, "This isn't either of our faults! Don't blame us!"

_How could it be their faults?_

The red head caught her hand right before it made contact, "Hikari may have trained you in magic, but she should have also trained you in weaponry and martial arts... You two were the ones that decided to go to Hoenn. If only the blonde had gone, none of this would have happened, but no you had to play stray puppy and come with him."

_And they deny they love each other._

Dawn opened her mouth to counter the red head, but he kept on speaking, "The second you two stepped into Hoenn, the Society of the Black Star sensed your presence, and the second they announced your presence, the Hunters found out as well. You do realize that both groups would stop at nothing to get their hands on you and kill you, right?"

_Who the heck are these people?_

Dawn started, "I didn't kn-"

The red head cut her off, "After all you family went through to keep you safe this is how you repay them? One of your brothers grew up parent-less because of you, the other grew up motherless, and you grew up fatherless. This is how you repay them!"

_Her family is even more broken than mine..._

_Mom is dead and Dad pretty much abandoned us, but at least we are together..._

We all stared at the red head in shock and silence, stunned by his outburst.

After a few seconds the red head started again, "I may serve Lord Arceus and Lady Giratina as an Aura Knight, but I still have the choice whether or not to accept this mission. I'm choosing not to accept it. Since the other Aura Knights are preoccupied at the moment, I guess you'll just have to fight both groups on your own, even though both have only about a fifty members each, that'll still be more than enough to finish you five off."

_Lord Arceus and LADY GIRATINA?_

_How could Giratina be a girl, but then again hi-her name is pretty feminine..._

_Wait, both of them, isn't Giratina evil?_

With that the red head started walking away, arms behind his head.

_After all that he just leaves._

When the red head was almost thirty feet away, Dawn pulled away from Barry's grip and ran after him, "Wait."

The red head stopped walking, "Yes?"

Dawn stopped running when she was five feet away from him, "I'm sorry for not trusting or believing you after you tested my ability of trusting others. Let's start over again. I'm Dawn Hikari Berlitz."

The red head turned around a small smirk on his face, "Even though I know that isn't your real name and that only people that are here and know it are me and the blonde, I won't comment on it. My name is Silver Rival Rocketti."

_What!_

_Dawn might not be Troublesome's real name?_

Dawn tilted her head, "That's an interesting name. I'm guessing your first name is Silver because of your eye color. Am I right?"

Silver nodded, "Yes..."

May and Drew walked up to me, staying away from Silver.

Barry walked up to Silver and shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Silver."

Silver gave him a weird-ed out look, "Nice to meet you I guess. You're Barry Damion Jun, right?"

_How does he know their full names, even if he is an Aura Knight, whatever that is, he shouldn't be that informed?_

Barry grinned, "Yup, that's me. So you're and Aura Knight?"

Silver nodded slightly confused, "Yes, I am. Why do you ask?"

Barry's grin widened, "I met this cool guy named Riley on Iron Island a long time ago, and I was wondering if he was also an Aura Knight."

Silver nodded, "He is but he only became one recently and he isn't even close to as strong as the rest of us..."

Barry's face fell, "But he was so strong and cool when I meet him... His Lucario was awesome as well..."

Silver shook his head and sweat-dropped, "Just because I said I'm stronger than him doesn't mean that he isn't strong. Besides, I didn't come here to say who the strongest Aura Knight is and who the weakest Aura Knight. I was assigned to teach Dawn how to defend herself and protect her from the Hunters and the SBS, Society of the Black Star. I honestly don't want to have side conversations."

_This guy seems to be in too much of a hurry._

Barry tilted his head, "Okay, but first could you tell me how you made that flame in your hand."

Silver rolled her eyes, "It was an Aura Flame. I just manipulated my Aura into a flame shape. It's much stronger than Aura Spheres that way."

Barry nodded, "Okay, so what is Aura again?"

Dawn and Silver face palmed, and then Silver said, "I'll explain but only once. Aura is..."

_There is going to be no point in paying attention to him if Barry is going to keep questioning him._

I whispered to Drew, "This guy just seems off. Troublesome and Barry trust too easily..."

Drew whispered back, "Troublesome? Seriously dude? At least I have a better name for May...I can see what you mean, but if what he said is true then we have to trust him."

May joined our conversation, "If he makes any moves we are going to run as far away from him as possible."

Drew smirked, "I didn't think it was possible for you to actually use your brain, June."

May rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say Hayden...Whatever you say...Maybe it's the fact that you've been spending too much time around me."

Drew flicked his hair away from his eyes, "Me spend time around you, June? It's the other way around. Maybe you like me or something."

A light blush formed on May's face, and then she snorted, hands turning into fists, "That'll happen when Grumpigs fly."

Drew's smirk widened, "Oh really, June?"

May's blush darkened slightly and she clenched her fists, "Get it through your thick skull, grass-head, I don't like you."

Drew shrugged, "Well the way you act around me, people might think otherwise."

May lost control of her anger and raised a hand to attack Drew, but he stopped her, "You're too weak to beat me, June. I can't believe that you think that you deserve someone as great as me."

May stopped struggling against Drew and smirked slightly, "And this is coming from the mouth of the guy that gives me a red rose every time we meet claiming that they are for my Beautifly?"

_Red roses?_

_Great another couple in denial._

Drew blushed lightly, "Beautifly served them especially with you as a trainer."

May crossed her arms, "So you're in love with my Beautifly, sorry to disappoint you, but she has a thing for your Masquerain and he feels the same way."

I smirked and cut in, "Pokémon often reflect the feelings of their trainers."

May and Drew both blushed and glared at me, "We don't like each other!"

Drew flipped his hair, "That's not true. You don't like me you love me."

May turned towards Drew, "That'll happen when my Blaziken learns how to use Water Gun."

Drew snorted, "Oh really? Too bad for you because..."

_Even if Dawn and Barry are in denial they aren't this annoying and Silver isn't that bad when compared to these two right now..._

I left the bickering soon-to-be couple behind and walked towards the trio chatting twenty-five feet away.

As soon as I got to them, I heard Silver finish his sentence, "...and that is basically what Aura is."

_They couldn't have possibly spent the entire time talking about Aura._

Barry nodded slowly, then grinned, "That is so cool. I wish I could be an Aura Knight, but I can't... You have to teach me some of the non-Aura related things you know, or else I'm going to fine you."

Silver's face held an amused look, "...I have to teach Dawn anyway, and it would be useful to have someone on her level to spar with her..."

Barry and Dawn's expression brightened and they hugged each other,

Dawn soon pulled out of the hug and clasped Barry's hands in her own, "We're going to train together. Just like when we were kids. It reminds me of when we went to..."

I felt my anger rise and my hands curl into fists.

_Why am I getting jealous if Barry hugs her?_

_He is her boyfriend after all._

From next to me I heard Silver whisper, "You care about her, and you like her, maybe you even love her."

I snorted and whispered back, "Like that'll ever happen."

Silver shook his head a sad expression on his face, "You still have time left to get her. Don't make the same mistake I made."

I turned towards him with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean by that?"

Silver sighed, "Dawn and Barry aren't dating. Get her before she chooses someone other than you. I let the one girl I liked, Lyra; slip out of my grasp and into the hands of her childhood friend, Ethan. It still hurts to see them together..."

I scoffed, "I don't like Dawn. You're just having hallucinations. You should get your brain checked by Nurse Joy."

Silver rolled his eyes, "Now who's the one in denial. You've been thinking about May and Drew as well as Dawn and Barry all being in denial, but when it comes to the same topic, you're in denial as well."

I clenched my fists, "I am not in denial Silver. Get that thought out of you head before I decide to go through drastic measures."

Silver smirked, "Are you really willing to do that? I am much stronger than you, both as a trainer and a fighter. Besides, are you willing to put your father's job on the line?"

My eyes widened, "How do you know about my father?"

_How much does this guy know?_

Silver's smirk widened, "I know a lot of things. On top of being Aura Knights, all of us are informants for Lord Arceus and Lady Giratina. Let's just say that me and some of the other Aura Knights are in high places in society even if we don't show it. We have the power and the capabilities to have your father lose his job."

I grit my teeth, "You wouldn't."

Silver smiled sadistically, "You don't know much about me Paul Valor Shinji, son of Brandon Jindai Shinji. You don't know what I am capable of. I can read minds of people within five feet of me. I know you fear me. Why don't you get the arguing love birds over there while I get these two childhood FRIENDS and then I can fully explain the situation."

I crossed my arms in defiance, but I still listened to Silver and walked over to May and Drew.

_What is up with that guy and control?_

"Jerk"

"Klutz"

"Grass-head"

"Air-head"

"Bastard"

I saw Drew's eyes widen slightly, but then a smirk formed on his face, "I didn't know you had it in you to curse Maple. Your family must be disappointed."

Before May could do something to permanently injure Drew, I grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them over to Dawn, Barry, and Silver.

May and Drew protested but I ignored them, "Silver wants to talk to us."

May pouted, "Why are we even listening to him?"

_I want to know that answer to that question as well._

I sighed, "He knows the most about what's going on here. Dawn and Barry already know some stuff, but not that much."

Drew nodded, "Could you at least let go of us? This is ruining my reputation."

I snorted, "Like it wasn't ruined already by the fact that you and May fight like an old married couple."

Drew and May blushed, but didn't protest anymore as I dragged them the last few feet to Silver, Barry, and Dawn.

As soon as we were in front of the trio I let go of May and Drew and turned towards Silver, "Explain."

Silver smiled amused, "Since you three have gotten yourselves stuck in this mess, I guess I need to tell you everything. I filled Dawn and Barry in earlier when you were beginning to argue, so I'll give a rundown of that then continue, but first I have a question. Do you believe in witches?"

_What kind of question is that?_

I snorted, "Witches don't exist."

Silver ignored me and turned towards May and Drew, "What about you two?"

Drew shrugged, "I doubt they exist."

May shook her head, "I don't know. They could exist..."

Silver sighed, "It's ironic how the person from Sinnoh doesn't believe in witches when that's where witches originated from. Although I understand why the two people from Hoenn don't know because very few witches live in Hoenn, actually almost all the living witches live in Hoenn, but in hiding."

My eyes, Drew's eyes, and May's eyes widened, "Witches exist?"

Silver nodded, "Yes they do. Witches usually get their powers through heredity, but the only way for them to live after death is if Giratina wills it. Witches are the main that are causing the conflict between the Hunters and the SBS. The SBS is a society of witches and the Hunters are a group of witch-hunters. However, the conflict doesn't end there. The Hunters want to kill Giratina and give Arceus absolute power, while the SBS wants to kill Arceus and give Giratina absolute power."

_Great more power control freaks._

May spluttered out, "All this is over which legendary rules? Didn't you just say you serve both Arceus and Giratina?"

Silver nodded, "Yes I did. Arceus and Giratina are in a human sense, married and they have kids; Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie, also known as the Lake Trio of Sinnoh. The plans of both teams will also both end in chaos and destruction. If Giratina is killed, the reverse/distortion world will be destroyed which will then destroy this world. If Arceus is killed, this world will be destroyed which will end in the destruction of the reverse/distortion world."

_Their plans will just back-fire in the end._

Drew blinked rapidly, "So basically it doesn't matter which side is right, both will destroy the world."

May muttered, "Reminds me of Team Aqua and Team Magma."

Silver sighed, "Unfortunately you two have been caught in this mess."

Dawn titled her head, "What do you mean by two, don't you mean three?"

Silver shook his head, "Paul's father, whose name I'm not going to say, has been helping us gather information so Paul would have gotten caught in this mess either way."

I groaned, "Why do I get all the crazy family problems?"

Dawn laughed dryly, "You have the family problems? Barry grew up with no siblings or mother; his father raised him leaving him mainly to fend for himself. I grew up not knowing I had any brothers or that my father was alive. When I found out I almost didn't believe it until my Mom showed me my birth certificate. Don't say your family is messed up, mine is more."

_And Silver thinks that I may actually like this girl?_

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Silver, finish you story."

Silver smirked slightly, probably reading my mind, "As I was saying. Dawn has been a target of the Hunters since she was an infant. She was nearly killed many years ago, but Arceus, Giratina, and her aunt saved her."

_Didn't Barry say something about Troublesome having an aunt earlier?_

I asked, "What aunt? How could she save Troublesome? Why was Troublesome even targeted in the first place?"

Silver shrugged, "Dawn's family has been known to give birth to some of the most powerful witches of Sinnoh. Since witches are generally female, Dawn was targeted as a possible witch. Dawn's dead aunt, Hikari, removed the poison that was used to try and kill Dawn."

May yelled, "Dawn's family is one of witches!"

_He just said that..._

Drew tilted his head, "If Dawn's aunt was dead, how did she save Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, "My aunt, Hikari isn't technically my aunt. She died over five centuries ago, burned for being a witch. Giratina revived her as a Shadow Angel. Hikari served Giratina as a loyal spy, protector, and friend. The Hunters were formed shortly after Hikari died, hunting the witches to near oblivion. Hikari wasn't an exception even though she was dead and an angel. Let's just say Hikari killed the King of Sinnoh's cousin for killing her sister, my emphasis on great grandmother."

I scoffed, "So you're being targeted because of your witch blood and revenge? That's pathetic."

Dawn nodded, "Unfortunately, it doesn't help that all of Sinnoh royalty is allied with the Hunters. Although I am distantly related to the Sinnoh Royal Family, the princess looked exactly like me, I still am a target."

May gasped, "Your own family is against you! That's unfair! You aren't even a witch to begin with?"

Dawn tilted her head and smirked, "I'm not? Really? Shadow Ball."

_She really is a witch._

Suddenly a small Shadow Ball emerged from Dawn hand and hit the ground in front of her, "They actually have a reason to kill me, but it's not like Arceus and Giratina will let them. That's why Hikari was asked to train me in magic and Silver was assigned to teach me fighting and weaponry. Even the innocent have to learn how to protect themselves from people who want to kill them for a crime they didn't commit, well at least that's for the Hunters case. The SBS just wants to kill me because I refuse to join them."

Drew wrapped an arm around May and pulled her away from Dawn, "You're a monster!"

Dawn sighed sadly, "That's what everyone thinks when they find out about me being a witch. Kenny and Leona both left me the year they found out, even though we're still friends, the only reason we even fixed our relationship is because they think I lost my powers. Barry is the only person that didn't abandon me along with one of Ash's childhood, Gary, even though I don't know how he found out..."

_She doesn't sound evil..._

May pulled herself out of Drew's grasp and walked over to Dawn only to pulled Dawn into a hug, "I won't leave you Dawn. I know you aren't bad."

Dawn smiled and wiped away a few tears that had escaped her eyes before hugging May back, "Thanks, May."

Drew sighed, "If June trusts you, I guess I do as well... Paul?"

I shrugged lightly, "I don't really care. Besides, this might give some excitement to my life."

_I would have joined anyway._

_I care about Dawn too much, maybe like her._

I saw Silver smirk from the corner of my eye, and mouth, 'I told you so.'

_Arceus damn him and his mind reading._

Dawn smiled and pulled away from May to tackle me into a hug, nearly causing me to fall over.

I saw Silver's smirk widen before he said, "Anyway. I have to warn you all. Even if you hadn't accepted Dawn, you would have still been targeted because you were seen with her for more than a short period of time. Contests are out of the question until things are safer, which is until the other Aura Knights are free which will be in a few months' time. The problem is that your families might me targeted. Drew since your family is in Larousse you don't have anything to worry about, Champion Cynthia of Sinnoh will have the honor of protecting Paul, Dawn, and Barry's families, but May your family is in danger."

_At least Reggie is safe..._

May shrugged, "My father is a Gym-leader he can handle it."

Silver sighed, "May, even Cynthia has trouble against the Hunters and the SBS. Do you think your family will have a better chance? I'm going to have to ask Lord Arceus and Lady Giratina to do something about that... However until then, let's go inside the Pokémon Center, it's getting late... I hope you five already have rooms there. I booked the last one earlier today."

We all nodded before we walked towards and into the Pokémon Center.

As soon as we were in the Pokémon Center Lobby we were meet with near silence instead of the usual hustle and bustle.

Everyone was busy watching the T.V screen.

_What could have possibly happened?_

I could hear random snaps of conversation.

"How could anyone do that?"

"It was a Pokémon Gym..."

"All those poor Pokémon."

"I wonder how the families will cope..."

Dawn asked, "What happened?"

Silver shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe it'll be on the news..."

All of us walked closer to the T.V pushing a few people aside to get a better few.

After a few commercials the news started again.

"Tonight's breaking news has devastated almost all of Hoenn."

"At around seven o'clock this evening the Petalburg City Gym caught fire was burned to the ground. The bodies of the assistant trainers on duty along with Gym-leader Norman and his wife Caroline were found burned almost beyond recognition in the remain of the building. The whereabouts of the son, Max, of Gym-leader Norman and his wife Caroline is unknown, but it is known that their daughter, May, is in Oldale Town. In other news, the seventeen year-old Princess of Indigo is being forced to marry fifty year-old Colonel Hansen of Hoenn on her eighteenth birthday, causing many riots in Indigo"

_Arceus damn it._

_Silver was right._

_May's family wasn't safe._

May started sobbing quietly, leaning on Drew for support.

Silver decided that we should get away from the T.V and dragged us away with Dawn and Barry's help.

Once we were near the rooms, May broke down entirely, "They're not gone. They can't be gone. No! Don't leave me like this. I didn't even get to say good-bye..."

Drew wrapped an arm around May a sad expression on his face, "I'm talking her to our room so she can rest.

We all nodded and Drew left with a crying/sobbing May.

After a few minutes Silver said, "I have to go talk thinks over with my superiors..."

Once Silver had walked away, Barry and Dawn, who was beginning to tear up, walked slowly to their room.

Barry turned around one last time to wave good-bye to me.

I sighed and walked through the dark corridors back to my room, thinking about the day.

_This day started out just like any other._

_I trained and ran into Troublesome and her traveling partner, just like I would sometimes in Sinnoh._

_I challenged someone to test my strength, but instead of a trainer I challenged a coordinator..._

_After that everything went downhill._

_Dawn was attacked._

_Silver appeared and saved her._

_Silver messed with our minds convincing us to trust him._

_Silver explained the situation._

_Dawn told us she was a witch._

_Silver informed us about the danger on ourselves and our families._

_Then we find out May's family had been killed._

_What made the day go so wrong?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I hope you guys aren't too mad at me, but this is a game of revenge along with a game of cat and mouse.<p>

Things are meant to go wrong.

I'll update again on June 18.

Until then Au Revior.

Don't forget to Review. (^_^)

Now where did I put my History book...?


	8. Chapter 7: Live

Hi Readers. (^_^)

This is my last update before my school year ends. The school year is finally over!

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**Mix of PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Live<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Paul's POV, Oldale Town*

_Dawn told us she was a witch._

_Silver informed us about the danger on ourselves and our families._

_Then we find out May's family had been killed._

_What made the day go so wrong?_

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Oldale Town the Next Morning*<p>

_They can't be dead._

I was sitting down with my friends eating breakfast in the Pokémon Center, but I was only staring glumly at my food.

_If only I hadn't entered that contest, then maybe I wouldn't have seen Dawn and the Hunters/SBS wouldn't have targeted my family._

_If only I hadn't met Dawn then maybe they would still be alive..._

I was broken from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Dawn standing there, eyes tearing up, "I'm sorry May. This is all my fault..."

_She blames herself?_

I got up and hugged Dawn, "This isn't your fault, Dawn. It's the stupid Hunters and SBS fault. I promise you they will pay."

_Revenge will be mine._

Dawn smiled and wiped away a tear that escaped her eye, "Thanks May!"

After a few minutes, Paul ruined the moment when he said, "Could you two break it up? I'm beginning to wonder if you two are straight."

Dawn and I both rolled our eyes, and then Dawn asked, "What is with you and making remarks on my relationships with others, Paul? First you wouldn't get it through your head that Barry and I aren't dating and that we are both single; now you think that I have a thing for May? What is wrong with you?"

Silver coughed into his fist, "He's jealous."

Dawn turned towards Silver, "Jealous of what?"

Silver opened his mouth to say something, but Paul quickly covered it.

_Paul certainly doesn't want us to hear what Silver has to say..._

After a few seconds, Paul removed his hand and glared at Silver, "Don't you dare tell them."

Silver sighed, "Since Paul is being annoying and we have completely strayed from the matters on hand, I guess I have to be the unfortunate one to remind everyone. The funerals are supposed to be held today. Since we can't get to Petalburg in time, I suggest we leave now and travel as quickly as possible to get there within a week, instead of the normal two weeks. If we make no stops we'll be able to get there as fast as possible."

_He just had to remind us._

I glared at Silver, "Why are you even helping me? I thought your only mission was to train Dawn?"

_I bet he doesn't even care that I just lost my family._

Silver leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms, "Just because I have to train Dawn, doesn't mean I have a certain time period to train her. I was only asked to train her as fast as possible. Besides, you only have one true family, losing them hurts..."

My glare softened, "Fine. If you are actually putting aside training Dawn for me, I'm not going to convince you otherwise. However, shouldn't you be training Dawn?"

_Maybe he has a heart..._

Silver snorted, "Just because I said we're going to Petalburg doesn't mean I won't train her. I'll start training her on the way, but only at night."

_Okay maybe not..._

Dawn groaned, "Great, more night training. I was hoping to never train at night again after I completed magic training."

Barry leaped up at Dawn, "I'm fining you for lying. You've trained your Pokémon at night and you practice your magic at night."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I meant intense training not practicing..."

Barry nodded and wrapped and arm around Dawn's shoulder, "Well at least I'll be there training with you, Dawn!"

_They make such a cute couple..._

_They sort of remind me of Ash and Misty..._

_I can see why Paul keeps saying they're a couple..._

_Although they could also be good friends like Ash and I are..._

I was snapped away from my thoughts when Drew asked, "Silver, is there any way we can get to Petalburg City, today?"

_Since when does Drew care about my family?_

Silver thought about it for a second, "There is always the bus, but we would get there by night fall... Do any of you have psychic Pokémon?"

_Silver is actually willing to help me?_

All of us shook our heads, "No."

Silver sighed, "So bus it is. I'll go ask Nurse Joy to book us some bus tickets for us. It's dangerous for us to stay in Oldale Town much longer... Pack your bags, we're leaving soon."

_Maybe Silver isn't that bad after all..._

Silver got up and exited the Pokémon Center Cafeteria.

_At least I'll be able to see my parent's graves the day they are buried..._

After a few seconds I turned towards Drew, "Thanks."

Drew smirked and flicked his hair away from his eyes, "I'm not heartless, June. Besides, I can't have you breaking down, who else would I have to squash in contests?"

_Okay there goes my opinion of him._

A few minutes later, we all got up and walked back to our rooms to pack.

_I'm coming Mom and Dad..._

_Wait?_

_What happened to Max?_

* * *

><p>*Misty's POV, Cerulean City, Kanto*<p>

_Another boring day with weak trainers to battle..._

_Well Ethan wasn't that weak and his girlfriend Lyra is a strong coordinator..._

_They sort of remind me of Ash and May..._

_Also like Ash and May, I feel like they'll be better off as friends._

_Lyra kept on looking at her PokeNav and sighing while Ethan was battling, not really paying attention to our battle._

_Maybe she loves someone else..._

_Ethan reminds me of a male version of May, Lyra a female version of Ash..._

_I wonder if Lyra loves a male version of me..._

_Wait?_

_Why am I even thinking about Lyra's love relationship and comparing to mine and Ash's._

_I don't love Ash!_

"Misty?"

I looked up at Daisy, "Yes? When did you get back?"

Daisy shrugged, "Like a few minutes ago. I decided to leave the world tour. I was feeling homesick and slightly guilty..."

_Guilty?_

I tilted my head, "Daisy... You don't need to be guilty."

Daisy sighed, "Like Lily and Violet like told me that you'd like say that... Like Misty, you aren't even like real Sensational Sister like the three of us. You like don't even need to like take care of the Gym; it isn't like part of your like family. That's like why I was wondering if I could like try taking over the Gym again, like under your guidance like of course."

I rubbed my temples, "Daisy, I want to take care of the Gym. It's a second home to me. I can barely even remember my birth home or my parents, all my memories are fuzzy from that time... The only family I remember is you, Lily, and Violet."

Daisy smiled slightly, "Like I think I can like help with that."

I stared at Daisy confused, "What do you mean by that?"

Daisy's grin widened, "Like I was like looking through my like bag on the world tour when I like came across the blanket Lily, Violet, and I like found you in, inside my bag. I picked it up for like memories sake when like something fell out. It was like a strange locket with like a seal encrusted on the front. The seal was like a flower with a like water droplet in the center. I feel like I've like seen it before, but I don't like know where. Anyway, I didn't like open the locket because I knew it like just had to be yours and that would like invade your privacy..."

_I wonder what the seal represents..._

My eyes widened in shock, "You mean you found something that might link me to my family!"

Daisy squealed, "Yes!"

I smiled, "Daisy, do you have the locket with you?"

Daisy reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver locket with a white flower and dark blue water droplet on it.

I reached over and grabbed the locket from Daisy and examined it, before my jaw hit the floor, "No way! The flower is made of diamonds and the water droplet is made of sapphires. This must be priceless!"

_My family must have been loaded._

Daisy shook her head rapidly, "I like had a jeweler check it over, he like offered me a million Pokedollars for it, but I could like tell he was being cheap."

I stared at the million dollar locket in my hand before looking back at Daisy, "Maybe Professor Oak could help us?"

_Maybe he knows what the symbol stands for..._

Daisy nodded, "That's like a good idea..."

I put the locket carefully into my pocket and walked with Daisy to the video phone.

I grabbed the handheld and dialed Professor Oak's phone number.

After a few rings, Tracey picked up the phone, "Hello, Professor Oak's Lab, how may I help you?"

I smiled, "It's me, Misty."

Tracey's smiled widened, "Misty, it's good to hear from you. How's the Gym?"

I turned towards Daisy and then back to the phone, "Good, Daisy's here. I think she wants to say hi."

Daisy squeezed in next to me and waved to Tracey, "Hi Trace! It's like great to see you again!"

Tracey blushed lightly, "Hi, Daisy!"

I rolled my eyes, "Break it up you two lovebirds. I need to talk to Professor Oak."

Daisy and Tracey both blushed, but Tracey controlled it faster, "I'll go get him."

_Those two have some chemistry..._

After a few minutes, Professor Oak appeared on screen, "Tracey told me you two girls wanted me. Is this important, I had to leave Tracey to feed all the Pokémon."

I nodded, "Yes, it is? Do you know what this symbol stands for?"

I pulled out the locket and showed it to Professor Oak.

Professor Oak's eyes widened, "The Waterflower Seal and Locket!"

_How does he recognize them?_

Daisy and I stared at Professor Oak in confusion, "The what?"

Professor Oak composed himself, "The Waterflowers were a line of nobility that ruled over Cerulean many years ago. The last of the Waterflowers were killed twelve years ago along with the majority of the nobility, and the king and queen, of Indigo. Misty where did you get that locket?"

_Does this mean I'm a noble?_

I turned towards Daisy for reassurance to which she only nodded, and then I answer Professor Oak's question, "Daisy found it in the blanket that her, Violet, and Daisy found me in twelve years ago. I don't really remember much about my early childhood and my memory is fuzzy at best."

Professor Oak went into a state of shock again, "It can't be can it?"

I tilted my head, "What can't it be?"

_Am I a Waterflower or not?_

Professor Oak stared at me for a few seconds before saying, "Misty, I need you to listen to me carefully. Recite these words then touch the sapphire water droplet. Konpeki Mizu Hana."

(A/N: The romanji above means Cerulean Water Flowers.)

I did as Professor Oak told me and suddenly a light blue glow erupted from and surrounded me and something fell to the floor.

_What the heck?_

After a few seconds the light concentrated around my arm forming a thin spiral.

After a few seconds the glow disappeared only to be replaced with a spiraling silver band encrusted with diamonds and sapphires.

I stared at the band that was covering half my lower right arm in shock, "What is this?"

_It looks kind of nice and it does match my personality..._

Professor Oak smiled slightly, "So you are a Waterflower... That spiraling band/cuff on your arm shows that you are the heir to the Waterflower line."

_Wait I am a Waterflower?_

I looked at the band then at Professor Oak, "What does that mean then? How am I a Waterflower? Why are all my early childhood memories fuzzy?"

Professor Oak sighed, "It isn't safe to discuss all that on video phone. Come over to my lab immediately and then we can talk about it more. Good-bye."

I raised a hand, "Professor! Wait!"

Before I could get any answers, Professor Oak disconnected the line.

_Just as I was about to get answers..._

I turned towards Daisy, who had been sitting there quietly the entire time, "I'm going to Pallet."

Daisy nodded, "You want answers. I understand, but who will be the Gymleader?"

I put a hand on Daisy's shoulder, "You will, the assistant trainers will help you don't worry."

Daisy smiled uneasily, "I'll try my best."

I smiled and then suddenly remembered that something fell to the ground, so I leaned down to pick it up, only to realize that it was a photo.

The picture was of a long ago memory.

I was wearing a dress and sitting down in a fancy room with four other children.

_Who are they?_

I decided to examine the picture later and stuffed it in my pocket, accidentally ripping it slightly.

I cringed at the ripping sound and then took out the photo to fold it first.

A small piece of the photo fell to the ground, but I didn't notice.

I waved one last time to Daisy before to walking back to my room to back a small bag for an overnight trip to Pallet.

_I hope Professor Oak has answers._

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Petalburg City, Night*<p>

_Why did I even ask to come here faster?_

_May's already breaking down, and she's latched herself onto the nearest person, who just happened to be Paul..._

_Why couldn't it have been me?_

_Paul doesn't even like her._

_Wait!_

_I don't like her either so why am I thinking these thoughts?_

I was broken from my thoughts when Paul pushed May away from him and into me instead.

I blushed slightly, but I caught May.

After a few minutes of silence, except for May's sobbing, we heard the footsteps coming towards us.

All of us went on alert, except Silver and Dawn who looked completely calm and Barry who only looked slightly tensed.

_Hopefully it isn't a member of the SBS or another Hunter._

After a few seconds, a middle aged man stepped forth from the shadows.

He was slightly on the tall side and had black hair with silver streaks.

He was wearing and white, gold edged shirt, white pants, and white and gold sneakers.

He walked towards us a neutral expression on his face.

Barry relaxed immediately upon seeing him.

He stopped about five feet away from us and examined us, mostly May.

_If he tries anything..._

After a few seconds he asked, "I already am well acquainted with Silver and Dawn, and I have met Barry before. I guess we should just introduce ourselves, even though I already know who all of you are."

_Who the heck is this guy?_

Dawn blinked rapidly before nodding, "This is a dear friend of mine, Silver, and Barry's, everyone..."

Paul rolled his eyes, "We figured that out already. What does he want?"

The black/silver haired man shook his head, "Control yourself Paul Shinji, losing control of your emotions is a major flaw of yours."

Paul grit his teeth, "Who do you think you are to say that?"

The silver/black haired man chuckled, "I am not who I seem and I am a lot more powerful than you may think I am. Be happy I'm on your side. Although, evil does appeal to me at times..."

Dawn crossed her arms and glared at him, "Why are you here, Arc?"

_Arc?_

_What kind of name is that?_

Paul snorted, "Who the heck named you?"

'Arc' shrugged, "No one really. Besides, Arc isn't my real name, just a shortened version of it."

_Okay maybe his real name won't be that weird._

'Arc' turned towards May, "I'm assuming you are May Haruka Maple. Am I not correct?"

May wiped away a few tears and composed herself and then nodded, "You're correct. Why do you ask?"

'Arc' smiled, "I think I know someone who wants to see you."

As soon as 'Arc' said that, a blur of navy blue ran over to May and jumped on her.

May fell to the ground in shock about to hit the navy blur, but stopped as soon as she realized who it was.

_Max..._

May hugged Max, "Arceus Max, I'm so happy you're alive. I thought you were dead with Mom and Dad."

Max shook his head, tears starting to form, "Don't worry I'm perfectly safe. A short while before the fire. Arc and his daughter, who looks nothing like him, Emrit came to the Gym asking my dad for directions to the Pokémon Center. Emrit and I became quick friends and I decided to go with them to the Pokémon Center so I could play with Emrit some more. While we were playing outside the Pokémon Center we heard the explosion. Arc sent me and Emrit inside saying it was dangerous."

Suddenly, Max broke down, "When we were inside I saw the news playing in the lobby about the explosion. I didn't want to believe it, but then Arc came back in and hugged me saying he was sorry, so I knew it was true."

Before, Max could continue his story black flames started to form around us.

Max's eyes widened in fear, "This is exactly what happened at the Gym."

'Arc' quickly pushed us all together, "We need to stay together."

Soon the flames took on a shape, a circle with a star embedded in it.

_A black star?_

I suddenly yelled, "The Society of the Black Star!"

Max stared at me oddly, but everyone else's, except 'Arc', eyes widened.

Max back away from the flames and closer to me and May, "What is the Society of the Black Star?"

'Arc' pulled May, Max, and I back before saying, "The SBS is a group of witches that wants to destroy m-Arceus and put Giratina into power. Although, that plan makes no sense at all because Giratina and Arceus have a shared rule over the worlds."

Max nodded, "Okay... Why won't the SBS just accept the fact that Arceus and Giratina share the rule?"

_That would just save a lot of trouble..._

'Arc' shrugged, "They don't even know that."

Suddenly five cloaked figures surrounded us, not affected by the flames.

One figure reached out for Dawn, but 'Arc' pulled her back, "Don't touch her."

The cloaked figures looked at one another before one of them spoke icily, "Give us the girl and we won't kill you."

_Didn't the Hunter say the same thing?_

_For having different views, these groups sure are alike._

May crossed her arms, "You would kill us either way, and does it make a difference?"

The cloaked figures all laughed, "You'll regret that choice."

All five figures raised their hands and threw Shadow Balls at us, but none of them hit us.

We all looked around in confusion, before we say a blue shimmer of light and noticed that we were in a sphere similar to the ones Pokémon create when they use protect.

The five cloaked figures stared in shock before one yelled, "How did you do that? Do you have a Healer among you?"

'Arc' smirked, "I'm not exactly a healer."

'Arc' jumped into the air and suddenly a white glow engulfed him.

After a few seconds the glow disappeared and before us stood Arceus.

_How did I not see it?_

_Arc is the shortened version of Arceus._

Arceus glared at the five cloaked figures before saying tiredly, "Just one day I wish that there would be peace between the Hunters and the SBS and that both of you would stop your crazy goals, but alas that is just a dream that I wish would come true... Judgment"

Suddenly a ball of gold light formed in front of Arceus only to explode into five smaller balls of light.

One ball of light hit each cloaked figure dissolving them into nothingness and destroying the black flames as well.

After a few seconds Arceus floated back down and turned back into a human.

Silver snorted, "Show off."

Arceus smirked, "Try to top that Rocketti. Don't put your mouth ahead of your feet."

_Silver just insulted Arceus to Arceus's face, the god of the Pokeworld and he isn't dead?_

_What is this world coming to?_

Max shifted his glasses, "So let me get this straight. There are two evil groups after all of you and 'Arc' is really Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "Pretty much sums it all up."

Max smiled, "If you guys are going to go on some crazy adventure. Count me in!"

We all smiled, except Paul, at Max's enthusiasm.

_At least Max is alive..._

_But in the mess we're in, who knows how long we have left to live?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I was debating whether or not to post this chapter because I think it majorly sucked.<p>

I just couldn't get my ideas out right...

Anyway, the next hopefully better update, will be on June 23. Review. (^_^)


	9. Chapter 8: Trust

Hello Readers. (^_^)

School is officially out so I will be...updating at the same rate...and hopefully not this late at night...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Trust<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Drew's POV, Petalburg City*

Max shifted his glasses, "So let me get this straight. There are two evil groups after all of you and 'Arc' is really Arceus."

Arceus nodded, "Pretty much sums it all up."

Max smiled, "If you guys are going to go on some crazy adventure. Count me in!"

We all smiled, except Paul, at Max's enthusiasm.

_At least Max is alive..._

_But in the mess we're in, who knows how long we have left to live?_

* * *

><p>*Arceus's POV, Petalburg City, Nighttime*<p>

_These children have no idea about what's in store for them._

_The Hunters and the SBS will not give up until all of them are dead now, not just Dawn._

_Dawn herself is still too weak to take on the SBS and not trained to fight the Hunters._

_Hikari needs to train her in higher level magic; Dawn has the basics mastered, so she needs to move on._

_Silver will need to train Dawn in weaponry and fighting._

_She could use magic to form a weapon, but she needs to know how to use it._

_Hopefully Hikari will be able to train Dawn and Silver all of them..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Silver ask, "Why are you still here, Arc?"

Since we were in the Pokémon Center Lobby, Silver was calling me by my human alias.

_Can't a person think?_

I sighed, "I'm just making sure all of you are out of harm's way. I still believe all of you would be safer in Indigo."

Silver crossed his arms and snorted, "You know that I'm strong enough to keep everyone safe."

I rolled my eyes, "Don't get to cocky Silver. Remember what happened twelve years ago? We all thought the same thing then and failed. If you ever need help don't hesitate to ask. We'll find a way to make it to you."

Silver's arms fell to his side limply as memories flowed through his head.

_Why did I bring that up?_

_It was a dark day that all of us wish to forget._

After a few seconds, Silver said shakily, "I shouldn't have let my pride get in the way of my duties. I apologize for my actions and words."

I laughed lightly, "Silver you are too formal for your own good. None of the others would have said such a lengthy apology. They would have just said 'sorry' and gotten it over with. No enemy will wait for your lengthy apology either."

Silver sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't even be an Aura Knight. I'm too young, too rash..."

I placed a hand on Silver's shoulder, "Silver, you've been an Aura Knight ever since the incident. You are more than ready. Riley and any other new Aura Knights could never compare to you and the other Aura Knights. All of you have courage and a will to fight for what's right. That alone will bring you far."

A small smile forming on Silver's face, "Thank You...I shouldn't doubt myself..."

_Maybe I overdid the encouraging, hopefully his ego doesn't sky-rocket, but then again Silver isn't the egotistical one..._

I nodded, "Don't doubt yourself. Fear and doubt are only beaten by courage. Never back out when you are needed... It's getting late. I think you should get some sleep."

Silver smirked, "And if I don't go to my room for some shut-eye, what will you do?"

A slightly evil smile formed on my face, "You don't want to know Silver. You don't want to know. Now go to bed, I need to go back to the HO (Hall of Origin)."

Silver's smirk turned more evil "Well good night. I'm pretty sure everyone else is asleep already. I'll let them sleep well tonight, but after today, it'll be time for some training."

_Why did Silver have to be the only Aura Knight available?_

_He's going to torture these kids..._

I shook my head, "Don't go too hard on them. They haven't been through training that hard before. Also, we're going to have someone sent here to help you."

Silver stared at me blankly, "Who?"

I shrugged, "You'll see when she arrives."

Silver's eyes widened, "This isn't good; whoever it is will probably hold me back..."

I smirked, "That's exactly why we are sending her. I suggest you don't make her mad. Well, see you soon Silver, but not too soon. Keep all the children safe. Actually since you are a child, I should rephrase that. Keep everyone including yourself safe. Good-bye."

As soon as I finished my sentence I quickly walked out of the Pokémon Center, ignoring a shocked Silver, and into Petalburg Park.

I made my way to a secluded part of the park and made sure no humans could see me.

I smirked slightly before transporting myself back to the HO.

_Hopefully nothing goes wrong and everyone manages to stay alive._

_I wonder where Giratina is._

_I need to talk to her about bringing back to life some innocent people that were mistakenly killed._

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Route 102 (Oldale Town to Petalburg City), the next morning*<p>

_Silver just had to say that we can't go to Rustboro City and Dewford Town didn't he?_

_Now I won't be able to get my first two Hoenn badges..._

_Even though I've already traveled through Hoenn once, I can't reuse the badges, they have the year marked on them and the Gym Leaders get tougher every year._

Our little group of seven, Silver, Max, May, Drew, Barry, Dawn, and I, were walking along route 102 on our way back to Oldale Town.

I was walking as far away from Silver as possible.

_One day of mind-reading is enough._

Max broke the silence, "Are we there yet?"

_At least someone had the courage to break the silence, not matter how stupid the question..._

May rolled her eyes, "Max that is the stupidest question to ever ask, of course we aren't there yet, we just left this morning, the trip is six days minimum if we take the trainer's path.."

Max shrugged, "I was only breaking the silence. Is it always this quiet with you guys?"

May shook her head, "Not really. Drew and I are usually fighting, Barry and Dawn are usually too hyper and talking, Paul and Silver are the quiet ones. Then again, we've only traveled together on the bus ride to Petalburg..."

_At least she didn't say that I was a cold jerk..._

Max nodded, "Okay... Drew random question. Why are you even in this mess? You didn't even know Dawn."

Drew sighed, "May and I have been traveling together since Johto. I was with her when the Hunters first attacked Dawn. Silver appeared and rescued us just in time..."

Silver cut in, "And that is exactly why I have been asked to train all of you. Hunters are immune to magic so Dawn and Hikari won't be able to protect us, or even themselves for that matter."

_I don't see a Hikari around here._

Max shifted his glasses, "Who's Hikari? There are only two girls here, not three."

Dawn sighed, "Hikari's hiding. She's a larger target for the SBS and the Hunters. They've both been after her for almost five hundred years."

_I forgot the kid didn't know that much..._

Max's jaw dropped and he stopped walking, "Five hundred years? How is she still alive?"

Dawn shrugged, "She isn't; she died five hundred years ago. After her death, Giratina revived her as a Shadow Angel, which can't die from natural causes. She's the last living Shadow Angel and the oldest witch in existence. She's also my emphasis on great aunt."

Max's eyes bugged out, "Are you serious?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes I am."

After a few seconds Max managed to compose himself and continued walking, "Wow! I never would have thought that someone that old could still be alive. You're from Sinnoh, so she's also from Sinnoh? Does that mean she was around during Feudal Sinnoh? The only thing that still remains from that time is the Monarchy and a few nobles, in each region."

Dawn smiled, "Yes, Hikari is from Sinnoh. She was a noble during Feudal Sinnoh, but she was burned for being a witch. You know, the non-witch princess of Sinnoh looks exactly like me."

_So Dawn looks exactly like the princess of Sinnoh._

_It would be weird if they switched places, you wouldn't be able to tell who is who_

_Besides, I would still love Dawn more, but the princess could be an option..._

_Wait!_

_I did not just think that!_

_I really need to get my mind straight._

_Dawn is dating Barry; she doesn't love or even like me._

_I'm just a useless addition to this group that has nothing to do with it._

_Dawn doesn't love me and I don't love her..._

_Great, now I sound like all the people in denial..._

Silver suddenly stopped walking and turned around, body tense, "How do you know this? Have you met her?"

_Why is he so tense?_

Dawn tilted her head in confusion, "Yeah, while I was traveling with Ash and Brock. We even switched places for a short while. She entered a contest as me, but she gave the ribbon she won to Jessie, a member of Team Rocket that always tried to steal Ash's Pikachu."

Silver relaxed when Dawn said Ash and Brock, but flinched when Dawn said Team Rocket.

_I guess he only relaxed because Dawn met the princess before she came to Hoenn._

_However, why would he flinch at Team Rocket?_

_Does he have a history with Team Rocket?_

No one else seemed to have noticed the points at which Silver relaxed and tensed at, so I didn't comment.

By now all of us had stopped walking and were watching Silver and Dawn's exchange of information and questions.

After a few seconds, Silver asked, "Did she give you anything?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes, her Togekiss. She's with my mom right now."

Silver sighed, "Since she gave you the Togekiss, there is no way for her to track you down... Unless... Did Togekiss have a habit of leaving for a few hours and returning completely unharmed?"

Dawn thought about it for a moment, "Actually, she has done that once or twice...What does that have to do with anything?"

Silver rubbed his temples, "Togekiss could be giving information to the Hunters."

Dawn stared at Silver in denial, "That's not possible. Togekiss would never do that!"

Silver sighed, "Anything is possible. The Sinnoh royalty and what remains of the nobility are all allied with the Hunters. If the Hunters said you are a witch that needs to be killed, the friendship goes down the drain. Togekiss wouldn't give information knowingly. They're probably asking her normal questions, like how you're doing and where you're headed next. She doesn't know what she's doing. We need to call your Mom."

_Dawn can't trust her own Pokémon now..._

_I wonder how many people I can't trust anymore..._

_Reggie is immediately on the list._

_I guess the weak pink haired Maylene is as well, Dawn did make her feel better about being a Gym Leader after I annihilated her._

_Dad will probably have to go on the list as well..._

_How many others will be added on my short list, besides the people here?_

Dawn crossed her arms and snorted, "And do tell me how we will do that all mighty Silver Rival Rocketti?"

_Rocketti!_

_His last name is similar to Rocket!_

_Maybe people think that he's a member of them, so in turn he has an extreme hate against them._

Silver didn't answer instead he pulled out a cell phone from a pocket in his jeans and tossed it to Dawn, "Dial her number. I'm sure you know it."

Dawn grumbled under her breath, but dialed her mother anyway, putting it on speaker phone.

After a few rings, her mother picked up, "Berlitz Residence, this is Johanna Berlitz speaking. Who is this?"

Dawn smiled slightly, "It's me, mom."

"Dawn! Why are you not on speaker phone?"

Dawn's face turned serious, "This is an emergency. Mom, can you get Togekiss?"

"Sure, Dawn, but I want an explanation later."

Dawn sighed, "Of course, Mom. Can you just get her? Silver, the Aura Knight whose phone this is, believes that the Hunters may be using her to get information."

Johanna gasped, "That's terrible. I forgot that the royalty and nobility of Sinnoh was allied with the Hunters...I'll get Togekiss right away."

A clatter of the phone was heard as Johanna left to get Togekiss, leaving all of us in silence.

Silver broke the silence, "I think we should move off the path and into a safer location. Anyone could eavesdrop on us here."

We all nodded before quickly following Silver to a clearing just off the path.

As soon as we were in the clearing, Dawn said, "I'll be able to understand Togekiss, so don't think it's weird."

_We can all understand our Pokémon to an extent..._

Once Dawn finished her sentence, we heard her mother pick up the phone again, "Here is Togekiss."

"Dawn? Johanna said it was you. Why did you call?"

Dawn sighed in relief, "Togekiss! Thank goodness you're there. I have a question. Have you been visiting Salvia lately?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Dawn tensed, "Has she asked you anything about me?"

"Just how you've been, where are you heading next, and where are you now. Why do you ask?"

Dawn flinched and stared at Silver in disbelief for a few seconds, before replying, "Togekiss. I really don't mean to sound suspicious, but do you know who or what the Hunters, witches, and/or the Society of the Black Star are?"

_She actually cares about what her Pokémon think of how she acts?_

"I've heard Salvia mention the Hunters before, but as I was leaving. I don't think she knows that I heard her. What are they?"

Dawn bit her lip, "The Hunters are a group of witch hunters, the Society of the Black Star is a group of evil witches, and witches in general are users of magic that have powers similar to Giratina's normal powers and Arceus's dark and ghost powers. There are very few pure witches left, I only know of two."

"Okay... Why do I need to know all this?"

Dawn sighed, "Togekiss, I am one of the pure witches left alive; my emphasis on great aunt is the other. Salvia's family is allied with the Hunters. They're using you to get information to kill me."

Togekiss gasped, "Dawn! I can't believe it! Salvia, my former trainer is out to kill you and is using me to help! I thought you two are friends!"

Dawn shook her head sadly, "We were friends. That friendship went down the drain as soon as the Hunters discovered I was a witch. Togekiss, I need your help, please don't help the Hunters anymore; avoid going to visit Salvia, unless you have no choice. If you have to go see Salvia, make up lies, don't tell her anything. Please Togekiss."

"It's okay Dawn. I won't tell her! I'm your Pokémon now, and you are my friend. Salvia is stupid to not trust you anymore."

Dawn smiled slightly, "Thank you, Togekiss. Can I talk to my mom now?"

"Of course."

There was a sound of some ruffling as Johanna put the phone to her ear, "Yes, Dawn?"

Dawn sighed, "Mom be careful, and if worse comes to worse, move in with Dad or my oldest brother, preferably Dad. Good-bye Mom, stay safe. No need to worry about me."

Johanna laughed lightly, "When you say that is when I worry the most... Stay safe Dawn..."

With that, Johanna hung up on Dawn, and Dawn gave the phone back to Silver, "Thanks, I guess."

Silver nodded and put the phone away, "Let's get going. I don't feel like staying on any route for longer than we need to... It's best if we go back to Kanto or Johto. I have connections there that are more than willing to help us, plus it is safer there."

_Does this guy always get to choose where we go next?_

With that, we all left the clearing and went back to the main path.

After a few minutes, Dawn asked, "Silver everyone keeps telling me that Kanto and Johto would have been safer, why?"

Silver sighed, "Kanto, Johto, Cameran, and Fiore are all part of the Island of Indigo. Indigo has not only remained neutral throughout the fighting between the SBS and the Hunters, but managed to avoid having either group settle inside of it. Hoenn may be neutral as well, but the SBS is still living in it. That is the reason why Indigo is the safest region and why all the Aura Knights in the past five hundred years are from Indigo."

_I wonder when an Aura Knight will be chosen from another region._

Dawn nodded, "Okay... Now I really wished I hadn't listened to Barry and come to Hoenn and gone to Kanto instead..."

Barry quickly turned towards Dawn, "Hey! I never forced you to travel with me, or asked you to travel with me. I only told you I was going to Hoenn."

Dawn waved her hand not caring about what Barry said, "Whatever Barry. So Silver, how are we going to get to Kanto or Johto?"

Silver pulled out a Pokenav from his other jeans pocket and looked at it, "We're going to take a ferry from Staleport City to Lilycove City, and the a boat from there to Vermilion City, Kanto."

I snorted, "If we're heading towards Oldale Town, how are we supposed to get to Staleport City?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "There is a shortcut from Oldale to Staleport. It's must faster than going to Dewford Town first."

_Okay so he knows his geography..._

Drew nodded, "I remember that shortcut. I used it a long time ago, when I younger, but it's a really narrow strip along the edge of a lake."

Silver didn't look up, "It'll test your balance. I'll take care of Max because he's still young. Although I was younger than him when I became an Aura Knight..."

Max smirked, "I get special treatment! Awesome!"

Silver smirked, "And if you keep that up, I'll make you go through training just like the rest."

Max flinched, "Okay... I won't rub it in their faces."

Silver's smirk widened, "On second thought, rub it in their faces as much as you want, but don't annoy me."

_Why do I feel like nothing good is going to come out of this?_

Max smirked evilly, "Okay, but I think I'll wait until then to rub it into their faces."

Silver shook his head, "And I thought I was evil. Max you're too young to be this evil."

Max crossed his arms and did a fake pout, "Why?"

Silver sighed, "I was the same age as you when I... With my past, it's okay for me to be slightly evil. You don't have a dark past, Max."

_Dark past?_

_Maybe he really was involved with Team Rocket._

Max tilted his head and stared at Silver confused, "Dark past?"

Silver looked at his Pokenav, ignoring Max's question entirely.

After a few minutes of silence, I decided to ask Max's question but in a different way, "What's your connection to Team Rocket, Silver?"

Silver flinched and stopped walking, "I don't have a connection to that group of criminals."

Silver's tone told me to drop the subject, but I didn't, "You've flinched everyone time Team Rocket has been mentioned, you're even flinching now."

Silver glared at me and said icily, "My connection to Team Rocket is one that I'd rather not have. You shouldn't even care about that. I was sent here to train here and nothing else. My soul duty right now is to keep all of you safe."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Dawn walked over to me and slapped me, "Paul that is enough. Silver is one of the reasons we are alive. Have more faith in him. Everyone has things about themselves that they don't like talking about. I don't like talking about me being a witch. Silver doesn't like talking about his past. You don't like talking about your family. Drop the subject."

After Dawn's outburst I decided to keep quiet for the rest of the day.

Silver avoided me and mainly talked to Dawn and Barry, sharing some laughs with them that I only narrowed my eyes to.

_You may have them putting their faith in you, but with everything going on to us, it won't be that easy to earn and keep my trust._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>That has got to be the longest filler chapter I have ever written...<p>

This chapter had some important stuff I guess, but not a lot...

Anyway, the next update will be on June 28.

Review. (^_^)


	10. Chapter 9: Captured

Hello. (-_-)

I am officially dying of boredom...and lack of new Naruto episodes to watch...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Captured<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Paul's POV, Route 102*

I opened my mouth to retort, but Dawn walked over to me and slapped me, "Paul that is enough. Silver is one of the reasons we are alive. Have more faith in him. Everyone has things about themselves that they don't like talking about. I don't like talking about me being a witch. Silver doesn't like talking about his past. You don't like talking about your family. Drop the subject."

After Dawn's outburst I decided to keep quiet for the rest of the day.

Silver avoided me and mainly talked to Dawn and Barry, sharing some laughs with them that I only narrowed my eyes to.

_You may have them putting their faith in you, but with everything going on to us, it won't be that easy to earn and keep my trust._

* * *

><p>*Barry's POV, Staleport City, Five Weeks Later*<p>

_Finally!_

_We've reached Staleport City._

_I thought I was really going to fine May and Drew to make them stop arguing._

_It wasn't like Silver's intense fighting training was bad enough._

_Silver and Paul looked like they were both about to kill May and Drew at any second._

_Silver could have easily killed them, it's a good thing he can control his anger._

_Dawn was chatting with Max and me to avoid the arguing 'not' couple, but we still couldn't drone out their arguing._

_Thanks Arceus that our bodies were so sore that we were able to knock out at night right away._

_At least now we'll be able to avoid each other on the ship to Kanto._

As soon as all of us reached the outskirts of Staleport City, we sighed in relief, except May and Drew who finally decided to stop arguing.

May looked around, "Staleport is exactly like how I remember it..."

Drew flicked his hair away from his eyes, "It hasn't changed much..."

_At least they're finally agreeing on something..._

Max smirked, "I remember Staleport is where we first met you Drew; which was when you first insulted May for her coordinating skills."

_So they were meant to insult and annoy each other from the start..._

Drew rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault the rookie coordinator was practicing with such a basic and boring move."

_Great now there's going to be another argument..._

May turned towards Drew glaring at him, and then she punched him in the stomach.

Drew reeled back, but managed to catch himself in time.

_Note to Self: Never get May or Dawn pissed off from now on._

May gasped after realizing what she had done and ran over to Drew to help him.

May grabbed Drew's arm and steadied him before freaking out, "I am so sorry Drew! I shouldn't have done that! I just lost control and I nearly hurt you!"

Drew pulled his arm out of May's grasp and dusted himself off, "I'm fine, June. There's no need to apologize."

_After she punches you, you still tease her?_

_Talk about arguing like an old married couple._

May grit her teeth, trying to keep from causing more injury to Drew.

May turned back towards the road and started walking towards the Pokémon Center.

After a few seconds, Paul said, "We should go to the Pokémon Center as well."

We all nodded and started off towards the Pokémon Center, I lagged slightly behind with Silver.

Once everyone else was inside the Pokémon Center, Silver pulled me aside to a spot beneath a tree a short distance away from the Pokémon Center.

I glared at Silver, "I am fining you for that! Why didn't we go in with them?"

Silver sighed, "We need to do something about May and Drew, as well as Dawn and Paul."

I tiled my head in confusion, "May and Drew I understand, but why Dawn and Paul?"

_Although it would be interesting to have Paul become an official part of the 'family', instead of being an outcast..._

Silver shook his head in disbelief, "Paul likes Dawn, but is too afraid to make a move. Dawn has a slight crush on Paul that is beginning to grow into something more. If we don't help push them together, they'll get as mad as May and Drew, another couple in denial on our hands. May and Drew are bad enough as it is."

I shivered in fear, "Okay, do we need to help Paul and Dawn get together, but what do we do about May and Drew?"

Silver smirked, "Don't you remember? You were just thinking about how they argue like an old married couple. I can read minds."

I nodded, "Cool, can all Aura Guardians read minds?"

Silver shook his head, "No, only certain people that, but they have to be born in the Viridian Forest."

(A/N: I know Silver doesn't have Viridian Powers in the games or manga, but he does in my story.)

My expression turned down-cast, "Well, I guess we can't get all the cool Aura Knight stuff... So how do you think we should execute of plans?"

Silver shrugged, "Well, since Dawn and Paul haven't moved that far into a relationship, we can worry about them later, our top priority right now is May and Drew's relationship."

I smirked evilly, which was very uncharacteristic of me, "This is going to be fun... Maybe we can incorporate Max into our plan."

Silver nodded, "Max would be helpful...Okay, let's find him and tell him our master plan."

_Max wouldn't mind getting May and Drew together...much..._

Silver and I smiled evilly and headed back to the Pokémon Center entrance, making sure to have our faces normal by the time we entered the Pokémon Center.

Once we entered the Pokémon Center, we were met by the suspicious looks of all our friends, except Dawn.

Paul crossed his arms and glared at Silver, "I hope you aren't trying to make Barry more like you."

_I should stop this fight before it even starts._

I grinned, "Silver was just asking me if it was okay for him to treat us to lunch. May, Drew, Max, do you know any good restaurants in Staleport?"

Silver turned towards me and glared at me lightly, but not wholeheartedly.

After a few seconds, Silver turned towards the others, "Barry's right I'm going to treat you guys to lunch, but I don't know where to take you guys."

_Arceus damn it._

_Why did I say that?_

_He'll probably make me pay..._

May's eyes brightened, "You could take us to the first class restaurant near the Contest Hall."

Silver nodded, "Okay, but we should get all our Pokémon healed first, just in case."

Dawn held up her Pokeballs, "Already done, Nurse Joy healed them pretty fast in the machine."

I smiled, "Okay, I should give my Pokémon to Nurse Joy."

I walked over to Nurse Joy's desk to see that only a Chansey was there.

I gave my Pokeballs to the Chansey and said, "Can you heal them as fast as possible?"

Chansey took the Pokeballs and walked over to the healing machine before placing the Pokeballs in it.

After a few seconds, my Pokémon were healed and Chansey walked back to me to give me back my Pokeballs.

As soon as the Pokeballs were re-clipped on my belt, I followed the others to the restaurant May had mentioned earlier.

_Hopefully we don't make a scene here..._

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Staleport City*<p>

_Why would Silver suddenly decide to treat us to lunch?_

_He's probably trying to bribe us into trusting him..._

_I won't fall for his plans._

All seven of us were seated in an eight person table waiting for our orders to arrive.

May had ordered a lot of ramen.

_She'll probably break Silver's wallet._

Drew, Max, Barry, and I ordered a sandwich.

Dawn ordered some pasta.

Silver ordered some plain Cheesecake and was slowly nibbling away on it, since deserts came much quicker than the actual food.

After a few minutes the waiter returned with our food, nearly falling over because of all the ramen.

The waiter carefully placed all the food in front of the right person and sighed in relief before wiping some sweat of his forehead, "Who is paying?"

Silver finished his Cheesecake and let the fork drop onto his plate, "I am."

The waiter turned towards Silver and picked up the plate, "Do you want to pay now or after your friends are done eating?"

Silver pulled a debit card out of his jacket, "Now."

_Hopefully he has some money left in his bank account after this._

The waiter nodded, "Follow me to the cash register."

Silver got up and started following the waiter, "Finish eating quickly, our ship is set to leave to Kanto at one. It takes one week to get to Kanto from here and consider yourselves lucky because I can't train all of you on a ship.""

Our eyes widened and we quickly started eating, slightly happy because there wasn't going to be any extreme Silver training for a week.

Silver followed the waiter to the cash register, which had a long line in front of it, so we slowed down our eating a little.

While Silver was on the line, he pulled a phone out of his pocket and began talking to someone on it, looking quite surprised the entire time.

_I wonder who it could be that's calling Silver..._

Once Silver finally reached the register, we heard someone shout, "May! Max!"

All of us stopped eating and turned around to see an orange haired teenage girl running towards us.

She was wearing faded and ripped light blue jeans, white and blue sneakers, and a white shirt with a water droplet on the front.

Strangely the shirt only had one sleeve, which covered the girl's right arm.

The girl's orange hair was set loose and reached her shoulders.

May smiled and got up before running towards the orange-head, "Misty!"

_How do May and Max know the orange-head?_

Misty grinned and hugged May quickly before letting go, "It's great to see you again May."

May grabbed Misty's arm and started dragging her to our table, "Come and sit with us, I'll give you some of my ramen since we already ordered."

Misty shook her head slightly and let herself be seated in the last seat on our table.

Max shifted his glasses, "You've grown a lot since we last saw you Misty... How's Cerulean? Have you talked to Ash lately; he's been out of touch from the rest of us?"

_So she knows Ash?_

Misty sighed, but before she could respond to Max's question, a plate of Strawberry Cheesecake was placed in front of her.

All of us looked up to see that Silver had returned and was now sitting down in his seat.

_Why did Silver go out of his way to buy food for her as well?_

Misty picked up the fork and smiled at Silver before quickly eating the Strawberry Cheesecake.

Once Misty put the first forkful of Cheesecake in her mouth the rest of us started eating as well.

After a few minutes all of us had finished eating.

There was still half an hour left until one.

As soon as the waiter picked up all the plates Silver got up from his seat, "We should discuss things in a more secure location."

Dawn opened up her mouth to retort, but Misty cut her off, "Silver's right. Since he's already paid, let's just leave."

_What!_

_She knows Silver as well?_

_Can she be trusted?_

Dawn pouted childishly, but got up to leave as well.

_She looks cute when she's being childish..._

_Wait!_

_I did not just think that..._

_Dawn is Barry's girlfriend._

_She's my rival's friend._

_I can't fall for her._

All of us got up and left the restaurant, following Silver to a clearing in Staleport Park.

Once we were in the clearing Silver turned towards Misty, "Make a barrier."

Misty rolled her eyes, "Yes your lordship."

Misty made some weird hand signs and then a clear wall of ice formed around us.

_Okay._

_Don't tell me that we have another witch with us._

As soon as the ice wall was completely formed, Silver said, "If you guys have any questions, I'll answer them, but we only have twenty minutes until the ship leaves. After the questions, I'll explain the plan completely."

Drew nodded his head at Misty, "Who is she?"

Misty smiled, "I'm Misteria Kasumi Waterflower of Cerulean City, Kanto, but you can just call me Misty."

May pointed at Misty and then the ice wall, "How did Misty do that? Don't tell me she's a witch!"

Misty shook her head and laughed, "Only the people who have powers similar to dark and ghost Pokémon types are witches, all other types are healers or sorcerers. I'm the heir the Waterflower line; my family has control over water and ice type powers."

I narrowed my eyes on Misty, "So tell me why we can trust you, or Silver?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Ash was right, you really do have emotion and trust issues."

_How close is this girl to Ketchum?_

_How much does she know about me?_

I snorted, "Ketchum has his facts wrong... Besides, how do you even know him?"

Misty shrugged, "We've been friends for a long time..."

Dawn giggled, "And a couple in denial for half as long."

_So she's Ketchum's girlfriend, but not officially..._

_Great add them to my list of couples in denial._

Misty blushed slightly, "I didn't come here to talk about my relationship with Ash. I was sent here by Arceus to keep an eye on you and keep Silver under control."

Silver rolled his eyes, "It's not my fault that this group is filled with a bunch of imbeciles. Dawn is the only one that knows anything, the others are still weak. Barry knows more, but he grew up with Dawn, so he obviously had to learn more when he was younger."

_Well we are technically weaker..._

Drew flicked his hair away from his eyes and crossed his arms, "I take that as an insult."

I rolled my eyes, "You know it's true Hayden. Dawn and Barry could easily kill us with the amount of training they've had."

Drew snorted, "Whatever..."

_What is with Hayden and his pride?_

Max asked, "Why were you sent out of all people Misty?"

Misty sighed, "Simple. I know most of you and it's better to send someone that the other party knows. On the other hand, I've known Silver since we were kids, so I can easily blackmail him into listening to me if he gets a bit stubborn. Only a few people knew Silver before he became an Aura Knight."

Silver's eyes widened, "Damn it. I forgot about that part... I thought all her memories were erased..."

_Maybe I can get some blackmail material off of Misty to use against Silver._

Silver glared at me and muttered loud enough for me to hear, "I can read minds remember, and you're only four feet away from me."

I moved away from Silver, before he decided to speak again, "I think that's enough questions for now. Our ship for Kanto is leaving in ten minutes, which means we have to hurry if we want to get to the docks in time. Once we're back in Kanto, we'll resume training, except it'll be a bit different. I'm going to teach you offense, Misty will teach you defense. Just don't think that because you get a week off from training that we'll go a bit easier on you when we resume..."

Misty shook her head, "Ignore Silver, let's just get to the ship. Silver has seven tickets for all of you and I have a ticket for myself, so we'll be fine. The faster we get to Kanto the better."

With that, Misty lowered down the ice wall and all of us started running towards the docks.

_Maybe I can challenge the Kanto Gyms instead..._

_We all need to adjust._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Vermilion City, Kanto, One Week Later*<p>

_Yes!_

_We are finally off that boat and in Kanto._

_At least it was peaceful, plus the Hunters and the SBS didn't make a move._

As soon as all of us were off the ship and on the docks, Silver motioned for us to follow him.

Silver led us to the entrance of a strange cave, "We're going to go to through the Diglett Tunnel to get to Route 2, just south of the entrance of Pewter City. It'll save us a lot of time, four weeks. They have a cable car running down here, so it'll only take us a few hours to get to Pewter, depending on the number of Diglett in the tunnel. After that we're going to go to the unofficial Aura Knight Headquarters."

_Maybe we'll meet all the other Aura Knights as well, besides Riley..._

We all nodded before following Silver into the cave.

Once we were in the cave we walked a short distance until we reached a ladder going down.

Silver went down the ladder, and Misty right after.

I looked at everyone else, "I'm going first, considering I am wearing a skirt."

Paul snorted, "You wouldn't need to worry if you weren't wearing such a short skirt to begin with, and at least this one is longer than your pink one."

_What is with Paul and complaining about my skirt whenever I mention it?_

I rolled my eyes before climbing down the ladder into the depths below.

Once my feet hit the ground, I looked around to find myself in huge tunnel that looked like it went on for miles.

As soon as everyone else was down with us, Silver led us the cable car tracks.

_Seems like the cars left..._

Paul snorted, "No one is here. There are no cable cars."

Silver rolled his eyes, "They have two cars running back and forth, both must have left already. We just need to wait. There are benches over there."

We all turned towards the direction that Silver was pointing to see that there really were benches there.

Our group was soon waiting on the benches for the cable car to show up, dying of boredom, except for Barry and Max who were chatting about something.

After a few minutes May got up and yelled, "What is taking you stupid cable cars so long? Would something happen already?"

_May don't you know that saying that always jinxes it?_

As luck would have it, a few seconds after May finished her sentence, the ground started shaking.

Drew glared at May, "Look at what you did now, June."

May yelled, "I didn't do anything!"

After a few seconds, the shaking stopped and we looked down the tunnel to see a cable car heading towards us.

Silver got up, "The shaking was probably the Diglett and Dugtrio. Let's go, the car is here."

Once the cable car was in-front of us, we all climbed on board.

The turquoise haired male conductor and the blonde female co-conductor were chatting at the front of the cable car.

After a few minutes the conductor turned around and asked, "Is that everyone?"

Silver nodded suspiciously, "Yes..."

_Why would he be suspicious?_

The conductor nodded and then pointed to a bin next to him, "Put all your Pokeballs in here. We don't want them to fall or get lost if the ride gets bumpy because of the Diglett."

We all nodded and placed our Pokeballs in the bin, except for Silver.

The co-conductor turned towards Silver, "Kid, put your Pokémon in there as well."

Silver shrugged, 'I'm not a trainer. I don't have any Pokémon, hence the reason why I am traveling with this group of idiots, for protection."

_I guess Silver doesn't really need Pokémon..._

The co-conductor turned conductor who just nodded, "Sit down in a seat all of you and strap yourselves in, we have a long trip ahead of us."

All of us picked a random seat, sat down, and strapped ourselves into it.

Then the cable car took off, going so fast that we barely even saw the walls around us.

_Isn't this cable car going too fast, especially with Pokémon in this tunnel?_

After ten minutes, the car suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, our straps the only things keeping us from falling.

_What is going on here?_

Silver jolted up in his seat as soon as the turn was made, "I knew something was wrong here. The cable car conductors didn't usually ask for our Pokeballs. Who are you two?"

The co-conductor turned towards the conductor, "Should we tell them Butch?"

_I know that name..._

Butch smirked, "Let's show them instead, Cassidy. Prepare for trouble, you've got that right."

_That motto.._.

Cassidy smirked, "And make it double."

"Cause we're here for a fight."

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all peoples in every nation."

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love."

"To extend our wrath to the starts above."

"Cassidy."

"And Butch of course."

"We're Team Rocket circling earth day and night."

"Surrender to us now or else you'll surely lose the fight, fight, fight."

May, Max, Misty, and I all gasped, "Cassidy and Botch/Biff/ Butcher/Bob!"

Butch's face turned red from anger, "The name is Butch! B-U-T-C-H! Didn't your mother ever teach you to remember other people's names?"

Paul sent a glare to Cassidy and Butch, "You two aren't the two losers with the Meowth."

Cassidy flipped her hair, "We're so much better than that ugly Jessie, that idiotic James, and that annoying Meowth. That's the reason why they were sent on a simple intelligence gathering mission in Unova and we were sent here to steal Pokémon from all the trainers using the Diglett Tunnel."

_I can't believe we fell for their trap._

Butch smirked, "Consider yourselves lucky, we need to turn in all the Pokémon to our boss so we need to bring you along with us..."

I saw Silver reach towards his belt, trying to get something.

_Maybe he really does have Pokémon!_

Cassidy pulled out a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it in the air, "Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

Before any of us, mainly Silver, could react we were all hit by the attack and started losing conscious.

_Who knew that out of all people to have us captured, it would be Cassidy and Botch?_

With that last thought sleep overcame me.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>All of you didn't actually think that the normal villains were gone as well, did you?<p>

Well, have fun guessing what I'm going to do next... Cookies for whoever gets it right.

I will update next on July 3rd.

Anyway, do any of you know any good anime other than Pokémon?

Review. (^_^)


	11. Chapter 10: Nowhere is Truly Safe

Hi Readers. (^_^)

I nearly forgot to update...blame Naruto and Bleach...but mainly Bleach...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Nowhere is Truly Safe<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Diglett Tunnel*

Cassidy pulled out a Pokeball from her belt and tossed it in the air, "Drowzee, Hypnosis!"

Before any of us, mainly Silver, could react we were all hit by the attack and started losing conscious.

_Who knew that out of all people to have us captured, it would be Cassidy and Botch?_

With that last thought sleep overcame me.

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Unknown Location*<p>

_Damn it, what the heck just happened?_

I opened my eyes and looked around me to see that all of group; Dawn, Barry, Misty, Silver, Max, May, and Drew were with me in a cell.

The cell was open from the front, which allowed me to see a glass case on the other side of the corridor that held all our packs and Pokeballs.

I walked up to the front of the cell and tried to walk through, but I came across a problem.

_They freaking have completely transparent glass instead of bars here?_

_At least there is a small air vent in the back so we have air to breathe..._

_They must really be trying to torture us mentally..._

I looked at the glass closely to notice that there was a handle to one side.

I smirked and walked over to the area with the handle.

_If I push near here it should open._

I made to push the glass but nothing happened.

_Arceus damn it._

_The handle is made to pull the door shut after you open it to put people inside..._

After a few seconds I walked back to the others and sat down, waiting for them to walk up.

Once a few minutes had passed, Silver and Misty started walking up, as well as Dawn and Barry.

Silver sighed and stood up, "I'm guessing they've used glass as a barrier and as a torture method?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

Dawn rubbed her head, "How long were we out?"

Barry looked at his Poketch, "I'm guessing about four and a half hours."

Misty gasped, "It's a miracle that we're still in one piece!"

Silver turned to look at Max, May, and Drew, "We should wake them up. A Pokémon's Hypnosis no matter how powerful only lasts four hours, the extra time was due to our own lack of sleep and rest.

_How does he know all this stuff, did he go to a Trainer's School or a Pokémon Tech School?_

Silver turned towards me, "Neither, I just know this stuff from experience."

I rolled my eyes and moved back a few feet, "Don't you know it's rude to read someone else's minds?"

Silver snorted, "Maybe you should doubt me less."

Misty groaned, "You two are worse than Ash and Gary. At least those two managed to make peace with each other..."

I glared at Misty, "Don't compare me to Ketchum or any of his friends."

Silver growled lowly, "We aren't that bad..."

_How does he know Ketchum and his friend?_

Suddenly, May asked, "Do you guys here that?"

_When did she wake up?_

I looked to see that Drew and Max were awake as well, both getting to their feet.

_Dawn and Barry must have woken them up._

After a few seconds, I managed to hear what May was hearing.

_Footsteps?_

Silver's eyes narrowed, "There are at least three different people."

_What is this guy?_

_A professional sneak?_

Once a few more seconds had passed the door to the room that our cell was in opened.

Into our room stepped two rocket grunts and a reddish brown haired man wearing a suit.

The man wearing a suit looked at us before turning to the two grunts, "Stand guard outside. I'll be fine on my own. Also, turn off all the security cameras in this corridor until further notice and also delete all records of it for today. If the police try anything they won't know anything."

The two grunts saluted the suit wearing man, "Of course boss-sir!"

_So he's the boss of Team Rocket, he doesn't seem that tough..._

The boss walked over to the cell we were in and stared us down, "All of you are pathetic. You couldn't even realize that Cassidy and Butch weren't really the cable car operators, and the only people worse than them in Team Rocket are Jessie, James, and Meowth. I feel ashamed to even know anyone of you or know who you were all trained by."

_Wait!_

_He knows Silver?_

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How do you know about our training?"

The boss laughed, "I keep track of some things related to my family..."

_How are we related to his family?_

All of us except Silver and Misty stared at Team Rocket's boss in confusion.

_What do Misty and Silver know that we don't?_

However, before the boss could respond to our confusion, the door into the holding room opened.

Cassidy and Butch stepped into the room with two tied-up teens in tow, and two bags and Pokebelts in their hands.

_Great more prisoners..._

The girl was wearing red shoes, white knee-high socks, blue overalls, a red shirt under the overalls, and a puffy white hat with a red bow.

The boy was wearing red and white sneakers, black shorts, a white shirt, a red jacket, and a black and gold baseball cap.

The girl struggled against the ropes she was bound by, "I can't believe we were caught..."

The boy said nothing and only sighed sadly.

I saw Dawn mouth something upon seeing the girl, but I heard Silver mutter, "Ethan. Lyra..."

_So that's the girl Silver likes..._

_The puffy hat does make her look like a little kid, but she does have some good looks...but not as good as Dawn..._

_I really need to get my mind and hormones straight...we're in danger of being killed and Dawn still comes to mind._

Cassidy and Butch saluted their boss, "Mr. Giovanni-sir we brought more prisoners and their Pokémon."

_So the boss's name is Giovanni?_

Giovanni rubbed his temples, "I didn't ask for more prisoners."

Cassidy smiled nervously, "It was all Biff's idea!"

Butch exploded, "My name is not Biff. It's Butch! B-U-T-C-H!"

Giovanni suppressed a chuckle and then said coldly, "We can argue about your name later, but for now, put those prisoners in with these prisoners, give me the bags, and leave."

Cassidy and Butch nodded, scared of Giovanni, and dragged a complaining Lyra and Ethan over to the cell.

Butch pushed the area with the handle and the door opened.

_So it is made to only be opened from the outside._

_It's too bad that there are guards outside and that are bodies are still numb from the hypnosis._

Cassidy walked over and threw Lyra and Ethan into the cell as roughly as possible.

As soon as Lyra and Ethan hit the floor Silver and Misty walked over to them and started untying their ropes as fast as possible.

However, before they could finish untying them, Butch closed the door, blocking all ways of escape.

Cassidy and Butch then dropped Lyra and Ethan's bags and Pokeballs in front of Giovanni, who just pushed them to the glass with his foot.

After that, walked over to the door and saluted Giovanni, who was watching them carefully, before walking out of the room.

As soon as Cassidy and Butch weren't in the room anymore Giovanni sighed, "What am I going to do with those two? They're as bad as Jessie, James, and Meowth. They can't tell friend from foe. I really need to have something done about all five of them...Maybe I can tip Officer Jenny off on them..."

_Does he mean for us to hear all this?_

After a few seconds Drew flicked his hair, "You know people would think you're crazy if they see you talking to yourself."

Giovanni turned back towards us, "I know I was talking loud enough for you to hear, which I meant to happen. However, that is besides my point..."

Giovanni turned around walked over to the case with our Pokeballs and bags.

He entered something on the keyboard attached to the case and the glass lifted.

_Is he going to take our Pokémon?_

Giovanni didn't touch any of our things and instead pressed another button which caused the glass to shatter.

_Is he going to torture us even more mentally?_

After the glass had flown everywhere, Giovanni walked back to the cell we were in.

Giovanni looked at all of us over, "Don't leave until at least half an hour has passed, I'll have security lessened inside the building by then..."

_He's going to help us?_

All of us stared at Giovanni in confusion, except for Silver and Misty who looked perfectly calm.

_How does Silver remain calm throughout the worst circumstances?_

_Why doesn't Misty look surprised either?_

Giovanni looked around the room one last time before turning towards Silver, "You still have your Pokémon, right?"

_So Silver is a trainer after all._

Silver nodded and pulled out a Pokeball, "Yes..."

Giovanni nodded, "Be careful all ten of you. I won't be able to help you again if you're caught."

All of us except, Misty and Silver stared at him skeptically, but he ignored our stares and just walked out of the room.

As soon as Giovanni was gone, Lyra turned towards Silver, "Can we trust him?"

_Why would she ask Silver?_

Silver nodded slowly, "He maybe be slightly evil, but he can be good when he needs to be..."

Ethan looked back and forth between Lyra and Silver, "How would Silver know anything about Giovanni? Lyra why are you even asking him?"

Lyra sighed, "Silver's just the best person to ask..."

Ethan narrowed his eyes at Silver and Lyra, "What are you two hiding? Tell me, Lyra! I've known you since we were kids; we can't hide anything from each other, besides secrets can break any couple's relationship."

Silver cringed slightly at the word couple, but smirked after a few seconds, "It's between me, Lyra, Misty, and a few select others. Ethan you aren't part of the few select others, so you don't need to know."

_I didn't think that Silver would twist Ethan's words to his advantage..._

Ethan frowned and mumbled something under his breath, which none of us could hear, but he was probably cursing Silver out.

Drew smirked, "Is this a love triangle I see?"

Ethan glared at Silver, "Don't get in between Lyra and me."

Silver rolled his eyes, "You have no right to order me around. It's my life and my choices, Ethan Hibiki."

Soon a glaring/ignoring the other match started between Ethan and Silver.

Drew walked over to me, "Do you know how long they'll stay like that?"

I shook my head, "They both have an interest in Lyra, but Lyra is already dating Ethan, so says Silver. However, Silver won't give up on Lyra just yet...Although I think in the end, Lyra is going to need to decide who she chooses and the guy that isn't chosen will have to find someone new."

Drew smirked, "So we now have two love triangles in the group..."

_Silver, Lyra, and Ethan form one triangle, who makes up the other?_

I stared at Drew in confusion, "What do you mean by two triangles?"

Drew's smirk widened, "You don't know? The other triangle is Dawn, Barry, and you. I can't believe you didn't notice. It's kind of obvious that you have a thing for Dawn."

_Obvious?_

_I don't like Dawn._

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Drew shook his head in disbelief, "You are so in denial Paul. You've been sending her longing looks and you haven't even noticed that you are. I guess you still haven't even admitted to yourself that you like Dawn..."

_I DON'T LIKE DAWN._

_She's troublesome and annoying._

_Besides she's dating the blonde and they are perfect for one each other._

_I am Dawn's complete opposite, Barry compliments her in every way, but...opposites attract..._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Team Rocket Base*<p>

_Great, Ethan and Silver are ignoring everyone, but especially each other._

_Paul and Drew are talking about something and it seems like Drew has Paul wrapped around his finger because of his smirk._

_Barry is talking to Max about something...and I am BORED._

I sighed and dragged Misty, May, and Lyra to one side of the cell, away from all the guys.

As soon as we were out of the guy's hearing range, I asked, "With the guys like this, how are we going to pass the time?"

Misty smirked evilly, "Truth or Dare."

May shook her head, "There is no way to do any dares here without the guys thinking we are insane."

Lyra shrugged, "So we do truth only."

_There are some things I don't want the others to know..._

I sighed, "No, how about something else?"

Misty smirked, "Don't tell us you two are scared."

I shook my head, "No, but I have some things I don't want you to know..."

May nodded in agreement, "I have some things I want to keep secret..."

Misty sighed, "Okay, I'll be the judge, only Dawn is allowed to miss a question because she has things she needs to hide from everyone. May, Lyra, and I'll answer everything truthfully."

I sighed in relief, Lyra nodded, but May gasped, "Please, Misty! I really don't want to answer something..."

I smiled evilly, "May, there is no excuse for you. Lyra, since you don't know us that well and we don't know you that well, we'll go easy on you..."

May sighed in defeat and nodded, "Fine...but I'm not going to enjoy this that much..."

I smiled, "Finally May... Just first, Barry how much time has passed?"

Barry looked at his Poketch before yelling back, "Fifteen minutes are over, we still have fifteen left!"

I looked at my friends and smirked inwardly, "Let's get started!"

_Time to milk them all for information..._

Lyra smiled, "I'll go first. Dawn, who do you have a crush on, other than your boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow, "Boyfriend?"

Lyra nodded, "The blonde is your boyfriend, right?"

I sighed, "Barry is not my boyfriend, and he is just a childhood friend."

Lyra rolled her eyes, "So a couple in denial...I guess I have my answer. Dawn has a crush on the blonde."

I opened my mouth to retort, but Lyra continued, "Don't try to deny it. I can read people really well; you have a crush on him."

_There is no way that she's going to believe that I don't have a crush on Barry._

_She has her mind set on it._

I sighed, "My turn. May do you have a crush on Drew?"

May blushed lightly, "That arrogant jerk? He's always teasing me and putting me down. It drives me crazy."

I smirked, "But you're blushing May..."

Misty smiled, "Sometimes guys act like they hate you when they really love you."

Lyra grinned, "You two make such a cute couple."

May's blush darkened, "I don't like him...Just stop it you guys."

_That's it she is so crushing on Drew._

Lyra, Misty, and I gave up on the chase, but we had already caught our prey.

May managed to contain her blush after a minute, "Misty, do you like Ash?"

Misty shrugged, "He asked me out not long ago and I said yes. Does that answer your question?"

_I hope Ash didn't ask her out on the phone, that is so unromantic, besides, he's in Unova now..._

May and I squealed, "I knew it. He's been crushing on you forever..."

Misty blushed lightly, "Lyra, it's your turn. What's up between you and Ethan and how does Silver fit into all this?"

Lyra complained, "That was two questions... Ethan's been my best friend since we were kids. I met Silver when he 'borrowed' his Feraligatr, a Totodile at the time, from Professor Elm. Ethan asked me out about two months ago after a battle with Silver. Silver stayed around to hear my answer. I couldn't say no and break Ethan's heart so I accepted the idea of going out with him. Silver's been avoiding me since then, I think he might like me, but a girl can only dream...This is my first time seeing since then..."

_Lyra just unknowingly admitted to liking Silver slightly._

Lyra opened her mouth to ask a question, but before any words could come out the power suddenly went out and the room went dark.

All of us looked around not able to see each other and in complete darkness.

Suddenly Silver yelled, "Magneton, use Flash!"

Soon a bright light filled the room allowing us to see again.

Silver turned towards all of us, "Are you all okay?"

We all nodded and Silver pulled out another Pokeball, and tossed it into the air, "Sneasel, Metal Claw."

A Sneasel came out of the Pokeball and quickly used Metal Claw on the glass breaking it as if it as fragile as a vase.

Silver returned Sneasel before walked over to our bags and picked up his small one, "Pick up your bags and Pokeballs, we need to get out while the power is out."

All of us quickly grabbed our bags and ran to the door.

Silver pulled the door open and soon we were all running down the hallways like our lives depended on it, with Magneton lighting the way.

_We need to make it out before we're caught._

Silver led us through the corridors so easily it was as if he knew them by heart.

_How does he know the layout of the base?_

After a few minutes we reached a lighted corridor that had a door at the end.

Silver pointed at the door, "That's the exit."

Paul narrowed his eyes at him, "Are you sure?"

Silver nodded, "Trust me on it. If we make it through there and then past the metal fence, we're in the clear."

Once we reached the door Silver quickly punched something into the number pad next to the door and it opened.

_We're basically in the clear now._

As soon as we were outside the compound we made a mad dash towards the fences on the side.

Silver led us to an isolated area of the fences, "The fences are usually electrified, but the electricity has been turned off, so we can easily climb out."

All of us nodded, but before we could climb up it, we heard someone say, "That's as far as you are all going."

We all turned around to see a blonde girl leading about twenty grunts towards us.

Silver muttered, "Domino. I thought we would be able to make it out easily."

Domino stopped fifteen feet away from us, "You aren't escaping, so come back with us like good children."

Every member of our group reached towards our belt, but before we could get any Pokeballs, Silver yelled, "Magneton, Discharge!"

The discharge hit all the Team Rocket grunts knocking them out, but Domino managed to evade the attack.

Domino turned towards Silver and smirked, "Well if it isn't the boss's son, Silver I think it was? Why are you helping these little brats? Well I guess we need to have you killed as well. No witnesses, no danger."

_Silver is Giovanni's son?_

All of us except Misty and Lyra stared at Silver in shock, not believing that he really could be the son of a criminal mastermind, which allowed Domino to call more grunts, which Silver easily knocked out again with Magneton.

Paul smirked, "I knew you couldn't be trusted. Your father is a criminal; you're probably a criminal as well."

Silver grit his teeth, "I am nothing like my father. I am an Aura Knight. I protect the innocent that includes you even if you don't trust me. I was ordered to help you get to safety, which means I have to get you all to the unofficial Aura Knight Base. Magneton, return."

Silver's speech had convinced us that he wouldn't hurt us, but Paul still didn't look so sure.

_Paul's been skeptical of Silver since Day 1, nothing can change that._

Silver grabbed another Pokeball from his belt, "Crobat, use Air Cutter"

Silver's Crobat came out and used Air Cutter, but not on Domino, but the fence instead, hacking part of it to pieces.

Silver returned Crobat before pushing us through the hole in the fence.

We scaled up the mountainside before we reached a cave.

We quickly entered the cave to catch our breaths, but Paul had something else in mind.

As soon as Paul had caught his breath, he walked over to Silver an punched him in the stomach.

_What the heck, Paul?_

Silver stepped back a few feet from shock, "What was that for?"

Paul grit his teeth, "You betrayed us."

Silver snorted, "I did not, get your mind straight."

Paul glared at Silver, "You're the son of a freaking criminal mastermind and you didn't even tell us! How can we trust you if you didn't even trust us enough to tell us that?"

Silver sighed, "Misty and Lyra knew..."

Ethan gasped, "So that's what Silver meant earlier!"

Silver rolled his eyes, "No duh."

Ethan grit his teeth and made like Paul to attack Silver, but before he could, we heard someone yell, "Is anyone here?"

_I know that voice._

I smiled, "Yes! We're over here in the cave!"

Paul smirked, "Hurry up; we have a dangerous criminal with us!"

Soon all of us hear footsteps coming towards us, and soon into the cave stepped none other than Gary Oak.

Gary looked the same as he did when we met him in Sinnoh the only difference was that his shirt was full-sleeved instead of short-sleeved.

Barry gasped, "No way! It's Gary Oak. He's a Top Researcher in Kanto and Sinnoh! He was the first to discover a way to bring back Pokémon to life from fossils!"

_Gary has done all that?_

_Wow!_

_I really underestimated him..._

I grinned and walked over to a slightly red Gary to quickly hug him, "Long time no see, Gary. It's been a really long time."

Gary smirked, "Good to see you too Dawn...and Misty! I haven't seen you in a few weeks. So where is this 'dangerous' criminal? Although I think that wearing a skirt that short in against the law, especially considering that we're only a few miles away from Pewter City..."

_Brock doesn't like me in that way..._

All of us laughed except for Paul and Ethan, who were probably figuring out ways to murder Silver.

Once Gary stopped laughing, he asked, "So where is this dangerous criminal, I want to meet him."

Paul pointed at Silver, "This idiot right here is the son of the head of Team Rocket."

Gary turned towards Silver and gasped in mock shock, "Silver? Why didn't you ever tell me? I thought we were friends... Great now I'm sounding like Ashy-boy... Long time no see, Silver. I see the normal people thinking you're a criminal when they find out who you father is, hasn't ended."

_How does Gary know him?_

Paul glared at Gary, "This isn't a joking matter. Silver could kill us any second. He freaking has a sword and is trained in fighting. He's a criminal."

Gary chuckled, "And your point is? Sure there have been some misunderstanding like when Professor Elm thought he stole a Totodile when my grandfather, Professor Oak, had sent Silver to get one, but Professor Elm wasn't there... Anyway, Silver wouldn't kill us; well maybe he would kill you if you keep pissing him off... It isn't really safe here. I'll help you all get back to Pewter."

Gary walked back to the cave entrance and turned around, "Hurry up, unless you want to go with Silver."

All of us looked at each other before running after Gary to get to Pewter City.

Gary led us down the mountainside away from the Team Rocket compound.

Once we were down the mountain, Gary led us to a path that looked like a normal trainer's path.

Gary pointed down the path, "Pewter City is that way. It'll take us at least five hours get there from here. It's a good thing the Team Rocket Compound wasn't built far from Pewter."

We nodded before we started walking down the path.

After a few minutes, Silver asked, "Gary, why are you here? Actually, how are you here?"

Gary didn't look at Silver and just kept his eyes focused on the path, "Your father called and said that you needed some help to I had Umbreon teleport me to near the Team Rocket Compound so I could find you. For your second question, I managed to escape, but Ash and Leaf are still trapped."

_Ash is trapped?_

_What did he get himself into now?_

May looked at Gary worried, "What did Ash get into now and who's Leaf?"

Gary sighed, "I'd rather not answer the first, don't worry about Ash he'll be fine. Leaf is an old friend..."

_How come whenever they refer to one another they just give such vague details?_

We continued walking down the path in silence, half worried about Ash.

_What did he do to get trapped?_

After half an hour, Gary suddenly stopped walking, "There's someone here."

As soon as Gary finished his sentence, ten cloaked figures, one green and nine brown, appeared out of nowhere, all with a Hunter insignia on their left arms.

_I thought Kanto was neutral and safer?_

_Silver can't handle this many alone..._

All of us grit our teeth, not knowing how to get out of this.

The green cloaked figure stepped forward, "Give us the blue haired girl and we'll let you go."

Silver snorted, "Yeah right. The day we'll give Dawn to you is the day that I lose my position as an Aura Knight. Aura Sword."

With that a black and silver, ruby encrusted sword appeared in Silver's hand and the Hunters attacked him.

Silver was taking on all five at once, but he was having trouble.

One Hunter suddenly managed to take him off guard and knocked Silver down to the ground, but before he could finish Silver off; a gray, purple, and dark blue katana stopped his attack.

All of us turned to see none other than Gary holding the katana.

Gary pushed the Hunter back enough for Silver to get up.

The Hunters formed a ring around Silver and Gary.

Gary shook his head in disbelief, "You know, Silver. I thought that bringing Dawn here would be better, but now I know nowhere is truly safe."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Before one of you guys comment, this chapter was kind of rushed an I'm sorry for any errors...<p>

Gary is an Aura Knight just to make that clear, but he doesn't know about Hikari and all that stuff because of his Aura Knight position.

The next update will be on July 8th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	12. Chapter 11: Surprise

Hi Readers. (^_^)

Only one and a half weeks left until I go on vacation, which means two updates after this...

I have to squeeze in a few filler, time-passing chapters because I can't have the actual main plot/fight until after Ash's eighteenth birthday because only then can Ash and Leaf be 'rescued'.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

I just realized I haven't said this in a long time...I don't own Pokémon...

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Route 3*

One Hunter suddenly managed to take him off guard and knocked Silver down to the ground, but before he could finish Silver off; a gray, purple, and dark blue katana stopped his attack.

All of us turned to see none other than Gary holding the katana.

Gary pushed the Hunter back enough for Silver to get up.

The Hunters formed a ring around Silver and Gary.

Gary shook his head in disbelief, "You know, Silver. I thought that bringing Dawn here would be better, but now I know, nowhere is truly safe."

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Route 3*<p>

_What is it with everyone that Ash knows or has some connection to having weird power._

I watched, with the others, in shock as Gary and Silver easily took down the Hunters that had attacked us.

After only a few minutes the Hunters were defeated and lying in a bloody mess on the ground.

All of us stared at the bodies in shock and amazement, with a hit of disgust.

_What are they going to do with the bodies?_

Gary sighed, "I guess it's my turn to get rid of the casualties..."

Gary pulled a Pokeball of his belt and tossed it in the air, "Arcanine...You know what to do...Flamethrower..."

Out of the Pokeball came Gary's Arcanine which sent the bodies one glance before burning them all up.

_Destroy all the evidence so you can't be framed for the crime..._

_This definitely is a criminal mastermind's son and his accomplice that we have here._

As soon as there was nothing but ashes left, Gary swiped his hand over the burned area and all the fire marks disappeared.

_How did he do that?_

Silver, Misty, and Gary shared a glance before nodding as if agreeing on an unspoken idea.

Misty turned towards the rest of us, "We need to get to Pewter City, fast! The Hunters and the SBS won't make a move in an extremely populated area."

Lyra titled her head in confusion, "Who are the SBS and the Hunters?"

_Great another game of questions and answers._

Misty sighed, "The SBS is a group of witches that want to destroy Arceus and have Giratina rule supreme. The Hunters is a group of people that want to kill all the witches and Giratina, making Arceus rule with no problems."

Lyra and Ethan nodded before laughing out loud, "You guys actually expect us to believe that?"

All of us gave them a blank look, telling them that we were serious.

After Lyra and Ethan finally noticed our faces, they stopped laughing, "You guys really are serious, aren't you?"

Misty replied, "Who do you think those people were? They were Hunters sent to kill us and capture Dawn, since she's the last witch with a pure heart."

Lyra gasped and looked at Dawn, "No way, Dane. There is no way you could possibly be an evil witch! They all have you wrong! Don't they?"

Dawn sighed, "Unfortunately they don't... Shadow Ball."

Dawn raised her hand towards the sky and above it slowly formed a ball of dark energy, similar to the ones a Pokémon use.

Lyra and Ethan stared at the ball in shock, "Things are too crazy here! We're leaving."

Silver grit his teeth, "No you two aren't. Since you were seen with us, you are now targets to be attacked. We don't have time to split up just for your sake."

Lyra and Ethan both flinched from Silver's tone, but stayed quiet more a few minutes, "Fine we'll stay."

Silver nodded, "On the other hand, we need to get all of you to Pewter, and then we'll all be one step closer to the safe house."

We all nodded, but I was more skeptical than the others, "How do you know that for sure that that's true? How do we know you guys aren't the enemy?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "Ashy-boy was right, you really are hard to get to."

_Ashy-boy?_

_I can already tell that he drives Ash off the edge all the time._

I snorted, "Never believe a word Ketchum says. He can never get his facts straight."

Gary shook his head, "Whatever you say Paul..." Anyway, it's only a few more hours walk to Pewter, so let's get going."

Gary started walking down the path and grabbed Drew and Ethan to make them come along.

Dawn, Barry, and Max traveled willingly, probably not wanting to get into a fight with him.

May and Lyra were pulled down the path with Misty.

Silver got the job of dragging me with the others.

I tried to pull out of his grip, but he was too strong, "What the heck? Are your muscles made of steel?"

Silver shrugged, letting go of me, but keeping me in his sights, "I just train hard, with my Pokémon and in fighting..."

I walked a few feet away from Silver and decided to think about

_How am I going to get away from these people?_

_Two of them just killed five people in front of me._

_One of them stood by without any disgust or guilt on her face._

_The rest of us just stood watching in shock, not wanting to get hurt in the cross fire._

_I'm sure I can protect myself on my own; I don't need their help..._

_Maybe I can convince Dawn to join me so the three weirdo friends of Ash will leave..._

_Wait!_

_Why did I choose Dawn to join me?_

_I really must be losing my mind..._

I shook my head to clear myself of the thoughts and noticed that we were on the top of a hill, the sun beginning to set on the horizon.

_If we don't reach Pewter before nightfall, it won't be that hard to ditch them..._

We all looked down to see Pewter City a short way into the distance and continued walking towards it.

_Maybe in Pewter I can find a way to ditch them..._

_I could ask for a separate room in the Pokémon Center and sneak out in the middle of the night._

_Since they seem to be heading to Viridian City, I'll either come back this way or use the Diglett Tunnel to get to Vermilion City instead..._

_I'll decide later where I should go, but for now I figure out an escape plan._

_They said something about Ketchum and somebody named Leaf being trapped somewhere..._

_Ketchum seems to always get caught in these kinds of messes so they aren't worried about him, but they're over reacting when it comes to us._

_Our Pokémon can protect us when we need it, they won't let us get hurt._

_Why won't Oak, Waterflower, and the criminal get it through their heads?_

_We can protect ourselves, we have our Pokémon, and WE DON'T NEED THEIR HELP!_

My thoughts were interrupted again when Gary said, "We're almost at the outskirts of Pewter; make sure all of you look a bit more presentable. We don't want to look like we've been through hell and back so people question us. That would be annoying and if we say the wrong thing, be it truth or lie; we may get in trouble with the law."

_Maybe I can find a way to twist my words so I tell the authorities Silver's identity without giving away anyone else, except maybe Oak and Waterflower._

I smirked slightly at my plan before following the others into Pewter City.

_They're not even going to know what I'm doing until it's too late._

_This plan is going to work perfectly._

* * *

><p>*Silver's POV, Route 3*<p>

_Paul..._

_Your plan definitely isn't going to work; it might even get you caught._

_I lied when I said my mind reading only worked five feet, it can work for whatever distance I can see, and you're only ten feet away._

_Paul, the law isn't something that easy to mess with, but I can't tell you that..._

I sighed sadly, knowing that Paul was pulling himself into a deep pit of problems.

_It's ironic how he calls Dawn, Troublesome, when he's the one causing all the trouble._

We walked into Pewter City trying to look travel weary, hiding the real reason that made us so tired.

As soon as we were a few blocks into Pewter City, an Officer Jenny appeared in front of us, "Do you trainers need a lift to the Pokémon Center?"

Misty shook her head, "We know how to get there, and we'll be fine."

Officer Jenny nodded and looked at our group, her eyes settling on me and widening in shock, "Arceus! Silver Rocketti?"

_I hate it when people recognize me..._

Paul smirked, probably thinking that his plan was working without him even trying.

_That just shows how little he knows._

Officer Jenny calmed down after a few seconds and smiled at me, "My family has warned me about you; the son of the Head of Team Rocket from one side, but also the second heir to the Indigo throne from the other side. You are an odd one, Silver."

Paul stared at me in shock, along with everyone else except Gary and Misty who already knew my lineage."

Officer Jenny went into a thinking pose, "I remember when your mother married your father, before Team Rocket was formed, it was considered a scandal since she was already pregnant and only seventeen at the time. I don't know how you live with such a messed up family..."

_I don't know how I do it either, but I have managed to avoid the royal court for the past few years..._

Officer Jenny laughed lightly, "I'm pretty sure that all of you can manage to get to the Pokémon Center safely, just make sure that no Team Rocket grunts appear and try to steal your Pokémon."

I smiled slightly, "I think that's happened enough for one day. Good-bye Officer Jenny."

Paul face fell as soon as Officer Jenny rode away on her motorcycle, his plan failing miserably.

I rolled my eyes at Paul and continued walking towards the Pokémon Center, "No offense Paul, but Misty and I have more power in the government than even your father. Trust me when I say this. You won't get either of us, and Gary, arrested. No matter how hard you try your plans will backfire. If you want to get rid of us that easily."

Paul stared at me in shock, but I ignored his expression and motioned for the others to hurry up, Paul soon deciding to follow after us.

_You won't be able to ditch us that easily._

_Gary, Misty, and I are more than capable of forcing you from leaving._

_That reminds me I still have to restart your training..._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Pewter City, Pokémon Center, Around Midnight*<p>

_I can't fall asleep..._

_It's all my fault everyone is in this mess._

_If I had given myself willingly to the Hunters, Gary and Silver wouldn't have needed to fight for my protection._

_Even thought the Hunters would have definitely killed me, everyone else would have been safe._

_Maybe I should have asked Giratina if it was safe to go to Hoenn, that way none of us would be in this mess to begin with._

_I would have gone to Kanto and avoided Paul, Barry, Drew, and May altogether._

_However, I would still most likely have met Misty, Lyra, and Ethan._

_Everyone halted whatever they were doing to stay with me, mainly because they had no choice._

_I guess that although I caused a lot of problems to everyone's schedules, I still had a somewhat good time._

_I found out that May has a crush on her coordinating rival, Drew, and that Misty and Ash are dating._

_I wonder when he asked her out..._

_Lyra is split between Silver and Ethan, but she stays with Ethan because she's known him since they were kids._

_I discovered who all of my close female friends, I'm not sure if I should include Misty or not, like or love._

_Although, for some reason everyone thinks that Barry and I are dating, we're-._

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard the slamming of a door.

_I wonder who that could be._

When we got to the Pokémon Center, we discovered that there were only single person rooms left.

All of us split and went to our own rooms to go to sleep; it was almost night time when we got to the Pokémon Center.

I got out of my bed and walked to the door.

I slowly opened the door a little and looked outside.

Paul was walking down the hallway, wearing his traveling clothes, with his bag slung over his shoulder.

_Where is Paul going?_

_Doesn't he know it isn't safe to travel alone anymore?_

I sighed and decided to go after him, even though I was in my night clothes.

I slipped on my sneakers and ran out of my room after him.

I caught up to him in the lobby and grabbed his shoulder.

Paul flinched and turned around, but his tense face relaxed when he saw it was only me.

I glared at him, "Where do you think you're going?"

Paul pushed my hand off his shoulder, "I'm out of here. All of you are wrapped around Silver, Misty, and Gary's fingers. I've had enough of this. How can any of you trust that criminal mastermind?"

I sighed and shook my head, "You really are stupid Paul. We aren't our parents. We all want to be better than them. Silver's not any different. Remember what Officer Jenny said? Silver's father wasn't always evil, he was once a good husband, even though he and Silver' mom could have waited until after they were married to have Silver, but that's beside my point."

Paul muttered, "He started out as an illegitimate child. He was bad from the start."

_Paul is just out to get Silver, I swear it to Arceus and Giratina._

I groaned, "Silver isn't his father. Officer Jenny said he's the second heir to the Indigo throne; they wouldn't give the throne to someone not worthy of it. Even if he is an illegitimate child, it doesn't matter. For all we know, any of us could be illegitimate children and our parents are hiding it from us. We can't control our parent's actions, but we can control our own."

Paul stared at me for a few seconds before turning around and walking towards the door again, "They have you brainwashed, along with everyone else. I need to get out of here."

I ran after Paul and blocked the door, "You're over reacting."

Paul glared at me, "No I'm not. Now, move!"

I crossed my arms, "No."

Paul's glare intensified, "I said move."

I glared right back, "if you're going to be rude and try to leave unprotected, then I guess I'll just call the others. M-"

Before I could yell out my friends name, my mouth was covered by Paul.

My eyes widened in shock, because Paul's hand wasn't covering my mouth, his lips were, in a surprising kiss, my first kiss.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I bet none of you saw that one coming...even though it is really cliché...<p>

The next update will be on July 13.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	13. Chapter 12: Abduct?

Hello Readers (^_^)

I don't know for sure if this is going to be my last update before my vacation, but I think it will be... I might update again, but packing and cleaning are keeping me busy.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Abduct?<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Pewter City*

Paul's glare intensified, "I said move."

I glared right back, "if you're going to be rude and try to leave unprotected, then I guess I'll just call the others. M-"

Before I could yell out my friends' name, my mouth was covered by Paul.

My eyes widened in shock, because Paul's hand wasn't covering my mouth, his lips were, in a surprising kiss, my first kiss.

* * *

><p>*Silver's POV. Pewter City*<p>

_Why did Dawn suddenly stop yelling at Paul?_

_I hope he didn't knock her out..._

_I guess I'd better get up and see what happened._

I was sitting on a couch in the lobby of the Pokémon Center, waiting for Paul to try and leave so I could stop him.

I put aside my plans when I realized that Dawn had followed him out into the lobby, and that she would probably be able to stop him.

After Dawn stopped mid-sentence, I waited a few seconds before jumping out of my seat and turning towards the door.

The sight made my jaw slacken from shock.

_Paul is kissing Dawn?_

_I knew he liked her, but to move on this quickly?_

_Hmm..._

_This could be perfect blackmail..._

_Besides he only kissed her to get her to shut up..._

I smirked and pulled out my phone to take a picture of Paul and Dawn kissing.

_Good thing my phone has no flash._

As soon as I took the picture and put away my phone, Paul and Dawn pulled apart.

Dawn looked dazed for a few seconds before her face contorted into anger and she slapped Paul as hard as she could.

_Ouch..._

_Paul really shouldn't have kissed her without permission or warning._

Dawn stared at Paul in shock, "How could you? That was my first kiss! I wanted someone I actually loved to have my first kiss! I can't believe you! There is no way that I'm ever going to let you leave now!"

_Paul's pretty much doomed himself now..._

I watched in amusement as Dawn kicked Paul in the stomach sending him to the ground.

Paul grunted in pain before trying to get up again, but he didn't get the chance.

Dawn glared at Paul before forming a ball of dark energy in her hands.

Paul and I both stared at the ball in shock before Dawn muttered, "Dark Void."

The attack hit Paul dead on and caused him to drop to the ground, sleeping.

_Okay, maybe Dawn went a little overboard..._

I sighed and walked over to Paul.

Dawn stared at Paul's body for a few seconds before screaming at him/me, "What did I do? Is he going to be okay?"

I nodded, "You've met Darkrai before, so you should know that attack only put him to sleep. Hopefully until morning... I'll take him back to his room, just go to sleep, Dawn. We're leaving a bit late tomorrow so you can sleep in."

Dawn smiled slightly, "That's good, that spell/attack took a lot out of me, and I shouldn't have used it. Goodnight, Silver. Remember; even though you're the son of a criminal I still trust you. Arceus knew your lineage when he made you an Aura Knight. If he trusted you despite your father, I know that you won't betray us."

My lips twitched a bit at Dawn's words, but I didn't smile fully, "Thanks. I just wish everyone could be that reasonable."

Dawn shook her head sadly, "We can only dream."

I sighed, "Yeah..."

I leaned down to pick up Paul and then threw him over my shoulder.

_Thank goodness, this was a forced sleep or he would wake up right away._

I waved slightly to Dawn before taking Paul back to his room and leaving him on his bed.

I pulled out my phone again and took a picture of Paul sleeping, specifically where the Dark Void hit him.

_More blackmail wouldn't hurt..._

I left Paul's room, closing the door behind me, to see Dawn walk into her room down the hall.

I looked around to make sure that no one else was awake and then went to my room.

As soon as my head hit the pillow of my bed, sleep began overcoming me.

_Hopefully tomorrow will be better._

_I need to figure out a way to fix Paul's trust issues with me._

_I was ordered to protect them, Misty was just sent to help, and Gary is only here to see how well everything is going, but he can't stay long._

_He has to help Ash and Leaf with their problem, even though I should be the one helping them more..._

_No, Gary's the best to help them; he knows how to handle the situation better._

_Besides Ash and Leaf are in trouble with the government, and even though I am the second heir to the throne I've never bothered to try and claim my position._

_Besides, I'm the son of the Head of Team Rocket; the people of Indigo wouldn't want me on the throne._

_Now, the third heir, the princess, is being crowned while the first heir, the prince, and I are being pushed aside._

(A/N: Silver's mother was supposed to be the queen, but then her brother, the prince and princess's father, was born a year later. However, since Silver's mother was the first official first heir and Silver is a boy, he's the second heir to the throne instead of the princess, who is now the third heir.)

_The worst part is that the princess, my cousin, is being forced to marry Colonel Hansen of Mirage Kingdom._

_Ash told me about what he did in the Mirage Kingdom._

_If Hansen becomes king, Ash and Leaf are both doomed._

_Gary, Misty, and I might soon follow because of our connections to the monarchy, nobility, and government._

_Our only hope is if Gary manages to get to Ash and Leaf in time so that they won't be in any danger, even if Hansen somehow manages to become King of Indigo._

_Hopefully everything goes smoothly, the fate of our friends and the world rest on this._

* * *

><p>*Misty's POV, Pewter City, Around Noon the Next Day*<p>

_Where is everyone?_

_We were supposed to meet back here at noon._

_Paul went to challenge Brock's younger brother, Forest, for the Boulder Badge._

_Dawn went with him just as a precaution._

_Silver told Gary and me about Paul's attempted escape and what happened to stop him, but I think he left out some details._

_Barry decided to tag along for fun, saying something about him having to see how Paul battles._

_I hope they made up some lie to Brock about the three of them traveling together..._

_Ethan decided to take Lyra out on a date, much to Silver's dismay._

_Silver left shortly after them saying he had stuff to do, but I personally think he just went after Lyra and Ethan to see how close they are._

_May went of the practice coordinating routines and Drew mysteriously disappeared a little while later._

_Max wanted to go after his sister, but Nurse Joy called him over and said that someone had left his Pokémon with her._

_I didn't even know he had any; turns out he's eleven, only a few months younger than Dawn._

_He just hasn't started traveling yet, but he chose a Ralts he had befriended while traveling with Ash as his first Pokémon._

_The note with them said that all his father's Pokémon were also safe and that they were well taken care of._

_Gary looked at the note before whispering to the two of us that it was from Arceus and Giratina._

_Max brightened knowing his Pokémon and his parent's Pokémon were safe, before running out with Ralts._

_Gary smiled slightly at the sight before waving to be and saying that he had to go buy something._

_I decided to call Daisy and ask her how the Gym was doing and ended up talking to her for a few hours on how to take care of and run the Gym properly, it's only been two and a half weeks since I left and I didn't really explain everything to her before._

_Now, I'm stuck waiting for everyone else when I thought I would be the last one here._

I was leaning against the wall outside the Pokémon Center when May came running up to me.

May stopped a few feet away from me, catching her breath, "Why are you still here? Gary told us to go to the bus station when we met up half an hour ago. Then again, you weren't there...Come on, we're all waiting for you."

_Are you serious?_

_I've been the one holding everyone up?_

I quickly ran with May to the bus station to see that everyone was indeed standing over there next to the ticket booth.

Silver glared at me as soon as I arrived, "Took you long enough."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously, "I wasn't there when you met up earlier...Sorry..."

Silver accepted my apology and the Gary said, "This is where I'm leaving you guys. The bus should take you to Viridian City and from there I'll have someone pick you up and take you to my mother's family's mansion, the Okido Mansion, also known as the unofficial A.K. Headquarters. I have business concerning Ash and Leaf to attend to."

Paul growled lowly, "Does this mean we get stuck with the criminal and Ketchum's girlfriend? Besides, who the heck is Leaf?"

Gary sighed, "Leaf is an acquaintance for Silver, Misty, Ash, and me. Anyway, Silver and Misty will take care of you up until I come back with the two of them, you will remain in the mansion no matter what. As soon as you enter, don't leave the grounds the mansion is built on. The SBS and the Hunters can't enter them, so you'll be perfectly safe there, that means you Paul. Good-bye and Good Luck."

As soon as Gary finished talking, he pulled out a Pokeball, setting free his Fearow.

Gary raised his arm to grab onto one of Fearow's legs and once his grip was tight enough, Fearow lifted off and went flying into the distance.

Before any of us could even react, Gary was too far away for us to even see anymore.

_Just like him to leave to avoid the questions._

Silver and I turned our eyes back on the others to see them still in shock over Gary leaving with his Fearow, except Paul who was staring at one of his Pokeballs in thought.

Silver sighed, "Don't even think about it, your Pokémon needs to know a special move in order to carry you somewhere. Anyway, the bus is here, let's get on board."

No one really paid attention to what exactly Silver was saying, but followed us anyway, except for Paul who I had to drag on board.

_I already hate the thought of having to have Paul with us._

_Training with him is going to be a problem..._

_At least when we get to the mansion we'll have much more time to train._

_They won't even know what hit them._

_Defense and Offense aren't easy things to master, but we have little time, and every second counts._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Okido Mansion, One Week Later*<p>

_That training was murder._

_I swear Silver made us run ten laps around the mansion, each about a mile long, and then made us do fifty push-ups, fifty sit-ups, and then he made us practice all our fighting stances._

_After all that, Silver made us spar against each other, as if our bodies weren't sore enough!_

I was lying down on the floor tired out, along with Barry, Paul, May, Drew, Max, Lyra, and Ethan.

Lyra and Ethan where the most tired out of all of us.

Ethan groaned, "How are all of you able to do this so easily? Lyra and I still have trouble and it's been a week already."

Paul sighed, "This is why you should have left as soon as you joined. We'd already been doing this for over a month since when started traveling with us."

Ethan nodded, "It makes sense as to why you're not dead right now and after all that we still aren't done, Silver's going to give us a one hour break and then back to training. My body is going to be dead after this."

Lyra giggled, "At least all of you guys are going to have some killer muscle after this. Any girl would drool over you."

Drew smirked and sent a quick glance at May, "Really?"

_Maybe Drew has a crush on May..._

Max saw Drew's glance and smirked evilly, "I doubt it'll work on who you're thinking Drew."

Drew's expression fell slightly, "Damn."

Silver decided to walk into the room at that moment and upon seeing us on the ground tired out he glared at all of us, "You do realize that your time is short. If you can't defend yourselves how do you think you stand a chance against the Hunters and the SBS. Pokémon will be of no help at all."

Max shifted his glasses, "How is that possible. Our Pokémon will always help us."

Silver shook his head, "Your Pokémon won't stand a chance. The Hunters have managed to somehow clone legendries. The man Ash lost against in the Sinnoh League is one of the Hunters; most of you saw how strong he was. The SBS can easily brainwash all your Pokémon to turn against you. You need to know how to fight."

Silver looked us all over, "Am I clear?"

We all nodded and Silver smirked, "Good. All of you can have the rest of the day off, but try to not waste too much energy."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why do we need to conserve energy?"

Silver started walking towards the door, "You're going to need it tomorrow."

Lyra groaned, "Not more training. My entire body hurts."

Silver's expression softened a bit into worry, but soon an evil smirk was on his face, "We're not going to train tomorrow. We have a special mission that all of us need to complete."

_So he does care about her..._

_I don't like that smirk._

Barry brightened, "A special mission? Tell us now, or I'll fine you."

Silver's smirk widened, "It's nothing big. We're only going to abduct the King and Princess of Indigo."

_That's interesting..._

_Wait!_

_What?_

All of us stared at Silver in shock, horror, and silence, until Paul yelled, "I knew you couldn't be trusted!"

Silver ignored Paul and walked out of the room, yelling to us one last sentence, "Trust me! It's the only way that Ash and Leaf will be safe, even if it's only temporary..."

_Resorting to crime to keep one of our friends and his friend safe?_

_Should we help or should we turn Silver and Misty into the police?_

_What will we do?_

_Will we really abduct the King and Princess of Indigo?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like this is a good way to leave the story until I come back from my vacation.<p>

I highly doubt I'll update on July 18 so if I don't update then, you shouldn't be surprised.

The next update will most likely be on August 17. (I'm going away for almost one month; my flight is on July 19.)

Anyway, until then, Review. (^_^)


	14. Chapter 13: Royal Shocker

Hello Readers. (^_^)

I'm officially back from my vacation, so I'm now going to update this story normally again.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story, I missed it so much...

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: Royal Shocker<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Okido Mansion*

Silver ignored Paul and walked out of the room, yelling to us one last sentence, "Trust me! It's the only way that Ash and Leaf will be safe, even if it's only temporary..."

_Resorting to crime to keep one of our friends and his friend safe?_

_Should we help or should we turn Silver and Misty into the police?_

_What will we do?_

_Will we really abduct the King and Princess of Indigo?_

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Okido Mansion*<p>

_Would kidnapping the king and princess really save Ash and Leaf?_

_Won't kidnapping them cause more problems for Ash and Leaf if they're in trouble with the government?_

_Isn't Silver the second heir to the throne?_

_Shouldn't he be against kidnapping his relatives?_

_What if...What if all this is just about power?_

_Does Silver really want the throne that badly to take it away from his family?_

_Why are Silver, Misty, and Gary doing this?_

All of us just sat on the floor in shock, not knowing what to make of our situation.

After a few minutes, Paul growled and got up, "I'm going to call the police, maybe they'll help us..."

Dawn shot up, "You can't! Even if they are doing something wrong, they're still ordered to protect us. Besides, I doubt Arceus would be happy if they're arrested. It could cause worldwide destruction. Maybe they have a plan to use Arceus as a helper; we don't know why they are planning this, or what they are planning. We don't even know what happened to Ash and Leaf."

_Good question, what did happen to Ash and Leaf?_

_Why are they even in any trouble to begin with?_

_How did all of this come to be?_

As soon as Dawn finished her outburst, Misty walked in with a tray that was holding eight glasses of Lemonade.

Misty set the tray down next to us, "Drink Up! Silver tends to go a bit overboard with training."

None of us moved towards the Lemonade or acknowledged Misty.

_Why Misty?_

_How would Ash feel when he finds out what you're doing to save him?_

_When did you become so blind Misty?_

_What you're planning to do is wrong in so many ways it can't be justified with a good enough reason._

_Why Misty?_

After a few minutes of silence Misty looked at all of us nervously, "What's the matter, guys?"

Drew snorted, "Everything is fine except for the fact that the red-headed criminal is asking us to be criminals just like him."

Misty blinked rapidly, "What do you mean?"

Max shifted his glasses, "You know what he means Misty. Silver just told us that you, Gary, and he are planning to kidnap the King and Princess of Indigo. How could you Misty? I thought you were a great person, you're a Gymleader, just like...my dad was..."

Max blinked away a few tears before glaring at Misty.

_What changed you Misty?_

Misty stared at Max for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter, "Arceus! Silver really is blunt. He should have explained so you all wouldn't jump to conclusions."

All of us stared at Misty like she was crazy.

Soon Misty stopped laughing and explained, "First of all, the king and princess are Silver's cousins. Secondly, they are the remaining two of the five Aura Knights. Lastly, both of them along with Silver don't want anything to do with the throne so they asked us to 'kidnap' them in order for them to be able could report to Arceus instead of fulfilling their royal duties. It's not like we're really doing anything against their will..."

_She's kidding right?_

_The way she explains it makes it seems alright to kidnap a King and a Princess, they want it..._

_You can't really disobey your king or princess, can you?_

Paul stared Misty down, "How do we know that we can trust what you say?"

Misty shrugged, "You don't, and you just have to trust me. We need the last two Aura Knights in order to stand a chance of defeating the Hunters and the SBS. Strength comes in numbers, besides if we fail we're probably going to be killed along with Dawn."

Paul grit his teeth but stayed quiet.

_What does Paul have against everyone, especially Silver?_

_He ignores all of us except Dawn, who he is only rude to._

_Dawn and him seem to hate each other and he always makes comments on her relationships with others..._

_Maybe he's just jealous!_

_Dawn gives more love, affection, and kindness to everyone but him._

_Although it is partially Paul's fault she's so mean to him..._

_Maybe they secretly hide feelings for each other._

_I wonder if I could possibly help them confess._

_This is going to be fun._

_Maybe some of the others will help..._

After a few minutes of silence Ethan asked nervously, "Is there any way to get out of this mess?"

Lyra whacked him on the back of the head, "Am I dating a coward? I can't believe you Ethan. Silver would never back out from something like this."

Ethan crossed his arms, "Silver has no choice but to stay..."

Lyra glared at Ethan, "So what, he's braver than you."

_If she's dating Ethan why is she saying Silver is better?_

_Then again she implied that she's only dating Ethan so she doesn't hurt his feelings..._

Ethan glared at Lyra, "Is not, I'm braver."

"Silver's braver!"

"I'm braver!"

Lyra and Ethan continued arguing back and forth over who was braver, Silver or Ethan, so we decided to zone them out.

After a few minutes Misty asked, "It's almost time for dinner, what do you guys want the maids to make?"

_Maids?_

_How rich is Gary?_

Drew raised an eyebrow, "How rich are you people? Are the King and Princess of Indigo paying you to kidnap them?"

Misty shook her head, "We're not being paid by them. Gary is an Okido from his mother's side, the last Okido. The Okido Family is a family of nobles, just like mine that rule over the area from Pewter City to Cinnabar Island and from the base of the Indigo Plateau to the western side of Mount Moon. Gary is in charge of taxes, police force, Pokémon Centers, etc. of that area."

Paul snorted, "Figures that all you people would be corrupt and use the money of the people to live a lavish life."

Dawn glared at Paul, "Gary isn't bad. He's a really nice person, unlike some people I know... Cough -insert fake cough- you."

Paul sent a glare at Dawn and then turned his head away, "You're a waste of my time."

All of us sweat-dropped and then Misty said, "Gary earns his living as a Pokémon Researcher. He doesn't take money from the people. All extra money he gives to charity. Gary has plenty of money because of the breakthroughs he's made in the field of Pokémon. Now, let's just go eat dinner."

Dawn, however, didn't seem to hear all of what Misty said and stared yelling at Paul, "You jerk! I can't believe that you're here. I wish you never got stuck in this mess!"

Paul crossed his arms before walking over to a nearby wall and leaning on it, closing his eyes, "Then that means that we actually agree to something. Troublesome."

Dawn turned red from anger and opened her mouth to yell at Paul.

_This is going to be a long day..._

_Hopefully everything goes right tomorrow._

* * *

><p>*Drew's POV, Indigo Plateau, The Next Day, Nighttime*<p>

Our group of ten was standing a few feet away from the wall that surrounded the palace of Indigo, waiting for the guards to change, giving us an opening to sneak in.

Out of the blue, Ethan said, "How are you so sure we won't get caught. This is totally illegal and wrong. We shouldn't be doing this."

All of us turned to glare at Ethan for a second.

Ethan scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "Fine, I'll shut up, but I still think this is wrong."

Lyra sighed, "Ethan, just get over it. This is exciting, we're doing something that if we're caught doing we'll be in major trouble. It's just like when we tried to steal cookies from the cookie jar when we were younger."

Silver raised an eyebrow, "You call stealing cookies exciting?"

Ethan glared at Silver, "At least it was just cookies, not anything else."

Silver shrugged, "Touché."

_At least Silver didn't start an argument, we can't have much noise, but Silver already knows that..._

_And what did Ethan mean by the fact that Silver stole stuff; I thought the whole Pokémon stealing thing was just a misunderstanding?_

Misty cut through everyone and walked straight to the wall, putting her hand against it, "The guards are going to change any second now, let's start scaling the wall. Lyra, Paul, Max, Barry, and Silver you guys are the ground team. Climb up the trees just so you aren't visible and if any guards come too close to us while we're climbing, Silver will signal us to jump into the trees until the guards are gone."

The five mentioned people nodded and jumped into the trees, sitting on branches not far from the ground.

Misty turned towards the rest of us, "Drew, May, Dawn, Ethan; you're all going to scale the wall with me. Don't let yourselves be seen. If we are seen then we'll be thrown in the dungeons until the King, the princess, Gary, and Silver clear us."

_Silver?_

Ethan scowled, "Why is Silver included?"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Silver's the second he- scratch that, first heir to the throne. He can easily get us out. Let's go."

As soon as Misty finished her sentence, the five of us took out our climbing tools and started climbing the wall.

After a few seconds, we heard the calling of a HootHoot, to which Misty whisper yelled, "That's the signal, into the nearest tree."

We quickly grabbed the nearest tree branch and jumped on, masking ourselves in the leaves.

Once we were in the tree two guards came strolling by, chatting idly.

"Do you really thing that the King will be able to run the kingdom properly? He's only eighteen for goodness sake. The princess would have been a much better choice."

_Only eighteen?_

_No wonder they're worried about the security of Indigo._

"The princess is only eighteen as well. Besides, if the princess was to become queen she would have to marry Colonel Hansen, which would have been much worse for the kingdom."

_I wonder what's so bad about this Colonel Hansen_

"You have a point...I heard that the king has been traveling through all the regions during the years he was gone; hiding from people who would kill him and learning how to help our people, but he still has no experience in controlling a large nation like ours."

_The king has probably gained a lot of wisdom from his travels._

"That is true, but we still have our freedom, and the king is kindhearted, Hansen would have been a tyrant."

_I wonder who the king is..._

"True..."

The guards were soon out of listening range and sight, so we began our ascent of the wall once more.

After a few minutes we reached the top and jumped over landing in a cherry blossom tree, which was in full bloom.

Misty landed higher than us and looked at the balcony a few feet above us, before shaking her head and yelling only loud enough for us and the people on the balcony to here, "Honestly, you two?"

_What happened?_

We heard some shuffling com from the balcony after Misty yelled.

May, Dawn, Ethan, and I stared at each other for a few seconds before quickly climbing the tree to Misty's level.

On the balcony was standing Gary, who was wearing a purple, black, and blue knight-like outfit.

_Why on earth is Gary here?_

Gary had his arms wrapped around a brunette around the same age as him, who was wearing a light green gown that reached the floor, with dark green slippers underneath.

The gown was embroidered with dark green leaves and small white flowers.

_And who is the girls with him?_

Both Gary and the girl were blushing slightly, while Misty was smirking.

_Misty probably caught them making out._

After a few seconds Gary started, "Everyone this is -."

Before Gary could finish his sentence, we heard a door slam open and someone shout, "Your majesty, the princess and Lord Okido are-"

_The king is here?_

_So the brunette is the princess._

"I honestly don't care what they are doing, send Mark to guard the door, I need to talk to my sister and her fiancé."

_That voice..._

_Wait?_

_Gary is the princess's fiancé?_

All of us heard footsteps and started to hide again, but stopped when Misty didn't hide.

We heard the king yell, "Do you two know if the others are here yet?"

_I can swear I've heard that voice before._

As soon as the king finished that sentence, he stepped into view, and I felt my jaw slacken.

_How?_

Misty's smirk widened, while smirks formed on Gary and the princess's face.

May, Dawn, Ethan, and I all stared at the king in shock.

The reason for this was because the king was the trainer all of us knew and were worried about the safety of.

The king of Indigo was none other than our friend, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I bet none of you saw that coming, don't worry it'll all be explained next chapter.<p>

The next update will be on August 22nd.

Anyway, Please Review. (^_^)


	15. Chapter 14: Escaping Answers

Hello...

I am sorry for updating late, but I didn't have a computer or laptop because they were all in the repair shop. I tried really hard to finish this chapter on time, but I didn't, so I apologize. I still don't get how 2 computers and 2 laptops could break all at once...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Escaping Answers<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Drew's POV, Indigo Plateau*

_How?_

Misty's smirk widened, while smirks formed on Gary and the princess's face.

May, Dawn, Ethan, and I all stared at the king in shock.

The reason for this was because the king was the trainer all of us knew and were worried about the safety of.

The king of Indigo was none other than our friend, Ash Ketchum.

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Indigo Plateau*<p>

_Ash?_

_The king of Indigo?_

_This doesn't make any sense!_

_Gary, Misty, and Silver were telling us that Ash and some girl named Leaf were in major trouble with the government, but Ash is most powerful figure in the Indigo government._

_He's the freaking king of this island/continent!_

_What the heck is going on here?_

Ash stared at us for a few seconds in surprise, while we stared at him for a few minutes in utter shock.

After a few minutes Ethan raised a hand to point at Ash and said loudly, "How the heck are you the KING of INDIGO? Weren't you in trouble with the government or something?"

Ash rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "You are lucky this room is soundproof, unless the door is open so no one can hear you. You are also lucky that I purposely had less guards stationed in this area."

_And he ignores Ethan's question entirely._

An anime vein formed on Ethan's forehead, "You didn't even answer my question!"

Ash looked at Ethan like he was stupid, "This isn't the time or place for a lengthy explanation. We need to get out of here. Misty do you have the framing material?"

Misty nodded and pulled some darts out of her bag, "Yup, now they'll think that you were kidnapped."

Misty tossed the darts on the balcony and motioned for Ash, Gary, and Leaf to follow.

Leaf looked over the edge of the balcony and then at Gary before turning to Ash, "How do you expect me to jump of the edge of this in a dress, with this pervert here?"

Gary glared at Leaf, "I am not a pervert!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll actually believe it."

Ash sighed, "Will you two fight later? I'm one hundred percent sure that before I walked in that you two were making out."

Misty smiled evilly, "I second that, I actually saw them."

Ash smirked, "My point exactly, and Leaf don't worry about anything. I'll take care of it. We have exactly two minutes before the maids get suspicious of the silence and check on us, so let's move."

_Why were we need on this mission, it makes no sense?_

Gary looked at me, "It was just a stroke of luck that you arrived here when we were on the balcony, at any other given moment you would have needed to sneak in. That is why you came in a team. Teamwork is the key to every victory."

_He can read minds?_

Ash clapped his hands once to get our attention, "Maids? Checking? Now!"

All of our eyes widened and we turned towards the wall to get ready to jump.

Ash picked up Leaf bridal style before jumping into the tree with her and Gary.

Ash leaped through the tree and to the wall before jumping over it onto a tree on the other side.

All of us quickly followed suite and jumped through the cherry blossom trees next to the wall until we reached the wall and jumped over it into the trees.

However as we were jumping we heard a HootHoot's cry coming from the others signaling to us that there were guards around.

_I thought Ash said he reduced the number of guards._

Somehow we managed to make it into the trees safely without being seen and waited there patiently.

"Scout the area quickly!"

"The king, the princess, and Lord Okido have all been abducted!"

"Sir, how do you know they are around here?"

"This is the closest area to their room, we will find them."

Ash chuckled softly from a few branches away from me, Leaf sitting down next to him, "They won't find us that easily, besides I told the Captain of the Guard our plan earlier."

_So we weren't in any real danger to start with?_

_Why are we always the last to find out anything?_

"They aren't in this area men, I've already checked, move to another area, try the other side of the castle, they probably though that we wouldn't check there so that is probably where they went."

"Aye-aye sir!"

Ash sighed in relief and after seconds jumped down from the tree, Leaf, Gary, and Misty following right after.

Misty looked up at us and whisper yelled, "Come down, the others aren't that far and we don't have that long."

I looked at May, Drew, and Ethan before jumping down onto the ground.

By the time we hit the ground; Ash, Gary, and Leaf had somehow pulled cloaks out of nowhere and were wearing them to hide their identities.

Ethan looked back and forth between them, "Why do you need the cloaks?"

Leaf shrugged, "It's just easier for us this way, besides this way we're less likely to be caught. If someone had really managed to kidnap us, they would have to knock us out, although that is pretty much impossible. Ash and I are immune to most poisons and drugs. So where are your friends and Silver?"

Misty pointed a short bit into the distance, "They moved back a bit, and now they're on the edge of the Indigo Plateau. It won't be hard to make our getaway from there. We have a rental car there along with Gary's car, so we'll be able to drive back, although it will be a tight fit."

Drew flipped his hair, "So who is going to drive?"

Misty started walking towards the edge of the Indigo Plateau, the rest of us following, "Ash and Gary."

My, Ethan, May, and Drew's eyes widened and we stopped walking, "Ash can drive?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm eighteen, and you can get your license from seventeen, permit from sixteen, so it's kind of normal that I know how to drive. However, it's dangerous for me to be seen, Misty you should drive; besides I don't have much experience..."

Misty groaned, "Fine, but you owe me...The next time I feel like going on vacation, you have to run the Cerulean Gym."

Ash sighed, "Fine, it'll be fun to see the trainer's faces that prepared for a water type gym and end up fighting a variety of Pokémon."

All of us shivered at the sadistic smirk that was slowly forming on Ash's face, before we started walking again.

After a few minutes we reached the edge of the Indigo Plateau, a cliff that went at least fifty feet down.

At the bottom of the cliff were the remainder of our friends and two cars.

I looked over the edge a bit uneasily, "How are we going to get down?"

Ash walked to the edge, "Like this."

As soon as Ash finished his sentence, he jumped over the side of the cliff.

_What?_

All of us ran to the edge to see Ash sliding down the rocks until he reached the bottom where he was greeted by Silver.

Gary, Leaf, and Misty jumped off the edge and slid down to the others right after Ash, leaving May, Drew, Ethan, and I still on the top.

We all looked at each other before jumping off the cliff to get to the bottom.

Leaf caught me before I landed flat on my face.

May tripped while sliding so Misty had to catch her.

Drew managed to land perfectly.

Ethan stumbled a bit, but only because Silver secretly threw a rock in his path.

As soon as all of us where down, Gary took of his cloak to reveal himself, but this time wearing the same clothes he had been wearing when I met him in Sinnoh.

_How did his clothes change so fast?_

Paul, Lyra, Barry, and Max's eyes widened, "How the heck are you here?"

Gary shrugged, "I was at the palace when they showed up, so I left with them."

Paul, Lyra, Barry, and Max nodded suspiciously, and then Paul asked, "Did you find who you wanted to?"

Ash stepped forward removing his cloak to reveal black slacks and a black, red edged t-shirt, "Yes, obviously, I'm standing right here, am I not?"

Paul, Lyra, Barry, and Max's eyes widened even more, "Ash! /Ketchum."

_Okay, how the heck are all of them changing their clothes so fast?_

Leaf removed her cloak, now wearing a blue shirt and a red skirt, white knee high socks and sneakers, "Hello, I'm Leaf, it's nice to meet you."

Paul eyed Leaf, "So you're the infamous Leaf, they kept on mentioning...You don't seem like much."

Ash's face contorted, "Paul, don't you have something better to do than insult my dear little twin sister?"

We all started at Ash and Leaf in shock, "Twin?"

Leaf looked at her nails, "Yes, twins. We just don't look alike, besides not all sibling look alike. Misty and her sisters as well as May and Max are an example."

Gary pulled out a cell-phone from his pocket and checked the time, "We should get going, it's really late it'll be suspicious for us to be out this late. As soon as we go back to the mansion we'll get some rest and figure out a plan to defeat the SBS and the Hunters now that we are at full strength."

_Wait!_

_What happened to our explanation?_

Gary pulled two sets of car keys out of his pocket and tossed one to Ash, "I'll drive my convertible, you drive the rental. Stay off of main roads though."

Ash groaned, "Joy."

Paul looked at Ash, "Ketchum can drive? Since when did this happen?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "I'm eighteen Paul, and not sixteen like you think I am."

Ash reached over to open the car door, but before he did I yelled, "Stop!"

Everyone stared at me oddly, but I ignored them, "I can't stand this anymore. I barely know anything about what's happening and it's all happening because of me. I want to know what is really going on here. Who are you? Especially you Ash, is that even your real name?"

Paul rolled his eyes, "I think you're losing it troublesome."

I glared at Paul, but then turned back to Ash, "I want to know. Who are you? I only know you as Ash Ketchum, but that's it. I don't know anything more than what you've let us know. Who are you, Ash, a wandering trainer, the person we know you as, or the king of Indigo, the person everyone in the palace knew you as?"

Paul, Max, Lyra, and Barry stared at Ash in shock and confusion.

Ash's face turned neutral once I started talking, but as soon as Max, Paul, Lyra, and Barry yelled he let go of the handle of the car and suddenly appeared in front of me, crossing a pair of twin swords at my throat."

Everyone stared at Ash in shock, not believing he would do something like this.

_What are you Ash?_

_Who are you?_

_Why are you hiding so much?_

Ash's expression held no emotions at all, "Be careful about what you ask, sometimes the answers aren't to your liking."

As soon as Ash finished his sentence, he put away his swords and walked away.

Ash walked back to the car but didn't reach for the handle instead he turned back towards me, "My real name is Ashura Ketcha Satoshi, that good enough for you?"

_After all that I get only a name?_

I pouted, "That's all you're going to give me?"

Leaf looked at Ash pleadingly, "Ash, it's easier if we just explain everything to them. No secrets that will tear us apart."

Ash sighed, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn any of you. I guess this story starts twelve years ago, on the day that all the nobility/royalty of Indigo and all our parents, expect Silver's parents, my AUNT Delia and Uncle Giovanni, were murdered...

_What?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I just can't help twist things even more, but I already had this twist planned out for a while...<p>

All questions will be answered next chapter.

The next update will be on August 29.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	16. Chapter 15: Portraits of the Past 1

Hello Readers. (^_^)

I feel really bad about the shortness (to me) and filler-ness of last chapter...but now you will all finally get some answers.

Anyway...

I just realized I haven't added a disclaimer in forever, but I'm pretty sure everyone knows I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Portraits of the Past Piece 1<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Indigo Plateau*

Leaf looked at Ash pleadingly, "Ash, it's easier if we just explain everything to them. No secrets that will tear us apart."

Ash sighed, "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn any of you. I guess this story starts twelve years ago, on the day that all the nobility/royalty of Indigo and all our parents, expect Silver's parents, my AUNT Delia and Uncle Giovanni, were murdered...

_What?_

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau*<p>

_I don't want to tell them, but I have to..._

_Besides, Arceus said it was better if they knew the past the last time I saw him..._

Ethan, Lyra, Max, May, Drew, Paul, Dawn, and Barry's eyes were wide, but they decided to remain quiet.

I clenched my fists and stared at the ground, "Just to get rid of any confusion, Delia, who I've always said was my mom is really my aunt, was-err is married to the Head of Team Rocket Sakaki Giovanni Rocketti, more commonly known as just Giovanni...They just never filed for a divorce, did they Silver?"

Silver stared at me blankly, "How should I know? You were the one that lived with my mom remember, I lived alone."

I laughed nervously, "Right... Anyway, Leaf is my unidentical younger twin sister and Silver is my younger cousin."

_Arceus, how am I supposed to do this?_

I stared at my friends nervously, who all stared back in shock.

I laughed shakily to ease the tension.

After a few seconds Dawn sighed and asked, "Ash did you know I was a witch when we first met?"

_I should have known that was coming._

I sighed, "Yes I did. Arceus said that since you were traveling and Hikari wouldn't be able to keep an eye on you that one of us should travel with you. Since Gary was already in Sinnoh, working, we all thought that he would watch you, but Professor Rowan always kept him busy so he wasn't able to."

Paul raised an eyebrow, "You mean you never even planned to travel to Sinnoh?"

I shrugged, "Pretty much. It was only after Gary realized he couldn't protect Dawn when she needed it that I was asked to protect her. Since Dawn was going to start her journey any day at the time, I left home pretty quickly, using the excuse that I couldn't let Gary get ahead of me."

_Aunt Delia was mad at me for leaving so fast..._

I turned towards Dawn to see that she was frowning, "So everyone that I've ever met has been planned to meet me."

I cringed, "That's not true Dawn. You were never predestined to meet a lot of the people you met; only meeting one person that you've met was predestined. Don't think your life was just something others chose. It's your life, you live it."

Dawn's frown disappeared but she didn't smile, "Fine, I'll accept that, but how did all of you become Aura Knights?"

_The question that started this all..._

I sighed and turned to look at Gary, Leaf, Silver, and Misty, who all nodded, before starting, "Well it all started twelve years ago..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau, Twelve Years Prior*<p>

I was standing on the balcony of my room looking out into the garden seeing the servants rushing around to set up.

_Yay, it's finally mine and Leafy's sixth birthday, I hope we get a lot of presents, but then again we are the prince and princess so we will get a lot of presents._

_I know I'm being bratty, but I can't wait._

_Mom and Dad even said Auntie Delia is going to be here with cousin Silver and Uncle Sakaki._

_It's been such a long time since I last saw them..._

_Mom and Dad didn't seem that happy when they mentioned Uncle Sakaki, I wonder why._

_Anyway, I can't wait to see them again._

"Prince Ashura, your parents have requested that you come downstairs."

I turned around to see a maid standing there with Leaf standing next to her.

Leaf was wearing a green dress that reached a bit past her knees. I sighed and walked away from the balcony and into my room.

The maid looked at my clothes and dusted me off, "I don't understand how you can get so dirty just from standing on the balcony..."

I shrugged cutely, "It's always dusty on the balcony, besides I like the fresh air..."

The maid sighed, "They shouldn't have given you the balcony so close to the stables, and it'll always be dusty there. At least there is a good view to the garden."

I nodded, "Anyway, aren't we going to go to the garden for the party? I can't wait to see cousin Silver and Misteria, I even want to see Gary and he's annoying. It's so boring being cooped up here."

The maid laughed lightly before grabbing my hand and dragging/leading me and Leaf out of the room.

I smiled as I walked through the halls and past the maids and servants rushing back and forth.

_I can't believe everyone is so busy._

_I feel so special._

_I wonder how much will change when I take the throne in twelve years..._

I turned towards Leaf, "Can you believe we're finally six?"

Leaf shook her head, "That means that we don't need maids to take us everywhere in the castle. We can do whatever we want!"

I smirked along with Leaf, while the maid with us shook her head and said quietly, "Children, these days. I wasn't this troublesome when I was a kid."

Leaf and I slipped out of the maid's grasp and ran forward to the door that led to the garden.

Once Leaf and I stepped into the garden, we were amazed with the site of green, red, and blue decorating everywhere.

Leaf gasped, "This place looks beautiful!"

I nodded before seeing Aunt Delia, Uncle Sakaki, and Silver standing to the side, talking to my parents.

I grabbed Leaf's arm to make her turn, "Look, its Uncle, Auntie, and Silver!"

Leaf smiled and the both of us ran to our family together.

Silver noticed us first and walked slowly to us, "Leafy, Ashuwa."

_Silver has such a cute little kid accent, then again he's only four..._

Leaf and I smiled and hugged Silver, a bit too tightly, because he started turning blue before we let him go.

Leaf and I looked and him and laughed, Silver looked hilarious being so many different colors.

Our parents heard us laughing and finally noticed us.

Mom and Dad smiled, "So here are the birthday twins."

Suddenly someone yelled, "King Adrian, Queen Hana (A/N: Random name, Japanese for flower.) I need to speak to you; it is a matter of utmost emergency."

Mom turned towards source of the noise, the captain of the guard, "Can't you see we are talking to our son and daughter? What is so important that you need to talk to us now?"

The captain of the guard bowed in respect, "I apologize my queen, but there has been a break in on the western wall."

_Why would anyone want to sneak into the palace?_

Mom, Dad, Auntie, and Uncle's eyes widened in shock from the Captain's statement.

Mom asked, "Who do you think it was?"

The captain of the guard sighed, "We do not know, but my men are doing everything they can to find out. I thought it was best to inform you."

Dad nodded, "It's a good thing you warned us captain. We'll be on the lookout, but can you post some extra men around here?"

The captain of the guard saluted dad, "Of course, I'll have the men re-positioned right away."

The captain of the guard bowed again before walking away.

Uncle Sakaki turned towards Dad, "Who do you think it is?"

Dad sighed, "I don't know, we don't any strong enemies among the people, all the nobles are with us; however there are two groups powerful enough to break in...Although I doubt that one of them would be foolish enough to try, they already have a bad name. Don't worry Sakaki, Team Rocket isn't either group."

Uncle Sakaki nodded, "I already knew that. I assume you're talking about the SBS and the Hunters?"

_Who are the SBS and the Hunters?_

Mom gasped, "Don't talk about them in front of the kids; they aren't old enough to know yet."

Aunt Delia waved her hand, "I doubt they'll even remember when they're older, they are all still young."

Dad sighed, something he did a lot of, "That is true, but children tend to remember the most random things...Look there are the Okidos, the Waterflowers, the Rotas, and the Draygns, along with your family, the Ketcha family, Hana.

I turned around to see that all the nobles had arrived and were lounging around the garden.

_Yay, everyone is here._

Mom and Dad looked at each other, "We should ask the Okidos about the marriage between Shigeru and Leaf."

"Agreed."

_What?_

_Leaf and Gary are supposed to get married?_

_Since when did this happen?_

I stared at my parents in shock before hearing someone say, "Well if it isn't Ashy-boy and Worm Food."

An anime vein formed on mine and Leaf's heads, and we turned around to glare at Gary, "It's Ashura and Leaf!"

Gary smirked, "Ash is short for Ashura, so you are an Ashy-boy. Worms eat rotting leaves, so Leaf is Worm Food."

_Gary is never going to grow up, is he?_

Leaf walked over to Gary and stomped on his foot before walking away, probably to find Misteria.

I sighed, "Why do you keep using those annoying nicknames Gary?"

Gary shrugged, "It annoys you and Leaf. What is more fun than driving the royal family up the wall?"

I chuckled, "You know what's funny about all this? I just heard my parents talking about you and Leaf getting married. You just insulted your future wife!"

Gary's eyes widen, "You mean my parents were serious when they told me that I would be Leaf's prince charming?"

I stared at Gary in shock, "You mean, you didn't know?"

Gary shook his head, "No! There goes my fairy tale ending..."

I laughed, "That sounds like something a girl would say, Gary-Ella."

Gary's face turned into one of anger, "Hey!"

I opened my mouth to make a good retort, but before I could, I heard someone announce, "The royal birthday party is about to start, everyone take your places."

_Yay, it's finally time for the party!_

The party went perfectly and before I knew it, it was already over.

_I can't believe that everyone is leaving already._

Lance, Clair, and their grandfather had already left, saying something about the Dragon Den, only leaving their parents behind.

Ilene left with one of her older maids so she could get some rest.

Soon only the middle aged grown-ups were left, and the children were pushed to one side to play while the grown-ups talked.

Silver, Misteria, Gary, Leaf, and I sat down on a few chairs near the fountain wondering what to do.

Suddenly an explosion came from where the adults were standing.

_What's happening?_

The five of us got up see what was happening.

However, before we could do anything, daggers flew out of nowhere and pinned us to the ground.

_Who's doing this?_

Before any of us could react, a green powder was spilled over us, knocking us out.

_Why?_

"Ash? Ash! Wake Up!"

I groaned and opened my eyes to see Aunt Delia standing in front of me, blood soaking her clothing.

Uncle Sakaki, who also had blood on him, was waking up Silver and Leaf, Gary already awake, and Misteria gone.

I looked around in worry, "Auntie, where is Misteria?"

Aunt Delia sighed, "I don't know Ashura, she was gone by the time we got here."

_What happened to you Mist?_

I got up slowly, my joints slightly numb from the powder, "Auntie why are you waking us up instead of Mom and Dad?"

Aunt Delia bit her lip, "Umm...Well you see...How should I put this?"

"What happened?"

I turned towards the source of the sound, "Leaf!"

I ran at Leaf full speed and hugged her, knocking her to the ground.

Leaf giggled lightly before getting up, "What happened? Where are Mom and Dad?"

I pouted, "Aunt Delia won't tell me, let's check it out."

Leaf nodded, and Gary walked up to us, "If you two are going to check it out, I'm coming with you, I am older after all."

Leaf and I crossed our arms, "Only by a year and a half!"

Gary waved a hand, "Yeah, yeah, let's go."

The three of us quickly ran towards where our parents were standing, neither of us prepared for the sight that overtook us.

_Who did this and why?_

Lying in front of us were the bodies of all the adults, soaked in their own blood.

All the bodies had cut and gashes across them, making it seem like daggers or swords were used to kill them.

Gary, Leaf, and I stared in shock, not being able to understand who could have done this and why.

After a few minutes, I managed to figure out which bodies where my parents and ran over to them, dragging Leaf with me.

Once I got to them, I noticed that they hadn't just been killed, someone had purposely messed their bodies as well.

Anger overcame me and before I knew what was happening a dark red and black aura was flaring around me, signifying that I had become and Aura Guardian.

I looked around my parent's bodies to see a dagger lying on the ground near them.

I picked up the dagger and saw that an 'H' was designed onto the hilt.

_Whoever they are, they'll pay for this._

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Gary's POV, Indigo Plateau*<p>

I continued where Ash left off, "After that Delia and Sakaki, a.k.a. Giovanni, decided that it was best for us to leave the palace. Giovanni called out his Honchkrow and Delia called out her Pidgeot, each climbing on board one and taking two of us with them. Leaf and Ash went with Delia while Silver and I went with Giovanni."

Silver added in, "I never did know what had happened until much later, when I was ten which was when I came across a picture of my aunt and uncle. It's also when I became an Aura Guardian. Leaf became an Aura Guardian when it was discovered it was the Hunters who staged the attack, now known as the Indigo Massacre. Gary became a Guardian with Ash. All of us became Aura Knights four years ago."

Drew asked, "Okay, so know we know why you're all who you are, but how did Leaf end up back in the palace and where did Misteria, Misty, end up?"

Leaf laughed uneasily, "While we were flying out of the palace, I loosened my grip on Ash to push the hair out of my face and ended up falling off. Some of the palace guards that managed to survive caught me. I've been stuck in the palace ever since, everyone paranoid about my safety."

Everyone sweatdropped at Leaf's answer.

Misty decided to save Leaf from any teasing, "Somehow I ended up in Cerulean, left on the doorstep of the Gym. That's why I'm the Gym Leader, when I really shouldn't be."

Paul glanced at Misty coldly, "Shouldn't you be at your Gym, then?"

_What is with this guy?_

Misty shrugged, "My adoptive sister is there."

Paul rolled his eyes, "So your sister let you leave to run around with a bunch of people claiming to be Aura Knights? Shouldn't a person be born an Aura Guardian or Knight, not become one?"

_It's not that simple..._

I decided to explain, "Technically all four of us were born Aura Guardians, but our powers were dormant until something that greatly affected our lives happened. For Ash and I it was the death of our parents, since Leaf wasn't as mentally developed as we were back then-"

I dodged the slap Leaf aimed at my face and continued, "She didn't understand it completely, but when she found out who had done it, then reality hit her like a ton of bricks, awakening her Aura Powers. When Silver found out why his family was so broken apart, his anger unsealed his powers. We all became Aura Knights when Arceus discovered our strength and our willingness to help defeat the SBS and the Hunters, albeit for a more personal reason."

Paul stayed quiet, not coming up with a retort.

May asked, "Ash, did you become an Aura Knight before or after the thing at the Tree of Beginning?"

Ash, who was looking at his cellphone jumped from May's question, "Before. All of you do all realize that it's already one thirty in the morning and the Captain of the Guard can only hold everyone back so long?"

Just to prove Ash's point, we heard someone yell, "Check over here!"

_Talk about coincidence..._

Ash grit his teeth, "Cars now!"

All of us quickly rushed to the cars, while Ash and I got in the driver's seat.

Ash and I took off, and just as we turned the corner, the guards finally reached the road.

_Whew we made it out safely; hopefully we make it back to our official base safely as well._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I finally explained some things, but left others to be answered...<p>

Don't worry all will be explained eventually...

The next update will be either on August Third or Fourth, I think we might be going to Washington D.C. on the third...

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	17. Chapter 16: Heartbreaking Realizations

Hello Readers. (-_-)

I'm sort of in a depressed mood now, school is about to start...and for some reason my teachers decided to suddenly assign Summer Reading and all the libraries in my town are closed until the day right before school starts.

Anyway...

I don't own Pokémon and probably never will.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Heartbreaking Realizations<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Gary's POV, Indigo Plateau*

Just to prove Ash's point, we heard someone yell, "Check over here!"

_Talk about coincidence..._

Ash grit his teeth, "Cars now!"

All of us quickly rushed to the cars, while Ash and I got in the driver's seat.

Ash and I took off, and just as we turned the corner, the guards finally reached the road.

_Whew we made it out safely; hopefully we make it back to our official base safely as well._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, The Next Morning*<p>

_We've been driving for hours and we still aren't there, now I understand why Gary, Ash, Leaf, and Silver use Gary's mansion as the unofficial Aura Knight Base, where ever we are going is so far._

_I've slept through most of the drive, but I can tell by the sun rising and the tired looks on Ash's face that he didn't get any sleep at all last night._

I was sitting in the rental car/van that Ash was driving, in the farthest back seat to the right, next to the window.

Barry was sitting on my left, with Paul on his left.

In the middle row, was May in front of me, Max in front of Barry, and Silver in front of Paul.

Misty was sitting in the passenger seat in the front with Ash.

(A/N: Before any of you comment, there are such things as vans with eight seats.)

_Maybe I should just go back to sleep, we should be there by then._

I leaned against the window to fall asleep again, but before I could close my eyes, Ash said loudly, "We're almost there so all of you wake up. Dawn could you wake up Barry and Paul? Silver you wake up Max and May. I'll take care of Misty."

_Well there goes my sleeping time._

I sighed and turned to nudge Barry and poke Paul, "Both of you wake up! We're almost there!"

Barry bolted awake, "Finally! Ash I am going to fine you for driving so slowly!"

Ash chuckled lightly, "At least I drove you here without killing you. Gary's a crazy driver, I feel sorry for Leaf, Drew, Lyra, and Ethan."

Paul didn't wake up the first time I poked him, so I poked him again, waking him up.

Paul glared at me, "I could have woken up on my own."

I rolled my eyes, "Ash asked me to wake you up."

Paul turned towards Ash and glared, not that Ash could even see him, "Why did you wake me up?"

Ash shook his head slightly, "We're almost there, so I suggest you wake up, unless you want us to drag you out of the car by force."

Barry whispered to me, "Should we stop this argument before it starts?"

I whispered back, "Just ignore them, they'll stop fighting eventually."

_Hopefully without causing an accident._

Paul snorted, "Like you could ever do that, Ketchum."

I could tell that Ash rolled his eyes through the rear view mirror, "My last isn't even Ketchum, so why do you still call me that?"

Paul crossed his arms, "It's the name that you told us was your last name. Calling you Satoshi wouldn't be much different than calling you Ash or Ashura, Satoshi means Ash when you translate it from the language of old."

Ash smirked, "Seems like you actually did pick up a few things from your dad, although it wouldn't kill you to pick up some kindness from him."

Paul's eyes widened, "How do you know who my father is?"

_What's so special about Paul's father?_

Ash's smirked widened when he saw Paul's face, "I'm the Aura Knight's Informant, I keep track of all the histories and connection of people any of us meet. We need to know all that stuff so we can know if we can trust someone, or if we need to erase their memories of ever meeting us."

Paul glanced at Ash in thought, "How do you even learn all this stuff? Do you think I could get some info from you?"

Ash's smirk faded and turned into a serious expression, "I have connections and that depends on what you want to know. I won't give you anything that might help you blackmail someone else."

Paul's face fell, "I guess it's kind of obvious you won't erase someone's memories either."

Ash smiled, "Nope. Silver, are you ever going to wake up May and Max?"

_At least Ash stopped Paul before thins went out of control..._

Silver shook his head, "No need to, you and Paul arguing woke them up, they just stayed quiet."

I looked at May and Max to see that they really were awake.

Max yawned, "You two could wake up the dead with your arguments, and most of them are really stupid."

May nodded, "You woke me up and it's rare for me to even wake up this early...What time is it anyway?"

Misty answered, "It's about 8:30 AM. We should be there in less than ten minutes, you can see our destination ahead."

_Since when was Misty awake?_

_I guess Paul and Ash arguing woke her up as well._

I looked out the window to see a mountain in front of us, a huge tree standing at the top.

I tilted my head in confusion, "Why are we going to that mountain and how could a tree be that big?"

Barry, Paul, Max, and May looked out the window right after I finished my question, to see what I was talking about.

May and Max smiled, "It's the Tree of Beginning!"

Paul, Barry, and I stared at them blankly, "What?"

Max shifted his glasses, "Well you see it's a mountain formation that looks like a Tree and has these crystals inside that if you use Aura with could work like a telephone."

Paul snorted, "Figures that the official Aura Knight Base would be in a dump like this."

Ash rolled his eyes, "It's not a dump, besides the only reason our official base is here is because Aura Powers originated here and are strongest here, but since we're in the outskirts of Kanto, in the kingdom Cameran, the SBS and the Hunters could try something easily."

My eyes widened, "Then why did we come here?"

Ash turned from the main road and onto a mountain path, "Simple, here we don't need to worry about anyone intruding on us, other than Riley, but he won't do anything bad."

_Wait!_

_Riley?_

_I thought they said he was busy?_

Barry's head shot up, "Riley's going to be there?"

Silver muttered, "I don't get what makes you idolize him so much..."

Ash smirked, "He has a better attitude than you for starters."

Silver snorted and turned to stare out the window, "You're not helping my case."

Ash's smirk widened, "Have I ever?"

Silver glared at Ash and mumbled, "I can't believe this b*****d is my cousin."

Ash ignored Silver and answer Barry's question, "Maybe... He lives in Cameran after all, plus I'm pretty sure he has his business here settled down enough for him to help us."

Barry smiled, "Awesome! He'd better be there, or I'm going to fine him for it!"

Paul rolled his eyes, "Why must you always fine people?"

I shook my head, "Barry's never actually fines anyone; he just says that."

Paul snorted, "Figures, you'd say that about you boyfriend."

_Not this age old argument again._

I sighed, "Barry isn't my boyfriend; I grew up with him, that's why I know him so well."

Paul crossed his arms and glared at me, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe one day you'll believe it."

Paul's voice then dropped and I just barely hear him say, "And then I'll finally be able to accept that you'll never be mine."

_What?_

_Did I just hear Paul right?_

_Now everything makes sense; the constant annoyance when I say Barry isn't my boyfriend or when I get close to him, as well as the kiss back in Pewter City._

_Oh Arceus, Paul likes me!_

_What am I supposed to do?_

_Maybe I should just pretend I didn't hear him and ignore every comment he makes about me from now on..._

I was broken out of my thoughts when Ash yelled, "We're here!"

I looked outside to see that we were parked in front of a small house, once that didn't seem big enough to hold all of us for even one minute, let alone a few days.

All of us stared at Ash blankly, before Barry asked, "How are we even supposed to all fit in there? I'm going to fine you for tricking us!"

Ash waved a hand, "The base is underground. We'll be able to fit easily. Don't judge a book by its cover."

May tilted her head in confusion, "I don't see any books. I only see a house."

_Now I can see why Drew calls her an airhead._

All of us sweat-dropped, before Max shifted his glasses, "It's an expression May, it means that you should make opinions on something by how it looks."

Misty smiled and put an arm around May's shoulder to comfort her, "Anyway, let's go inside. Gary is going to be here in a while. He has to pick up a few things, plus he's tired and Leaf doesn't know how to drive so it's not like they can switch..."

We nodded before following Misty, Ash, and Silver into the house.

Ash opened the door with a key he pulled out of nowhere.

The inside of the house was empty, but Ash led us to a staircase in the back that went straight down into the darkness.

Ash flipped a light-switch to illuminate the staircase and started going down, motioning for the rest of us to follow.

Once we reached the bottom, our eyes widened, we were greeted with the sight of a beautifully decorated blue, green, and white living room.

Ash smirked at our faces, "You didn't think that just because we were too lazy to decorate the upper floor that we didn't decorate this floor? You can relax here while we wait for Gary to arrive."

Ash disappeared into a room to the right, while Silver walked through a door to a room on the left.

After a few seconds, Misty sighed and went into the same room as Ash.

As soon as Misty was gone, Barry jumped up and grabbed a remote that was sitting on the table in the center of the room.

Barry smiled crazily, "I wonder how many channels they have on their T.V."

_Some things never change.._

_Barry always got bored easily..._

Barry pressed the on switch and suddenly a 50 inch plasma screen T.V. appeared out of nowhere.

Barry, Max, and May started arguing over what to watch, while Paul and I just sat on the couches not bothering to get involved.

Paul was staring at the wall, but would occasionally glance at me.

I watched the three bickering over the T.V. remote, but occasionally sent glances at the stairway, wondering when the others would come.

After a few minutes a channel was finally decided on, some strange movie called Harry Potter, which was based around ironically witches and wizards.

I stared at the T.V. screen for a few minutes before I heard a door slam and some footsteps.

_Finally!_

I turned towards the staircase to see Drew, Ethan, Lyra, and Leaf walking down.

I raised an eyebrow, "Where's Gary?'

Leaf pointed up the stairs, "He's bringing in the groceries. We don't really keep much food here, Riley got some stuff because he knew we were coming, but not enough, so we had to stop and buy food."

As soon as Leaf finished her sentence, Gary appeared carrying a bag of groceries.

Leaf stepped out of Gary's way and Gary walked into the same room that Ash and Misty walked into a few minutes earlier.

Gary walked back out after a few seconds, "If you guys are hungry, there is food in there."

All of us looked at each other and shrugged before walking into the room which we realized was the dining room.

Set out on the table was a lot of food, ranging from eggs to bread to fruit.

I grabbed at plate and began filling it with food.

_I wonder what we're going to do after we eat..._

Ash, Leaf, Misty, Gary, and Silver grabbed some food and left to the Living Room.

After all of us were done eating we returned to the Living Room to see that the boys were watching the news, amused looks on their faces, but it wasn't hard to tell why.

"Last Night, King Ashura of Indigo, Princess Leaf of Indigo, and Lord Okido of Indigo were abducted. The reason for the abduction is still unclear, but many believe it was for money. There are a few suspects, but the Royal Guard refuses to give any information and states that the three missing are perfectly fine. Could this be the start of a Conspiracy to end the monarchy? More about this development coming after the-"

Ash turned off the T.V, "Those news broadcasters will say anything to make a good buck. The reason the Royal Guard says we're fine is because we are fine."

Gary yawned, "I'm going to catch sum shut-eye if you need me. Leaf and Misty already went to their room to catch some 'Z's."

Gary got up and walked down the hallway at one side of the Living Room and disappeared into one of the rooms there.

Ash yawned right after Gary left, but didn't get up, "Dawn, I think you should let out Hikari, it's been a long time since she came out."

I nodded and fiddled with my necklace until it glowed black and Hikari was released.

Hikari groaned and did a back-flip landing perfectly next to me, eyes closed, "What took you so long to release me?"

Hikari opened her eyes and her jaw dropped, "Dawn, are you an idiot? There are people here!"

I snorted, "I know that. These are some of my friends, although Leaf, Misty, and Gary aren't here...Anyway, the black haired one wearing just red and black is Ashura Satoshi-"

Hikari's eyes widened, "Satoshi? Are you related to the current King or Queen of Indigo?"

Ash nodded, "I am the current King of Indigo."

Hikari nodded, "Oh...Continued."

I rolled my eyes, "The red haired one is Silver Rocketti, a noble of Indigo before you ask. You already know Barry, so I don't need to introduce him. The grass-head is Andrew Hayden, who we just call Drew. The brunette with blue eyes is May Maple. The navy blue haired boy is Max, May's younger brother. The black haired one wearing a cap is Ethan Hibiki. The brown eyed brunette is Lyra Soul. The purple haired one is Paul Shinji."

Hikari's eyes widened at the word 'Shinji' and she quickly glanced at Paul before tears formed in her eyes and she ran up the stairs.

I looked at the place that Hikari was just in in shock before starting to run after her, "Hikari what's the matter?"

As I reached the stairs, I heard Barry yell, "Dawn!"

I stopped for a few seconds after hearing Barry's voice, but Ash caught Barry's arm before he could reach me.

Ash said calmly, "Barry, don't go after her, she needs to talk to Hikari alone."

I reached the staircase and yelled, "Hikari, where are you?"

I used my magic to sense Hikari, but she was outside of my range.

_Where did you go Hikari?_

Barry reached forwards to grab me, but Ash pulled him back giving me time to start climbing the stairs, "It's an older brother's burden, Barry. We need to know when to let our sisters' go."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I've pretty much just declared what most of you thought at the beginning of the story, Barry is Dawn's brother.<p>

I've finally decided who Dawn's other brother is, it just took me 16 chapter (XD), and trust me all of you are going to be in for a shock.

The next update will be on September 9th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	18. Chapter 17: Portraits of the Past 2

Hi. (-_-)

The start of school has been delayed because of flooding, which means I get an extra few days of Summer Vacation, but I still have to finish my Summer Reading...

Anyway...

I'm only about to start my junior year in Highschool; do any of you actually expect me to own Pokémon?

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Portraits of the Past Piece 2<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

I stopped for a few seconds after hearing Barry's voice, but Ash caught Barry's arm before he could reach me.

Ash said calmly, "Barry, don't go after her, she needs to talk to Hikari alone."

I reached the staircase and yelled, "Hikari, where are you?"

I used my magic to sense Hikari, but she was outside of my range.

_Where did you go Hikari?_

Barry reached forwards to grab me, but Ash pulled him back giving me time to start climbing the stairs, "It's an older brother's burden, Barry. We need to know when to let our sisters' go."

* * *

><p>*Pauls' POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_What?_

All of us stared at Ash in shock, but the one who looked the most shocked was Barry.

After a few seconds, Barry yelled, "How did you find out?"

_Wait!_

_The hyperactive Blonde really is Troublesome's brother?_

_Then this means the entire time that I thought they were dating and Troublesome kept denying it, Troublesome was telling the truth._

_I feel like such an idiot..._

_On the other hand, now I actually have a chance with Troublesome now..._

Ash rolled his eyes, "I thought we went over this already, but with Paul not you. I'm the Aura Knight's informant, I make it my business to know everything about people I know, but I let them have some privacy."

Barry sighed in defeat before sitting down on the couch, "That means you knew that I was her brother long before I did."

Ash nodded, "Some things are kept secret for a reason, Barry. You wouldn't have been able to keep a secret that big, that's why you were never told, but it's not like Dawn knew either."

Barry sighed again, "I know but Dawn and I were some of the last people to find out from our family. Mom, Dad, Hikari, Aunt Cynthia, Great-Grandmother Carolina, and Lunick knew before us. Now I find out that you knew as well...I have to be the worst brother ever, I didn't even know I had a sister for most of my life. Now I find out that some of my friends knew before I did. I really need to actually fine someone now..."

_What the heck?_

_Cynthia is the hyperactive Blonde's and Troublesome's AUNT?_

_Although Cynthia's grandmother being their great-grandmother makes sense because of that fact..._

_What type of crazy world is this?_

_And who the heck is Lunick?_

Ash rolled his eyes and walked over to Barry before grabbing him by the shoulders, "Grow up Barry, the world isn't fair, and no one said it is. Besides, you sound like a drama queen."

Barry glared at Ash at Ash, "I am not a drama queen. I am so fining you for that comment!"

Ash smiled slightly for a few seconds before his face turned serious, "Anyway, now that Barry has cooled down a bit, I'll just tell you the room arrangements before going to sleep. Silver is sharing with Drew-"

Silver glared at Ash, "Why him?"

Ash ignored Silver, "Paul will share with Barry, Ethan will share with Max, May will share with Lyra, and Dawn will share with Hikari. Any questions or complaints?"

_Why the Hyperactive Blonde?_

_At least I can drill him for some answers..._

Ash's tone at the end told us that if we complained we would be dead.

We all stayed silent until Ash said, "Good, there should be names on each of the rooms. Each room is especially suited for the person named on it. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to get some shut-eye."

Ash yawned before walking towards the hallway with the bedrooms, but once he stepped into the hallway, May asked, "What should we do about Dawn?"

Ash walked into the hallway and opened the door to the same room that Gary entered before, "She's not stupid. She'll know where to sleep."

May sighed, "That's not what I meant."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I wasn't finished. Dawn can take care of herself. Don't worry about her. She'll come back with Hikari when Hikari's cooled down a bit. Now if you don't mind, good night everyone."

Ash walked into the room Gary and him were obviously sharing and then closed the door behind him, preventing us from asking him anything else.

Once Ash was gone, Silver shook his head in disapproval, "Ash was always the one to put up facades. Don't worry, Dawn will be fine, but if it helps, I'll go search for her. The kitchen is right next to the dining room so in case you get hungry, you'll find food there."

As soon as he finished his sentence Silver walked up the stairs and out of sight.

May and Lyra both jumped at the T.V remote at the same time.

May grabbed the remote first, "I'm watching the Hoenn Grand Festival if anyone cares."

Lyra tried to get the remote out of May's hand, "I want to watch the Silver Conference."

"Grand Festival"

"Silver Conference"

_Arceus they're so annoying._

_Both of them are as cheery as Dawn, although Lyra is more cheery._

_I don't get why Silver likes her..._

_Then again, she might like Silver because she wants to see the SILVER Conference so badly..._

I ignored May and Lyra's argument before turning towards the guys to see that Ethan and Max had left, while Drew was walking towards the hallway with the bedrooms.

Barry was sitting on a couch in thought.

I walked over to Barry and grabbed his arm, pulling him up, earning a complaint.

I ignored Barry and dragged him into the hallway and then into the room we were supposed to share.

As soon as we were in the room, I examined the room and then placed Barry on what was obviously his bed.

The room was white with two beds in it.

One bed, obviously Barry's, was orange and green.

The other bed, obviously mine, was purple and gray.

The rest of the room was decorated accordingly, matching each of our colors.

_At least this place isn't decorated horribly..._

I pulled Barry to his bed and made him sit down on it before walking to my bed and sitting down on it.

Barry looked at me confused, "What the heck, Paul?"

I rolled my eyes, "I want some answers, now. Is what Ash said about you being Dawn's brother true?"

Barry sighed, "Yes."

_So that means that Barry and Dawn never were dating._

I stared at the wall behind Barry, not wanting to meet his eye, "So that means that you really were telling the truth when you denied dating Dawn."

Barry nodded, "Yeah...You know this means I get to fine you for accusing me of lying."

I snorted, "Yeah, right..."

Barry smiled slightly, "You know I don't really fine people, Dawn said so. I guess I'm just shocked that so many people knew Dawn was my sister before I knew. It's not like I've even known it for a long time, only for a bit more than two months..."

I raised an eyebrow, "That little time? When did you find out?"

Barry sighed, "Well it all started when Dawn and I got back to Twinleaf Town a few weeks ago..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Barry's POV, Twinleaf Town, About Two Months Ago*<p>

_I can't believe I forgot about Dawn, it seems so hard to understand or believe, but I can tell she isn't lying._

_I wonder if her mom knows who my mom is, maybe they knew each other since Dawn and I were friends._

_I don't really remember my mom and Dad's never mentioned her before..._

"Barry, we're here."

I broke away from my thoughts to see that we had arrived at Dawn's house.

I nodded, still slightly out of it, "That's great."

Dawn and I walked up the walkway and the stairs, reaching the front door, but before we could open it, we heard some arguing from inside, so we stopped to ease drop.

"I don't know how much longer we can hide this from them, Palmer!"

_Why is Dawn's Mom talking to my Dad?_

Dawn and I looked at each other in confusion before we continued to eavesdrop.

I heard my dad say, "Johanna, calm down. It's better if we keep it a secret."

Dawn's mom didn't seem taken aback, "Palmer, how long do we need to lie to them? They're trainers on journeys now, if Arceus forbid one of them got hurt and needed a blood transfusion, and then they'll find out. It's better if we tell them ourselves."

My dad sighed, "It's not that easy Johanna. What are we supposed to say to them? Barry, Dawn, we're sorry for hiding this from you, but the two of us are married and you two are siblings by blood. I don't think that'll go easy with them. They probably won't believe it."

_What?_

Dawn and I stared at each other in shock, not believing a word m-our father had just stated.

_Dawn is my sister?_

_Her Mom, I mean our mom is my mother?_

_Why did they hide it from us?_

_Why did they separate us?_

_Why did they keep it a secret for so long?_

After a few seconds, I heard our mom reply, "We don't know that for sure... I'm not only worried about them. I'm also worried about Lunick and Cynthia."

Mom's voice started getting shaky, "Lunick left to become a Pokémon Ranger, all the way in Fiore out of all places. He only did it because it was something he wanted to do and because he could use his duties as an excuse to not come home and accidentally mess up the facade we both worked so hard to build. Cynthia on the other hand...when was the last time you talked to your sister, properly? Just because she agreed not to visit the kids doesn't mean you have to separate yourself from her. Your grandmother isn't the type to keep in touch with anyone so it doesn't make a difference for her."

_Whoever this Lunick person is, he's mine and Dawn's brother that somehow knew about all this..._

_Arceus, Cynthia, the Cynthia, the Champion of Sinnoh is our AUNT?_

_AWESOME!_

_I'm guessing that dad's grandmother, our great-grandmother, is Professor Carolina..._

Mom's voice took on a sad and depressed tone, "Our entire family is broken apart if only we had never chosen to split it in the first place."

Dad stayed silent for a few seconds before saying, "We can't change the past Johanna, let it go. We made our choices and now we need to live with them."

Mom sighed, "I just wish that we could just tell them it would save us so much trouble. Well, I've kept you busy with my concerns long enough, Palmer. Dawn and Barry should be arriving either today or tomorrow before setting of towards Hoenn together. I want to be ready for them. Good-bye, Palmer."

_So Mom doesn't know where we are, which is good..._

"Good-Bye, Johanna...Take care of yourself."

We heard a click and footsteps moving farther away from us.

Dawn and I quickly shared a glance before running off of Dawn's mother's property.

Once we were a safe distance away Dawn and I stopped to catch our breaths.

After a few seconds, I asked, "Dawn do you think what they said in there was true?"

Dawn stared at the ground for a few seconds before nodding, "Yeah, it all makes sense now..."

I stared at Dawn in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Dawn looked at me for a few seconds before turning away, "Follow me, I'll only tell you somewhere secret."

_Tell me what?_

_Does she know why our entire family was separated?_

_Does she know the truth?_

I followed Dawn through the streets of Twinleaf Town, down the path of Route 201, and to the shores of Lake Verity.

As soon as we reached Lake Verity, Dawn plopped down on the grass and stared at the Lake in thought.

_Why did she bring me all the way here?_

Once a few minutes passed, Dawn asked, "Barry, what if someone you know depended on shadows to survive, but everyone hated the shadows, would you keep on living normally and accept them or let other's opinion change your opinion of them?"

_What kind of question is that?_

I stared at Dawn for a few seconds before answering, "I wouldn't let others change me, I would keep on living the way I had before. Others can't change who you are on the inside, your outside appearance might scare them away but if you're good on the inside then they might come back."

Dawn smiled slightly for a few seconds, "Then I guess I can trust you..."

_What does she mean by that?_

Before I could ask Dawn anything, she started glowing black, her hair being picked up by some invisible wind.

Suddenly a black ball, similar to a Shadow Ball formed in front of her and flew across the Lake, hitting the rocks on the others side, destroying them.

_What the heck?_

I stared at Dawn to see that she was staring at the water in silence, not looking me in the eye.

I placed a hand on her shoulder, "Dawn, what was that? Did you do it?"

Dawn pursed her lips together, "That was a Shadow Ball that I created, Barry."

I stared at Dawn in shock, "How?"

Dawn hung her head down, "The reason our family is so broken apart is because of me Barry."

I shook my head, "It isn't your fault. Mom and Dad just probably got a divorce and took one of us each."

Dawn sighed, "You heard them, Barry. They're still married. The reason they did all this was to protect me and in the long run you and our brother, Lunick."

I tilted my head in confusion, "What do you mean Dawn?"

Dawn got up and stared me straight in the eye, "The reason they did all this was because I'm...because I'm a witch."

_What?_

_There is no way my little sister could be a witch._

I shook my head in denial, "You aren't a witch, Dawn."

Tears started forming in Dawn's eyes, "You don't accept it, even after you saw me form the Shadow Ball. You probably hate me now, I shouldn't have told you."

_Don't tell me that Dawn wasn't lying._

_She can't be a witch!_

_She's my little sister, she can't be evil._

_I guess this is why she asked that question earlier._

_She wanted to know how I would react..._

I sighed, "I'm sorry Dawn. I should have realized you were telling the truth."

Dawn wiped away her tears and stared at me, "It's okay, I should have known that you wouldn't believe me at first...Does this mean that we can go back to the way we were, close err-siblings?"

I smiled "Yeah. Come on; let's go to you-our Mom's house."

Dawn grinned slightly, "Yeah, let's go, but let's not mention this until they're ready to tell us for themselves. That way we'll get all the answers and details from them when they can handle telling us."

I nodded, "That's a good idea, but do you think we should contact Lunick?"

Dawn thought about it for a second, "No, but it would be funny to see his reaction..."

I smirked, "Yeah, that would be funny, but we can't do it. He might tell Mom and Dad that we know.'

Dawn sighed, "I guess Aunt Cynthia and Great-Grandmother Carolina are out of the question as well."

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go already. I don't want to sleep in sleeping bags for another day."

Dawn laughed lightly, "Let's go home."

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

"After that we just went home and pretended nothing was wrong. Dawn showed me a bit more of her magic when we were in Hoenn, but I didn't see or meet Hikari until we came here. Dawn didn't tell me much about her."

I stayed quiet the entire time Barry was talking and listened, but I was only slightly interested.

_Troublesome has a more torn apart family than I do and I thought mine was bad enough._

_A brother disappeared to keep the family apart._

_An aunt pushed to the side so no one would know._

_A great-grandmother who doesn't really care that much._

_A family separated for years, secrets nearly destroying it._

I stared at Barry in pity, "So none of your family knows that you know?"

Barry shrugged, "I think so, unless Ash told them, but I don't think he did... Anyway, I answered your questions, can I go get something to drink now, and my throat feels raw."

I nodded, "Go straight ahead, I'm not your father am I?"

Barry smiled slightly, "No you aren't..."

Barry got up and left the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

_Now I understand why Troublesome was so testy about her relationship with the not-so-hyperactive Blonde._

_She didn't want to break the trust and faith they had in each other, trust and faith that was already put on the test when Troublesome revealed herself to be a witch._

_I wonder if Troublesome will forgive me for those comments..._

_Arceus, what am I thinking?_

_I want Troublesome to forgive me?_

_I'm getting soft, or maybe it's just the fact that I like, maybe even love her that's getting to me._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Hikari where are you?_

_I can't even sense you anymore!_

_I hope everyone back in the base is okay..._

_They must be going into shock from discovering that Barry and I are siblings..._

_I wonder how Ash even knew, not even Barry and I knew until recently, but then again if the hospital records are checked you could easily find out..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Silver tapped me on my shoulder, "The rocks block sound from going over. Climb onto that tall rock and then yell. Hikari might hear you."

I smiled slightly and then climbed to the top of said tall rock and yelled, "Hikari!"

There was no answer so I tried sensing her again.

_She's not he-there!_

_I can sense her, but her signature is extremely faint..._

I turned in the direction that Hikari's energy was coming from and ran towards it.

After a few minutes I came across Hikari sitting next to a small pond surrounded my crystals.

I walked over to her to see that there were tears flowing down her cheeks, "Why did you break our promise, Shinji?"

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I know some of you are probably really mad at me for not explaining the whole HikariShinji thing yet, but I promise I will next chapter...

The next update will be on September 15.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	19. Chapter 18: Portraits of the Past 3

Hello Readers. (^_^)

Isn't school just the best thing ever? Please note my heavy sarcasm.

Anyway...

A Junior in Highschool isn't likely to own Pokémon, so I obviously don't own it.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Portraits of the Past Piece 3<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

_She's not he-there!_

_I can sense her, but her signature is extremely faint..._

I turned in the direction that Hikari's energy was coming from and ran towards it.

After a few minutes I came across Hikari sitting next to a small pond surrounded my crystals.

I walked over to her to see that there were tears flowing down her cheeks, "Why did you break our promise, Shinji?"

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

I watched silently as Hikari cried, not wanted to hurt her even more.

Suddenly, Hikari stood up and wiped away the remaining tears, "Let's go Dawn."

_Wasn't she just crying?_

I stared at Hikari confused, "Hikari are you okay?"

Hikari nodded, "I'm fine, Dawn."

I clenched my hands into fists, "You aren't fine, suppressing your feelings doesn't help, just let me help you get through it!"

Hikari stared at me, her face holding no emotion, "I don't need you to help me with anything, Dawn."

I frowned, "Hikari, if you keep holding in your emotions, you'll crack."

Hikari flinched, "I don't need you help Dawn. I can handle things on my own."

Hikari started walking back towards the base, but I quickly ran up to her and grabbed her arm to stop her.

Hikari looked at me blankly, "Dawn, I said to leave me alone."

I glared at Hikari, "I won't let you ignore me. I'm a witch just like you, even if I'm not as strong as you, I can still stand a chance against you for a short while. Hikari I want the truth, what promise did Shinji break? What did he do to you?"

Hikari sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

I nodded, "Yes!"

Hikari grimaced, but didn't walk away again or ignore me, "It all started the day I met Shinji, the day I turned fourteen, and the day that I found out I was/ became witch..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, Sandgem Town, Over Five Hundred years ago*<p>

_It's so boring here._

_I hate being a noble, it's no fun._

_There are so many rules and regulations._

_The villagers have so much freedom; I wish I had been born one._

_In a few years' time, I'll probably be married off to some other rich noble, only to fill my parent's pocket and higher their rank._

_At least the villagers can fall in love and get married that way._

_There is no happiness in being a noble._

_Villagers may think that they're the ones being oppressed with so many laws, but in reality the nobles are also being oppressed with all the standards they have to live up to._

_I wish that I could be free._

_I wish I could run away from all this._

_I wish I could be myself._

I was snapped away from my thoughts when Pearl came and asked me for a dance.

I stared at him blankly before sighing, "Fine, but only so I can hand you over to Platinum. I'm not blind; I can see that you like her. It's been obvious for a while now, although it'll be a while until you guys are even old enough to get married. You're only fifteen and she's only thirteen."

Pearl blushed, "Thanks. Our parents want me to marry you, but I would choose Platinum over you any day. No offense to you."

I smiled, "None taken. And here's Platinum. I wonder who she's dancing with. I've never seen anyone with purple hair before."

Pearl and I stopped dancing next to Platinum and the strange purple-haired teenager.

Pearl glanced at the purple haired man and asked, "Shinji, do you think we can switch?"

_Pearl knows him?_

The purple haired teenager, now dubbed Shinji, nodded and passed Platinum over to Pearl, who instantly smiled, while Pearl passed me over to Shinji.

I sighed and looked at Platinum and Pearl who were both smiling and looked beyond happy.

I frowned slightly and muttered, "I wish I could be as happy as them..."

Shinji must have heard me, because he asked, "You aren't happy?"

_He just had to hear me, didn't he?_

I shook my head, still following Shinji in the dance movements, "It's just that girls in nobility never get a choice."

Shinji nodded slowly, "Okay... I wouldn't really know because I'm not a girl, I'm not exactly a high up noble. My family's close to being taking out of the ranks of nobility."

Shinji's words suddenly captured my attention, "Honestly? You're about to become a normal villager? You are blessed with good fortune. Arceus must be happy with your family, while Giratina is avoiding it."

Shinji stared at me like I was crazy, "You think that I have good fortune? Are you in the correct state of mind?"

_I can't believe I said that aloud, now he thinks I'm crazy._

I smiled slightly, "I'm perfectly sane if that's what you mean. I just believe that villagers have so much more freedom than us nobles."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say, Lady Berlitz."

I tilted my head in mock confusion, "Now we're getting all formal with each other? I've pretty much told you about all I want in life and you still refer to me by my title?"

Shinji blushed slightly, "I don't know your name, although I expect you know mine from Pearl."

I turned red from embarrassment, "My sincerest apologizes. My name is Hikari, Hikari Berlitz."

Shinji smiled, "See that wasn't that hard. My first name as you already know is Shinji, and strangely enough my last name is also Shinji."

I giggled slightly, "Are you telling the truth? You have the same first name and last name?"

Shinji muttered, "Yeah...Need a distraction...Umm... Look at the stars, aren't they beautiful?"

_Great comeback, note the fact that I am not telling the truth._

I rolled my eyes and noticed that somehow during all our dancing, we'd gone out into the garden.

I looked at the sky to notice that the stars were indeed shining brightly, brighter than I had ever seen them before.

I smiled and twirled around, my dark blue, almost black dress swirling around me, "It really is beautiful."

Shinji smiled slightly and watched me twirl around in the garden, all noble facades falling.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "You two are really cute together!"

I stopped twirling to glare at the person, "Platinum you aren't helping."

Platinum scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "Hehe...However, you have to admit you look cute together!"

My glare darkened, causing Platinum to hide behind Pearl.

_I can't believe that only a small glare scared her._

Pearl sweat-dropped, "You know Platinum she's a die-hard romantic."

I smiled awkwardly, "Yeah..."

Shinji looked back and forth between the three of us, "You three are an odd group."

_Our group is so not odd._

I smirked evilly and laughed, "Too bad for you Shinji, you've now been added to the 'odd group'."

Shinji, Platinum, and Pearl are stared at me like I had gone insane.

I stopped laughing upon noticing their facing, "What?"

Platinum asked slowly, "Are you okay sis?"

Pearl continued for her, "In all the years I have known you, you've never got along with anyone so quickly."

Shinji glared at me, "Why do you think I'll become a part of your little group?"

I ignored Platinum and Pearl and stared at Shinji in a way to make him think he was being stupid, "It's simple, and you have no choice. I won't let you."

Shinji rolled his eyes, "As a young man I don't need to listen to the female likes of you."

I smirked, "Due to the fact that I am higher in rank than you, you have to listen to me."

Shinji glared at me again and opened his mouth to retort, but before he could, a bright white flashed across the sky.

_What was that?_

Since the four of us were the only people outside of the family mansion, we were the only ones that saw it.

The light stopped glowing above some trees a short distance into the woods.

The four of us looked at each other asking each other a question without words.

Shinji was the one that spoke up first, "I know how to fight so we should be safe. Let's go."

We nodded before running in the direction of the light.

After about ten minutes we reached an area around which the light in the sky had ended.

We looked around and saw a faint light through some trees.

The four of us quickly ran through the forest to the light and ended up in a clearing.

In the middle of the clearing was a black and silver haired man, wearing white and gold clothing, leaning over something.

As we got closer we realized that the man was leaning over the body of a young woman with blond-gold hair wearing a black, red, and gray dress.

The man was shaking the woman's shoulders, "Wake Up! That fall wasn't that hard! What if someone finds us?"

Shinji walked up to the man, "Is everything okay here?"

The man looked shocked to see Shinji, "It's nothing. My wife and I had a bit of a fall and for some reason she's unconscious."

_We should help them..._

I walked over to the man and woman before plopping on the ground next to the woman, "Maybe we can help."

I reached for the woman's neck to check her pulse, but the second I touched her skin, a blackish light erupted from my finger tips and hit her.

I quickly removed my hand and the woman started waking up.

The man stared at me in shock and gratitude.

_That black light?_

_Only witches have a black light when healing or using magic!_

_I can't be a witch, I just can't be!_

_The shame that my family will need to suffer if anyone found out._

_The terror I will suffer!_

_I could face death, while my family is forced into exile!_

_This cannot be happening!_

I was snapped out of my panic state when the woman thanked me.

I stared at her like she was crazy, "Do you even know how I healed you?"

The woman tilted her head in slight confusion, "You used magic, didn't you?"

I nodded gravely, "Yes."

By this time, Platinum and Pearl had come over to the area Shinji, the man; the woman and I were in.

The woman looked even more confused, "So, that means that you can use magic, what's so wrong with that?"

I sighed, "I used black magic that means I am a witch. That fact alone is horrible."

Platinum, Pearl and Shinji all gasped in shock and horror.

The woman laughed, "You're worried about that? Out of all things to worry about! Just because you used black magic doesn't mean you're evil, I can tell you have a good heart. A witch? It's amusing what you humans think of these days. I remember back when I was younger you were all accepting of any type of magic, now look at you scared of one type. My how the time has changed over these thousands of years."

_Did she just say thousands of years?_

_What does she mean by us humans?_

The woman kept on laughing, eventually leaning on the man for support.

All of us stared at the two blankly thinking that at least one or both of them were insane.

After a few minutes, the woman stopped laughing and smiled, "Thank you for the laugh, I haven't laughed like that in centuries. I also must thank you for healing/waking me. I apologize, but we must take our leave, we only stopped here because we sensed something powerful coming from this area, which turned out to be you."

_What does she mean by that?_

Before I could ask any questions, a faint white light surrounded the man and a faint black light surrounded the woman.

The man and woman lifted into the air before their bodies changed shape, both of them transforming into Pokémon we had only seen in carvings and heard about in Legends.

_Arceus, the Pokémon God, the ruler of this world._

_Giratina, the Dark Pokémon Goddess, the ruler of the dark world._

_I can't believe we are witnessing the deities of good and evil, two opposites that will always fight when the me-Oh Arceus!_

_Arceus just told us that he and Giratina are married, although that might have been a lie, why would he have been so worried about her?_

The four of us stared at the two deities in shock, not believing what we were seeing.

After a few seconds, Arceus floated down to us, "What you humans call witches are some of the stronger magic users in existence. The healers as you call them are relatively weak when compared to witches. Don't think that just because witches are evil just because other people think they are. In both our eyes you are a good person."

Giratina floated down and pushed Arceus to the side, "Okay, just as this ugly thing was just staying" -insert complaint from Arceus- "Shut up will you! Anyway as I was saying, thank you for healing me. We are now in your debt, someday I promise you we will repay it. Good-bye."

As soon as Giratina finished her sentence, Arceus and her disappeared in another burst of white and black light.

_So it was them we saw earlier._

After a few seconds Platinum asked, "Were those two really Lord Arceus and Lady Giratina?

We all nodded and then Platinum yelled, "Awesome! I can't believe we actually met them!"

A few more seconds of silence passed before said, "So this means Hikari is a witch, but a good witch."

I nodded and stared at my hands, "I guess so..."

Shinji snorted, "I honestly don't believe anything that just happened..."

Pearl, Platinum, and I stared at him until he finished his sentence, "but I guess I have to because you guys will never let me go if I don't."

I smirked, "Good, but none of us can tell anyone about what happened here tonight. People might think we're crazy and have us killed."

The three of them nodded, and I smiled, "I guess we can do this fun way. We write a contract in blood."

Platinum flinched, her fear of blood surfacing, "Do we have to?"

I smirked evilly, "Yes, besides it will be fun and it's something all evil witches must do with their faithful servants."

Platinum shivered while Pearl and Shinji watched us, amusement showing on their faces.

After a while I decided to let Platinum go, "How about we just promise to never tell? On top of that we promise to help each other stay alive no matter what happens. Is that alright?"

Everyone nodded and we made our promise, the first of many I would make with Shinji.

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Is that the promise Shinji broke?_

_I thought Kohei spied on Hikari and found out?_

Hikari must have noticed my confused face, "That isn't the exact promise Shinji broke. He only partially broke it by not noticing Kohei was following him when he came to check in me healing Giratina."

I nodded slowly, "So that's how Kohei found out, but I though Shinji was one of your guards?"

Hikari frowned slightly, "He was a noble until I was sixteen which was when his father died and his noble status went down the drain. After that he became a guard."

_It's ironic how he went from someone in need of being guarded to the guard himself._

I frowned, "You know, that doesn't mean he betrayed you or exactly broke a promise."

Hikari smiled sadly, "I wasn't finished telling you what I wanted to tell you, but before I go back to story time I need to tell you one important fact. Shinji being a guard was friends with the guards at Kohei's mansion. Kohei had a habit of muttering things aloud from time to time. The other guards told Shinji about what Kohei was planning to do, but Shinji never warned me."

I gasped in horror, "Why didn't he?"

Hikari sighed, "I never found that out until after I died and tracked him down to see what had become of him. Trust me when I say this, I was beyond shocked and heartbroken..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, Veilstone Town (soon to become City), two years after Platinum dies*<p>

_If my sources are correct, this is where Shinji lives now._

I pulled my cloak tighter around myself and hoped that no one would randomly come outside at this time of night.

I looked through the window to see that there was a candle lit inside and a family getting ready to go to sleep.

_I wonder who the others are; they're supposed to be Shinji's relatives._

I moved to make sure no one from outside or inside could see me without trying very hard.

Inside of the house was Shinji sitting on a chair next to the Kitchen table eating dinner.

_He must have worked late._

After a few minutes a young woman with brown hair walked in carrying a brown haired boy.

The woman stopped next to Shinji, "You should come to bed, and it's getting late."

Shinji sighed and quickly finished the remainders of his meal, "Yes I should, and I have work early tomorrow."

The boy smiled, "Daddy, wiwl you wake me wo wa Wake Womowow?"

(A/N: Baby talk translation: Daddy, will you take me to the Lake Tomorrow?"

Shinji smiled slightly and ruffled the boy's hair, "Of course I will, son."

_The boy is Shinji's son?_

_That makes no sense; the boy looks like he was born maybe a maximum of six months after I died._

_Shinji was with me until the moment I died._

_This is impossible!_

_He couldn't have been seeing me while cheating on his wife, I would have found out!_

_It's also impossible for him to have cheated on me with this woman!_

_I rarely ever left the house and if he did, I was usually with him!_

_How is this possible?_

I couldn't stand seeing the 'happy' family anymore.

I quickly ran away from the house and once I reached the forest surrounding the town, I flew back to Sandgem Town.

_How could he?_

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_What?_

_Shinji had a child with someone before Hikari died?_

_If it was after she died I wouldn't care, but before?_

_How could he do that to Hikari?_

_If he was still alive I would kill him..._

_I hope Paul isn't as bad as Shinji was._

After a few seconds, Hikari said, "We should go back now, it's already about two or three in the afternoon."

I gasped and looked at the sun to see that it was indeed getting late, "I can't believe we spent too much time here. Everyone was worried about you Hikari. Let's go!"

Hikari smiled sadly, probably still thinking about her past before following me back to the base.

_It's strange that no matter how much time passes and how much we mature, we always find ourselves running away from our past._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I finally got around to explaining somewhat about Hikari's life, although it isn't a lot, it's what's important.<p>

However, before I leave you, things are not always what they seem, but I think you've all figured that out already.

The next update will hopefully be on September 22, but if it isn't I blame school, Junior year is the hardest year in my highschool.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	20. Chapter 19: Saving the Beginning

Hello (^_^')

I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating when I said I would, but I warned you guys that I might not... *laughs nervously* Junior Year is killing me, but maybe that's only because it's only the third week of school and I still have to get used to it all...

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Saving the Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

_I hope Paul isn't as bad as Shinji was._

After a few seconds, Hikari said, "We should go back now, it's already about two or three in the afternoon."

I gasped and looked at the sun to see that it was indeed getting late, "I can't believe we spent too much time here. Everyone was worried about you Hikari. Let's go!"

Hikari smiled sadly, probably still thinking about her past before following me back to the base.

_It's strange that no matter how much time passes and how much we mature, we always find ourselves running away from our past._

* * *

><p>*Silver's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Seems like Dawn has finally found Hikari, and she's somehow managed to convince Hikari to tell her about her past._

I stared in the direction of Aura Knight Base and then the Tree of Beginning.

_I know this is a good place to build a base since it is near the Tree of Beginning, the source of or Aura Powers, but this place still isn't safe._

_The Hunters and the SBS could easily figure out we have a base here._

_I bet the SBS think that Arceus wants to kill Dawn and maybe even Giratina right now because we were sent to protect Dawn._

_I'm also sure that they think we're allied with the Hunters because we're keeping Dawn away from them._

_If only they could open their eyes to the truth..._

_The Hunters on the other hand probably think that we've betrayed Arceus and have joined Giratina, which we already were since the beginning, and/or the SBS._

_We're being targeted by both groups because of their own misconceptions._

I turned around to go back to the base, but before I started walking, I sent one last glance in the direction Dawn and Hikari were in, seeing that they were both beginning to walk back to the Base as well.

_Finding out about Hikari's past will be good for both Dawn and Hikari._

_Hikari won't be burdened as much from all her secrets and have more trust in Dawn._

_Dawn will understand Hikari more and try to equal Hikari's trust in her._

_I can already see that the darkness in Hikari's heart and aura is lifting slowly._

I turned back towards the Base and started walking slowly back.

_Hopefully they'll be strong enough when the time comes and have the faith to survive._

_It won't be long now before the Hunters and the SBS make their final move against us and each other, but who survives is yet to be determined._

Suddenly the sound of an explosion coming from the top of the Tree of Beginning ripped through the air.

My eyes widened and I looked up to the Tree of Beginning to see some figures flying in the air up there.

_It's already begun..._

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_What the heck was that?_

I was beginning to fall asleep on my bed, tired from having an on-off sleep the entire night, when a sound similar to an explosion shook the Aura Knight Base.

_I thought this Base would be strong enough to withstand explosions, but I guess I was wrong._

I got up out of bed and ran to the main/living room to see that everyone else was there as well, except for Silver, Dawn, and Hikari.

I walked over to Ash, who was staring uneasily at the stairway with Gary, and grabbed his shoulder, turning him to face me, "What the heck caused that rumbling/explosion?"

Ash rolled his eyes before replying, "We're trying to figure that out. We can't sense any auras except Silver, Dawn, and Hikari's nearby, but we sense other auras at the top of the Tree of Beginning. Unfortunately those auras are too far away to identify. Once Silver, Dawn, or Hikari come down here will we know what really happened."

_Why aren't they checking themselves?_

_Don't tell me they're chickens?_

Lyra gasped, "Silver's still out there? What if he's hurt?"

_And there goes pigtails worrying about the red-head._

_For Arceus's sake, if she cares about him so much why doesn't she break up with cap-boy and date red-head already?_

_It would save a lot of us a lot of trouble._

_I bet almost everyone here knows Silver likes Lyra and almost as much now Lyra likes him back._

Ethan wrapped an arm around Lyra and said bitterly, "Don't worry Lyra, Silver will be fine. He can take something like this. His parentage shows it."

_He's lucky that pigtails is too distraught to recognize his tone or else he would so be dead._

_And now that she mentioned it, where are red-head, Troublesome, and Hikari?_

_The explosion happened at least a few minutes ago, they should have returned by now._

I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard running coming down the stairs.

We all turned to see Silver appear looking slightly out of breath and covered in some dust.

Silver stopped at the bottom of the stairs before leaning on the railing to regain his breath, "Hunters. Outside. Attacking. Legendary. Clones."

_What he just said makes no sense at all._

Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Misty's eyes widened, "You're not serious are you?"

_I'm pretty sure that Silver is serious; he isn't the type to make a joke for no reason especially in a situation like this._

May tilted her head confused, "What did Silver say? All I heard was a mess of broken words."

Silver took a deep breath, "To make a long story short, I'll just give you a basic summary. The Hunters somehow have a way to clone legendries. They're using those legendries to attack the Tree of Beginning as we speak!"

Drew crossed his arms, "So how is that bad again?"

Silver, Misty, Leaf, Gary, and Ash all turned to glare at Drew, who became unnerved from their faces, "What did I say?"

_The wrong thing obviously._

Gary said coldly, "Mount Coronet is where Time, Dialga, and Space, Palkia, are controlled from. They have to be kept in balance so the universe runs smoothly. The balance has been severely damaged because of Team Galactic. The three Sinnoh Lakes are where Mesprit, emotion, Uxie, knowledge, and Azelf, will power, live. They were weakened by Team Galactic so we can't really ask them for help."

_What does that have to with what Drew said; we were talking about the Tree of Beginning not Mount Coronet._

Ash took over from where Gary left off, "Sootopolis City is where the balance between water, Kyogre, earth, Groudon, and air, Rayquaza, are maintained. If the three should go in turmoil; earthquakes, floods, and tornadoes will ravage the earth. It's almost happened once before and trust me when I say that if the balance for those three is messed up even the slightest the Apocalypse will happen. Team Aqua and Team Magma have destroyed the trust between the three legendries so they we won't be able to get all three's help at once."

_What's with the topic change?_

_Are they trying to unnerve us?_

Leaf continued after Ash, "The Bell Tower in Ecruteak City is where Ho-Oh controls the sun from, giving us day. The Whirl Islands are where Lugia controls the moon from, giving us night. Entei, Raikou, Suicine, Zapdos, Articuno, and Moltres maintain the climate and weather of the world. Entei and Moltres brings droughts, warm weather, and heat waves. Raikou and Zapdos create thunder storms. Suicine brings rain to help us grow our food. Finally, Articuno brings cold weather and blizzards. Thankfully their problems have all been solved so they can help us if we need it."

_We're in Cameran not Johto; can we stick to something more relevant?_

_Although it is nice to know some Legendries will help us if we need it._

Misty went on from where Leaf stopped, "Since none of you have ever been to Unova besides Ash, we'll skip the Unova legendries and all the other legendries except Mew and Celebi, because we're only sticking to the main ones, but they all serve a similar purposes. There was a reason as to why people are forbidden from going to those places without a very good alibi."

_Okay so we're learning what each legendary Pokémon's duty is but what does that have to do with the subject at hand?_

Silver finished off, "On the other hand, Mew as well as Celebi live here in the Tree of Beginning, and together the three of them, the Tree of Beginning is actually a living thing, control life as well as the creator of life itself. If one of the three are to die, then life itself will end. Everyone Pokémon, including the legendries, and the humans will die. That is why we are in major danger. Mew and Celebi are the weakest out of all the Legendries. If it was any other place then the legendries there would have easily fought off the Hunters."

_So the basic gist of that really long explanation was to tell us that we're in an even worse position than we already were in because there are no legendries strong enough to help us for miles?_

_They could have kept it brief and to the point instead of giving us a fifteen minute explanation..._

_Wait?_

_Fifteen minutes?_

_Why aren't Troublesome and Hikari here yet?_

_This is really bad._

_They should have been here by now..._

_What is taking them so long?_

Suddenly Silver said, "Dawn and Hikari are at the door upstairs making sure no one comes here."

Everyone stared at Silver confused, but soon their expression cleared when they saw my dumbfounded face.

_Damn him and his mind-reading..._

Ash laughed, "Shouldn't you be used to Silver's mind reading by now, Paul? You should be glad he's the only one that has the power to do that."

I scowled, "I'm going to check on Dawn and Hikari."

I moved towards the stairs, but Silver blocked my path, "You should get your Pokémon. Although the Hunters and the fake Legendries haven't spotted us yet, we still need to play it safe. Actually we should all go and stop them before they do any real damage. The Tree of Beginning can handle superficial damage, but if one of the crystals is damaged by a source that will hurt it, it will go into self-defense mode. Once the Tree is in self-defense mode, then nothing will stop it until it has destroyed what harmed it in the first place."

May stared at the Aura Knights and Misty in confusion, "Then why did the tree attack Ash before and kill him?"

_Ketchum's died before?_

Before any of us could ask, Ash quickly said, "I've died three times before, once because I was trying to clear a misunderstanding the Tree had, ending with me getting killed by its self-defense mode and later being brought back by Mew which caused-this isn't really the time for stories. We should get going. Hopefully someone in Rota, the 'capital' of Cameran, has spotted the fake legendries and called reinforcements. The police and rangers would be helpful right now..."

The Aura Knight and Misty started walking up the stairs to join Hikari and Dawn outside.

Once they were out of sight, Misty yelled, "Get your Pokémon already! Don't think you can actually fight Pokémon. We trained you to fight humans...Get to it already! The final battle is about to begin!"

With that all of us ran back to our rooms to get our Pokeballs.

I grabbed all the Pokémon I had on hand and ran outside with everyone else to see Pokémon everywhere.

Somewhere moving rubble off other Pokémon and somewhere fixing the tree.

I heard Dawn yell from somewhere above us/behind, "We need to climb to the top of the Tree. The wild Pokémon will handle any damage down here."

I looked up to see Dawn, Hikari, Misty, and the Aura Knights standing on a ledge about fifty feet up the Tree of Beginning.

As soon as we had all spotted each other, those of us left at the foot of the tree started running/climbing up, trying to catch up the other others.

Above us we could hear the cries of Pokémon, some of them the clone Legendries the Hunters were using.

_And so the first chapter of the final battle begins._

_Hopefully we manage to win and stop the destruction of life itself by saving the Tree of Beginning._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I hope that chapter made up for my late update...<p>

The next update will hopefully, no promises, be on Sunday, October 2nd.

Anyway, I have to start my homework now...Review. (^_^)


	21. Chapter 20: Feelings of the Heart

Hello (^_^)

I updated three days late instead of four! I feel so good right now, but I think that that's because of the latest episode of Bleach, not updating this story...

Anyway...

I have a long list of things I wished I owned; unfortunately Pokémon is on that list.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Feelings of the Heart<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*

Above us we could hear the cries of Pokémon, some of them the clone Legendries the Hunters were using.

_And so the first chapter of the final battle begins._

_Hopefully we manage to win and stop the destruction of life itself by saving the Tree of Beginning._

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_There are so many legendries, how are we supposed to defeat them?_

_Most of them even look like real legendries; they look just blobs with attacks like Legendary Pokémon._

_Although I have seen a Darkrai, a Latios, a Cresselia, a Latias and a few others._

The thirteen of us were standing on a ledge not far from the top of the Tree of Beginning, sending commands to our Pokémon, who were attacking the Hunter's fake legendary Pokémon.

All our Pokémon were attacking full-force but the line of legendries the Hunters had positioned didn't seem to weaken.

_I know they're fake and all, but my Pokémon aren't nearly as strong as Barry, Ethan, Silver, Paul, Drew, Misty, Ash, Gary, or Leaf's Pokémon._

_Then again they're all either trainers except Drew._

_Besides, Drew actually trains his Pokémon more in battle than I do plus he got his first Pokémon long before I did._

_He's three years older than me after all..._

_And better than me in every way, no matter what anyone says I'll never me on the same grounds with him._

_Although, I guess that's what always made me look up to him and start liking him._

I sent a glance to Drew who was ordering Flygon to use Hyper-beam on some of the mock-legendries.

Flygon took out one of the Legendries at a time with each blast.

I sighed and turned back to my Pokémon, "Attack with your strongest attack, but Munchlax, Venusaur, use Solar Beam."

Venusaur and Munchlax attacked along with my other Pokémon, but together all six of them were only able to knock out three Pokémon.

_I just feel so useless._

_Max may not have any Pokémon, but he's directing all the wild Pokémon, and that is helping everyone a lot._

_I can't do much, but I'm here anyway._

_Why am I here?_

_I'm not much help to anyone._

"Watch Out, May."

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when Drew grabbed my arm and pulled me into his chest, a Dark Pulse flying through the spot I was just standing in and into the rock behind us.

_They even have a Darkrai, if one blast hit us we'll be sent into sleep immediately and with attacks flying left and right, we might get killed in the crossfire._

I blushed lightly from the position Drew and I were in before pulling myself out of his arms, "Thanks, I wasn't really paying attention."

Drew flicked his hair, "I noticed, why do you think I pulled you out of the way, airhead?"

_What the heck?_

_I was hoping he would at least me nice in a life or death situation._

I looked down so Drew wouldn't see my blush, "I don't know, because you actually cared about if I died or not?"

Drew lifted a hand towards me, "May..."

I turned around and walked away from him, going a bit lower from where I was standing before, to a safer spot surrounded by rocks.

_I'm sorry Drew, but I don't want to destroy the small connection we have my getting you mad at me._

I looked around to see that all my Pokémon were still fighting and that somehow during all the fighting my Wartortle had evolved into a Blastoise.

_Maybe I won't be so useless after all, Blastoise will be a great help._

_I wonder what moves he knows._

I pulled out my PokeDex and quickly scanned Blastoise; Blastoise, the evolved form of Wartortle. Its known moves are; Water Pulse, Bite, Rapid Spin, and Bubble.

I smiled, "Blastoise, use Water P-"

My shout was cut short when I heard some rumbling, I looked around to see Drew staring at me in horror, yelling something, but I couldn't hear the words.

Suddenly the rumbling got louder and I looked around some more not seeing what was wrong.

_Where is that rumbling coming from?_

_I've looked everywhere, except..._

I quickly looked up to see that an attack had hit the rock above me, causing the mountainside to start collapsing.

_No!_

_I need to get out of here!_

I tried to move, but I was surrounded my rocks in every direction, what I thought would protect me would end up killing me instead.

I could hear the rock rumbling and Drew's frantic yells, before the rocks hit me.

"May, don't leave me! I can't lose you!

_So he actually does care..._

I screamed and my world went black.

* * *

><p>*Lyra's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_What happened?_

I rubbed my head and looked up to see that Ethan and Silver standing there, covered in dust, and glaring at each other.

Ethan yelled, ""It's all your fault, Silver!"

Silver crossed his arms, "I don't know what you're talking about, Ethan."

_What are they fighting about?_

Ethan's glare sharped, but it still wasn't as strong as Silver's weakest ones, "You do too!"

Silver rolled his eyes, "I am not going to take part in a meaningless argument with you."

Ethan smirked, "That's only because you know you'll lose."

Silver sighed and opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut in, "Could you stop arguing, we have a major problem here. We're standing around arguing, while our Pokémon are battling fake Legendries that are really strong."

Ethan and Silver quickly turned towards me, "Lyra!"

Ethan walked over to me quickly and hugged me as tightly as he could without hurting me.

Silver didn't move, but instead smiled slightly, which is a miracle in itself, but soon it turned into a frown.

I didn't comment on Silver's smile or frown, not wanting Ethan to make a rude remark, starting another argument.

I pulled out of Ethan's hug. "So what were you arguing about?"

Silver and Ethan sent me a look asking if I was crazy.

_What did I say?_

I laughed nervously, "What?"

Silver groaned, "Don't tell me you have short term memory loss."

I pouted, "I do not. I just don't remember what just happened. All I remember is opening my eyes to see you two arguing."

Ethan's eyes widened, "Lyra you can't be serious!"

Silver calmly inputted, "You've been out for almost five minutes ever since some crumbling rocks hit you. Although the rocks crumbling on this side of the Tree if Beginning were small..."

Ethan cut in, "You still could have been seriously injured! I hope the others are okay, but we're all spread apart so it's not going to be easy to communicate with them."

_What if the others are hurt and need our help!_

Silver glared at Ethan, but Ethan didn't notice, "They others will be fine, they're all still alive... I think... May, Drew, Max, Hikari, and Barry too far away, I can barely sense them."

Ethan smirked, "So your powers aren't as good as you say they are. Anyway. We ordered all your Pokémon to keep fighting."

Silver broke in, "Our part right now is mainly to give our Pokémon commands to fight the fake-Legendries. The actual Hunters won't actually show up until we have their first line of attack destroyed."

I gasped, "You mean we still haven't even gotten started!"

_We might not be strong enough to face the Hunters when they arrive._

Silver sighed, "Unfortunately yes, but when the Hunters show up, it'll only be them, no Pokémon."

_That's better, but still._

Silver quickly pulled my up from the ground, "We can't have you sitting around. Your Pokémon will fight better if they know you're okay, so give them a command."

I nodded, "Of course, Meganium use Solar Beam!"

Meganium and my other Pokémon heard my command and their spirits lifted.

I smiled, "You guys can do it!"

_Maybe we can win after all!_

From besides me I heard Silver say quietly, "You shouldn't always think you will win that early on... Be careful Lyra, I don't want to lose you."

_He does care about me..._

_At least if I die now, I'll know Silver will be hurt by it._

Suddenly I heard some rumbling and felt the ground shaking beneath me.

Silver grabbed my arm and kept me from falling, but as soon as the shaking subsided, his eyes widened.

Ethan and I stared at Silver in confusion before he quietly said, "I can't sense May's aura any more.

_No!_

_Not May!_

* * *

><p>*Max's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_I can't believe that I'm actually making such a big difference!_

_Although, that's only because all the wild Pokémon are listening to me, but they're only listening to me because they want to protect their home._

I was battling fake-Legendries along with the wild Pokémon, Barry, and Hikari.

Barry had Empoleon standing right next to him blasting anything that got close to him, while all his other Pokémon were scattered around.

Hikari was randomly shooting energy balls at fake-Legendries, destroying them with a single shot.

Over all we were doing good and it seemed like were winning, but then the ground started shaking.

Hikari flew a few feet into the air so she wouldn't get knocked around.

Soon the shaking subsided and we sighed in relief, but that was shattered once we all heard a familiar scream.

_May!_

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_I everyone is going to be okay._

_I don't exactly want anyone to get hurt in a fight that isn't theirs to begin with._

_Although, the way I positioned everyone is for their own safety._

_Max, Barry, and Hikari are at the bottom of the Tree of Beginning._

_Thank Arceus they had no complaints._

I looked over the edge of the Tree of Beginning to see all the Wild Pokémon Max was leading fighting against the few fake-legendries at the bottom of the Tree.

_May and Drew are a few levels higher than them._

_They weren't that happy to be paired up together, but they need a push._

I searched for May and Drew's auras to see that they were a bit too close to each other.

_I wondered what happened between those too._

_It'll be fun to ask them later._

_I wonder how red their faces will turn from blushing._

I loosened my hold of May and Drew's auras but kept them in the back of my mind.

_Paul and Dawn are mid-way up the tree._

_They just went to their posts wordlessly, hopefully they're okay._

I could see a few Shadow-Balls hitting a few fake-legendries below us.

_Silver, Lyra, and Ethan are a few levels below us._

_Ethan wasn't happy to be paired with Silver, but it's not like Silver was that happy either._

_I won't be that surprised if he attempts to murder me after this..._

_At least he can figure out Lyra's real feelings, although he isn't cruel enough to read her mind and just find out that way._

"Ashy-boy, get your head back down to earth, we don't need it in the clouds."

I shook my head to snap away from my thoughts and mentally rolled my eyes and Gary's nickname for me, "Will you ever not call me that?"

Gary shrugged, "Nope. It's amusing to see your reaction when I annoy you."

I rolled my eyes for real, "Yeah, yeah. Is it just me, but do you think the rock up here is a bit unstable."

Gary nodded, "It is unstable. The fake-legendries wanted to make the Tree collapse in on itself so the attacked up here and mid-way. The rock in both areas is unstable. Hopefully Paul keeps Dawn out of trouble."

I chuckled lightly, "It's ironic how Paul always calls Dawn, Troublesome."

Gary smirked, "She has been the main cause of our troubles in the past few months, so it is kind of ironic."

I was about to comment when Leaf cut in, "Are you two going to gossip like old ladies do actually do some fighting?"

Gary and I sent a light glare at Leaf before turning back to each other, smirks on our faces, "Whoever kills more is allowed to have the other do all his work for a week?"

Gary's smirk widened, "You're on!"

However, before we could hold true to our bet, a stray Hydro Pump hit some of the unstable rock, causing it to crumble.

_Hopefully that isn't in the direction that any of our friends are in._

Suddenly my eyes widened, the direction the rocks were crumbling finally connecting to two people.

_May and Drew!_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why were me and Paul paired up again?_

_It's not like I mind because I can concentrate on my attacks and commanding my Pokémon at the same time, easily, but still..._

_Why Paul?_

_I think Ash paired us up on purpose._

_He must know that I've begun to fall for Paul and that Paul has, even though he denies it, fallen for me._

_Arceus damn you, Ash!_

_I bet Arceus is probably smiling or chuckling lightly at my situation right now, while Giratina is probably gasping for breath from laughing too much._

I fired a Shadow Ball at a fake-legendary, destroying it, before I quickly glanced at Paul, who was analyzing the battle field trying to come up with a good strategy.

_I wonder if he's come up with anything good..._

I noticed that Buneary was hiding behind a rock so I walked over to her.

_Why did I call her out?_

_She's more of a fashionista than a fighter._

I grabbed Buneary's Pokeball and returned her before walking back to where I was standing before.

Paul walked towards me, "Why did you return your Pokémon? We need all of them out so we can stay alive."

I rolled my eyes, "She won't fight, so there is no point in keeping her out."

Paul shook his head, "You baby you Pokémon too much."

_Must he find anything to use as an argument._

I crossed my arms, "You don't treat your Pokémon properly."

I threw a Shadow Ball at an incoming fake-legendary before Paul retorted, "I make sure my Pokémon have the things they need to survive, it's not like they would get better treatment in the wild."

I glared at Paul, "Maybe they would, but it's not like you would know anyway!"

Paul took a step closer to me, "Why can't you accept a reasonable answer?"

I shrugged, "I can accept a reasonable answer, your answers just aren't reasonable."

Paul took another step, "Why are you so troublesome?"

My glare on Paul darkened, "Why do you always call me that?"

Paul leaned in next to my ear and whispered, "Because you always cause me trouble, physically and emotionally."

_Why did I want him to kiss me instead?_

My eyes widened at the proximity, "Paul..."

Paul chuckled before moving back, "Don't die, Troublesome."

I pouted/scowled, "Don't call me that, my name is Dawn. D-A-W-N!"

Paul smirked before turning around to walk away.

I calmed down before walking after him and grabbing a hold on his arm.

Paul stared at me oddly before I reached up and kissed his cheek.

Paul's eyes widened and I giggled at his reaction.

I straightened my face and said, "You shouldn't jump to conclusions."

As soon as I finished my sentence I walked a few feet away from him.

_Hopefully Paul can take a hint._

Silence from me and Paul consumed the air, if there were no blasts from Pokémon attacks then the awkwardness between us would have increased.

Paul opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when the ground started shaking and some rocks started breaking apart.

I reached out to Paul and he grabbed me pulling me into his chest, both of us keeping our balance.

As soon as the rumbling/shaking stopped, Paul loosened his grip on me and kissed me.

_Finally!_

I let myself go into the kiss and didn't come back to earth until Paul and I needed air.

Paul's face was neutral, "Don't expect me to treat you differently or me that much kinder to you because of this."

I smiled, "I wouldn't have wanted anything else."

I leaned into Paul before realizing that there were no sounds from blasts or Pokémon attacks hitting my ears, nor could I sense anyone but Paul.

Paul must have jumped to the same conclusion because we both looked around at the same time.

_What the heck?_

Around the two of us was a black force-field cutting us off from our surroundings.

Paul and I looked at each other, the same thought in mind.

_How?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I feel like this chapter was mainly a slightly pointless filler...one with a lot of fluff...<p>

Anyway, the next update will hopefully be around October 12, although if I don't update, you shouldn't be surprised.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	22. Chapter 21: New Shadows

Hi (-_-)

I'm sort of in a sad mood right now. My best friend, who joined deviantart with me and fanfiction a short while after me, has decided to leave both. It's kind of ironic because fanfiction was the main thing that made us friends in the first place...

On top of that it's been announced that my school day is getting extended by half an hour and the annoying part is that my school already has a longer schedule than most schools. It makes no sense; I don't want to take any more classes!

Anyway...

I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" "**PokeSpeech and Talking**"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: New Shadows<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

Around the two of us was a black force-field cutting us off from our surroundings.

Paul and I looked at each other, the same thought in mind.

_How?_

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_What's going on?_

_All I did was kiss Dawn!_

_I don't think something this bad or strange could have happened just because of that._

Dawn and I turned to each other and stared each other in the eyes for a few seconds before I asked, "What do you think happened?"

Dawn shrugged, "I don't know. Did I do this? It just screams witch!"

I placed a hand on Dawn's shoulder to calm her down.

Dawn shut up but her breathing was still uneven.

_I guess I don't really have as much of a reason to worry as Dawn._

_This does seem like something a witch would do, but was it specifically Dawn that did it?_

_What if the SBS are here?_

Worry began to etch itself into my face as I began to think more deeply.

Dawn and I were completely surrounded by pure darkness but somehow there was enough light for us to see each other.

Dawn and I were back to back taking note that the darkness was surrounding us completely.

I heard Dawn whisper, "What if it is me, then maybe..."

_What does she want to do?_

Dawn suddenly reached out for the darkness and once she touched it faded away and was absorbed into her.

_What?_

_How did Dawn just absorb it?_

I stared at Dawn in shock while Dawn stared blankly at where the darkness was a few seconds ago.

Somehow Dawn and I were once again on the Tree of Beginning, on the same spot we were before.

I nudged Dawn to snap her out of shock, but she didn't react.

I grabbed Dawn and turned her around before shaking her.

After a few seconds of shaking, Dawn's eyes finally focused and she pulled away, but she looked sadder than before.

_What happened?_

_I honestly don't think that Dawn having gotten stronger is anything bad._

I stayed silent as Dawn walked away from me and to the edge of the mountainside, tears making their way down her face and over the edge.

_What made Dawn so sad and depressed?_

All of a sudden Dawn turned around, her hair wiping through the air, "We need to go to the other side of the Tree."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

Dawn's face lost all emotion, "You'll find out when we get there."

I was confused but I decided not to ask any questions.

_Sometimes it's better to wait for the person you want to ask something to tell you themselves without you asking._

Dawn started walking towards an opening that would take us to the other side of the Tree of Beginning, motioning for me to follow.

I sighed and wordlessly started following Dawn.

Dawn and I ran/walked/jumped across the paths and the ice until we came out of an opening on what I hoped to be the other side of the Tree of Beginning.

_I wonder why Dawn wanted us to come here so badly._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the sound of feet hitting rock.

I looked to see that Dawn was jumping/climbing down the rocks to go down a few levels on the Tree.

_Why didn't we just go down while we were inside the Tree?_

_Although it might have been less safer..._

I quickly ran across the rock to the edge of the Tree and started jumping down only to see that everyone else, minus Hikari, Max, and Barry were already there.

It seemed like everyone was there just for a normal regrouping, but when I got closer I realized that Drew was holding an unconscious and seriously injured May in his lap while Ethan and strangely Silver were comforting a crying Lyra.

Ash, Misty, Gary, and Leaf were standing a few feet away wearing stoic expressions but there was still some sadness managing to show.

_Did May get hit by an attack or hurt by one of the rockslides?_

_Is this why Dawn was so adamant about us coming here?_

_It sort of makes sense now..._

I stopped a few feet away from the others while Dawn ran over to May and Drew.

Dawn leaned down besides May and Drew and placed her hands over May a strange black light flowing from them into May.

_That light looks a lot like the darkness that was surrounding us earlier._

_Was Dawn really the one that caused it?_

As the light flowed into May, her wounds began to heal, but Dawn's expression didn't turn to one of relief instead she started crying harder than she had been earlier.

_Why is she crying?_

_Why won't she smile?_

_Why isn't she happy?_

_Why did I have to fall in love with someone as complicated as her?_

* * *

><p>*Max's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_May!_

_What happened?_

_Is my sister okay?_

_What if the rockslide hurt her or even killed her?_

_May isn't that fast, she probably couldn't have dodged!_

_Hopefully Drew managed to save her!_

_Drew if you did anything wrong to her..._

I was so busy thinking the worst I didn't notice Hikari grab my hand and start dragging me towards the mountain part of the Tree of Beginning.

When I did notice that Hikari was dragging me and that Barry was following us, we were already at the Tree of Beginning only a few levels below from were May and Drew were supposed to be.

_Hikari dragged me this far?_

_She sure is strong..._

I pulled myself out of Hikari's grasp and started walking on my own.

_I have to get there!_

_I have to see what happened to May!_

After a few seconds I heard Barry yell, "Wait, Max!"

I looked down to see that I had climbed two levels up the Tree of Beginning while Barry and Hikari had only climbed one.

_Oops..._

I laughed nervously and waited for Barry and Hikari to catch up, but when they did, Hikari didn't start climbing with Barry and I.

Barry and I turned around to look at Hikari and gasped in shock.

Hikari was emitting a strange black light.

_Why is she emitting that light?_

_What's going on?_

Barry and I stared in shock at Hikari as the black light expanded soon coming towards us.

_We can't let it touch us!_

_What if it destroys us?_

Barry and I started climbing faster, not wanting to get touched by the light.

We stopped once we had reached the third level and looked down to see that the black light wasn't there, neither was Hikari.

_What happened?_

_Where did Hikari go?_

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

(A/N: Please excuse the cliché-ness of the beginning.)

_Darkness..._

_Where is everyone?_

_What happened?_

_Am I dead?_

_If I am dead, will I see Mom and Dad again?_

_Are Arceus and Giratina going to send me to the afterlife?_

_What is that strange black light?_

_Why can I see it in this darkness?_

_Shouldn't it have faded in?_

_I wonder what it could be..._

_What will happen if I touch it?_

I reached out towards the black light and felt myself being pulled in, but I tried to resist.

"May, don't leave me!"

"May, why?"

"May, don't leave us."

"You weren't meant to die yet, May."

"Her aura is still there..."

"It's faint, but we can sense it."

"Why isn't she waking up?"

"Dawn, do something!"

_My friends!_

_I can hear them._

_The black light is taking me back!_

_I'm not letting go of everyone that easily!_

I let myself go and let myself succumb to the black light.

I saw darkness for a few seconds before white.

I heard Paul say, "She's awake."

I blinked for a few seconds, getting used to the light before turning to see everyone.

I tried to get up only to be aided by Drew, whose lap I had just been in.

_Oh Arceus, the embarrassment!_

I blushed lightly and muttered, "Out of all people why him?"

As soon as I was up, I was surprised to be given a hug by Drew out of all people.

I hugged back slightly before Drew pulled away, "Don't get yourself hurt like that again."

I blinked rapidly to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

_Now I know I died._

_Drew would never say that._

Drew must have noticed my slightly shocked face because he then said, "Don't ever expect me to compliment you again, June."

_No, I'm still alive._

_At least Drew complimented me..._

I rolled my eyes, "I didn't expect it."

Drew flicked his hair and I turned to see that everyone was wearing expressions of relief, except Dawn who looked depressed.

I was about to ask Dawn what was wrong when I heard running.

I looked behind me to see Max wearing a relieved expression with Barry not far behind.

_Where's Hikari?_

Max ran straight for me and hugged me fiercely, "I thought you were dead or something!"

I smiled, "I thought I was too. What happened?"

Drew's face turned morbid, "The rock slide crushed you, I thought you were dead, but then Dawn appeared and healed you."

I smiled and turned towards Dawn, "Thanks."

Dawn smiled slightly, but she still looked sad.

_Why is she so sad?_

I turned back to Max and Barry, "Where's Hikari? Wasn't she with you?"

Max and Barry looked at each other uneasily, before Max said, "We don't know what happened. She suddenly started glowing with black light and disappeared."

I heard Dawn let out a sob and we all turned to face her only to see her drop to the ground in tears.

Before any of us could move towards Dawn to ask her what was wrong, she choked out, "Hikari's gone. Arceus and Giratina had her move on to the afterlife. She's never going to come back to us. She gave me her powers as a parting gift. Now I'm the new and last controller of Shadows."

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I can't believe it!<p>

I actually updated on time for once, I haven't done that since school started...

Anyway, the next updated will be on Saturday October 22nd.

I don't have much free time next week.

Review. (^_^)


	23. Chapter 22: Family

Hello Readers. (^_^)

School is murder isn't it? I feel like I don't have any time any more...waking up at 6, leaving the house at 7, and getting back at 5; most of my day is already gone from that...

Anyway...

I don't have enough time to save up money to own Pokémon, so do you think I would own it?

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the Story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Family<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*May's POV, Tree of Beginning*

Dawn smiled slightly, but she still looked sad.

_Why is she so sad?_

I turned back to Max and Barry, "Where's Hikari? Wasn't she with you?"

Max and Barry looked at each other uneasily, before Max said, "We don't know what happened. She suddenly started glowing with black light and disappeared."

I heard Dawn let out a sob and we all turned to face her only to see her drop to the ground in tears.

Before any of us could move towards Dawn to ask her what was wrong, she choked out, "Hikari's gone. Arceus and Giratina had her move on to the afterlife. She's never going to come back to us. She gave me her powers as a parting gift. Now I'm the new and last controller of Shadows."

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why would Giratina and Arceus do that?_

_Especially in such a big battle?_

_We need Hikari's help in order to defeat the Hunters!_

_Dawn isn't nearly as strong as Hikari was!_

_Although, Dawn still has the potential to become as strong as Hikari was, but we don't have the time to train her..._

_Besides, what do we know about magic?_

_What were Arceus and Giratina thinking?_

_What was Hikari thinking, letting them take her away like that?_

_Hikari is the oldest/wisest person alive!_

_Her opinion has to count for something!_

_This is really bad..._

I grit my teeth and turned towards Silver, Gary, Leaf, and Misty who all had similar looks of worry on their faces.

The five of us moved aside from the main group and went behind a rock to speak in private, casting an aura barrier around us.

As soon as the barrier was fully formed I asked, "Should we contact Arceus and Giratina?"

Gary shook his head, "I'm sure they have a reason for doing this, we'll just have to wait to find out."

Leaf nodded, "Gary's right. They must have a reason, one that we just don't understand."

Silver sighed, "They're just making it harder on us. Other than Hikari no one else was really strong enough to take on the Hunters without their Pokémon. Dawn's still not even close to as strong as Hikari."

Misty slumped, "We're going to have a lot of trouble aren't we. The last of the great nobles of Indigo fail to save it from destruction."

_Ironic how we're the last of the living nobles..._

_...and that if we don't win this we really will be that last nobles of Indigo..._

_...but I doubt that we're even really nobles anymore we don't even try to use our power, we leave others to do what we are supposed to do..._

_...maybe after this..._

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Misty hit me on the head with her mallet.

_Where did she get that from?_

_She hasn't used it on me in months._

Misty glared at me as soon as my attention was back on the others.

I smiled nervously at her before regaining a poker face, "So what should we do know?"

Gary rolled his eyes, "If you hadn't zoned out to a point in which Misty had to use her mallet, you would have heard us make up the plan."

_Why must he rub everything in my face?_

I sweat dropped, "Okay... So what is the plan then?"

The four with me did an anime fall, their bodies making a very loud 'thud' upon impact with the ground.

Silver was the first to get up, "I think acting dense all these years has finally made an impact on you. You really are becoming dense."

_I actually think that might actually be true._

I shook my head to clear all the distractions in my mind, "Just tell me the plan."

Gary smirked slightly, "You're even beginning to crack much quicker than you used to."

I glared at Gary, "Gary...Are you sure you want to make me really angry? I have a red aura which, when I last checked, is fire based."

Gary took the hint and shut up without any more comments.

Leaf decided to speak up, "Although annoying is so much fun dear brother, we have more pressing issues at hand. Arceus, the way I just said that sentence makes me feel like an overly mannered noble...Eww..."

_How did she manage to fill in as the heir to the throne of Indigo for all this time?_

Misty sighed, "Anyway, Ash, our plan is focus on one group at a time. Since only the Hunters are here, we're only going to battle them for now. The SBS can wait. There is no point in fighting both sides at once, and then we'll lose for sure."

I nodded, "That makes sense, besides we're at an overall disadvantage now. We have an advantage over the Hunters due to the fact that fact that we have Dawn; and maybe even Giratina and Arceus on our side, but we're weaker than them Pokémon and fighting wise. However we have no real advantages over the SBS only disadvantages."

Silver and Gary slumped down a bit, while Misty and Leaf just sighed from weariness.

Gary leaned against the barrier, "We haven't gotten a break ever since Dawn went to Hoenn. We've been rushing around all over the place. Just in the past two months alone we've been in every region as a group. Leaf in Kanto and Johto, Ash in Unova, Kanto, and Johto, Misty in Hoenn and Kanto, Silver in Johto and Kanto, and myself in Sinnoh, Kanto, and Johto. As soon as all this is over, I'm going to go back home and knock out on my bed for three days before lazing about the house for another week!"

_That only made me realize how much lack of sleep I've been getting._

_I haven't been able to sleep peacefully in these past two months._

Silver snorted, "If you plan on being lazy later, you're only going to get lazier now...Gare-bear."

Gary's eye brow twitched, "Well we should get back to the others. They're probably wondering about us now, but what will we tell them."

I shrugged, "The truth, we're going to fight the Hunters first then the SBS, besides the SBS is stronger than the Hunters. The Hunters have help from the Sinnoh royalty and nobility."

Leaf giggled, "I think you mean had, after this incident, even if the Hunters somehow managed to keep themselves from falling apart. The world will know about them, so the people in Sinnoh helping them will have no choice but to stop."

_Never thought of it that way._

_That's actually going to be an advantage._

_After the Hunters fall we can bring up the SBS._

_Mr. Goodshow will probably ask for a meeting for all the kings, queens, Champions, and whoever else decides to attend._

_Hopefully Iris and Cilan don't come; that would cause a problem._

_If the SBS are brought up in the meeting, then everyone will have no choice but to go after them._

I smirked, "That will be amusing and ironic. They're going to be asked by the neutral nations, the same nations that forbid them from laying a finger in their lands, to destroy the SBS, their sworn enemy for centuries which are stationed in one of the neutral nations."

Silver smirked, Gary chuckled, Leaf giggled, and Misty laughed darkly.

_This is going to be so much fun!_

I motioned to Silver to ask him to dissolve the barrier so we can leave, which he did.

As soon as the barrier was gone, the five of us walked back to the others to see that Dawn was crying lightly in Paul's chest, May was leaning on Drew, Max hugging her tightly, Barry sitting on a rock staring into space, and Ethan and Lyra just standing there staring out into the distance.

_Did Dawn and Paul get together?_

_About time!_

I kicked a rock on the ground, creating a loud enough sound for the others to notice we were back.

Drew looked at me, "So what did you guys plan out?"

_It's not that surprising that they know we were planning something._

Silver calmly said, "We decided that since we don't have Hikari helping us anymore that we should defeat the Hunters quickly, here and now, before the SBS appears. We're not strong enough to take on both."

Gary cut in, "Since all our Pokémon are out they can keep battling the fake-Legendries, us on the other hand... We have to find the Hunter controlling the Legendries and defeat them."

Leaf continued, "After that, we'll be able to use the controllers have for their fake legendries to destroy the other fakes, allowing Giratina to destroy the Hunters back in Sinnoh."

_I should have known they didn't tell me everything!_

Paul raised an eyebrow, "And just how will she do that?"

I chuckled lightly "The Hunters were foolish enough to build their fortress on the shores of the fourth lake of Sinnoh, Sendoff Spring."

Paul's face contorted, "That still doesn't answer my question."

Misty glared at me before answering Pauls' question, "Sendoff Spring is where one of the entrances the Distortion/Reverse World is. Giratina can easily access it, plus it is a lake, Giratina can travel through anything reflective."

Paul nodded, "So shouldn't we be going? The Hunters should be located somewhere in the forest around this mountain. Let's get going, already. I don't want to be here any longer than I need to."

I shook my head, "You haven't changed one bit, Paul. Let's go everyone! Leave your Pokémon here, we'll be fine without them and even if we need Pokémon help, the wild Pokémon will help us. May, can you walk without Drew holding you?"

May nodded and let go of Drew, reluctantly.

Silver walked to the edge of the cliff and started jumping down slowly, careful not to jump onto any unstable rocks, the rest of us following.

_We'll have to ask Regirock to repair the Mountainside after this._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of BeginningSurrounding Areas*

_I wonder what Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, and Silver were talking about when the left us, they didn't look happy when they left and they looked even more unhappy when they came back._

_Did Hikari's departure really cause so much trouble?_

_Why did Giratina and Arceus just take her away?_

_Don't they know I need her?_

_She's the only one that can train me!_

_She's the only one that completely understands me!_

_Paul can try but he still doesn't know everything._

_Why did she leave me?_

Tears were beginning to escape my eyes again, but I didn't notice until Paul wiped them away, "Stop crying Troublesome. Hikari's in a better place now. Stop begin so Troublesome."

I giggled lightly before I stopped crying, "Thanks, I needed that."

Paul turned away, but I could tell he was smiling, "You don't need to thank me Troublesome."

Lyra opened her mouth to comment, but I quickly grabbed her, "We don't really need the others to know yet."

Lyra nodded and I removed my hand, "I just wanted to say that you two are adorable."

Paul and I blushed and turned away from each other, "Thanks."

Lyra smiled, "Your welcome, Dane-I mean Dawn."

I smiled, "You finally got my name right!"

Lyra laughed nervously, "I don't even know why I thought your name was Dane..."

I shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe the answer will come to you one day..."

Lyra grinned, "Maybe."

Suddenly Leaf yelled, "Everyone get down!"

All of us turned to see a thunderbolt coming straight for us.

We all managed to duck last second to avoid getting fried.

_Where did that come from?_

Ash, Leaf, Misty, Gary, and Silver tensed and stared ahead.

Suddenly a voice yelled out, "Are you friend or foe?"

May, Ash, and Max recognized that voice almost immediately.

_I know that voice._

May smiled a bit, "We're friends, Solana!"

_Solana?_

_I haven't seen her in a long time!_

_No wonder I didn't recognize her voice, I've only met her once, unlike May, Max, and Ash._

Out from the bushes stepped seven Pokémon Rangers, the only two of whom I recognized where Kellyn and Solana.

One of the male rangers had blue-green hair, another one had red hair, and the last male ranger had dark blue hair.

One of the two female rangers had brown hair and the other had purple hair a few shades lighter than Paul.

The blue-green haired ranger asked, "Do you know these people Solana?"

Solana nodded and looked at him, "I've met a four of them before, Kellyn's also met two of them. Don't worry Spenser; I don't think they're responsible for what's happening here."

All of us rolled our eyes, knowing the truth.

_If only they knew..._

Solana turned back towards us, "I know May, the brown-haired girl with the bandanna, Max, the blue haired little boy, Ash, the black haired boy without the cap, and Dawn, the blue haired girl, but who are the rest of you?"

Gary looked through the trees to see if anyone else was around, "Shigeru, a.k.a Gary, Oak."

Silver stared at the Rangers, "Silver Rocketti."

Leaf sent them a calculating glance, "Leaf Satoshi."

The purple haired woman gasped, "The abducted princess of Indigo!"

_She's wasn't exactly abducted. She's right here._

Leaf smirked, "Yup! As you can see I'm just hanging out with some friends."

Misty rolled her eyes at Leaf's answer, "Misteria Waterflower, a.k.a Misty Sensation."

Lyra smiled, "Lyra Soul."

Ethan grinned, "Ethan Hibiki."

Paul said unemotionally, "Paul Shinji."

Barry nudged Paul in the side for his tone, "Barry Jun, Dawn's brother."

The blue haired Ranger's eyes suddenly widened from what Barry said.

_Why did he looked so shocked from what Barry said?_

Solana smiled, "It's nice to meet of you. So why are you here?"

Paul cut in, "Shouldn't you introduce yourselves?"

Spenser nodded, "We should, I'm Spenser Hayate."

The purple haired woman said, 'I'm Elita Erida."

The red haired boy introduced himself as, "Keith Dazzle, I know my last name sounds weird."

The brown haired girl smiled, "Kate Hitomi."

The blue haired boy looked nervous when he realized he was the only person who hadn't said his name yet.

Solana turned towards him and glared at him, "Introduce yourself already! You're the last. Kellyn and I don't really need to."

The blue haired boy looked at the ground and sighed, "My name is Lunick. Lunick Jun."

Barry's eyes and my eyes widened.

_It can't be!_

All of the rangers were staring at Lunick confused, while all of us where staring at him in shock.

_He's my brother!_

_He's one of the missing pieces of my family!_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I finally brought in Lunick!<p>

I laid out the rest of the story in stone, so I can tell you know that this story will have 30 chapters (including the Epilogue and Prologue) give or take a chapter.

The next update should be hopefully on October 29th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	24. Chapter 23: Portraits of the Past 4

Hi. (-_-)

I'm so sorry about not updating; I really wanted to, I sat down to finish typing this chapter when the internet went out; thank god it was only the internet and not the power too. Anyway, if you don't believe me, check the weather for the Northeast region of the U.S and you'll see we were hit by a snowstorm on Saturday, some of my friends still don't have power, let alone internet.

Anyway...

If I owned Pokémon, I wouldn't be stressing about school, I would sit back and relax.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: Portraits of the Past Final Piece 4<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

The blue haired boy looked at the ground and sighed, "My name is Lunick. Lunick Jun."

Barry's eyes and my eyes widened.

_It can't be!_

All of the rangers were staring at Lunick confused, while all of us where staring at him in shock.

_He's my brother!_

_He's one of the missing pieces of my family!_

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_So this is Dawn and Barry's older brother._

_It seems like he never told the people he worked with he had siblings._

_He probably used a fake last name too._

_His friends/ fellow rangers were thrown out of the loop when he said his last name._

After a few seconds, the light blue haired ranger said, "You told us your last name was Kazuki, since when was it Jun?"

_Her name is Solana, I think..._

Lunick sweat dropped, "That's just what you all thought. Kazuki is my middle name, not my last name. For some reason my last name never appeared on my Ranger's license. I think that might have happened due to some random mistake made by the operator that processed the application; either that or my father messed with it. Although, I personally think it was the later."

Spenser tilted his head slightly, "So your real last name is Jun? Why didn't you ever tell us? You should have told the operator at the Base when you first saw the mistake. Besides, what do you mean by your father have messed with it?"

Lunick looked like he was about to an anime fall, "I think I said that already. I didn't tell you because it might change your opinions on me. Doesn't the last name Jun even seem slightly familiar?"

Elita nodded, "The blonde haired boy, Barry was it, just said it was also his last name and it is also the blue haired girl, Dawn's last name due to the fact that she is Barry's sister."

_That was the first answer any of them came up with, anyone could have come up with that conclusion, even dense Ash._

Lunick face palmed, "Honestly that was the only connection you could make? My siblings who are right in front of you? You're one of the smarter rangers, Elita!"

_I would hate to see one of the stupid ones._

Kellyn suddenly yelled, "I know where I've heard that name before!"

All of the Rangers turned toward Kellyn awaiting an answer, except Lunick who was only shaking his head.

The rest of us watched the scene in amusement, waiting to see all their reactions.

Kellyn smiled sheepishly when he saw all the rangers, besides Lunick, watching him, "Jun is the last name of one of the Sinnoh Professors, Professor Carolina. It is also the last name of her granddaughter, the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia."

_I feel sorry for whomever Professor Carolina is, having to have Barry as a grandson would be horrible._

_He forgot the most important one..._

All the Rangers, except Lunick and Kellyn stared at Lunick and Kellyn in shock.

Kate was the first to react, "You're related to a Pokémon Professor AND a Champion?"

Lunick nodded meekly, but the Keith suddenly said, "Kellyn forgot something. I'm pretty sure that the head of the Sinnoh/Johto Battle Zone's last name is also Jun. I also think that he has a son named Barry."

_Ironically it's the one that has never met any of us that figures out the last piece._

The Ranger's expressions grew even more shocked, if possible.

_Where is a camera when you need one?_

Ash, Leaf, Gary, Silver, and Misty weren't even paying the least bit of attention anymore; they were talking about something to do with the Indigo Government.

Lyra, Ethan, May, Drew, and Max were sitting down on the ground playing Go-Fish, only slightly paying attention.

Only Dawn, Barry, and I were paying complete attention.

_Why am I even paying attention again?_

_It makes no sense for me to pay attention because I'm not related to Lunick in any way._

_I don't even know why I'm even listening._

_Maybe it's just because I want to know what Dawn's brother is like and what he'll do to our, what do I call it?_

I sighed and walked away from the rangers and sat down with Lyra, Ethan, Drew, May, and Max, "Will you guys let me join?"

Lyra nodded, "Sure, we were wondering when you would ask. You aren't exactly the patient type."

Everyone moved over a bit and I sat down taking my cards.

_How the heck is Ethan beating me?_

_I swear he's cheating._

We had played Go-Fish for a few minutes and Ethan somehow won each game since we started.

Dawn and Barry had joined the game a few minutes after I did and were sulking over the fact that they had no cards.

I looked over at the Rangers to see that they were talking to each other, with Lunick caught in the middle.

_Poor guy, I bet none of the other Rangers are going to let the fact that he lied to them go._

May cut into my thoughts when she asked, "Another round, but think time, Ethan doesn't play?"

We all nodded, except for Ethan, who complained and restarted the game.

_I have to win this time._

* * *

><p>*Lunick's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why didn't I just tell them the truth at the start?_

_It would have been so much easier, plus they wouldn't be questioning me as much as they are now._

_Although it's better that I didn't tell them because then they would know about the whole SBS and Hunters thing and they would probably bring it up with the government._

_I doubt that any of the Governments, let alone the Sinnoh Government would have helped us._

_The Hunters are allied with the Sinnoh Government, and probably the other governments._

_It's not like we had anywhere to turn._

_Indigo was far enough from Sinnoh for me to hide without worry of being found and questions._

_Since Northern Indigo is centered on Rangers, I didn't need to worry about anyone there knowing who I was if I accidentally let my last name slip._

_The mix up with my last name also helped, but I didn't think it would be this bad when everyone found out._

I sighed, "Why me?"

Spenser glared at me, which I didn't even think was possible, "If you had found us important enough to tell the truth to, we wouldn't be so mad at you, Lunick. We've known you for how long? Six years! We've been your friends, your almost family for six years! Yet, you still didn't tell us even your real last name!"

_I really should have told them..._

_Spenser is really mad right now and he never gets mad._

I turned towards Dawn, Barry, and their friends to see that none of them were even sending a glance in my direction, although I could see that the purple-haired boy, Paul was keeping an eye on me.

_Does he want to see what happens or is he gay?_

_Hopefully it's the first._

_I don't want it to be the second._

I looked back at my friends to see that they were all looking at me expectantly, even Elita, who was more of a superior than a friend.

I sweat dropped, "It's not like I didn't want to tell you. It was just safer in the long run that way."

Elita scoffed, "Safer? You broke several laws by lying to us. Professor Hastings might forgive you and fix your records, but Fiore Ranger records are under Indigo security. Unless you can get someone high up in the Indigo government to forgive you, then you'll have many legal issues to deal with."

_Arceus, I forgot about that._

_Dad might even lose his job because his reputation is going to be tarnished._

_I really should have asked for the operator to fix her mistake._

_I am an idiot._

Spenser sighed, "You don't even have a good excuse to use in court."

_A good excuse?_

_Maybe I can convince them to keep all this a secret._

I smirked slightly, a plan slowly forming in my mind, "I have a somewhat good excuse, but first I have a question. Do you believe in witches?"

As soon as I finished my question, Dawn and all her friends became alert again.

_Do all of them know about Dawn being a witch?_

I ignored Dawn's friend's unease and watched the reactions of my friends instead.

Elita stared at me like I was crazy, "Witches may have existed in the old days, but they surely don't exist now."

Spenser nodded, "I agree with Elita."

Solana shrugged, "They might have existed, but were they really evil like everyone perceives them to be? Everyone says Giratina gave the witches their power, but Giratina is a Legendary and I doubt he could have been evil."

Keith said, "Witches did exist, but they were evil because Giratina is evil."

Kate shook her head in agreement, "Witches are evil, besides they don't exist anymore. Why are you asking this Lunick?"

Kellyn tilted his head, then his eyes widened, "I'm not going to tell you what I think until you answer my question. According to what you guys all say know Dawn is your sister and her last name is Jun, but when I met her, she told me her last name is Berlitz. If my memory is correct, in one of the Almia-Sinnoh legends, there was a witch that was executed whose last name was Berlitz. Are you asking us if witches exist because you are related to her?"

_I didn't think Kellyn would be the first to figure it out, but then again he has met Dawn before, just like Solana._

_However, unlike Solana, he doesn't know me that well to be as shocked as her._

My smirk widened, "Her name was Hikari Berlitz, one of the nobles of Sandgem Town. She was burned to death on the day of her engagement after trying to kill her fiancé, Kohei, an evil cousin of the king whom she was being forced to marry. Yes, I am related to her Kellyn, she was my emphasis on great aunt. My emphasis on great grandmother was her younger sister Platina, who was forced to marry Kohei after Hikari, was killed. In the end, Kohei killed Platina because their first child was a girl, not a boy. Although justice prevailed in the end because Kohei was killed."

_I can't wait to see their reactions to that little tidbit._

All my friends stared at me in shock.

Kellyn stuttered out, "You can't be serious, can you? The legend was true?"

I rolled my eyes, "It isn't a legend, it's history. Besides, it only happened five hundred years ago, but that wasn't the reason I asked you the question in the first place. My reason is that Hikari wasn't the last witch born in the family, nowhere even close to that. A lot of witches were born into the family but all of them where killed at birth by a group formed to kill witches, the Hunters."

_I thought this was going to be a mission, but now it's becoming a history lesson._

Elita asked, "What does any of what you're saying have to do with what's happening right now?"

I sighed, but before I could answer my question the black haired boy, Ash spoke up, "The Hunters are the people attacking the Tree of Beginning. The Tree of Beginning is the source of the power of the Aura Knights. Due to the fact that Arceus asked the Aura Knights to help protect that last living good witch, the Hunters want to destroy it."

_Wait!_

_What?_

My eyes widened, "When did that happen? I never knew Aura Knights were actually assigned to protect her. I though Arceus wasn't being serious when he said that all those years ago!"

Ash shook his head, "An Aura Knight has always had an eye on Dawn, ever since she started her journey and Hikari couldn't watch her."

Keith cut it, "Back space, what is an Aura Knight and didn't you say Hikari was dead?"

_I forgot about them..._

I let out a breath, "An Aura Knight is a warrior of Arceus. They serve both him and Giratina, who by the way is FEMALE. She gets really annoyed when people say she's a guy. Anyway, when Arceus and Giratina both agree on it, a witch can become a Shadow Angel, even when they're dead, so they come back to life. Hikari became a Shadow Angel. Now, I have a question for you, Ash, how did you know about the Aura Knights?"

Ash only smirked, "Aura Sphere."

Suddenly out of nowhere a pair of glowing black and red twin spheres appeared in Ash's hands.

_No way, he's an Aura Knight!_

_Didn't Dawn travel with him?_

_He really was telling the truth..._

Ash let the spheres disappear after a few seconds, but all of us had seen them.

Solana gasped, "You're an Aura Knight, Ash? Then that means you were watching the last good witch, which means you must also know who she is!"

Ash nodded, but he motioned for me to speak.

_I guess he wants me to tell them._

_It makes sense, Dawn is my sister._

I smiled slightly, "Okay now that I know you all believe in witches. I guess I can tell you all the reason why I didn't fix the mistake on my name. Well you see the since Hikari was made a Shadow Angel, she tried to protect the goodness of every witch born into the family that escaped the Hunters, but over time her efforts weren't enough and some of the witches that survived formed a hatred against the Hunters and formed a group called the Society of the Black Star, also known as the SBS. The SBS became corrupt and with corruption came evil."

Kate cut in, "You mean there are two opposing groups? What are we in right now, a war?"

Ash nodded, "Exactly. Now let Lunick finish."

I continued, "The SBS and the Hunters soon came after every witch born in the Pokeworld. If one group didn't get their hands on the witch, the witch was usually killed or the other group got her/him. Hikari couldn't do anything, but then a decade ago, a new witch was born into what remained of the Berlitz family. A witch that Arceus and Giratina ordered Hikari and her family to protect and train at all costs. After the meeting the witch was finally given a name...

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Lunick's POV, Sandgem Town, Twelve Years Ago*<p>

_So what do we do now?_

After we met up with Arceus and Giratina, we were teleported back into the living room of our house in Sandgem Town along with Hikari.

Mom turned towards Hikari, who had transformed back into a normal-looking person, "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Hikari shook her head, "No I don't really need to eat or drink; besides I'm not hungry or thirsty."

Mom sighed, "Okay, I'll just have some place for you to sleep prepared."

Hikari's eyes widened, "You really don't need to. I can turn into a pendant remember? I'll just sleep on a table in that form. Besides, I chose to do this remember? I don't want the baby to die as much as you do."

Mom nodded, "Okay. Palmer can you take Barry to his room to sleep, it's getting late. Lunick you should go to be going to bed now too. The baby is already asleep, so I'll just put her in her crib."

I sighed, "Just wet me get some watew fiwst. (Just let me get some water first.)"

Mom smiled, "Fine, but straight to bed afterwards."

Hikari bent down to me as I passed her, "You can eavesdrop if you want. I think you're smart enough and old enough to understand just make sure your parents don't find out."

I smiled, "Thank you, Auntie Hikawi. (Hikari)"

_I think I'm going to like her._

I walked over to the kitchen a filled up a plastic glass with water and then walked back to the living room to see that Mom and Dad were already back and that Hikari was just staring out the window.

I walked past all of the and into the hallway, closing the door behind me, and then leaning on it.

Mom asked Hikari, "Is Lunick there?"

Hikari lied, "No, he's in his room."

Mom sighed, "Good, I don't want him to get involved. He already knows too much."

Dad rolled his eyes, "They're all going to know eventually."

Mom's eyebrows ruffled, "There has to be a way to keep them all from knowing too much, but Dawn."

Hikari shook her head, "It's impossible for them all not to know. You all live together."

Mom sent Dad a look after Hikari finished her sentence.

Dad waved his hands in front of him, "No. All families should live together. Besides, we aren't going to get a divorce!"

Mom smirked, "I never said that we'd divorce, we just wouldn't live together. You can live at your apartment at the Battle Zone with Barry and Lunick, while I live somewhere else with the baby and Hikari."

Dad frowned, "No! Besides, what if Lunick or I slip?"

Mom thought about it for a moment, "Then we'll wait until Lunick is old enough to start traveling. Journeying Children rarely come home. They usually stay on the road until they decide to settle down and get married or a full-time job."

_They don't want me to ever come home?_

_That means I'll never see Mom, Dad, Barry, or little sister again._

_I know it's for little sister, but still..._

Dad sighed, "That is true, but what about poor Lunick? I don't want him not to have a family."

Mom stared at the ground, "We'll wait until he right time to tell him. Besides, by then he'll be mature enough to live without us. We'll send him some money to live on, too."

_Does Mommy not want me anymore?_

Dad groaned, "That's not my point, but fine. We'll wait to see what we should do. Lunick will be old enough to travel in four years. When that time comes, Barry and the baby will still be at the non-remembering age, but first shouldn't we name the baby?"

Mom nodded, "You can decide."

Dad stared at the ceiling in thought, "Well we have to keep her from thinking she's bad because she's a witch so let's name her Dawn. A mixture of darkness and light."

Mom smiled, "That's perfect. Dawn Jun."

_Yay, so baby sister is now named Dawn!_

From behind the door I smiled before walking quietly to Dawn's room.

I stared at her crib for a few seconds before going to my room and lying down in bed.

_Dawn..._

_I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe._

_Isn't that what older brothers do?_

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Lunick left so I could stay safe?_

_He really took protecting me to the extreme..._

As Lunick finished his story, all of his friends stared at him in shock.

Kellyn looked shocked, "I can't believe that you would go that far to protect your little sister."

Spenser looked slightly happy, but he still had a serious expression, "You know that doesn't really count as a good enough excuse."

Lunick sighed, "I was hoping it would be..."

Elita shook her head, "Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma might buy it, but I doubt anyone in the Indigo Government would let you go."

_That's not true._

_Ash, Gary, Leaf, Misty, and Silver would easily let him go._

_Besides, Ash is the king so if he lets Lunick go, then no one can oppose him._

I smiled, and looked at Ash, Gary, Leaf, Misty, and Silver to see that they were all wearing amused looks.

Gary walked over to Elita and Spenser, "Don't worry about the Indigo Government; we can deal with that later. Right now there are fake legendries created by the Hunters destroying the Tree of Beginning."

_Oh yeah..._

_I almost forgot._

_Although, why has it suddenly gotten so much quieter?_

All of a sudden Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Silver ran in different directions forming a circle around us.

Before any of us could ask what they were doing, they created an aura shield.

As soon as the aura shield was up, it was hit by Pokémon attacks of all different types.

I looked around to see that we were surrounded by fake legendries and some Hunters.

_When did they appear?_

_This isn't good._

_They have us surrounded!_

_There's no escape!_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>Arceus, my fingers are killing me, although that's what I get for typing most of this in one shot.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on November 12.

Hopefully there will be no snow storm destroying my internet.

Review. (^_^)


	25. Chapter 24: Mistaken Identities

Hi Readers. (^_^)

I'm sorry for updating in two weeks instead of one, but my dad decided that he wanted to take us on a 'Family Road Trip' which was really just going to visit relatives.

Anyway...

"Talking" _Thought_s "PokeSpeech"

I don't own Pokémon, if I did then I would make it much cooler...

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Mistaken Identities<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*

I looked around to see that we were surrounded by fake legendries and some Hunters.

_When did they appear?_

_This isn't good._

_They have us surrounded!_

_There's no escape!_

* * *

><p>*Barry's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why didn't anyone realize the Hunters were closing in?_

_Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Silver should have sensed their auras!_

_I am so going to fine the four of them for this._

I looked around to see that the four of them were backing slowly away from the edges and closer to us in the center.

_What the heck are they doing?_

Before anyone could ask why Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Silver were backing up, the ground started shaking.

All of us were so busy trying to keep our balance, we almost didn't hear Ash yell, "Jump in!"

As soon as Ash finished his sentence a hole appeared in the ground in the center of the aura shield.

_Did they create a hole in the ground?_

Once the hole was wide enough for us to fit through we all jumped in; Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Silver going in last, with the hole closing right behind them.

_How the heck did the hole close up right behind them?_

At the bottom of the hole was a large cavern with tunnels leading all around.

Gary inspected the way back to see if it was completely closed up before asking, "We have two options, we either stay here, wait until they leave and then have Regirock open another way out just like he opened one in, or we can go through the tunnels until we get out. Majority rules."

_So Regirock got us in?_

_Cool, there are real legendries here!_

_Okay so maybe they did have a plan._

Paul snorted, "So that's our master plan, I knew you guys weren't that great."

Gary rolled his eyes, "Let's see what you can come up with on a two minute notice and then we'll know who's better. Besides, we're all alive aren't we?"

Paul resigned to defeat and leaned against one of the cavern walls, "I say we get out, we'll seem like losers if we wait for them to leave."

Spenser asked, "Which group is that out there? How did you all come to learn so much?"

Ash pointed at himself, Gary, Leaf, and Silver in turn, "The Hunters are out there and the reason we all know this is because the four of us are Aura Knights and were assigned to protect Dawn so we had to know what we were up against, Dawn, Barry, and Lunick all learned about this because they're all directly part of it, Dawn, Paul, Drew, and May were there when the Hunters attacked Dawn and Barry when they were in Hoenn, and Max was there when the SBS attacked in Hoenn."

_How did Ash find out what happened?_

_Did he ask Silver?_

_Or was he there as well?_

_Although the second is unlikely because he was in the Indigo Palace at the time..._

I shook my head to focus and looked to see that the rangers were all absorbing the new information.

_Honestly after all that's happened today, shouldn't they process information faster?_

_I am so going to fine them for being such idiots._

I silently laughed at their ignorance but stopped when Elita said, "You all do realize that keeping this information from the government can and most likely will result in dire consequences for all of you?"

All of us tensed for a second, but then relaxed when we remembered who Ash was.

Misty cut in, "That isn't exactly on our top list of things to do. Besides I'm sure the government will be lenient, actually I know they'll be lenient."

Elita smirked, "I know that the King, the princess, and the last of the nobles will forgive you, but if I am up to date, then none of their whereabouts except for Lance and Clair Draygn are known. It is also presumed that the King and princess were abducted."

Our group all turned to look at each other quickly before breaking out in laughter.

_If only they knew._

_All the people that are supposedly missing are right in front of them._

_Plus, I can't wait to see Elita's face when she finds out she just tried to mess with one of the same nobles she just said couldn't help us._

The rangers stared at us oddly before Leaf managed to regain her breath and said, "Arceus! Sorry about that but just hearing someone say that who isn't on a TV screen is hilarious. I can't tell you exactly where the missing royals and nobles are but I will tell you that they're all safe and sound. You don't need to worry about them. Anyway, Gary asked about a vote earlier to see what we should do. Everyone that says we should get the heck out of here and defeat the Hunters now, raise your hands!"

Everyone in our group raised their hands, but out of the rangers, only Lunick raised his hand.

_Why don't the rangers want to leave?_

Silver chuckled lightly, "Don't tell me all you rangers are chickens? I thought it was a Pokémon Ranger's duty to protect the peace and the Pokémon. You guys really dent that image. Anyway, as Gary said majority rules so we're going out, follow us if you don't want to get lost."

As soon as Silver finished talking, the four Aura Knights started walking towards one of the tunnels that led out of the cavern, Misty close behind.

_They'd better not get us lost._

_If they do, I am going to fine them for a lot of money._

_I know they can afford it._

Once Ash, Misty, Leaf, Gary, and Silver were inside the tunnel and almost out of sight, the rest of us quickly ran to catch up with them; the rangers reluctantly.

We ran through a series of twisting tunnels until we ended up in a large cavern with sunlight streaming in and a large lake in the center, grass growing around the lake.

_I thought we were going outside, like an open area with no walls or rocks surrounding us?_

_I wonder how much money I can get for fining them..._

We all stared at the Aura Knights oddly, wondering why they didn't actually take us outside.

They must have noticed our confusion because Ash said, "The Hunters want to destroy the tree. If we leave, we're pretty much giving them the okay to destroy it."

All of us face-palmed, not realizing how simple the reason was.

Kellyn asked, "How are we supposed to defeat the Hunters?"

Gary answered, "We'll worry about defeating the ones here first, and then we'll worry about the ones in Sinnoh."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice said, "The ones in Sinnoh are already taken care of."

_No way!_

_It can't be!_

All of us turned towards he source of the voice to see none other than Riley standing at the entrance of another tunnel.

Riley looked worn out, but he had a grin on his face, telling us something good had happened.

Ash smirked, "I'm going to assume that your plan worked to perfection?"

Riley's grin widened, "Yes! An hour ago, every member of the Hunters in Sinnoh was arrested by order of the King and Queen. They are going to be sent here, to Indigo, and tried for their crimes."

Upon hearing what Riley said, all of us felt hope seep into our hearts.

_If Sinnoh has no Hunters anymore, then that means that Dawn and I can go home without any worries._

_Maybe Lunick can come home too._

_There's nothing left for him to run away from._

_Mom and Dad could also get back together!_

_We could be a family again!_

A huge smile formed on my face from my thoughts.

Ash smirked, "So you plan worked? I don't really think the Sinnoh government is really happy about it, but they should have known better than to support the Hunters."

_Wait!_

_What was the plan?_

_What if it causes a war between Sinnoh and Indigo?_

_I hope Ash, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Silver, and Riley can somehow keep the piece using their connections..._

_Besides, Arceus wouldn't want a war, maybe he would step._

All the rangers tensed, not knowing Ash's position in the government and not realizing that whatever Riley had done wasn't going to get us in much trouble.

Lunick asked, "What did you do?"

Keith added, "If something goes wrong between Sinnoh and Indigo then all of us rangers will be affected, Almia is under the rule of the Sinnoh government while Fiore is under the rule of the Indigo government."

_I thought all the Ranger controlled regions were under rule of themselves?_

_I guess I was wrong._

Kellyn's eyes widened, "That means that we won't be able to travel between regions anymore. There also won't be many new rangers; the Ranger School is in Almia."

_They have a school for becoming a Pokémon Ranger?_

_Whose stupid idea was to make one?_

_Shouldn't a ranger be chosen for his willingness to help Pokémon not his grades in school?_

Ash waved a hand, "I doubt things will go that far, besides if Riley hadn't done something then the people of Indigo would have. It's not like Riley did anything alone either. The entire government of Indigo is behind him."

_Considering that the highest officials of the Indigo government are in this room, I don't think Ash is lying._

Spenser raised an eyebrow, "Why would the government of Indigo help him?"

Riley started, "That's simple considering that the king and princess of Indigo are-"

Gary cut in, "-orphans because of the Indigo Massacre twelve years ago, which was caused by the Hunters."

Riley sent a glance towards Ash, Gary, Leaf, Misty, and Silver who sent a look back to him telling him to not mention their connections to the government.

The Rangers looked shocked, the information new to them, sick expression forming on their faces.

Kate choked out, "The Sinnoh government knew about that and didn't do anything to reprimand the Hunters? I didn't think the government I lived under could be so corrupt! They let so many innocent people die! Why?"

Leaf stared at the ground, probably reliving horrible memories, "The Indigo Government refused to help the Hunters find and kill all the witches in the world, including the good ones. They decided to kill everyone they did as an act of revenge."

All of us who had already heard the story of what happened before weren't as shocked and were barely paying attention anymore.

Paul was playing Go-Fish with Ethan, Lyra, and Max.

May was falling asleep on Drew's shoulder, Drew looking quite happy.

_I guess they might actually get together sometime soon._

Dawn was looking at Lunick sadly, probably upset at the fact that it was her fault he left.

Ash, Leaf, Gary, Silver, and Misty were only paying attention to the Rangers because someone had to answer their questions.

Riley was sitting on a rock looking at some scrapes on his arms.

_I don't understand why I'm still paying attention to everyone._

_I should fine the others for not telling me that they were going to play Go-Fish again._

_I really want to beat Ethan._

I started walking towards the four playing but sent one final glance at the Rangers.

_They don't know how many things are kept secret from them._

* * *

><p>*Silver's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why do these rangers need to keep on asking so many questions?_

_The others didn't even ask half as much, plus the Rangers have more proof in front of them._

_And why do we, Aura Knights, need to be the ones that answer the questions?_

_I think the others have played Go-Fish at least twenty times in the past hour alone from not paying attention._

_Even though I don't like Go-Fish, I actually want to play with them for once._

_There goes Barry, now only Dawn is left..._

_The only reason she's staying is because she wants to talk to Lunick the first chance she gets._

_When is this going to end?_

_I just want to deal with Hunters and get them over with._

_Riley blackmailing the Sinnoh government into helping us was good, but we still aren't done yet._

_We still have the SBS to deal with._

_Ash and Leaf can only stay missing for so long._

_Sooner or later the Head of the Royal Council will figure out that the Captain of the Royal Guard helped us and will make him spill._

_Plus the SBS is going to way harder than the Hunters._

_The Hunters we can easily defeat with the aid of our Pokémon, but for the SBS we needed Dawn and Hikari._

_Why did Arceus and Giratina just need to take Hikari away?_

_We have our work really cut out for us._

I sighed, and turned back to the Rangers to see that Ash, Gary, and Leaf had answered all their questions with Misty answering one here and there.

_At least they didn't ask me to answer any._

I tapped Ash on the shoulder, "Are we going any time soon?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah. The rangers have agreed to help us albeit reluctantly. The Rangers and Max will be able to use some of the wild Pokémon to defeat some of the weaker fake Legendries while we use our stronger and trained Pokémon to fight the stronger ones."

_I think Arceus and Giratina might take that as an insult, but they aren't fake legendries._

I nodded, "Okay, I'll get the others and you guys round up all the wild Pokémon you can get."

Ash smirked, "If you ask me you just don't want to go with the rangers, plus you want to be with Lyra."

_That might actually be a good idea._

I sent Ash a look, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Ash shook his head in disbelief and pushed me towards the others, "If you don't make a move on her soon you'll lose her completely."

_I know that, but I don't want to break her heart._

I ignored Ash and walked towards the four playing Go-Fish; Paul had gotten up and was walking towards Dawn.

_Maybe after all this is over I'll find a way to get Lyra, but for now I just want her to be happy._

_Besides why would she even want to be with the son of a criminal gang/mafia lord?_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Should I talk to him?_

_He is my brother after all._

_I just don't know if I'm brave enough to face him after all the things I've done to him._

I stared at Lunick, who was talking to Solana, questioningly, not sure if I should go up to him.

_He knows that Barry and I know and understand the truth so why hasn't he made a move either?_

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I tensed and whipped my head around to see Paul standing there with a slightly worried look on his face.

_Paul, worried?_

_I didn't think it was possible._

I smiled slightly before giving Paul a quick kiss on the cheek, "What's the matter?"

Paul mock-glared at me, "Is the PDA necessary? Anyway, you look out of it. If you want to talk to your brother go ahead. Nothing ever stopped me from talking to Reggie, besides you talk so easily to Barry. Stop being so troublesome, Troublesome."

I kicked Paul in the shin, "My name is Dawn. D-A-W-N! Honestly can't you ever get it right, Sir Rudeness?"

Paul sent me a look, "Seriously? Sir Rudeness? Can't you come up with something better?"

I sighed, "Haven't we already had this conversation before? The only difference is that last time there was no comment on PDA and the topic wasn't Lunick. Anyway, how can I face him? You didn't ruin Reggie's life like I did to Lunick's life."

Paul rolled his eyes, "He's your brother. Even though I don't get along with Reggie or support half his decisions, he's still my brother, which means I still care about him. Talking to Lunick won't kill you."

As soon as Paul finished talking he grabbed my shoulders and turned me so I was facing the direction Lunick was in before pushing me forward.

I stumbled a few feet before stopping two feet away from Lunick.

_It's now or never..._

I sighed and walked the last few steps to Lunick and tapped him on the shoulder, "Can I talk to you?"

Lunick nodded, "Sure."

I sent a glance towards Solana before looking back at Lunick, "Alone?"

Lunick shrugged, "Fine."

I grabbed Lunick's arm and dragged him to a slightly secluded part of the cavern, behind a rock, "I'm sorry."

Lunick raised an eyebrow, "For what?"

I gave an exasperated sigh, "For everything, splitting our family apart, forcing you to leave, everything."

Lunick slouched against the rock behind him, "It's okay. It is mostly my fault anyway. Mom and Dad were fine with working something out, but I was the one that decided to leave. Since you don't necessarily need to go to Ranger School to become a Ranger in Fiore, I sent an application letter to Spenser, who replied saying that he would be happy to have me. The rest is history."

_Why doesn't he just accept that it's my fault?_

_Why does he still defend me?_

_Even though he's my brother, he barely even knows me._

_So what makes him care so much?_

I sat down on the ground, "I just still can't help but feel guilty."

Lunick slouched down more until he was on the floor next to me, "It's ironic how you think you're the one solely guilty for tearing our family apart, but I feel the same way. I guess we're both guilty in our own ways. Our family's been torn apart so much that none of us really know who to blame but ourselves. I think that Barry might be the only exception because he didn't play that big of a role in it. It's kind of funny when you think about it."

_He's right._

I stared at the ground Lunick sitting next to me and doing the same thing.

_As soon as I found out about Barry being my brother, I've but all the blame on myself._

_Mom and Dad are doing to same thing, so is Lunick._

_I think that maybe even Hikari felt guilty, but we can't keep on blaming ourselves._

_That will only keep us more apart._

_If only we could fix it..._

_Maybe after all this is over, we can tell Mom and Dad that we all know the truth and start over again._

_Maybe then we'll be a family._

* * *

><p>*Lunick's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_It's weird that Dawn feels the same way that I do._

_It's not going to be easy to put our family back together._

_We've each been broken so many times individually that if we try to put ourselves back together the pieces won't fit._

After a few minutes of silence, Dawn and I were pulled into reality when we heard footsteps coming towards us.

We both looked up to see Barry peering at us awkwardly, "Umm... Ash said that we're heading out now. Lunick you're going to go with the other rangers and Max along with the wild Pokémon to the top of the Tree of Beginning. Since most of the wild Pokémon here are wither rock or flying types, then you'll have an advantage up there. Dawn, you're coming with me and the rest of the trainers to the bottom of the tree. We don't really have much Pokémon that have an advantage over flying types."

I nodded, "I guess that kind of makes sense, but why is Max coming with us?"

Barry shrugged, "I think it's because it's easier to find a place to hide up there and Max is still a kid. No one really wants him to get hurt."

I stared at Barry confused, "So why did you guys even bring him along in the first place? Couldn't you have left him with a relative?"

Dawn answered, "Max was attacked by the SBS, we had to keep him safe and the only way to do that was to keep him with us."

_That makes sense..._

I sighed and got up, holding out a hand to pull Dawn up.

_Well I'd better go with the rest of the Rangers._

I walked towards the other Rangers and Max, while Dawn and Barry headed back towards their friends.

As soon as I got to the rest of the Rangers, Spenser said, "We're going to go to the top of this tree/ rock formation. max says he knows the way so he'll lead us. Once we're at the top we'll split into groups of two; Kellyn you're with Max, Kate you're teamed up with Keith, Solana you'll work with Lunick and Elita will work with me. We'll each take one direction standing in four different posts. Now let's head out!"

_Hopefully this plan works._

With that the eight of us headed out, following Max until we came out on a rock extension that looked like a giant leaf.

Spenser turned towards the rest of us, "Kellyn, you and Max take North. Keith, you and Kate take East. Lunick, you and Solana take South. Elita and I will take West. Now go to your posts!"

We all nodded before running in the directions that we were supposed to be positioned in.

Once Solana and I reached our positions, we gazed out to see a beautiful view of the landscape, a castle in the distance and trees and crystals everywhere.

_It seems so peaceful..._

I was broken away from my thoughts when I heard Solana yell, "Capture On!"

I looked to see that a few fake Legendries had appeared and that Solana had captured a few Pokémon with her Styler to help.

I sighed and took out my Styler, "Capture On!"

_Hopefully we can win this!_

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*<p>

_Why couldn't the Hunters use normal Pokémon?_

_These fake Legendries are annoying!_

_Whenever you defeat one, it explodes into green goo just like monsters did in those old Saturday morning cartoons._

I jumped up an avoided some of the green goo, which hit the ground and then burned a hole.

_Note to Self: On top of being just plain gross, the goo will burn you._

I glared at the Hunters who were commanding the fake Legendries I had just defeated and some others.

I turned towards Barry who was using his Empoleon's water attacks to stop any goo from hitting him.

_Why didn't I think of that?_

_Oh wait; I don't have any water Pokémon with me._

_Why didn't I bring one with me?_

I cursed my idiocy before turning to my Frosslass and Torterra, "Just destroy those last few fake Legendries will you. I want to get this over with."

Both of them nodded and launched their strongest attacks, Frenzy Plant and Blizzard respectively.

I smirked and turned towards the Hunters, "We are so going to beat you idiots."

I opened my mouth to say something else when we heard someone yell, "You're all under arrest!"

Barry and I turned to see and Officer Jenny and some other policemen standing there.

_At least the authorities can do more than we can._

Barry and I returned our Pokémon before smirking as the police arrested the Hunters.

Barry and I started to walk away when we heard Officer Jenny yell, "Growlithe, stop those two boys as well."

Barry and I went into shock as the Growlithe jumped on us and held us down.

Officer Jenny walked over to us and placed handcuffs on our wrists, "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

Barry struggled against the cuffs, "We didn't do anything! I'm going to fine you for this!"

Officer Jenny only laughed, "You are all partially responsible for harming this tree, plus those men said you were working with them. They also said there were kids scattered around here working with them."

Both mine and Barry's eyes widened.

_How could Officer Jenny have mistaken our identities?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I was originally going to end this chapter a different way, but this way seems good too.<p>

Anyway, the next update will be on November 19.

Review. (^_^)


	26. Chapter 25: Hostage

Hi (^_^)

It's starting to get tedious updating on time, but if I don't then I probably won't find the time to update.

Anyway...

If I really did own Pokémon, then Contestshipping would have become canon already and Misty would have appeared in an episode again...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Hostage<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Paul's POV, Tree of Beginning*

Officer Jenny walked over to us and placed handcuffs on our wrists, "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

Barry struggled against the cuffs, "We didn't do anything! I'm going to fine you for this!"

Officer Jenny only laughed, "You are all partially responsible for harming this tree, plus those men said you were working with them. They also said there were kids scattered around here working with them."

Both mine and Barry's eyes widened.

_How could Officer Jenny have mistaken our identities?_

* * *

><p>*Barry's POV, Rota's (Cameran's Capital) Police Station*<p>

_Why in the name of Arceus did the police arrest me and Paul?_

_We're on the good side for Arceus's Sake!_

_We were trying to protect the Tree of Beginning, not destroy it!_

_Why did the police even listen to the Hunters?_

_Was it because they're adults and we're only teenagers?_

_That is so not fair!_

_I am going to fine them a fortune when we're released!_

_I really hope that Ash and the others find us._

_I can't wait to see their faces when they find out that they arrested one of the friends of the King of Indigo..._

I grinned slightly, the thought of how the police would react when I got let out, but none other than the King of Indigo.

I turned to look at Paul who was staring blankly out of the barred window of the giant cell we were in.

I sighed and shifted myself so I had a perfect view of the door and whoever came inside.

_This is getting boring._

_I'm going to fine Ash and the others for taking so long..._

After about twenty minutes, the door opened and inside stepped all mine and Paul's friends, and the rangers; everyone except Riley.

Unfortunately for the two of us and them, they were all in handcuffs.

_They arrested the King and Princess of Indigo in Indigo?_

_How is that even possible?_

I watched in shock as the door to the cell Paul and I were in was opened, and our friends pushed inside, with their handcuffs removed as they entered.

All of them were silent as the police officers left to go to another room.

I decided to break the silence, "So what do we do now?"

Everyone got as comfortable as they could before Ash replied, "We wait. If all goes well then Riley, who wasn't arrested because managed to escape in time, is at Cameran Palace asking Lady Ilene to have us released, which she most likely will do. If that doesn't work, then Professor Hastings will have to come to clear up things for you, Rangers and maybe us as well. If none of those plans work, I could always use my final trump card..."

_So we're pretty much in the clear since we'll get out of this anyway, but I still wanted to see the looks on their faces when they find out Ash is the King of Indigo..._

_I guess nothing is left to do but wait..._

_Again._

I sighed and walked over to a clear area on the wall that no one was leaning on before leaning on it.

_Honestly, it shouldn't take this long for whoever this Lady Ilene person is to get here._

_I'm guessing she's the noble in charge of Cameran._

_Since the police officers said that this place is in Rota, the capital of Cameran, Lady Ilene doesn't have far to travel._

_So why isn't she here yet?_

Thirty minutes had passed since the others had arrived and no one had entered the room the cell was in.

Ash, Silver, Leaf, Misty, and Gary were talking about the Pokémon part of the economy of Indigo.

_How can they stand to talk about such a boring topic for so long?_

Paul, Dawn, Lyra, Ethan, May, Drew, and Max were playing Go-Fish, again.

_There are way too many people playing._

_Besides, why does Ethan randomly carry a pack of cards?_

The Rangers were talking about Ranger stuff.

_I don't feel like becoming a Ranger so there's no point into listening to them._

_I could talk to Lunick, but I don't really have any questions for him, all my questioned were answered when he explained why he left home and when I eavesdropped on Dawn and him talking._

_Dad really should have taught me not to eavesdrop._

I sighed; this waiting was getting too boring.

Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, the door to the cell room finally opened.

All of us were suddenly alert and the Go-Fish cards put away.

Officer Jenny stepped into the room followed by three others.

The first was an old man wearing a lab coat with magenta and gold clothes underneath.

_That's probably Professor Hastings..._

The second was a light blonde haired woman who liked like she was in her early-twenties.

_I think she might be Lady Ilene._

She was wearing floor length lavender dress that had an off-white bodice.

The last person to step into the room was Riley, who upon seeing us breathed a sigh of relief.

The old man was the first to speak, "Officer Jenny, tell me, why have you arrested seven of my best Rangers, whom I sent here to help in the situation?"

Officer Jenny started, "The other group we arrested said that your Rangers were partnered with them, Professor Hastings. So we decided to a-"

_So the old guy is Professor Hastings..._

Professor Hastings cut in, "You believe them? They lied! They just didn't want to get dragged into jail alone! Release my Rangers at once!"

Officer Jenny nodded meekly and walked to the cell door to unlock it, "Of course I will, but can I just ask Lady Ilene why she's here?"

_Lady Ilene seems to be extremely patient to have waited for Professor Hastings to finish talking._

Lady Ilene who was chatting idly with Riley composed herself before speaking, "I didn't know that the Rangers were sent here so I wasn't planning on vouching for them, but Professor Hastings already did so I don't need to... However that is not my point. Everyone else in that cell is either an associate of my husband, Riley, or-"

_Arceus!_

_Riley's her husband!_

_What the heck?_

_Is she just making this stuff up?_

I quickly snapped back into reality to hear the rest of what Lady Ilene said "was sent here by the King and Princess of Indigo themselves."

Officer Jenny's eyes widened and she pulled her key out of the cell door, but it was already open, "How did you know they were sent here by the King and Princess? Have you had contact with them? Do you know where they are?"

_The answers are beyond obvious if you just look at us._

Lady Ilene sighed, "Officer Jenny, just look at the non-rangers you've captured and dare to tell me that you don't recognize at least one of them."

_I guess Ash's trump card is no longer going to be useful._

Officer Jenny looked us over again and gasped in shock, "It can't be. Lord Silver of Ilex (The forest west of Azalea Town)! Lady Misteria of Cerulean! Lord Oak of Viridian! Princess Leaf of Indigo! King Ashura of Indigo! I arrested you?"

Officer Jenny started having trouble breathing while all the Rangers and Professor Hastings just looked shocked.

_I guess Officer Jenny has the worst of the shock on her..._

_Although the Rangers look pretty shocked..._

After a few seconds, Officer Jenny calmed down, "I am so, so, so sorry! I didn't mean to arrest you! My mind must have been really off for me to have not even realized who you were until Lady Ilene hinted towards it. I feel so stupid! I never would have guessed that that's why Lady Ilene and Lord Riley felt so compelled to see all of you. I apologize a million times over for my mistake."

Riley coughed slightly, making Lady Ilene turn to look at him with a worried look on her face.

_Okay, maybe they are in love AND married..._

_I am so going to fine them._

Riley tilted his head slightly at Officer Jenny and Lady Ilene's eyes widened before she whipped around to face Officer Jenny, "Officer Jenny can you leave? As long as you inform no one about what transpired here, then nothing will happen to you. You also need to release all of them. Understood?"

Officer Jenny nodded rapidly/meekly, "Yes, of course Lady Ilene. I'll have the release papers filled out right away."

Officer Jenny speed walked/jogged out of the room and silence consumed the room once more.

_Awkward..._

The silence was finally broken by Professor Hastings, "Well at least I don't need to assign any of you, I'm talking about the rangers, the mission of finding the missing royals and nobles of Indigo. I guess you sort of already cleared the mission because you found them, but you didn't know who they were."

That finally snapped the rangers fully out of shock and gave them the ability to speak again.

Lunick looked like he was about to have a heart attack, "My brother and sister are friends with the King and Princess of Indigo and half the nobles of Indigo!"

Elita looked like she was about to faint, "I can't believe I indirectly insulted half of them..."

Spenser looked at the ground in shame, "I was suspicious about them and I didn't even try to believe them fully. I only half started believing them when Lunick stepped in."

Kellyn opened his mouth to comment, but he was cut off by Ash, "Are you guys done yet? We honestly don't really care about how you treated us before. You had a right to insult us, Elita; we were hiding part of the truth from you. Spenser, anyone would have been suspicious of us and we would have been suspicious of them if they were in our place. Lunick...Get over it."

_It's funny how he's comforting Elita and Spenser, but Lunick..._

_I didn't Ash would be so blunt, but then again I guess he's kind of used to this kind of stuff happening..._

_Everyone would probably react like they did if they did the same things..._

Lunick sweat-dropped, "Sorry... It's just kind of weird. The King of Indigo decides to travel with and help a random Sinnoh girl."

Ash rolled his eyes, "I wasn't even King when I traveled with Dawn. Most of the Indigo Council didn't even know I was alive. They thought I was killed in the Indigo Massacre, actually they thought all of us, except Leaf, were killed. The only reason they knew Leaf was alive was because she didn't manage to escape the castle during the massacre, it's a miracle she still's alive."

Leaf glared at Ash, "I am not weak enough to die like that!"

Ash waved a hand at her, "Yeah. Anyway, shouldn't we get out of here? Officer Jenny forgot that she opened the door before she left."

_Oh yeah..._

_We all saw her open the door..._

Riley walked over to the cell door and pulled it open the rest of the way.

Lady Ilene said, "All of you should come with Riley and me to Cameran Palace. We can discuss things there better, besides we really shouldn't be discussing things as important as this in public, let alone a jail room."

With that we all walked single file out of the cell and started following Lady Ilene to her palace.

_Thank Arceus that it's getting late so not many people are out._

_This would be more awkward if people were staring at us._

I stayed to the front of the group, deciding to stay close to the more important people.

_This is going to totally destroy my reputation if anyone sees me walking out of a police station._

_I wonder if Ash will let me fine Officer Jenny..._

Ash, Lady Ilene, Riley, Leaf, Gary, Misty, and Silver were walking behind me talking about the Hunters and Riley's plan he mentioned back in the Tree of Beginning.

Silver asked, "Why were we arrested?"

Lady Ilene answered, "Riley told Officer Jenny only to arrest the people wearing the Hunter uniform, any trainers and/or Rangers at the Tree of Beginning were supposed to be helping us. I don't know why she arrested you, let alone listened to the Hunters. I apologize for that."

_Maybe Ash will let me fine Officer Jenny..._

Leaf waved a hand, "It's okay, Ilene, mistakes happen to all of us. Even-"

Gary cut in, "you, we know. Anyway. What happened to the Hunters?"

_Yes, what did happened to them?_

Riley replied, "They were transferred to the Indigo Palace Dungeons. However, we can't try them in court because they've haven't done bad things only in Indigo. They've killed witches and persecuted relatives of witches in every region. Although, Unova and Hoenn don't really count much because the hunters had such little control there. They've arranged a meeting between all the nobles, royals, Battle Frontier/Battle Zone Heads, and Champions of the four main regions/countries in the Indigo Plateau to reach a final decision."

_That's going to be a lot of people..._

Ash whined, "Great! Now I need to sit through what's probably going to be the most boring meeting in history. The Champions don't know anything about the Hunters so we'll have to fill them in first. After that the Sinnoh government, not including the Champion, Cynthia, is going to demand that we let the Hunters go and say that we blackmailed them into arresting the Hunters. Then, an argument is going to break out between all four governments. Sinnoh vs. Hoenn, Indigo, and Unova. This is going to be so much fun. The only good thing is that we know Unova and Hoenn are on our side. Finally, we'll reach a conclusion and the Hunter higher-ups will be imprisoned or executed while the lackeys will most likely be set free."

_Why would Sinnoh still fight back?_

_I know my aunt won't help them one bit._

Misty stared at Ash in shock, "You got all that from just what Riley said?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah. Trust me Misty; you've never been to one of these meetings before."

Misty groaned, "I don't actually feel like going..."

Ash shook his head, 'You have to go Misty, you're a noble. On top of that, you're the soon-to-be queen."

_What?_

_I thought that they were only dating!_

Riley input, "Misty you have to go, you're the noble that knows the least about nobility. Even though you and Ash have an arranged marriage, you still need to go so you can learn more about you duties."

Misty sighed, "Great..."

The royal/noble group chuckled/laughed at Misty's expense.

After they stopped laughing/chuckling they looked to see that were almost at Cameran Palace Gates.

Right as we were stepping inside, Silver asked, "How are we supposed to tell the others that they need to come with us? They're witnesses after all, besides we can't exactly leave them unprotected."

_What?_

_We have to go the boring meeting too?_

_I am so fining the person in charge of the meeting!_

* * *

><p>*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau, the next day*<p>

_Oh Arceus this is boring._

_No one from Sinnoh is here._

_It's not like many people need to come from Sinnoh either._

The door to the huge meeting hall opened and in stepped Palmer and Cynthia.

_Well those two are here, but what about the others?_

_Only a monarchy remains in Sinnoh, so only the king, queen, and princess need to show._

_What the heck is taking them so long?_

_Thank Arceus that all five people from Unova are here, King N, Queen Touko, Lord Black, Lady White, and Champion Alder._

_At least I don't need to wait for them anymore..._

_Steven and Wallace are both here because no one can decide who is stronger and should be Champion, besides neither of them want to be Champion..._

_I wonder who would take the title of Champion if they both stepped down._

_Princ-Queen Sara is here with her Togepi, although I don't really think the Mirage Kingdom Monarchy can be considered the Hoenn Monarchy because Hoenn is almost completely controlled by the Pokémon League._

_Lance is talking to Clair about a mixture of Pokémon League and Nobility stuff._

_I don't get how they can handle working for the League and the Government._

_Brandon is just standing to the side aloofly._

_It's not hard to see where Paul gets it from._

_This is getting boring waiting here._

_Why did I decide to come in so quickly?_

_Gary, Silver, Ilene, and Riley are busy trying to convince Ash and Misty to come inside._

_Ash doesn't want to come in because he knows everyone in this room, except the ones from Unova from his travels._

_Misty doesn't want to come in because she doesn't want to die of boredom._

_I don't really blame her..._

_Anyway, where are King Nokon, Queen Seiko, and Princess Salvia?_

(A/N: Nokon means Navy blue. Seiko means achievement. [She achieved getting on the throne.])

After a few more minutes of waiting, the door opened again and in stepped the Head of the Royal Council, William, along with Colonel Hansen.

I glared at both of them, while Sara glared only at Hansen.

_Arceus damn both of them._

_They both want to overthrow me and Ash, but they can't find a reason to remove us from the throne without causing a revolt, yet._

_Thank Arceus that Gary proposed to me so I don't need to marry Hansen if something happens to Ash or Silver._

_Hopefully nothing does happen to them because if something does, I am so going to ask Giratina to banish William and Hansen to the deepest and darkest abysses in her domain._

_Maybe after all this mess of over, Ash will be able to pick a new Head of the Royal Council and imprison both him and Hansen._

_After that, everything around here will run smoothly._

_I wonder if Riley can dig up something that can prove that William was the one that asked the Hunters to commit the Indigo Massacre..._

_He is our blackmail expert._

_Sara and her Council will easily be able to come up with something to use as proof against Hansen._

I was snapped out of my thought again when the door once again opened, allowing Mr. Goodshow to step in.

_I wonder why he wanted this meeting, or why we listened to him._

_We're all higher than him after all._

_He'd better have a good reason._

_All of us here that know about the Hunters want to see them locked up._

As soon as Mr. Goodshow sat down, I asked, "Why did you call us here?"

William sent me a glare, "Respect, Leaf."

I ignored him, "You'd better have a good reason. I had to rush over here from Cameran."

William snorted and whispered to Hansen, "As her current attire can show, she was spending time with peasants."

_It's not my fault I had a spare dress with me._

_Besides, I'm fine with wearing a skirt and a t-shirt._

I glared at the two of them, but turned to the door when it opened and in stepped Misty, Silver, Gary, Lady Ilene, and Riley who all silently took their seats.

Misty, Silver, and Gary both wearing the same clothes the four of us had been wearing for the past few day.

_Where is Ash?_

I looked at the five of them oddly, but my question was answered when Gary motioned towards William and Hansen and then Riley.

_Is Ash going to have both of them arrested now?_

My attention returned back to Mr. Goodshow when he said, "There was a group of people from an organization called the Hunters that were arrested in Sinnoh a few days ago, but strangely they people arrested where all sent to Indigo. Yesterday, another group from the same organization was arrested here in Indigo. Care to explain, Queen Leaf?"

_That's why he called us here?_

_Nearly everyone in this room knows about the Hunters..._

Everyone in the room that knew about the Hunters either gasped or smiled.

I sighed, "First of all it's not QUEEN Leaf it's Princess Leaf. Second of all, Everyone one in this room except you, Alder, Brandon, Steven, and Wallace know who the Hunters are. Third of all, all of us can agree that them being arrested was a good thing."

N nodded, "I agree, so do Touko, Black, and White."

Sara smiled, "It's about time they were put to justice."

Lance laughed, "They finally got what they deserved."

_Practically everyone is already on our side._

Mr. Goodshow stared at all of us like we were insane, "So you are okay with these people being arrested? And why weren't you crowned queen?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, we're okay with them being arrested. My idiot of a brother decided to finally come back home, so he took the throne."

_Now here comes the shock..._

Mr. Goodshow's eyes widened, "You have a brother, why wasn't I informed and why haven't I met him?"

Lance replied, "You have met him. Does the name Ash Ketchum seem familiar?"

_I wish Ash was here to see their reactions._

_Gary, Silver, Ilene, Riley, Lance, and Clair all seem amused._

Sara's jaw dropped, "You're not serious are you? Ash Ketchum is Ashura Satoshi?"

Cynthia's eyes widened, "Who would have guessed?"

Brandon shook his head in disbelief, "It's surprising he was one of the few to beat me."

William snorted as the door opened, "He abandoned his kingdom when he was needed most. If you ask me he doesn't deserve to be king."

Suddenly a voice said, "Really William? If my information is correct, then the only reason the kingdom 'needed' a ruler at the time was because of you."

William got up, "How dare a filthy commoner like you, accuse me of such lies?"

We all turned around to see that the person who had spoken before was none other than emotionless Ash.

William's eyes widened with shock, "I'm sorry my King. I thought you were some commoner. However, what is your basis to accuse me of such lies?"

Ash's face stayed void of emotion, his eyes staring at William blankly.

He quickly turned to the rest of us and said, "I'm sorry that you all have to see this, but William has finally gone beyond the boundaries of my mercy."

_I can't wait to see how this plays out._

William stated obliviously/innocently, "What have I done?"

Ash glared, "You know what you've done. Do you want me to list everything off to them? I'll gladly do so, but I think the most important one that applies right now is that you were the one that ordered the Hunters to commit the Indigo Massacre."

Gasps were heard all around the room from all the non-Indigo natives.

William stared at Ash in shock, "Who told you that lie?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "It's not a lie, William. I just gave the proof to the Captain of the Royal Guard, which reminds me... Guards arrest him, on accounts of treason, fraud, corruption, and a whole bunch of other crimes that should be listened in the report I gave the Captain."

William gasped in shock as two guards came in and dragged him away, "You won't get away with this!"

Ash smirked slightly, "I already have; besides the goal I set a few days ago was to have everyone connected to the Hunters put to Justice. Don't worry you will have a trial, just not today. Goodbye, William and good riddance."

_Well that was interesting to say the least..._

As soon as William was out of the room, Ash turned around, looking at the rest of us with a sheepish smile, "Sorry about that. It was just really getting on my nerves. I guess I really should have imprisoned him earlier or waited until after the meeting..."

Black waved a hand, "It already happened, so you can't change it. Besides, no one can really blame you. If some guy killed my parents I wouldn't care about having to go against a few of society's morals to have him dealt with."

Ash sighed, "I still feel slightly guilty about having him arrested now, which reminds me... Riley you go need to go with them."

Riley got up from his seat and ran out of the room to catch up with the guards.

As soon as Riley exited the room, Ash walked over to the seat Riley was just in and sat down.

After a few seconds of silence, Ash looked around the room, "I thought this was a meeting, not a staring contest."

Hansen stood up and glared at Ash, "Don't make jokes like that at a time like this. You just arrested the Head of your Royal Council, who will be the Head now?"

Ash stared at him blankly, "The Sub-Head of the Royal Council, Chushin. Why are you even here Hansen? You aren't even an important political figure in the Indigo Government. You're a wanted criminal in the Mirage Kingdom to begin with. I'm half tempted to allowed Queen Sara to take temporary command of my guard and do whatever she deems necessary to you."

(A/N: Chushin means royal subject.)

Hansen cringed and shut up, while Sara who was sitting next to me on the right whispered/asked, "Would Ash really do that? I'm willing to take him up on the offer."

_We'll finally be able to get rid of Hansen!_

I smirked slightly, 'Maybe..."

Sara smiled, "That's great."

Mr. Goodshow cleared his throat, "Putting aside all the political issues at the moment. Could we get this meeting underway? When the royalty of Sinnoh arrives then we will fill them in."

_Didn't we already get it under way?_

We all nodded and composed ourselves in our seats.

Everyone was sitting down based on region/country around the circular meeting table.

Gary was sitting left of me with Lady Ilene to his left, Ash to her left, Misty to his left, Lance to her left, and Clair to his left.

Adler was sitting to Clair's left, N to his left, Touko to his left, White to her left, and Black to her left.

Mr. Goodshow was sitting to Black's left with four empty seats to his left.

_Three of those seats are for the King, Queen, and Princess of Indigo._

Sara was sitting on my right with Steven, Wallace, and Brandon to her right.

Cynthia and Palmer were sitting right of them with Hansen sitting to their right.

The four empty seats were to his right.

_I wonder why those three still haven't arrived._

After we were all comfortably sitting in our seat, Mr. Goodshow continued, "Who are the Hunters?"

Ash smirked evilly, "There's one small problem with your request, Mr. Goodshow. That is a political issue."

Mr. Goodshow glared at Ash, while those of us who knew the real Ash, snickered or chuckled.

Mr. Goodshow turned away from Ash and looked at all of us, "Will someone just answer the question?"

Sara sighed, "They're a group of Witch hunters."

Mr. Goodshow's response was immediate, "Witches don't exist."

_Haven't we all heard that one before?_

Gary snorted, "They do exist, there is just a very small amount of them left and from that small amount only t-err one isn't evil."

Brandon raised an eyebrow, "How do you even know this?"

I sighed, "Did any of you notice how all the nobles and royals knew who the Hunters are and that witches exist? The Hunters and the Society of the Black Star, a group formed from all the evil witches, have been a pain to the governments for centuries. They keep asking us for support to help them destroy the other group. No government agreed to help the SBS, but the Sinnoh government agreed to help the Hunters."

Wallace went into a thinking pose, "That's why all of you knew this and why some of the Hunters were arrested in Sinnoh, but why were some of the Hunters arrested in Indigo and why do Cynthia and Palmer know about them."

Hansen rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious, the two aforementioned blondes are in league with the Hunters. The Indigo Government is probably in league with them."

_Why does he want to destroy the balance of the world so badly?_

Cynthia and Palmer stared at Hansen in shock from the accusation.

I looked at Gary, Ash, Ilene, Misty, and Silver asking them what we should do with my eyes.

Ash muttered something to Silver right before he stood up, "That accusation, unlike the one Ash made against William is a lie. Why would we ally ourselves with a group that killed members of our family? The only reason Hunters were arrested in Indigo is because for the past few months they've been after the last good witch who was with us in Cameran. Also, the reason why Palmer and Cynthia now about the Hunters is connected to that. The last good witch is Palmer's daughter, Cynthia's niece!"

Palmer and Cynthia's eyes widened when Silver finished his statement.

_I think Silver overdid that..._

Cynthia choked out, "How did you know?"

Silver shrugged before sitting down, "We have our ways. Anyway, that is beside the point. The meeting was called to figure out what must be done with the Hunters, not brand select people that you hate as traitors, Hansen. Sara, Ash wanted me to tell you that the palace guards are now in your control for the next five minutes and all orders you give will be followed as Ash's orders after the five minutes are up."

Sara smiled, "None of you know exactly how good I feel doing this. Guards, arrest Hansen on accounts of attempted murder, kidnapping, and attempting to usurp the Mirage Kingdom Throne."

As soon as Sara finished speaking two guards walked in and dragged Hansen away.

Hansen glared at Sara and Ash, "You won't get away with this!"

Sara laughed, "Didn't William say the exact same thing earlier?"

Once Hansen was out of the room, Ash laughed nervously, "I really need to stop arresting people during meetings..."

_I doubt Ash will ever have a reason to arrest people in meetings again..._

Mr. Goodshow glared at Ash, "You have no respect for morals or standards, but I didn't really think you would. Now back to the meeting, Cynthia how come I never was notified that you were related to Palmer?"

Cynthia looked at the floor in shame, "It was just to make sure she didn't get hurt. We all separated ourselves and pretended we had no family."

Mr. Goodshow sighed, "This all goes back to the Hunters doesn't it? What is your relation to Cynthia, Palmer?"

Palmer stated awkwardly, "I'm her brother?"

Mr. Goodshow nodded, accepting the answer, "So now back to the original topic of this meeting. Unless someone has something else they want to say."

We all stayed quiet, so Mr. Goodshow continued, "According to what I have heard so far. The Hunters are a group of people that want to kill all the witches in the world, especially from a group called the Society of the Black Star, sort of like an extreme version of the rivalry between Team Aqua and Team Magma. Neither group is good either. I believe that we should sentence the higher ups of the Hunters to life in prison or execution and the lower members should serve a small amount of prison time then be released. Does anyone have something else in mind?"

_That was exactly what we had in mind..._

_Weird..._

None of us had a complaint with the plan and just sat in our seats silently.

Mr. Goodshow smiled and started, "Now that that has been-"

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Captain of the Royal Guard ran in with a worried look on his face.

Ash stood up, "What happened! Did Hansen or William escape?"

The Captain shook his head, "Even worse my king. The SBS has taken hostage the royal family of Sinnoh."

_What?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>*laughs evilly*<p>

Have fun waiting until November 26th for the next update...

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	27. Chapter 26: Return

Hello Readers. (-_-)

I'm sorry for not updating yesterday, but it was so hectic. My dad came back from London and I caught the worst cold is history. I can barely even breathe properly.

Anyway, to everyone living in the U.S, Happy Late Thanksgiving.

I don't own Pokémon.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Return<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Leaf's POV, Indigo Plateau*

Suddenly the door slammed open and the Captain of the Royal Guard ran in with a worried look on his face.

Ash stood up, "What happened! Did Hansen or William escape?"

The Captain shook his head, "Even worse my king. The SBS has taken hostage the royal family of Sinnoh."

_What?_

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau*<p>

_This isn't good._

_If the royal family of Sinnoh has been abducted by the SBS, then that means the SBS will probably kill them out of revenge._

_After that, Sinnoh will fall into turmoil._

_The SBS might have even made it look like one of the other three nations kidnapped them, so the citizens of Sinnoh will call for war against us._

_When we all thought everything would finally get better, this just had to happen, didn't it?_

_We need to ask Dialga about why the heck she didn't tell us._

After announcing his news, the Captain of the Royal Guard left, leaving us unable to ask about what had happened.

I turned to look at Gary, Silver, Misty, Leaf, and Ilene.

I whispered, "What should we do?"

Gary gave me and 'Are you and idiot' look, "You're the king of Indigo. You have power over Goodshow. We'll just leave, besides you've already broken most of the rules for meetings."

I smirked, "You have a point..."

I sighed and started to get up, but before I could get up, a bright light suddenly emerged from the center of the room.

Once the light disappeared, all of us could easily see Mesprit floating around in the center of the room.

_Why is Mesprit here?_

_Although it's better that she came since most of the other legendries are too big to fit in this room, but still..._

_Whose idea was it to send her here?_

We all stared at Mesprit in confusion before she flew up to Leaf, Gary, Silver, Misty, and I, "Mommy and Daddy want you to save the people the SBS kidnapped from Sinnoh. I hope they don't decide to kidnap me as well..."

_I guess we don't really have a choice about rescuing Salvia and her parents._

_At least we have a good excuse for leaving now..._

_Arceus and Giratina have superiority over all of us._

_I guess that means Leaf, Misty, Silver, Gary, and I will have to leave..._

We all got up to leave, but once we did Mr. Goodshow asked/yelled, "Where do you five think you're going?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Mesprit will fill you guys in. Bye."

With that the five of us ran to the door in order to leave.

Once we were outside of the room, we saw another bright light come from the room.

Soon the room was filled with commotion and a lot of talking/yelling.

_I guess Mesprit decided to use here human form._

_Hopefully she doesn't reveal too much about Legendries..._

The five of us kept running until we reached the palace gates, where we were met by the Captain of the Royal Guard, "A plane is waiting for you at the Indigo Plateau Airfields to take you to Sinnoh. Your friends should already be on board."

We nodded before running towards the airport.

At the airport we were ushered by a stewardess to a small plane made to fit a maximum of twenty people.

Drew, May, Lyra, Ethan, Paul, Dawn, Max, and Barry were already on board so once the five of us sat down the plane took off.

_Why do Arceus and Giratina want us to rescue Salvia and her parents so badly?_

_It's mainly because of the Sinnoh monarchy that the whole Hunters and SBS even started and has gone on for so long._

_Kidnapping them may be a bit extreme for the SBS, but it's their fault that the SBS has gone through so much trouble._

_If only there was a way to fix all of this without causing too much trouble, but the SBS has gone too far._

_They've become too evil over the years to just let go._

_I guess we're going to have to save Salvia, Nokon, and Seiko, but only to defeat the SBS._

I sighed and slumped into my seat.

_This week really hasn't been that great..._

_Hopefully once the SBS is defeated, everything will get better._

* * *

><p>*Barry's POV, Sendoff Spring, Three Hours Later*<p>

_I can't believe that the SBS took over the Hunter's base._

_I'm sure the Hunters aren't going to like that one bit._

_I wonder if they'll fine them._

Our group of thirteen was standing at the edge of the forest around Sendoff Spring, about one hundred feet away from the base.

Paul and Dawn were talking idly about something while holding hands.

_At least they finally confessed the tension between them was annoying._

May and Lyra were chatting about something that was making both of them blush.

_I wonder if they're talking about Drew and Ethan, maybe even Silver..._

Max, Ethan, and Drew were playing Go-Fish.

_I swear that game has become an important part of the group now._

Ash, Gary, Silver, Misty, and Leaf were staring at a piece of paper they had gotten from the Captain of the Sinnoh Royal Guard back when we arrived at the Sinnoh Palace an hour ago.

_I can't believe he confused Dawn for Saliva at first!_

I walked over to the five of them, "Do you guys have a plan?"

Ash nodded, "Yeah, we're just trying to memorize the layout of the base first so we can split into groups. There's more than one possible place Princess Saliva, King Nokon, and Queen Seiko could be. They might not even all be on one place, but they're only three possible places they can be. I guess we'll need to split up into two groups of four and one group of five to find them..."

_I wonder who's going to be in each group..._

Leaf clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "We're splitting up into groups so we can search everywhere. One group will be Lyra, Ethan, Silver, and Barry, another group will be Dawn, Paul, Ash, Gary, and Max, and the last group will be Drew, May, Misty, and me."

_So I'm with Lyra, Ethan, and Silver?_

_I need to fine who ever made this group._

_I'm going to die from all tension._

I sighed and walked over to the people that were in my group."

Once everyone was in their groups, Silver said the three of us, "We're going to go in through the side entrance. Follow me if you want to live."

_I'm going to fine him for being a kill-joy._

I sighed and followed my group sneakily into the base.

Once we were in the base, Silver lead us through boring metal-walled corridors until we reached a dead end.

Ethan frowned, "You can't even lead us into the right direction."

Silver snorted before hitting a spot in the wall, causing the wall to lift up and a secret passage way to be revealed.

_I swear this is cliché._

We followed Silver through the new passage way until we reached a door.

Through the door I could hear a muffled sound, someone light screaming.

_We found them!_

I walked over to the door to open it, but it was locked.

Silver walked over to Lyra and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, which he used to pick the lock.

_The bobby pin thing is so cliché too._

After the door opened, we walked into the room to see a girl that looked like Dawn tied and gagged to a chair.

Silver stared at her for a few seconds before untying her.

The girl took a deep breath before saying in a slightly altered and nasal version of Dawn's voice, "Thank you. I'm Princess Salvia of Indigo. You all are?"

_She really does look like Dawn..._

_The only difference is that she's not my sister._

Silver sent a glance at the door we just came in through, "The blonde is Barry Jun. The brunette is Lyra Soul. Cap Boy is Ethan Hibiki. I'm Silver Rocketti."

Salvia gasped, "A noble of Indigo? Why would you want to save me?"

Silver sighed, 'It's not like I had a choice."

_What happened to make them decide to come here anyway?_

Salvia bowed down slightly to him, "I thank you for your help. Can you help my parents, they're being helped elsewhere."

Silver tensed slightly, "The others should be helping them...Get down!"

As soon as Silver said that, a flurry of Shadow Balls whirled into the rooms exactly where our heads had just been.

We head an evil cackle come from the door and looked to see a woman dressed all in black standing there with two other women behind her.

Silver grit his teeth, "I knew it was too easy."

The women in front smirked evilly, "Say your goodbyes. I was planning on just killing the spoiled princess, but I guess I can kill all of you as well."

The three women formed shadow balls in their hands and began hurling them at us.

We all started dodging them; ironically Salvia dodged them as well.

_Was she trained in combat as well?_

_That doesn't seem like something that a princess would train in._

We kept dodging the shadow balls, only getting hit by a few, which annoyed the witches to no end.

_At this rate they'll run out of energy._

_Making Shadow balls should take more energy out of them than we're losing dodging._

After a few minutes all three witches collapsed from exhaustion.

_Yes!_

_We did it!_

_We saved Salvia!_

Suddenly Silver yelled, "Look out!"

We all turned around to see that 'Salvia' had transformed into another witch.

_It was all a trap!_

The witch had already formed another Shadow Ball and aimed it at the person nearest to her, Lyra.

_No!_

Silver and Gold's eyes widened, "Lyra!"

Within a split second, Silver pushed Lyra out of the way, making him take the full force of the attack.

_Silver!_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Sendoff Springs*<p>

Paul, Ash, Gary, Max, and I ran through the corridors of the base, careful not to get spotted.

_Shouldn't they have this place better guarded?_

_I know there were more Hunters than SBS members and all, but still..._

We served around a corner reached a fork in the way.

_Which way do we go?_

Without wasting a second, Ash and Gary took the path on the left, the rest of us having no choice but to follow.

We ran down a few more corridors until we came into a large open room, tied up on the other side were a man with blue hair and a woman with pink/purple hair.

Upon seeing their facial features and hair colors, I gasped in shock.

_Another pair of descendants of Platina and Pearl got married?_

_I guess mom and dad weren't the only ones._

_Although Barry, Lunick, and I are very distantly related to those two._

_I can guess they're the King and Queen because of the fact that they're tied up..._

_That also explains why I look so much like Salvia, but unlike Salvia I've fallen in love with a descendant of Shinji._

_I wonder who she'll fall in love with..._

I shook my head to clear up my mind and focused back on reality.

Max and Paul started walking towards the King and Queen, but then Ash suddenly yelled, "Stop!"

As soon as Ash said that, an array of Shadow Balls flew through the air in front of them.

All five of us turned to see that we were surrounded on all side by witches.

_How did they surround us so easily?_

_How are there so many of them?_

_How are we going to survive this?_

The witches started shooting Shadow Balls at us, but because there were so many we could only dodge a few at a time and were hit by others.

After a few minutes we were all out of breath and having trouble keeping ourselves from collapsing.

_We can't win at this rate!_

I collapsed onto the ground from lack of energy.

_My magic will have only a slight effect on them, besides I'm not as strong as them._

_I only trained for a few years in magic._

_They're all much older and more experienced._

_What are we going to do?_

I took a few deep breaths trying to regain some of my breath.

I got up shakily, pulling together the last bits of my energy to form a Shadow Ball, but it was very small and not the powerful.

The witches cackled at my Shadow Ball and then unleashed another barrage of attacks towards us.

However before the attacks could hit us I heard three different voices yell, "Judgment/Shadow Force/Dark Void!"

We all turned to see the three people we thought standing there, but the identity last figure was the one that shocked us the most.

_Arceus?_

_Giratina?_

_And Hikari?_

_How did she return?_

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sorry about the late update, but at least I managed to finish the chapter before the weekend ended...<p>

Anyway, the next update will hopefully be on December 3rd.

Review. (^_^)


	28. Chapter 27: Portraits of the Past 5

Hi (^_^)

I know a good number of you are going to kill me when I tell you all when the next update will be, but thankfully I write that at the end of the chapter.

Anyway...

If I owned Pokémon, then Ash would have won the Sinnoh League so he wouldn't need to go to Unova and become an idiot, again.

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Portraits of the Past Final Piece<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV, Sendoff Spring*

The witches cackled at my Shadow Ball and then unleashed another barrage of attacks towards us.

However before the attacks could hit us I heard three different voices yell, "Judgment/Shadow Force/Dark Void!"

We all turned to see the three people we thought standing there, but the identity last figure was the one that shocked us the most.

_Arceus?_

_Giratina?_

_And Hikari?_

_How did she return?_

* * *

><p>*Ethan's POV, Sendoff Spring*<p>

_Why_

Silver fell to the ground, landing in a pool of his own blood.

_Did_

Lyra's eyes glazed over, not wanting to see what happened.

_He_

Barry's jaw fell open, not believing what had happened.

_Do_

My eyes widened, not comprehending what I had just seen happen.

_It?_

Reality finally decided to settle in.

_Why_

"Silver!"

_Did_

Lyra's scream of utter despair, snapped Barry and I out of shock and refocused our attention on Silver and the witch.

_He_

Barry ran over to her and punched her in the face, knocking her out.

_Save_

I watched as Lyra fell to her knees next to Silver's body.

_Her?_

I didn't move as tears streamed down Lyra's face.

_Why?_

Only when Barry knelt down next to Silver did I start walking towards him.

Silver was deathly pale and his eyes were closed.

The blood that had escaped his body was creating such a large pool around him, that our knees were already soaked with his blood.

The worst part of it all was the wound that made Silver like this.

The Shadow Ball had made a direct hit and had gone through Silver, forming a hole clear through the left side of his torso.

_How is he going to survive?_

Lyra took off her hat and put it against Silver's wound to stop the blood.

_There has to be a way to save him!_

Lyra's efforts stopped some of the bleeding, but not all of it, he was still losing a lot of blood, fast.

_What are we going to do?_

_He only did this to save Lyra!_

_Now look at him._

I turned towards Lyra to see her desperate and heartbroken face.

_She really does care about him..._

_And he really does care about her..._

_Enough for him to risk everything to save her..._

_I always knew Silver loved her, but never to this extent._

_I can see now that Lyra loves him too, even if she says she loves me._

_If Silver survives..._

_I'm going to let Lyra go._

_She should be able to follow her heart and be happy._

_I'm only holding her back._

_Silver will make her as happy as she can possible can be..._

_And that's what I want more than anything else._

With a sudden rush of determination, I took off my backpack and started digging through it to find something, anything to bandage Silver's wound.

When I had finally found a roll of bandages, a bright white light engulfed the room.

_What's going on?_

Suddenly, Silver's wound started healing.

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Sendoff Spring*<p>

_I hope everyone else is okay._

Leaf was sending a worried look back every few seconds.

_I wonder if something happened to the others or if she senses witches nearby._

_I'd rather it be the second one._

Misty, Leaf, Drew, and I were running through the corridors, quickly taking out any witches we met along the way.

_We need to get to that prison cell._

_Hopefully one of the missing royals is there.._.

After a few minutes we finally reached the cell.

_Well here goes nothing..._

Leaf pushed open the door and we all peered inside.

Lying unconscious on the ground was none other than who I assumed was Princess Salvia of Sinnoh.

Leaf and Misty walked over to her while Drew and I held guard.

I sighed, "Do you think the others found anyone?"

Drew stared at me for a few seconds, "They had to at least find someone..."

_Hopefully we'll rescue the king and queen, and then we can defeat the SBS._

_Everything will go back to normal..._

_Somewhat._

_How will I be able to go back to simple old contests after this adventure?_

_What will Max and I do now that Mom and Dad are gone?_

_We've been moving around so much that I haven't even thought of that much._

_If only they hadn't died._

_If only the SBS hadn't killed them._

_If only Dawn hadn't been a witch._

I leaned against the door frame, "How do you think things would be if Dawn wasn't a witch? What would have changed?"

Drew thought about it for a moment, "We wouldn't have to worry about the Hunters and the SBS for starters. A lot of good things would have happened, but a lot of good things that did happen wouldn't have happened."

I nodded, "Yeah..."

_It's funny how we all wish at some moment that we could change the past, but yet we still don't want to because we like the way everything is now._

_If Dawn wasn't a witch, I might have never met her and she might have never traveled with Ash._

_I probably wouldn't have made it to where I am today._

_I probably wouldn't have become a coordinator._

_I probably wouldn't have met Drew..._

After a few seconds, Drew broke our silence asked, "Why did you ask?"

I stared at the ceiling, "I was just thinking about everything that's happened and how it's changed all of us."

Drew nodded, "That makes sense. A lot of things have changed, but not everything..."

Out of nowhere Drew pulled out a rose and tossed it to me.

_Memories..._

I caught the rose and asked teasingly, "For my Beautifly?"

Drew chuckled lightly, "No, it's for you this time. You've actually gotten a little more mature."

_Seems like he isn't denying it anymore..._

I smiled, "It's nice to know that some things haven't changed."

_Should I?_

I walked over to Drew and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

As soon as I pulled back a blush dusted mine and Drew's faces, but Drew looked completely shocked as well.

I started giggling silently, but stopped when I heard clapping.

Drew and I both turned to see Leaf and Misty smiling like maniacs, with Leaf clapping, "It's about time!"

Salvia, who Leaf and Misty had woken up, looking confused, but she was smiling slightly.

_She looks a lot like Dawn._

Both our blushes darkened from their reactions.

After a few seconds, Leaf's face turned serious, "We need to get out of here. I can barely sense Ash and Gary's auras which is bad, but I can't even sense Silver's aura at all which is worse."

Salvia looked confused, but nodded along with the rest of us.

We all turned to leave when the door suddenly slammed shut and a strange purple gas started to fill the room.

_Poison Gas?_

We all started coughing, poison filling our longs.

Suddenly a bright white light filled the room.

_What's happening?_

The gas started disappearing.

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Sendoff Spring*<p>

_How is Hikari alive?_

_Why are Giratina and Arceus here?_

_This makes no sense._

Arceus and Giratina's presence alone caused some of the witches to faint, the rest were put to sleep by Hikari's Dark Void.

As soon as the witches in the room where taken care off, Ash and Gary silently walked over to the King Nokon and Queen Seiko and untied them.

Once they were untied, Arceus, Giratina, and Hikari grabbed all of us and we teleported out of the SBS/ ex-Hunter Base and into the Hall of Origin.

_Why did we come here?_

When all of us, King Nokon, Queen Seiko, Paul, Max, Ash, Gary, Arceus, Giratina, Hikari, and I had fully materialized, I turned to Hikari, "How are you alive?"

Hikari sighed and turned to Arceus and Giratina who just nodded and then walked away.

Hikari started, "Well it all started back on the Tree of Beginning when Giratina and Arceus decided that I should pass on and sent me to the part of the Distortion/Reverse World were all spirits go before being reincarnated..."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, ReverseDistortion World*

_Why did they send me here?_

_I haven't finished training Dawn._

_She won't be able to protect herself._

_Why did I have to be sent here?_

I sat down on the rock in the field that I was in.

_There aren't many souls here..._

_Most of them are reincarnated right after they die, only a few stick around for a while._

_The only good thing of being here is that you can wait until someone you love has died so you can see them again..._

_I wonder if Platina and Pearl met each other here when they died._

_Arceus and Giratina tend to have lovers reincarnated together, so Platina would have still been here..._

_I wonder if Shin- he's not going to be here._

_He was probably reincarnated with his wife._

_I wonder what her name was, maybe then I could have cursed her._

_Although I would have given witches an even worse name, I would have still done it._

_She stole what was mine._

_There's no use thinking about it anymore, the past is the past._

I sighed and got up, wanting to find Giratina to ask her to let me go through the reincarnation cycle already...

I looked everywhere for Giratina, I even left the place where souls were supposed to be so she would come and force me back in, but she didn't show up.

_Where is she?_

After searching for almost a day, gave up and sat back down on the rock I was sitting on the day before.

_When I find Giratina, I am going to murder her._

_She isn't even in her domain!_

_She didn't come even once to try and stop me from leaving the only portion of this world that the dead are allowed to stay in._

_Where the heck is she!_

I got off my rock to lie down on the ground, sitting upright was starting to hurt my back.

Once my back hit the ground I heard someone yell, "Hikari!"

_That voice, it can't be..._

I stood up and turned around, clearing all emotion from my face, "Shinji..."

_Why wasn't he reincarnated?_

Shinji flinched at my tone, "I'm going to guess that you found out that I got married to Yuki."

(A/N: Yuki means snow.)

_So that's her name..._

I tried to keep my face neutral, "How could you?"

Shinji stared at the ground, "I'm sorry."

I glared at him, "Sorry doesn't cut it! Do you know much it hurt to see you with her and right after I died! As if that wasn't enough, you had a son with her, before I died!"

Shinji's stared at me wide eyed, "It's not like that! I didn't cheat on you!"

I rolled my eyes, "Keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll believe it."

Shinji sighed, "That wasn't my son! Yuki's first husband died when she was two months pregnant. She's my cousin for Arceus's sake! I only married her to support her."

_Wait!_

_What?_

I stared at Shinji in shock, "You can't be serious, can you!"

_I've adapted the modern way of talking a bit too much, but then again so has Shinji._

Shinji looked up, "You haven't changed one bit; you still doubt people when they say the truth."

I blushed slightly, "Hey!"

Shinji smirked, "You also can't take an insult."

_Feels just like old times._

I grit my teeth, "Were you saying the truth earlier?"

Shinji's smirked widened, "Changing the topic are we? I was telling the truth earlier, Hikari."

I opened my mouth to comment, when someone else cut in, "Are you finally going to agree to be reincarnated now, Shinji?"

Standing in front of us was the same person I had been searching for beforehand.

_Giratina..._

I glared at her, "I am so going to murder you!"

Giratina ignored me, "You said you would reincarnate after you told Hikari the truth, Shinji. I'm hoping you'll hold fast to your word."

_He didn't reincarnate because he wanted to tell me the truth!_

_That means what he said earlier was true._

_He never cheated on me after all._

Shinji sighed, "Just give us five minutes."

Giratina stared at him, "Us?"

Then she 'noticed' me, "Hikari! I didn't know you were here! Why are you here? Dawn and other need you. I'll send you back right away, right after I send Shinji through the reincarnation cycle, but I should give you both your five minutes first..."

Giratina disappeared, leaving me and Shinji alone once again.

I turned towards him, "I'm sorry."

Shinji sighed, "I don't blame you. Do you want to hear what really happened all those years ago?"

I nodded, "Sure."

Shinji started, "Well it all started when my mother called me home the day Pearl's engagement to Urara was announced..."

* * *

><p>Flashback within a Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>*Shinji's POV, Sandgem Town*<p>

_I wonder why mother asked me to come home right after work instead of going to buy food._

_I hope she did not go out to buy food herself._

_She is much too old for to go out alone._

I walked into the small house me and my mother moved into after my father died.

_Mother doesn't like this house._

_She says that only the poor and beggars live in houses like these._

_I think it's just fine._

Mother was sitting next to the fire place knitting, "Shinji.. I see you have come home."

I nodded, "I came as you asked, Mother. Why am I here?"

My mother didn't look up from her knitting, "I have heard that the Berlitz girl has agreed to marry Kohei."

_How did mother learn this?_

_Hikari sent her agreement letter only an hour ago._

My eyes widened, "Where did you get this information, mother?"

Mother knit another row, "The head maid of the Berlitz House told me when I came across her in the marketplace. Shinji I want you to let the girl go. She's marrying a high-class noble. We aren't even nobles anymore. You're her guard for Arceus's sake!"

_She did go out alone._

_She only called me here because she wanted to tell me this, but I cannot listen to her._

I stared at the floor, "I'm sorry mother. I cannot."

My mother finally looked up at me, "You can and you will. Your cousin, Yuki, has recently become a widow. You shall marry her. Marrying her will bring enough money for us to leave this small little house."

_It is against the social code to marry a widow so soon after the death of her husband._

I looked at my other, my jaw agape, "I cannot marry Yuki; it would disrespect her late husband."

My mother sent me a strong look, "Yuki is with child. She cannot be left alone. My decision is final. The day after the public announcement of Hikari and Kohei's engagement, you and Yuki shall wed."

_Hikari said she will kill Kohei before their marriage can happen, but if I am married then she cannot marry me._

_Also, if she sees Yuki, she'll think it's my child that Yuki is carrying, what can I do?_

_I need to find a way to call of this marriage._

_Maybe I should just not show up the day of the wedding, expressing my disapproval of the match..._

* * *

><p>Flashback within a Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Hikari's POV, DistortionReverse World*

_So Shinji's mother forced him to marry Yuki._

As soon as Shinji finished his story, he stared at the ground, "I'm sorry for all that happened, Hikari."

I sighed, "It wasn't you fault. You always used to blame yourself, that hasn't changed..."

Shinji smiled, "I guess deep down neither of us have changed, even though it's been five centuries, we're still the same."

I nodded, "Yeah.. When did Platina and Pearl reincarnate?"

Shinji shook his head, "How did I know you were going to ask that? Not long ago, they wanted to wait for you to come here too. Both of them reincarnated a little more than a decade ago, but Pearl reincarnated a few months before Platina."

_I could have met them again..._

I sighed, "If only I had come here earlier, but there's no use thinking about the past, it's already happened..."

Shinji smiled sadly, "True. Although, there are some things that we can change."

Shinji leaned down and kissed me, for the first time in five hundred years.

_It's been too long._

We pulled apart when we heard someone clearing their throat.

Shinji and I turned to see Giratina standing in front of us once again.

Giratina raised an eyebrow, "Do you two always take forever in everything? I've given you a full ten extra minutes!"

Shinji and I blushed from embarrassment, "Sorry..."

Giratina waved a hand, "Yeah, Yeah. Anyway, Shinji, are you ready to reincarnate?"

Shinji sent one last glance at me before walking towards Giratina, "Yes, I am."

Giratina smiled and lifted her hand so her palm was facing Shinji, "I'm sure you'll see Hikari again one day..."

Suddenly a black light came out of Giratina's hand and engulfed Shinji.

When the light disappeared Shinji was gone.

_Goodbye Shinji..._

Once all the remnants of the black light had disappeared, Giratina turned towards me, "We need to go rescue the children."

I nodded, "They'll be able to defeat the SBS, but only if they live."

_Don't die just yet Dawn._

* * *

><p>Flashback End<p>

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Hall of Origin*<p>

_So that's why Shinji married that other woman._

_At least Hikari got her happy ending._

_Maybe Paul and I will get one too..._

Arceus and Giratina, who had returned just as Hikari was finishing, turned to face us.

Arceus looked mad, "What were all of you thinking going in there alone? Silver nearly died because of your foolishness. Misty, May, Leaf, and Drew were also close to dying because you went without complete plan or your Pokémon! You needed your Pokémon to even stand a chance against the SBS and you left all of them in the Indigo Palace!"

_It wasn't my idea exactly..._

The sound of Arceus's angry voice shook the room and woke up King Nokon and Queen Seiko.

King Nokon and Queen Seiko looked around worried, "Where are we?"

Ash rolled his eyes, "The Hall of Origin."

Both of them stared at Ash with wide eyes, "King Ashura!"

Ash sweat dropped, "Are all the Kings and Queens of Sinnoh this cowardly? Salvia wasn't even close to half this bad."

King Nokon and Queen Seiko looked insulted, but then realized how they were acting and straightened themselves.

King Nokon stated without emotion, "We apologize for our behavior."

_I think I liked cowardly royals more._

Queen Seiko nodded, "It was not very regal of us to act the way we did."

Giratina waved a hand, "It doesn't matter. We have other things to worry about."

King Nokon gave Giratina a blank stare, "And you are?"

Giratina smirked and jumped into the air, a black light engulfing her.

Once the light disappeared, Giratina was standing in front of her in Pokémon form.

_She's probably doing this just to show off._

King Nokon and Queen Seiko gasped, "Giratina?"

Something that looked like a smirk formed on Giratina's face, "King Nokon Yadoking and Queen Seiko Jun you have committed a grave crime by aiding the Hunters. Due to this, I have no choice but to-"

Arceus cut in, "Shut up?"

Giratina glared at Arceus for a few seconds before turning back to King Nokon and Queen Seiko, "I have no choice but to ask you to help us send both the Hunters and the SBS to prison. You need to realize the extent of the damage that your actions have caused. Countless lives have been lost because of you. The Hunters were allowed to kill innocent children because of you. Those children might not have grown up to be evil, yet they were still killed! "

Arceus muttered, "She does realize that Nokon and Seiko can't understand her."

All of us did an anime fall when Arceus said that.

_I wonder if Giratina's noticed that..._

Giratina must of heard Arceus because she suddenly reverted to human form, "I didn't realize that both of you were too stupid to not understand me, so I'll repeat just for you idiots."

Giratina opened her mouth to repeat what she just said, but before she could, Arceus placed a hand over her mouth, "I apologize for her behavior."

Queen Seiko snorted, "Who are you? Her father?"

Arceus's face contorted, "More of a 'her husband'. Anyway, just to translate what she said earlier into things you will kill her for saying, the fact that the royal family of Sinnoh kept the Hunters alive has caused many people to be wronged. You will both need to realize the error of your ways before we can let you leave."

King Nokon and Queen Seiko looked angered, "You listen here, we are the King and Queen of Sinnoh, and we will not be treated like this! Who do you think you are?"

Arceus rolled his eyes, "I doubt you'll believe me if I just tell you so I guess I need to show you."

A white light surrounded Arceus and he transformed into his Pokémon form for a few seconds before transforming back.

King Nokon and Queen Seiko gaped at him in shock.

_I bet that seeing two deities in one day has overloaded their brains in shock._

After a few minutes, Queen Seiko stuttered out, "You're Lord Arceus! You're married to that witch? How is that possible?"

_Not this again..._

Arceus rolled his eyes, "She's not a witch. She's my wife the Goddess of death and the Reverse/Distortion World. Treat her with a bit more respect. Now back to our current situation, the SBS have taken root in Sinnoh. Will you help us arrest them and have them tried along with the Hunters?"

King Nokon asked, "Why do the Hunters need to be arrested, they didn't do anything wrong?"

Arceus asked back, "Is killing innocent children not considered wrong?"

King Nokon and Queen Seiko remained silent, allowing Arceus to say, "If the SBS are defeated, then peace will reign between the nations. Think it over, Nokon, Seiko. Everyone else, come with me and Giratina."

As soon as Arceus said that, Giratina and him walked over to us and a mixture of a black and white light engulfed us, teleporting us out of the Hall of Origin.

* * *

><p>To Be Continued...<p>

* * *

><p>That doesn't count as too much of a cliffhanger, right?<p>

I was originally not going to be able to update until December 25, Christmas, but my family's plans have changed so my next update will hopefully be on December 11th.

Anyway, Review. (^_^)


	29. Chapter 28: Downfall

Hi (^_^)

This is the last real chapter of Shadows of Night; the next chapter will be the Epilogue...

It's been a fun ride, but it's time to finally wrap things up.

Anyway...

I sadly don't own Pokémon; if I did then there would be a version of the anime created just for teenagers...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech"

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Chapter 28: Downfall<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Dawn's POV Hall of Origin*

King Nokon asked, "Why do the Hunters need to be arrested, they didn't do anything wrong?"

Arceus asked back, "Is killing innocent children not considered wrong?"

King Nokon and Queen Seiko remained silent, allowing Arceus to say, "If the SBS are defeated, then peace will reign between the nations. Think it over, Nokon, Seiko. Everyone else, come with me and Giratina."

As soon as Arceus said that, Giratina and him walked over to us and a mixture of a black and white light engulfed us, teleporting us out of the Hall of Origin.

* * *

><p>*Paul's POV, Indigo Plateau*<p>

_Why are we back here?_

Once the light surrounding us disappeared, we realized we were standing at the edge of the Indigo Plateau.

Ash stared at Arceus in confusion, "I thought you were going to take us back to Sendoff Spring?"

Arceus sighed, "You have to get your Pokémon back first, and then you'll actually stand a chance against the SBS. Didn't I say that before?"

We all sweatdropped at Arceus's statement and decided that we needed to go inside, but we weren't exactly sure if we could.

_We did leave in a hurry earlier, if anyone from that meeting that Ash and the others ditched sees us..._

I shook my head to clear away all thoughts and stared at the gates.

I turned to Ash, "Should we go in?"

Ash thought about it for a moment, "I don't know..."

_We can't exactly stand out here forever..._

Arceus cut in, "You guys don't have a choice...And here are the others."

As soon as Arceus said that, two more flashes of light appeared, both of them white, but one had a hint of purple to it and the other a hint of blue.

Once each light disappeared, we saw the rest of our friends and two more people with them.

A distraught Lyra, a worried Barry, a sad Ethan, and unconscious/ slightly injured Silver with very bloody clothes, and a white haired girl wearing a navy blue and white dress with navy blue flats appeared from the blue tinged white light.

_What happened to them?_

_I can guess that Lyra is so distraught because of Silver, but how did he end up like that?_

The purple tinged light revealed a coughing May, who was leaning on worried Drew, a smirking Leaf, a calm Misty, a lost-looking doppelganger of Dawn, and a white haired boy dressed in a purple and white shirt, white pants, and white and purple sneakers.

_Who are the two new people?_

Arceus turned towards the two new people, "Thank you. You two can go now."

The two new people nodded and then disappeared into another set of flashes of light.

Leaf and Ash walked over to Silver to check on him, but everyone else stayed where they were.

After a few minutes of silence, I finally asked, "What just happened?"

Giratina laughed, "I'm surprised it took you five minutes to ask. Those two where Palkia and Dialga. Arceus and I asked them to bring over your friends. We also asked Dialga to reverse the time on Silver's wounds; they were a lot worse when he got them."

_Palkia?_

_Dialga?_

_Do all the legendries have human forms?_

Silver's voice cut in, "Yes, Paul."

_When did he wake up?_

_And why does he always need to read my mind?_

Everyone who was with Silver when he got hurt looked relieved.

Lyra looked like she was about to break out into more tears and ran over to Silver, hugging as tightly as she could.

Ethan smiled slightly, but he had a sad look in his eyes.

Barry sighed in relief, "Worry us like that again and I will fine you!"

_Some things never change._

We all laughed/chuckled at Barry's comment, except Arceus who just shook his head exasperatedly.

Silver rolled his eyes and stood up, leaning on Lyra for support, "Yeah..."

We relaxed for a moment before Arceus cut in, "We brought you back here for a reason. Get your Pokémon and defeat the SBS. I don't think that's that hard."

Leaf sweatdropped, "You just make it sound easy... Anyway let's go, the sooner we go to the palace there and the sooner we get out, the better."

_They really don't want to go back into the palace..._

Arceus shrugged, "That's just the basic gist of what needs to be done, there's no point in elaborating... We should leave now. It would be strange of any of the guards spotted us."

Hikari smiled sadly, "I'm going to go back to the Reverse/Distortion world. I want to be reincarnated along with Shinji... Maybe one day all of our reincarnations will meet again. I've already located Platina and Pearl's reincarnations, maybe they'll fall in love once again and hopefully nothing will separate them. Until we meet again..."

Giratina groaned, "This is getting too sappy can we just leave?"

As soon as Giratina said that, the three of them disappeared.

_I guess we're on our own once again..._

Ash sighed and started walking, the rest of us following him, "I guess we have no choice but to go to the Palace...Silver try not to trip over the steps and kill yourself."

Silver glared at Ash for a few seconds, "You don't even know what happened so don't start."

Gary smirked, "I can't wait to find this out. Tell us Silver, what happened?"

Silver frowned and kept quiet, which only intrigued us more.

_He's probably keeping quiet because it has to do with Lyra, and him wanted to take her from Ethan._

Leaf smiled evilly, "Silver, don't tell me you're afraid of telling us!"

Silver rolled his eyes, "I am not afraid of something as stupid as that."

Misty snorted, "Then why aren't you telling us?"

Barry grinned, decided to not help Silver, "I'll tell you! Silver took a Shadow ball full force just to save Lyra. He even had a hole going straight through him. I was really brave of him. He's my new idol!"

_So that's why..._

_At least Ash and I aren't his idols anymore._

_He just gets so obsessive..._

Ash, Gary, Leaf, and Misty all smirked evilly, "Did he?"

Silver paled and glared at Barry whose grin only widened.

Lyra, Ethan, Drew, May, and Max all laughed at Silver's expense.

Soon all of them with the exception of Lyra and Ethan were teasing Silver about Lyra.

Lyra and Silver turned red from everyone's comments while Ethan just stared at the two of them whimsically.

_I wonder what happened to Ethan; Barry only said what happened to Silver..._

I heard Saliva whisper/ask Dawn, "Are they always like this?"

Dawn sweatdropped and whispered back, "Unfortunately..."

Salvia sighed, "You have weird friends Dawn."

_Exactly what a normal human would think._

Dawn smiled shakily, "Friends are friends."

Salvia nodded, "By the way, who's the SBS?"

Dawn bit her lip, "They're a group of evil witches. They were the people that kidnapped you and your parents before taking all of you to the Hunter's old base."

Salvia tilted her head in confusion, "Witches? Hunters? Don't tell me all this has been going on behind my back in Sinnoh?"

Dawn's eyes widened along with mine.

_She didn't know?_

_That means she never used Togekiss to get information._

Dawn stared at Salvia in shock, "Don't tell me you didn't know!"

Salvia shook her head, "My parents never told me anything when it came to the kingdom. They basically left me to take care of Sinnoh's Pokémon League and the part of the economy that came from Pokémon trainers. That's all I did."

Dawn sighed, "Witches are people that can use psychic, dark, ghost, poison, and dragon type magic. Back in the old days, most people thought that witches were evil and wanted them dead. The Hunters was a group formed to destroy witches."

Salvia gasped, "How long has this been going on?"

Dawn shrugged, "Centuries. The Hunters have been helped by the Sinnoh Government for centuries, which is why their base is at Sendoff Spring. The SBS just went where it was safe for them. They've been in Hoenn for the past few years because Hoenn doesn't have a complete monarchy."

_Why am I eavesdropping?_

Salvia stared at the ground, "I can't believe this has all been going on behind my back. I didn't know that my parents were so corrupt. Have any of the other monarchies helped either group?"

Dawn shook her head, "No, the other monarchies chose to remain neutral, but that wasn't the best idea. The Indigo Massacre only happened because the Indigo monarchy refused to help the Hunters. Although the monarchies have done so much to keep the world peaceful, a lot of problems have arisen because of the monarchy."

_I guess because there is nothing better to do..._

_I didn't think it would take so long to walk from the edge of the Indigo Plateau to the Indigo Palace._

Salvia nodded in agreement, "That's true. I wonder what would happen if-"

Leaf suddenly said, "We're here!"

We all looked up to see that we had indeed arrived at the Indigo Palace.

After a few seconds, the guards stopped staring at us like we were insane and finally recognized Ash, Leaf, Misty, Gary, and Silver.

None of them commented and just let us through the palace gates and inside.

Once we were in the courtyard, Ash turned towards us, "I'm going to get our Pokémon; Officer Jenny left them in the palace. Just wait here for a few minutes. After that we'll strategize."

With that, Ash walked off, disappearing into a hallway.

We waited a few seconds; the Captain of the Royal Guard appeared in front of us.

He bowed before Leaf before straightening, "The meeting was adjoined three hours ago, why did you return? Princess Salvia is with you, so where are King Nokon and Queen Seiko?"

Leaf sighed in relief, "The king and queen of Sinnoh are currently in the Hall of Origin, most likely being lectured by Arceus about helping the Hunters. We returned because the Officer Jenny of Rota had our Pokémon."

_I doubt anyone from earlier stayed..._

The Captain of the Royal Guard smiled slightly, "That makes sense. Where is the king?"

Gary replied, "Ash went to get our Pokémon back from her."

The Captain nodded, "I wish you all a good day. I need to get back to my duties. I just recalled something; there are still two members from the meeting still here. Champion Cynthia Shirona Jun of Sinnoh and Tower Tycoon Palmer Kurotsugu Jun of Sinnoh are both in the library."

_Why are Dawn and Barry's dad and aunt here?_

Leaf nodded, "Thank You for the information, can you have them sent here as quickly as possible?"

The Captain shook his head, "Of course my princess, right away."

With that the Captain of the Indigo Royal Guard left and disappeared into another long hallway.

Leaf turned towards Salvia, "Could you stay here in a guest room until everything is over with?"

Salvia stared at Leaf strangely but nodded, "Yes."

Leaf turned towards Barry and Max, "You two stay with her. Max won't be much help because he doesn't have any Pokémon with him and Barry; we need someone to protect them."

_I understand why she wants Max to stay here, but why Barry?_

Max shook his head, "Sure..."

Barry whined, "I'm more help that May or Drew! They're coordinators. Why aren't they staying?"

May and Drew both whacked Barry on the back of the head, "Don't underestimate us."

Barry rubbed his head, "I'm going to fine both of you for that. Why do I have to stay here?"

Silver rolled his eyes, "You're way too loud. You're going to blow our cover, so it's better that you stay here."

Barry crossed his arms, "That isn't fair. I'm going to fine all of you for this!"

Gary waved a hand, "Yeah... Yeah... As soon as the Captain of the Royal Guard comes back we'll ask him to take the three of you to a room somewhere. We'll come back for you in a few hours. It'll be around sunset by then since it's only three o'clock in the afternoon right now. Now just shut up and wait."

As soon as Gary finished talking we all went back into waiting positions.

After a few minutes Ash came back carrying all our Pokeballs in a sack.

_Finally..._

He dropped the sack in front of us, which caused all the Pokeballs to spill out in smaller sacks, separating all our Pokémon.

All of us grabbed our Pokémon from the pile and continued waiting.

Ash, who didn't know what the Captain of the Royal Guard, had told us, asked, "Why are we still here?"

Silver replied, "Palmer and Cynthia are still here, we're going to ask them to help us. On top of that we're waiting for the Captain of the Royal to come back so we can ask him to take Salvia, Max, and Barry somewhere safe within the palace."

Ash nodded and started waiting with the rest of us.

_I don't understand how he can understand that so easily..._

After a few more minutes, Palmer and Cynthia walked into the courtyard with the Captain of the Royal Guard.

The Captain said, "I brought them as requested."

Leaf smiled gratefully, "Thank you. I also want to ask you to take Princess Salvia, Barry Jun, and Max Maple to a room where the three of them can wait until we return."

The Captain nodded, "Of course."

With that the Captain of the Royal Guard exited the hall with Salvia, Barry, and Max, leaving us in silence.

The silence was finally broken when Palmer said, "I'm sorry..."

Cynthia sighed, "I am too..."

Dawn sighed, "Dad...Aunt Cynthia... It's fine Barry, Lunick, and I have already gotten over it."

Palmer's eyes widened, "You've met Lunick?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes..."

Cynthia sighed, "I guess years of planning are finally going down the drain. The block is gone, letting them go."

_Is she comparing all this to a clogged sink?_

We all sweatdropped at Cynthia's comment, while Palmer face-palmed.

Ash cut in, "This is an amazing reunion and all but we really need to head to Hoenn now."

_Hoenn?_

All of us stared at Ash in confusion for a few seconds until Drew asked, "Why Hoenn?"

Ash sighed, "The SBS members we met in Sinnoh were just a small group sent to kidnap Salvia and her parents. They may have looked like a lot to us, but in reality they were just a few using duplicating magic. Giratina took away all the ability to use magic from them and the Sinnoh government had them arrested, so there is no point in going back to Sinnoh. All we need to do now is get to Hoenn and defeat the remaining SBS members there. Did we say before that the SBS base was on Hoenn?"

We all did a face-palm at how stupid we were for not realizing that.

_I swear, it seems like our stupid-ness has grown and Ash has completely decreased._

Once all of us had straightened up, Gary asked, "Palmer, Cynthia, do you two want to come with us?"

Cynthia smiled evilly, "I want to make the SBS pay for what they've done to my family. Breaking it apart is unforgivable."

_Technically it was the Hunters that did that..._

_Is she really the Champion of Sinnoh?_

Palmer sweatdropped, "Cynthia..."

Ash chuckled, "There should be a helicopter ready to take us to Hoenn on the roof of the palace, let's get going."

As soon as Ash said that he started walking towards a staircase that would presumably take us up.

Once he was at the foot of the staircase, all of us realized that we would lose him and started running after him.

_Hopefully nothing goes wrong this time around._

* * *

><p>*Silver's POV, Air Path from Indigo to Hoenn*<p>

_This is going to be a long a boring flight._

_An hour of nothing._

I sighed and leaned in my chair, willing myself to fall asleep but my body against it.

_I wish I had something to do._

_I should be thankful that I'm alive, but I know that the Legendries could have easily saved me._

I was take away from my comfort zone when Ethan sat down next to me.

I sent him a wary glance, "What do you want?'

Ethan sighed, "To talk."

I sensed a familiar aura come close to us, but I didn't pay much attention since the helicopter we were on wasn't that large.

I raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

Ethan stared at the floor, "Lyra."

_Why her?_

_Did something happen while I was knocked out?_

I made a motion with my hands, "Talk."

Ethan let out a breath, 'I'm going to break up with her."

_Where did that come from?_

I stared at Ethan in confusion, "Are you insane?"

Ethan shook his head, "Maybe I am. It's just that she'd be much happier with you than me. She loves you more than me."

I sighed, "Where did this sudden realization come from?'

Ethan bit his lip, "The way she reacted when you took the Shadow Ball. She was devastated. I've never seen her so...so...heartbroken. She loves you with all her heart. I can't change that."

_She does?_

I nodded, "That makes sense."

Ethan cracked a sad smile, "That's why I need to let her go. I'm only holding her back. She needs to choose her own path. From what I've seen the path she wants to take is with you, not me."

_I've never heard Ethan say anything so smart..._

I stared out the window, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Ethan gave me a determined look, "Yes. Lyra deserves to live her life the way she wants to. I have no control over that."

I closed my eyes, finally realizing just whose aura I had sensed earlier.

I tensed, "Ethan turn around."

Ethan and I both turned around to be greeted with none other than Lyra herself.

_Arceus damn it!_

_She heard everything!_

A tear escaped Lyra's eye, "Ethan..."

Ethan sighed, "I'm sorry Lyra, but I really believe that you need to follow your heart."

Another tear made its way down Lyra's face, "Ethan..."

I let out a breath, "It's your choice Lyra. Which of us do you want to be with? We won't hold it against you."

Lyra smiled, "Ethan! Silver!"

Lyra hugged both of us, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Everyone else was staring at us oddly, but I glared at them making them all turn around.

_Thank Arceus we're the ones in the back of this helicopter._

After a few seconds, Lyra let go of us, "I'm sorry about that."

Ethan and I just rolled our eyes, "It's fine."

Lyra smiled slightly, "Can I tell you my decision later?"

Ethan and I sent each other a glance, "Sure..."

Lyra smiled, "Thanks. I need time to think it over. Anyway, what are we going to do for the rest of this flight, we still have forty minutes left."

Ethan grinned and pulled out a deck of cards, "Go Fish, anyone?"

I sighed, "It's better than nothing."

Lyra moved to sit down next to us and we all started playing.

_I wonder who Lyra's going to choose..._

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Air Path form Indigo to Hoenn*<p>

_It seems that Lyra, Ethan, and Silver at getting along better than ever._

Palmer, Cynthia, Gary, Leaf, Misty, and I were all sitting next to each in the front of the helicopter, just behind the cockpit.

We were discussing a plan and figuring out the layout of the SBS base, a.k.a. Meteor Falls.

Gary had found a full map of Meteor Falls, but we all knew that the SBS had disguised their base so the map didn't include it.

_This is going to be hard._

_The Hunter's base was well lain out so we could easily navigate it, but the SBS base..._

I sighed, "How are we supposed to find out way through it?"

Gary stared at the map, "Do you think Groudon would help us temporarily rearrange the rocks in Meteor Falls so we can defeat the SBS?"

Misty answered, "That would actually be a good idea. Does anyone have him on speed dial?"

We all stared at Misty, unnerving her.

Misty sweatdropped, "It was only a joke. I needed to lessen the tension."

_That is true._

We rolled out eyes and went back to planning.

Palmer asked, "Is it possible to actually ask Groudon for help?"

Leaf nodded, "Yes, it is. The real question would be if he would be willing to help us."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Groudon's number, "I'll ask him. Hopefully he's in his human form so he can answer."

_Misty's reaction along with Palmer and Cynthia's should be priceless._

Misty stared at me in shock, "Wait? You seriously do have him on speed dial."

I ignored her and waited for a few seconds until Groudon finally picked up, "Yes?"

I smiled, "Groudon we need a favor."

"Ash! What do you need? It has to be reasonable."

I smirked, "Can you temporarily rearrange the layout of Meteor Falls so the SBS are all stuck in one place? That way we can defeat them and Giratina can take away all their power."

"If Giratina is involved. I can't exactly say no. That woman is scary."

I mouthed to everyone, 'He'll help us.'

Everyone smiled and I went back to my phone call, "Thanks. We should land in Hoenn in about twenty minutes so be done my then."

"I'm on it. This'll show them that they shouldn't hide in my domain."

I sweatdropped, "Bye Groudon."

"Bye Ash."

I closed my phone and turned back to the others, "Groudon is going to trap all the SBS in one palace. We should focus on defeating them. We should also contact the Hoenn authorities so we can arrest them."

Everyone nodded, "Agreed."

I turned to Cynthia, "Do you have Steven or Wallace's number?"

Cynthia shook her head, "I have both."

I smiled, "Call them and ask if they can spare any of the police and/or Gymleaders to arrest the SBS. If all goes well we should be done within an hour of our landing."

Cynthia raised an eyebrow, "That fast?"

Leaf shrugged, "It's not like there are many SBS members, and the only thing we need to worry about is their duplication spell. Otherwise we'll be fine."

Cynthia nodded slowly, "I guess I should call them..."

Cynthia pulled out her phone and started dialing, "Steven? I need you help..."

I tuned Cynthia out and turned towards Palmer, "Can you call Lunick and ask him for help?"

Palmer raised an eyebrow, "Why would we need Lunick?"

I shrugged, "The SBS might brainwash wild Pokémon into helping them. Since Legendries can't get too involved, Arceus can't stop them, which means it would be good to have a Ranger around."

Palmer nodded, "I'm on it, but only Johanna has his number."

I rolled my eyes, "Then call her to ask her for it and while you're at it, tell her that Lunick, Barry, and Dawn have all met each other and know everything."

Palmer pulled out his phone, "On it."

He dialed Johanna's number and waited until she picked up, "Johanna? It's me Palmer. I need you to give me Lunick's number. We need his help and by we, I mean myself, Cynthia, Dawn, Barry, and all their friends. It seems that Barry, Lunick, and Dawn have all met each other already and all seem to know the truth about their relationship."

Palmer listened to Johanna's reply while I tuned him out and turned to Gary, Leaf, and Misty, "Do you think we'll be able to end this once and for all?"

Leaf shrugged, "Even if we don't stop it all, we're going to temporarily stop it. Besides, I doubt Arceus and Giratina will let things get this out of hand again..."

I sighed, "This war has gone on long enough and with everything in the world changing to adjust to the Pokémon League, it'll be even harder to detect and stop them in a few years. This needs to end now."

_Hopefully we_ _succeed._

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Meteor Falls, Half an Hour Later*<p>

_I can't believe we're finally here._

_This is going to be the final battle._

_After this we'll all return to our normal/cover lives._

_Salvia will probably return to Sinnoh to resume her position._

_Leaf and Ash will probably return to the Indigo Palace._

_Gary will probably return to researching Pokémon._

_Misty will probably return to being a Gymleader._

_Silver will probably return to whatever he was doing beforehand._

_Lyra and Ethan will probably return to traveling Kanto._

_May and Drew will probably return to participating in contests._

_Max will probably join them._

_Dad and Aunt Cynthia will probably return to their jobs._

_Paul, Barry, and I will probably return to traveling Hoenn._

_It's hard to believe that we've deviated from our original paths so much over the past few months._

_Everything has been turned upside down and mixed together._

_Yet somehow all of us have remained friends._

_Our bonds have actually strengthened with one another._

_It's hard to believe that we've been through so much, but we have to believe it._

_Reality is in front of us, our changes as well._

_We've changed even though we didn't want to._

_It's time to put all of those changes to use._

_It's time to defeat the SBS once and for all._

I stared at the entrance to Meteor Falls, my friends and I standing about a hundred and fifty feet away from it.

We were all waiting for something, but half of us didn't know what.

After a few minutes, Paul asked, "What are we waiting for?"

Ash answered, "Two things. Groudon to mess with the layout of Meteor Falls and Lunick to get here."

_Lunick's coming here?_

_How is Groudon going to change the layout?_

_I know he's the Legendary of Earth, but will he reshape it or destroy it._

_What will he do?_

After a few minutes the ground started shaking and Meteor Falls began collapsing in on itself.

_Are all the witches going to die!_

_That would be perfect!_

Ash grit his teeth, "Hopefully Groudon doesn't kill any of the witches. Arceus and Giratina will be mad at us and Groudon. Legendries aren't supposed to affect the lives of humans to that extent."

_On second thought, I hope Groudon is only reshaping Meteor Falls._

After a few seconds the ground stopped shaking and everything settled down.

From our position, we could tell that Meteor Falls now only had one floor and probably only one room as well.

The entrance into Meteor Falls had also expanded a bit.

Ash sighed in relief, "At least Groudon collapsed Meteor Falls in a way to trap the SBS instead of kill them. Now if only Lunick would get here..."

_So that's what they asked Groudon to do..._

Suddenly a voice said, "I'm already here Ash."

We all turned around to see Lunick standing a few feet behind us with Solana right behind him.

Ash smiled, "Glad to see that. Now that everyone's here, let's go!"

With that all of us rushed forward from our positions towards the cave.

Ash looked at Gary, Leaf, Misty, and Dad who all nodded before running in a different direction.

_Why are they going another way?_

Ash turned towards Lunick, May, and Drew, "Go with them. There are two entrances to Meteor Falls, we need to block both."

Lunick, May, and Drew nodded and went after them.

Silver, Ethan, Lyra, Ash, Cynthia, Solana, Paul, and I were the only ones left running towards this entrance of Meteor Falls.

Once we close to the entrance we saw a witch, covered in a few bruises, walk out.

Ash wasted no time and launched an aura sphere at her, pushing her back into the cave and knocking her out.

As soon as that happened, a few more witches ran out all ready to attack.

Ash fired a few aura spheres at them, but all the witches vanished once the aura spheres hit them.

_Duplicates?_

All of us ran into the cave to see that it was very dimly lit.

Ash asked, "Dawn, do you have Pachirisu? We'll need both Pikachu and Pachirisu for light."

I nodded and let out Pachirisu while Ash did the same for Pikachu, at the same time both of us yelled, "Discharge!"

Suddenly the room lit up and everything was visible.

We looked around to see that many witches were on the floor bruised, but once the light shone through they started getting up, ready to fight.

They even cast some dark spells on nearby Pokémon putting them under their control.

Ash turned towards us, "Bring out you, Pokémon! Solana, stop the Pokémon under their control!"

Solana took out her Styler, "Capture On!"

The rest of us called out our two strongest Pokémon.

_Now it really begins._

* * *

><p>*Lunick's POV, Meteor Falls*<p>

_I didn't think that the Pokémon under the SBS's control would be this hard to free._

I was using my Styler to capture the Pokémon the SBS had under their control, but for some reason it took twice as many loops as normal to free each one.

The others were using their Pokémon to fight the SBS and the Pokémon back.

Overall we were all doing well.

From the other side of the cavern, I could hear the others fighting as well.

_Hopefully Dawn is okay..._

I jumped out of the way of one of the witch's attacks and ordered a Zubat I had captured, "Poison Fang!"

Zubat did as I asked and attacked a nearby witch before I released it outside.

_This isn't going to be easy._

Everyone around me was fighting.

Aura spheres, Flamethrowers, Water Pulses, Frenzy Plants, and a lot of other attacks were blazing through the air.

_If someone didn't see this as a battle, they would think of it as a mural, the colors and the way they mix look amazing._

I smiled at the thought for a second before my face turned serious again.

_This isn't the time to think about the beauty of the moment._

_Great now I sound like a girl..._

The SBS was falling back; they only had about fifty conscious members left.

_Half of them are probably duplicates anyway._

I captured a Solrock, "Use Rockslide!"

Since the rock around the area was still unstable from what Groudon did, a good portion of it collapsed, defeating all the duplicates, leaving only about only ten original witches.

_I didn't think it would be that effective..._

Pokémon attacks from the others and aura spheres took out the rest of the witches except for one, the oldest out of them and their leader.

The last witch laughed manically, "When Giratina finds out what you have done you'll all pay!"

Ash chuckled, "Why would she punish us, when she's the one that sent us here?"

The witch stopped laughing and looked worried for a second, but then her crazed look returned, "That trick won't work on me. Let's see how you stand against this. Night Daze!"

The witch let loose an extremely strong wave of dark energy, heading towards all of us in the cavern, on both ends.

Ash, Leaf, Gary, and Silver all ran forward at the same time, "Aura Shield!"

The four of them managed to create a barrier strong enough to block most of the magic, but some still leaked through and hit them.

Ash, Leaf, Gary, and Silver fell to the ground, just barely conscious.

The witch cackled, "I win! I'm immune to all magic but dark magic. Years of training have hardened me!"

_That means that the only one that can harm her is..._

We all turned towards Dawn, giving her a pleading glance.

Dawn looked nervous, but Dad put a hand on her shoulder and said, "She's the reason behind the ruining of your life. It's only fair that you be the one to end this."

Dawn smiled gratefully before her expression hardened, "This ends here!"

Dawn closed her eyes and dark energy began radiating around Dawn.

The witch stared at Dawn in shock, "How?"

Black, ghostly wings erupted from Dawn back and her clothes changed into a black and silver dress with silver gloves and black, silver edged boots.

_So this is what an angel of Shadows looks like..._

Dawn floated five feet into the air before opening her eyes and yelling, "Shadow Force!"

A dark, yet warm energy floated through the room and hit the witch, destroying her upon contact.

_I thought we weren't supposed to kill anyone..._

Dawn hovered in the air for a few more seconds before she collapsed and fell into Pauls' arms.

_They make a cute couple..._

_That doesn't mean I'm going to accept him into the family that easily..._

Dawn stared at the spot the witch was just standing, "We did it!"

I smiled, "It's finally over."

Solana walked over to me, "No it isn't. We still need to report to Spenser about our sudden disappearance and you still have to worry about the whole legal drama about your name."

Aunt Cynthia added, "I still need to ask Steven to come and take away everyone that's still alive so they can be imprisoned."

I sweatdropped, "Can't you two be a bit more optimistic?"

Both of them shook their heads, "Nope!"

I rolled my eyes at them and looked around to survey the damage, noticing something off, "Where did half the bodies go?"

Ash answered weakly, "Dawn's attack stripped them all of their magic powers. Magic was the only thing keeping the ones who have been living for centuries alive, so when all their magic was drained away, they died and their bodies turned to dust."

I nodded, "That makes sense."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Are all of you okay?"

We turned to see an Officer Jenny and Steven standing at one of the cavern's entrances.

_So an Officer Jenny and my aunt's unofficial boyfriend have arrived._

Aunt Cynthia yelled back and answer, "Just tired with a few scrapes and bruises!"

Steven sighed in relief, "That's good. We're having the Police Force move in. Just on question, what happened to Meteor Falls? It was way more complex and had more rooms and levels when I last came here. I even got lost a few times."

All of us looked at each other before smiling slightly, "It's a long story."

Aunt Cynthia smirked, "I'll tell it to you, but only if you tell me how it's possible to get lost in a cave with only two floors to begin with."

Steven blushed, "Well... You see..."

We all laughed at Steven expense, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

_It's hard to believe what was happening here just a few minutes happened at all._

_Time passes so quickly it's unimaginable._

_Although, time was what ultimately caused the SBS's downfall._

* * *

><p>To Be Continued<p>

* * *

><p>Only the Epilogue left to tie up some loose ends...<p>

I enjoyed writing this story, but I shouldn't get sentimental until next chapter which will be my Christmas Present to all of you because I'm updating again on December 25th, Christmas.

Until then, Review. (^_^)


	30. Epilogue: Night

Hello... (-_-)

It's time to say goodbye to this story...

I hope all of you enjoy the epilogue as a Christmas present.

Anyway...

I wish I owned Pokémon, but I sadly don't...

"Talking" _Thoughts_ "PokeSpeech" **_Narration-like Thoughts_**

On with the story...

* * *

><p>Epilogue: Night<p>

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

*Lunick's POV, Meteor Falls*

Aunt Cynthia smirked, "I'll tell it to you, but only if you tell me how it's possible to get lost in a cave with only two floors to begin with."

Steven blushed, "Well... You see..."

We all laughed at Steven expense, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.

_It's hard to believe what was happening here just a few minutes happened at all._

_Time passes so quickly it's unimaginable._

_Although, time was what ultimately caused the SBS's downfall._

* * *

><p>*Ash's POV, Indigo Plateau One Year Later (mid-June)*<p>

_This paperwork is so boring._

I was sitting in my office, in the palace, doing the bane of my existence, paperwork.

_Where is Leaf?_

_She's supposed to be helping me._

_She'd better not be making out with Gary in some random corner._

_Their wedding's in three days to begin with and after that she doesn't even need to do paperwork anymore!_

I sighed and went back to my paperwork.

_If she doesn't show up soon, she'll have hell to pay..._

After two hours of doing boring paperwork, Leaf finally walked in.

I glared at her, "What took you so long?"

Leaf walked to my desk and dropped a piece of paper on it.

I stared at her, "What's with the paper?"

Leaf smirked, "I got the information you've been dying to find out. You shouldn't be mad at me."

_Finally, I asked her for it a month ago, I thought she had forgotten._

I grabbed the paper and quickly read it.

_She got all the information I needed._

_I'd better go buy it now._

I stood up and tucked the paper into my jean's pocket.

I waved to Leaf, "I'm going out finish the paperwork will you?"

Leaf nodded and I walked to the door of my office, then my words hit her full force.

Leaf's eyes widened, "What you can't leave me to do all this paperwork!"

_Serves her right, for being late._

_Besides, I can finish paperwork faster than her and she knows that._

Leaf stared at all the paperwork, six, four foot high, stacks, in shock

I smirked, "I finished eight stacks; you can finish the rest. Bye."

With that, I walked out of my office and into the hallway.

_It's hard to believe that a year has already passed since the whole SBS-Hunters incident; it feels like it happened just yesterday_

**_After the SBS and Hunters were both defeated, they were both tried in court for the crimes._**

**_The higher ups were given life sentences in prison, but the lackeys only got a few hours of community service, as long as they realized what they did was wrong._**

**_It took six months to organize everything, but once that was all finished, I debated over whether or not I should go back to Unova to get all eight badges._**

**_However, the ditto I had left in my place to back Iris and Cilan think I was still travelling with them had already managed to win all the badges for Unova._**

_That one came as a shock, who knew that a ditto could be a good trainer._

**_My decision was made for me when N and Touko called me over to Unova so we could discuss important matters about trade between countries and the influence the Pokémon League had on our countries._**

**_Salvia's parents were also invited, but only Salvia came._**

_I still can't believe Arceus and Giratina just let Nokon and Seiko go, but I guess they had to or else Sinnoh would fall into ruin._

**_During the time that I was in Unova to speak with officials there, I also paid a few visits to my ditto and my other Pokémon._**

**_I only borrowed Pikachu for the final battle and had it sent back before Iris or Cilan could notice he was gone._**

_Thank Arceus that the time difference between Unova and Hoenn made it so that the final battle was when it was nighttime in Unova._

**_Cilan and Iris didn't notice that I had switched with a ditto and never found out._**

**_I let ditto participate in the Unova League, but I had it lose on purpose, but only after he had beaten Trip._**

_Arceus is Trip stubborn._

_He's like a mix of how Paul and Gary were back when I was first traveling in Kanto/Sinnoh._

_The look on his face when ditto beat him was priceless._

_It's a good thing that I had a camera when he lost so I managed to get a picture of it._

**_Although I spent a good portion of my time in Unova having fun, it wasn't all fun and games._**

**_After a week of debating, N, Touko, Salvia, and I decided to merge the monarchy/government with the Pokémon League._**

_It only made sense; the Pokémon League controls a major aspect of the economy._

_Although, it's only because of that choice that I have so much extra paperwork to do._

I finally reached the palace entrance and walked out.

_Enough thinking about that, I have something more important to do._

_There's only three days left until Gary and Leaf's wedding, if I don't find the perfect engagement ring and propose to Misty on that day, Leaf, Gary, and maybe even Misty will murder me._

_Thank Arceus that I had Leaf find out what kind of gemstones Misty likes._

* * *

><p>*Ethan's POV, New Bark City, Six Months Later (midlate December)*

_Why can't this tie stay on straight?_

I was getting ready for my double date, but my tie just wouldn't stay straight, or stay on my neck for that matter.

_Silver booked all four of us a reservation at one of New Bark's best restaurants._

_It's hard to believe that New Bark has grown into such a large city in such a short amount of time, but I guess that's because Lyra won the Johto League last year and because Silver comes her so often._

_Everyone wants to live in the same place as famous, rich people._

After a few minutes of trying to fix my tie and failing, I gave up and walked to my parent's room.

My dad was at work in the breeding center with my grandparents, so only my mom was home, doing some Christmas decorating.

_I hope I have enough money to get everyone something…_

_There's a long list of people I have to buy things for._

I found my mom, on a step-ladder getting some Christmas decorations from her closet.

Once she was firmly on the ground, I asked, "Can you fix my tie?"

Mom smiled, "Sure…Are you getting ready for your double date with your friends and your girlfriend?"

I blushed slightly, "Yes…"

Mom fixed my tie, "Have fun!"

I grinned, "I will."

I started walking back to the door when Mom yelled, "Ethan wait!"

I turned around, "What?"

Mom handed me a bag, "Lyra's mother lent me a dress a few weeks ago for the breeder's convention. Can you give it to Lyra to give to her mother?"

I took the bag, "Sure."

Mom grinned, "Thank you, Ethan. Now get going, you're going to be late. It's already eight o' clock."

I nodded and ran out of my Mom's room, "Bye Mom!"

_I'm going to be so late!_

I quickly slipped on my shoes near the door and ran to the restaurant, which was ten blocks away.

Lyra was standing in front of the restaurant when I arrived, just staring at all the Christmas lights decorating it.

_Why hasn't she gone in?_

_It's cold outside._

I walked over to Lyra and tapped her shoulder, "Why are you still outside?"

Lyra blinked for a few seconds before snapping back into reality, "Ethan! I didn't see you. I was too busy staring at the restaurant. The reservations here are so hard to get. I can't believe that Silver actually managed it. I heard that it was booked solid for the next three months!"

_Three months?_

_I wonder how much Silver paid to get a table…_

I shrugged, "He's the king's cousin, I'm sure he could pull some strings..."

Lyra nodded slowly, "Still…."

I sighed, "This is Silver we're talking about, remember, he's a miracle worker. Don't worry about it. Anyway, my mom asked me to give this to you to give to your mom."

I held out the bag that my mom had given to me.

Lyra took the bag and smiled, "Thanks. Mom's been asking me to ask your mom for the dress for a while."

Lyra and I stood outside for a few more minutes before I realized just how cold it was.

_Its two days before Christmas of course it's going to be cold..._

I grabbed Lyra's wrist, "You'll catch a cold out here, just come inside."

I dragged Lyra inside and stared looking around for Silver.

A waiter came up to us, "Do you have a reservation?"

I nodded, "We're supposed to meet up with a friend. His name is Silver Rocketti."

The waiter's eyes widened, "So you are two of the guests Mr. Rocketti has been waiting for? Let me take you to your seats."

We followed the waiter to the table Silver was sitting at, clearly looking bored.

_I wonder how long he's been waiting..._

I kissed Lyra on the cheek before taking the seat across from Silver.

Silver sent me a quick glance, "You're here? That only leaves the girls."

I smirked, "Can't sense auras anymore, Silver? Turn around."

Silver turned around to see a blushing/smiling Lyra, "Hi Silver…"

Silver smiled slightly before getting up and gently kissing Lyra on the lips.

I sighed and turned to look out the window.

**_After the Hunters and SBS stuff ended, Silver and I left Lyra alone to make up her mind and choose who she truly loved._**

**_It took her three months, but in the end she chose Silver._**

**_When I asked her why, she stated that she loved him more than me._**

**_I accepted it and decided to move on._**

I was snapped away from my thoughts when someone sat down next to me.

I turned to see that it was none other than my girlfriend, Kris.

**_I met Kris a year ago, when she moved to New Bark._**

**_Things hit off instantly and soon we started dating._**

_A lot of things have changed in the past eighteen months._

I smiled at Kris, and then turned to Silver and Lyra who had finally sat down, "Shouldn't we order something to eat already?"

They both nodded and we ordered our food.

It arrived ten minutes later and we all started eating, chatting idly between mouthfuls, enjoying the warmth of each other's company during the cold weather.

I laughed at something Lyra said before looking outside, only to see that it was snowing lightly.

A smiled formed on my face as I watched the snow fall to the ground.

_Even though so much changed and is continuing to change, we'll always be the same people on the inside,_

_Nothing will ever change that._

* * *

><p>*May's POV, Larousse City, Christmas Eve*<p>

_Arceus, what am I supposed to possibly give Drew?_

_I owe a lot to him._

I was standing on the moveable sidewalks of Larousse looking at shop after shop trying to figure out a good Christmas present for Drew.

**_After the SBS were defeated, all of us stayed at Indigo Palace for a bit, except Salvia who had to return home right away._**

**_Lunick and Solana didn't stay long because they had to return to the Fiore for work, but Lunick promised to come visit us, mainly his family, whenever he could, Solana also promised to come with him some times._**

**_Dawn, Barry, Palmer, and Cynthia went back to Twinleaf to have a talk with Johanna._**

**_From what I've heard, it went pretty well and now Palmer lives with Johanna in Twinleaf Town._**

**_Dawn even said that Kenny had an almost heart attack when he found out just who Dawn's brother was, let alone her father, aunt and great-grandmother._**

_I bet everyone in Twinleaf was shocked to find out just who Johanna's husband and in-laws were._

**_Paul, on the other hand, was reluctant to leave the Indigo Palace and asked Ash to stay._**

**_Ash just told him that he had to face his father, Pyramid King Brandon, eventually, but sooner would be better than late._**

**_We were all shocked to find out that Brandon was Paul's father, but Ash, Leaf, Gary, and Silver seemed to already know._**

**_Paul ended up staring at Ash shell-shocked for a few minutes before Ash told him that he had to return home or else._**

**_Ash didn't say what the or else was, but Paul could tell Ash was serious and left a few hours later._**

_Paul would have never listened to Ash before everything happened._

**_Ethan and Lyra went back to New Bark Town, now City, to trade around their Pokémon and then started traveling again._**

**_Lyra decided to travel through Johto again, while Ethan went through Kanto._**

_They probably started traveling separately because they broke up, and then Lyra starting dating Silver._

**_Silver on the other hand conspired with his father a way to make Team Rocket crumble._**

**_It paid off when Team Rocket went down two months ago._**

_It was about time Team Rocket went down; it was losing a lot of power in Indigo._

**_All the officials were arrested, but Sakaki/ Giovanni managed to destroy all the things that connected Team Rocket and was let off._**

**_Jessie, James, and Meowth were let out after a month._**

_Arceus knows what happened to those three._

**_Leaf and Gary got married and permanently moved to Gary's mansion near Viridian._**

**_Gary ended up taking his grandfather's position as top Pokémon Researcher in Pallet, while Leaf became him assistant._**

_It's ironic that a few months ago they were two of the most important political figures in Sinnoh, but now they do everything to avoid politics._

**_Misty, for the most part, went back to being the Gymleader of Cerulean City, but she had her eldest adoptive sister, Daisy, helping now._**

**_Ash stopped traveling and drowned himself in his work, claiming that he'll only resume traveling once he has all the paperwork settled and a pair of matching rings on his and Misty's hands._**

_I wonder when he's going to propose…_

_Why am I even thinking about all this stuff?_

_I need to get a present for Drew!_

_Tomorrow's Christmas and I still don't know what to get him._

_He's done so much for us; he deserves a good gift at the very least._

**_After we all parted ways, Max and I didn't know where to go._**

**_The Gym was our home, but it was gone, along with our parents._**

**_Drew came to our rescue when he offered us the chance to live with his family._**

**_Drew's family was more than thrilled at the idea of Drew's girlfriend and her brother living with them._**

**_His mom and older sister were squealing like fan girls when they found out that Drew had finally gotten himself, a girl._**

**_His father just smiled and congratulated Drew and me before accepting Max and I with open arms._**

_I've been living with Drew's family, for so long, they feel like my family._

_They all deserve a good present, not just Drew._

Suddenly a flash of light caught my eye.

I stepped off the moving sidewalk and headed towards the store the light came from, seeing what the light was.

_That'll be the perfect present for them!_

* * *

><p>*Dawn's POV, Indigo Plateau, Five Months Later (late May)*<p>

_I can't believe that so much time has passed…_

_These past two years went by in the blink of an eye._

_I'm already fourteen; time is passing by right in front of us._

_It's hard to accept the fact that we've all changed and gotten older, but we have no choice._

_Now here we all are for Misty and Ash's wedding._

All of us were seated in the palace gardens for Ash and Misty's nighttime wedding.

The people attending ranged from Nobles, Royals, Gymleaders, Elites, Champions, Frontier Brains, and friends of the bride and groom.

I was wearing a simple, strapless, navy, floor length dress.

Paul had a black suit with a gray shirt and a purple tie on.

Barry was wearing a white suit with a light green shirt and an orange tie.

Salvia chose a sky blue, ball gown for the occasion.

Ethan sported a black suit with a black shirt and a gold tie.

Kris was wearing a white dress with white gloves.

May had a red dress covered in roses, with a rose in her hair.

Drew chose to wear a white suit with a dark green shirt and dark green tie.

Ash who was at the make-shift altar, was wearing a black suit with a black shirt and a red tie.

Gary, Ash's best man, was standing to Ash's right, while wearing a gray suit with a black shirt and purple tie.

Riley was standing to Gary's right and Lance to Riley's right.

Both of them had their normal clothes on.

_Ash and Misty really wanted us to be standing up there with them, but the Royal Council didn't want any 'random commoners' to even come to the wedding._

_Silver didn't want to stand next to Ash if Lyra couldn't so he decided to not be a groomsman._

Silver was sitting in the front row with Lyra, but I couldn't figure out what they were wearing from where I was sitting.

_It took a lot of string pulling, but Ash and Misty finally managed to convince the Royal Council to let us attend._

_I don't even want to know what Misty and Ash told them, but at least it worked and we're here._

After a few minutes, Leaf, the maid of Honor, Ilene, and Claire, the two bridesmaids, walked out.

Each of them was carrying a lighted candle the same color as their dresses.

Leaf was wearing a light green dress with dark green leaves printed on the edges.

Ilene had a red dress that looked just like her normal pink dress on.

Claire sported an aqua dress with Dratinis printed along the hem.

_I wonder what the candles are for._

Leaf, Ilene, and Claire continued walking until they reached the alter.

Ash stepped aside and let them walk behind him, and then I realized that there was a large cauldron, similar to the one lighted at the start of each League Tournament, behind him.

Leaf, Ilene, and Claire dropped their respected candles into different sections of the cauldron.

Suddenly green, red, and blue flames were ignited from the cauldron, melding in some portions to form flames of other colors.

_So that's what the candles were for…_

_It looks so beautiful…_

Someone behind me said, "This is creative, having a different color flame represent the three main elements, fire, water, and earth. I have to say they are original."

_That's why they have the flames…_

_Wait that voice…_

I wiped around to see Giratina sitting behind us.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why are you here?"

Giratina sweat dropped, "I was just bored, besides it's not every day that an aura knight, let alone the King of Indigo gets married, just don't make a lot of noise, or else I'll be kicked out. I'm not exactly on the guest list."

I deadpanned, "I'd like to see and of the guards try to kick you out and Ash actually let them."

Giratina waved a hand, "Details, details. Now go back to paying attention, I think this is the part when the 'priest' makes his appearance."

I turned forward and to see that the 'priest' had appeared in front of the cauldron and that Leaf, Ilene, and Claire had taken their places next to Gary, Riley, and Lance respectively.

As soon as everyone was standing straight, Misty walked in, led by Brock.

_I can't even imagine how he reacted when he found out that Ash is the King of Indigo, let alone the fact that Misty and Ash were dating._

_I wonder how Ash and Misty convinced the Royal Council to let Brock walk Misty down the aisle._

Misty was wearing a plan white dress with layers of blue cloth that got darker toward the bottom of her dress, in her hands was a bouquet of white and blue water lilies.

_She looks amazing._

Brock was wearing a dark brown, almost black suit with a tan shirt and brown tie.

The two of them walked down the aisle and stopped when she reached Ash and the 'priest'.

Brock smiled at Misty and Ash before sitting down in his seat in the front row.

Giratina muttered, "This is going to be interesting…"

Misty gave her bouquet to Leaf and clasped Ash's hands into her own before the two of them turned towards the 'priest'.

The 'priest' smiled, "Dearly beloved, I am not here to make a long speech, I'm just here to marry these two people, so don't expect me to say something extremely sappy or long."

Some people looked shocked from what the 'priest' said, but Ash and Misty nodded and motioned for him to continue.

The 'priest' ignored all the looked he was getting and said, "Does anyone here wish to object to the marriage of these two young nobles/royals, who are obviously in love?"

No one said anything so the 'priest' smiled and continued, "Do you King Ashura Ketcha Satoshi of Indigo take Lady Misteria Kasumi Waterflower of Cerulean as your wife until time does you apart?"

_The only thing that will break those two apart is the reincarnation cycle itself, and even after that I doubt Arceus and Giratina will keep them apart._

Ash nodded, "I do."

The 'priest's' smile widened, "And do you, Lady Misteria Kasumi Waterflower of Cerulean take King Ashura Ketcha Satoshi as your husband until time does you apart?"

Misty grinned, "I do."

The priest sighed, "Then I now pronounce you as husband and wife, you may kiss if you want to."

Ash smirked and leaned in to kiss Misty.

Everyone got up simultaneously and clapped for the newly married couple.

Ash and Misty pulled apart and smiled at each other and the crowd.

Misty grabbed her bouquet from Leaf and tossed it towards the audience.

Strangely enough, the bouquet landed on Aunt Cynthia's lap, and she wasn't even trying to catch it.

_I wonder when Steven is going to propose…_

_I know that nobles and royals tend to get married young, but Aunt Cynthia and Steven are already in their late twenties._

Steven, who was sitting next to Aunt Cynthia, wordlessly took the bouquet off her lap and helped her up.

Once the bouquet was forgotten, everyone walked over to the dance floor set up next to a fountain.

_It's so beautiful here…._

The dance floor was decorated in a way that it was lighten up perfectly, even though it was dark out.

As soon as everyone arrived, the orchestra started playing.

Ash and Misty were the first out on the dance floor, dancing slowly to the song.

_It's too bad that the first dance is only for the newlyweds._

When the first song finished, everyone else walked onto the dance floor.

_Now where is Paul?_

I spotted Paul dancing, with Giratina.

_What the heck?_

I walked over to the two of them to see that Paul looked like he wanted to die, while Giratina just looked amused.

I tapped on Giratina's shoulder, "Can I dance with my boyfriend?"

Giratina nodded, "Sure, he's too short for me to dance with anyway. I guess I need to find another one, the 'priest' looks like a good option."

I gasped in mock horror, "Giratina! Are you insane? The priest for the wedding is never supposed to dance, especially with the goddess of darkness.

Giratina smirked, "Just watch me."

Paul and I watched as Giratina walked over to the 'priest', who was being hounded by Royal Council members over his behavior at the wedding.

Giratina grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dance floor, guiding him into the dance that was playing.

Upon seeing Giratina dancing with the priest, most of the guests gasped in revulsion, the rest of us, who knew that it was Giratina, just smiled/laughed/chuckled at the scene.

_She's going to get in trouble one of these days…_

Paul held out a hand, "Care to dance, Dawn? Giratina was driving me insane with her 'comments' on my 'good' qualities."

I giggled, "In other words, she insulted you."

Paul nodded, "Basically. Anyway, dance?"

I smiled, "Sure."

Paul led me out to the middle of the dance floor, close to where Ash and Misty were dancing.

_I wish things could stay this perfect forever…_

All mine and Paul's friends were dancing near us.

Ethan and Kris were dancing next to Silver and Lyra, talking as they were dancing.

Ash and Misty were lost in their own world, just like Leaf and Gary were.

May and Drew were dancing close to the snack table, keeping an eye on Max who was eating some small sandwiches.

Salvia and Barry were chatting idly while sitting on the edge of the fountain.

_I still can't believe that those two are dating._

_Something about it just feels right, like they're supposed to be together._

_Maybe they're destined to be together._

I smiled at the scene, wishing I had a camera to capture the scene.

_I need to ask Ash for some of the pictures._

_After all, he asked the photographer to take pictures of everything, especially of Indigo officials making fools of themselves._

_They really are making fools of themselves._

Almost every Indigo Official was watching Giratina dance with the 'priest' in disgust.

After a few minutes of watching the two, one daring official walked up to Ash and Misty and forced them out of their dance.

Ash did not look happy, "I hope you have a really good reason as to why you're interrupting our dance because if you don't you no longer have a job."

The official gulped and pointed to Giratina and the 'priest', "My king, shouldn't you stop this. This is so unorthodox!"

Ash sent them a glance, "I see nothing wrong here, besides if I wanted to stop them, I don't have the authority."

The official stared at Ash in shock, "My king, what are you saying? You are the King of Indigo. That priest and that whore are beneath you."

_Ouch, Ash is not going to let him off for that comment._

Ash glared at the official, "Don't you dare call her a whore. She's a dear friend, one I should be happy to have as a friend. If you have something against her, then you will have to deal with me and keep in mind the fact that I have no power over her."

The official stared at Ash in shock, not able to speak a full sentence.

Paul and I stared at him for a few seconds before breaking out in silent laughter.

The other officials upon seeing how Ash treated the official that went up to him, decided to take matters into their own hands.

One of them walked up to the two and pulled them apart.

Another glared at Giratina, "A whore like you shouldn't even be here. Let alone dancing with a priest."

Giratina laughed, "Me? A whore? Are you insane? What law is there forbidding me from dancing?"

_If only they knew who she really was…_

The officials stared at the two in shock, while the 'priest' and Giratina only laughed at their reaction.

The 'priest' turned towards Giratina, "Should we take our leave?"

Giratina smirked, "With style."

With that both Giratina and the 'priest' started glowing, changing form as they flew into the air.

Everyone at the party, who didn't know who the 'priest' and Giratina really were, gasped in shock.

Ash turned towards the official who had talked to him earlier, "Now do you understand why I have no authority over the two of them?'

The official didn't respond to Ash's question, instead spluttering out, "L-Lord A-Arceus! L-Lady G-Giratina!"

Arceus and Giratina smirked, if that was possible for a Pokémon before disappearing

After a few minutes, everyone that had gone into shock managed to regain their dignity and returned to dancing.

Paul and I danced around until we reached the punch table.

Once we were there, we decided to take a break and drink some punch.

Paul and I drank our punch silently staring at everyone and the sky.

I smiled upon seeing all the stars.

_Everything is so perfect…_

_The world is finally peaceful, even if it may just be temporary._

_We can enjoy our lives._

Suddenly a streak of black light and a streak of white light flew across the sky.

_Arceus and Giratina…_

Once the lights faded away, everything returned to normal, all the darkness of the world once again hidden in the night.

* * *

><p>The End<p>

* * *

><p>It's finally finished...<p>

I guess I can't write when the next update is going to be because there is none, but I am writing a new story called Lighting the Darkness.

It's going to be almost purely Oldrivalshipping, so if you like that along with mystery and some angst then go ahead and read it.

Anyway, Review and Merry Christmas. (^_^)


End file.
